Rise
by Kaya16
Summary: Un sentimental suceso deja expuestos los sentimientos de Elsa. Anna por su parte, actúa de forma extraña, mientras su casamiento se acerca. ¿Tendrá el valor Elsa de tomar una de las decisiones mas difíciles de su vida? ElsaxAnna (Kristoff) /Incest/
1. Por ti

¡Buenas a todxs! volví con un nuevo fic. Me llevo tiempo, pero finalmente vi la película Frozen, seguido por Once upon a time... y bueno, acá esta el resultado: ELSANNA FOR EVER ;D Así que ya saben de que va a tratar ésta historia. Quiero advertir que sí, va a haber incesto, y obviamente elsanna.

Me vino la inspiración de repente, así que no se qué va a salir de todo esto ni cuántos capítulos va a tener, pero no creo que sea muy largo, todo depende. La historia sucede después de que regresan a Arendelle por el portal.

Ya saben; agradecimientos, insultos, verduras, etc... todo en los reviews :D

Dicho esto, solo me queda decir que:

 **Los personajes de Once upon a time no me pertenecen.**

¡Ahora si! ¡Les deseo una muy buena lectura!

* * *

 **Rise**

 **Por ti**

 _No puedo evitar recordar el primer momento en el que mi corazón se liberó y fue completamente sincero._

 _Quizás siempre lo supe... aquel sentimiento que tenía, aquel anhelo… estaba escondido en lo más profundo de mi ser. Ocultándose en mis infinitos miedos, camuflado por una sola palabra; hermandad._

 _Ese día algo se rompió en mí. Esa barrera que había creado hace ya mucho tiempo, en una gran ironía se derritió.Y aún así, aún conociendo el peligro de aquello, no me afectó... dejó de importarme todo. Lo único significativo era la visión que tenía frente a mí; Anna emergiendo de aquel baúl con Kristoff._

 _Abrí los ojos y allí quedaron, pasmados; ya que en mi consternación pensé que estaba alucinando._

 _Pero no... ahí estaba mi dulce hermana, igual de joven y hermosa que siempre._

 _Mis lágrimas no tardaron en surgir. Estaba conmocionada, ¿cómo era posible? Todo era tan irreal, parecía casi un milagro estar a solo unos pocos centímetros de ella, cuando pasé tanto tiempo buscándola._

 _Necesitaba llamarla con urgencia… decir su nombre de nuevo._

— _¡¿Anna?!_

 _Me miró y una inmediata confusión asaltó a sus ojos. Confusión y amor; un infinito amor que no creía merecer. Pero ya nada importaba; si lo merecía o no, y ni siquiera el cómo llegó allí._

— _¡¿Elsa?!_

 _«Ah… su dulce voz. Deseaba tanto escucharla… tanto.»_

— _¡ANNA!_

 _Reaccionando, corrí hacia ella como nunca había corrido en mi vida. La desesperación me invadía. Tenía miedo de estar en un hermoso sueño, y despertar no era una opción._

 _A pasos torpes llegué hasta su asombrada persona. La tomé con fuerza de los hombros, tanto, que la empujé un poco hacia atrás. Ambas empezamos a hablar una encima de la otra, impacientes y emocionadas por la esperada reunión. Ninguna podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo._

— _¡No podía encontrarte! —exclamó._

— _¡Y yo te estaba buscando!_

 _Solo nuestros gritos se escuchaban en esa desolada playa. De fondo, Kristoff agregaba cosas que no significaban nada para mí. Es decir, tenía a mi querida hermana frente a mí, no podía pensar en otra cosa._

 _Emocionada, toqué su rostro, sus hombros; volví a su rostro, acaricié sus mejillas. Necesitaba comprobarlo. Comprobar que era ella realmente._

 _Estaba temblando y completamente empapada. Cómo para no, salió del mismísimo mar. Refregué sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo, tratando de hacerla entrar en calor. Me regaló una preciosa sonrisa ante mi tacto._

 _«Ah... esa sonrisa. Cómo la había extrañado...»_

 _Ya no podía más... ya no..._

 _Escuché en un insignificante eco a Emma mencionar que debíamos volver con urgencia; poca importancia le di. Me giré hacia ella solo unos escasos segundos, pero no tardé en devolver la mirada a la razón de mi felicidad._

 _Unos esmeraldas y brillantes ojos me saludaban. Me perdí en ellos, percibiendo como mi mente se iba apagando. Los pensamientos cuerdos ya no formaban parte de mí._

 _Traté de adivinar los suyos, ya que continuaba contemplándome enmudecida y con una tenue sonrisa que no podía descifrar._

 _Sonrisa que me estaba desarmando. Apenas podía contener el poderoso instinto que comenzaba a apropiarse de mí._

 _Un peligroso instinto._

 _Amplió aquella perfecta línea y llevó la mano a mi mejilla. Delineó con las yemas mi mandíbula, estremeciéndome._

 _Tragué saliva con rudeza, buscando inconscientemente con los ojos sus carnosos labios._

 _«_ _Ah… de verdad… ya no puedo_ _más._ _»_

 _Oí de nuevo a Emma advirtiéndome que teníamos que volver._

 _«_ _No… todavía no.»_

— _Espera... hay algo que tengo que hacer primero._

 _Dije y sin pensar, sujeté a Anna del cuello y la impulsé hacia mí. Capturé sus labios casi con desesperación, envolviéndola en mis brazos._

 _Noté la sorpresa que la atacó. Pero para mi suerte, luego de unos instantes me correspondió. Entreabrió los labios lo justo y necesario para que los míos pudieran saborearlos más. Aferré la mano con fuerza en su cintura, mientras ella deslizaba las suyas por mi espalda y profundizaba aquel anhelado contacto._

 _Fue un beso corto, pero lleno de sentimientos; inmerso de todo el amor que le tenía y que necesitaba expresar hacía tiempo._

 _Ya no me interesaba nada, siquiera el porqué lo hice. Porque hasta ese momento pensaba -o quería pensar- que solo la veía como una hermana. Pero debía reconocer que no era la primera vez que mi vista se desviaba traviesamente hacia sus labios, o que mi corazón palpitaba con ímpetu solo por su presencia._

 _Mis miedos comenzaban a desaparecer, dejando solo la verdad al descubierto. Una pecadora verdad._

 _Entreabrí los párpados y me choqué con la paralizada mirada de Kristoff. Había olvidado que se encontraba aquí._

— _¿Acaso hay algo por lo que deba preocuparme? —Escuché su tediosa voz, que trató de sonar burlona, mientras me desprendía de esos deliciosos labios._

 _De inmediato atrapé la cabeza de Anna y la sumergí en mi hombro. No dudé en regalarle a ese chico una peligrosa mueca._

— _A mí no me mires. —habló la salvadora entre risas._

 _Al menos ella no se sorprendió._

— _Definitivamente necesito a Sven..._

 _Fue lo último que oí, ya que la insistencia de Emma por fin dio frutos, y no tuvimos más opción que volver. Una ardua batalla nos esperaba; no podía perder de vista mi meta._

 _Había recuperado a Anna, pero ahora debía protegerla. Y aunque tuviera que sacrificar a mi alma por ello, lo haría._

 _Y así fue, la batalla se llevó a cabo y finalmente todo terminó, al menos para nosotras._ _Ingrid, ahora para mi gran pesar, se sacrificó por todos y gracias a ello pudimos regresar a nuestro hogar, a Arendelle._

 _Todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, pero para nada era así; no para mí. En mi interior todo había cambiado._

 _El tema del beso nunca se tocó. Tampoco Kristoff dijo algo al respecto; supongo que... lo habrá tomado como un beso entre hermanas. Una demostración de afecto. De cualquier manera, poco me importaba cómo se lo tomó él._

 _Mi verdadera cuestión era… ¿cómo lo tomó Anna?_

 _-/-_

Sus ojos se abrieron con una pesada lentitud. En algún momento dado se quedó dormida mientras pensaba en lo acontecido en Storybrooke.

Había pasado un mes desde que volvieron. El casamiento de la princesa fue pospuesto nuevamente, ya que Elsa debía arreglar unos asuntos con Hans y sus hermanos, que habían tomado el país. Por suerte, luego de un tiempo y con mucho apoyo, logró que el muchacho se rindiera. Ahora debía tomar un veredicto y decidir qué hacer con él.

Debido a aquella circunstancia, estaba muy ocupada con su trabajo como Reina. Cualquier paso mal dado podía ser fatal.

Algunos reinos vecinos habían perdido la fe en su país por todas las situaciones pasadas; como la desaparición de la reina misma y la toma del Reino. Por no decir que éste estuvo congelado durante 30 años, imposibilitando intercambios políticos. Debía reconstruir Arendelle, y no era una tarea fácil.

Anna por su parte, la apoyaba en todo momento. Elsa no estaba muy de acuerdo con esa actitud. Trataba de hacerle entender que debía disfrutar su vida de princesa; que ya había pasado por mucho para seguir esforzándose de tal forma. No logró su cometido; la pelirroja, testaruda, continuó a su lado a todo momento.

Aunque por alguna razón que desconocía, a veces se mostraba pensativa… distante. Tal vez estaba triste porque su casamiento tardaría un poco más en realizarse, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba. Otra cosa no se le ocurría, y preguntarle le generaba un incoherente pánico.

La relación con Anna casi no había cambiado a pesar de aquel sentimental suceso. Casi, porque algo sí había mutado desde la vuelta de ambas; una pequeña… pero significante cosa.

La menor se había vuelto más cariñosa de lo normal. Sí, mucho más de lo que ya era gracias a su extrovertida personalidad.

Y no era solo eso, otra cosa le rondaba por la cabeza. Su esmeralda mirada ya no era la misma; definitivamente se mostraba diferente. Sin embargo, no lograba descifrar lo que aquellos brillosos ojos trataban de decirle.

 _Yo… casi ni la conozco._

Darse cuenta de eso le dolió más que los propios sentimientos que trataba de ocultar. Y con ese dolor de compañía, decidió también no hablar de aquel beso.

Tenía miedo, por obvias razones. ¡Había besado a su propia hermana! Y ésta estaba como si nada; como si nada hubiese ocurrido entre ellas. Debido a tal actitud, no sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Se decía una y otra vez a sí misma que tenía asuntos más importantes que resolver. Por supuesto, apenas podía creérselo.

 _¿_ _Qué debo hacer? Quizás… lo mejor sea permanecer así, sin hacer nada._

El sonido de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Elsa, que se encontraba acostada sobre la cama, se irguió de golpe.

—¿Elsa? ¿estás despierta? ¿puedo pasar? —Escuchó a las afueras.

Su parálisis se convirtió en una tierna mueca. Su dulce voz la calmaba.

—Claro, pasa Anna.

La puerta se abrió con lentitud y una radiante sonrisa hizo acto de presencia. La reina le devolvió el gesto, acomodándose un poco.

Anna se acercó a los saltitos —¿Vendrás a desayunar? —inquirió, sentándose de golpe en la cama e inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Beso que provocó que un tenue sonrojo apareciese en su emblanquecido rostro.

Asintió, dudosa —Déjame cambiarme primero.

Su hermana sonrió de lado, divertida —¿Qué sucede? Hoy estás más lenta de lo normal, usualmente soy yo la que tarda en levantarse.

Elsa suspiró y se tiró de espaldas contra el colchón —Estoy cansada.

—¿Acabas de levantarte y ya estás cansada?

—No dormí bien.

—Hm…

La platinada se cubrió el rostro con el brazo —Solo quiero quedarme en la cama.

Anna la examinó, comenzando a preocuparte —¿Te sientes bien? —Puso una mano en su frente—. No pareces tener fiebre.

Elsa elevó los ojos y captó ese cariñoso aprecio. Su cuerpo era más frío que la nieve misma, pero la pelirroja lograba calentarlo como si nada.

 _¿Quién es la de los poderes aquí?_

—Ja… hermanita —Delineó una confiada sonrisa—. Sabes bien que no puedo resfriarme.

—¡Estoy segura que puedes!

—Y yo estoy segura que no.

La menor infló los cachetes —¡No te tomes todo a la ligera solo porque eres "la gran reina de las nieves"! —enfatizó aquello último, haciendo una sarcástica mueca que provocó que riera por lo bajo—. Estoy segura que hasta tú puedes tener un mal día.

Elsa la miró de soslayo y sonrió. Su hermana estaba preocupada, y eso no podía hacerla más feliz.

—Bien… quizás me siento un poco extraña.

—¡Ves! —Se inclinó más hacia ella— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

La mayor posó los ojos en los suyos con profundidad. Había mucho que podía hacer, pero que no debía. Aunque no está de más resaltar que el "deber" en ese momento poco le importaba.

Declinó los párpados, tentada por tal petición —Sí… hay algo que puedes hacer.

Anna sonrió —¡Dime! ¡haré lo que sea!

 _¿Lo que sea? Oh… Anna, no sabes lo que dices._

Sonriente, regresó la visión a ella y con una pausada lentitud levantó la sábana —Me sentiría mucho mejor si te acostaras aquí conmigo. —dijo, haciendo un espacio en la cama.

Ni ella misma sabía de dónde sacó la valentía para decir aquello. O mejor dicho, no entendía cómo pudo decir tal estupidez.

Anna la observó unos segundos, algo sorprendida. Su hermana no se destacaba por pedir aprecio. Era una muy tentadora proposición; una que no podía negar.

Delineando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de un salto se metió en su cama, provocando que el corazón de Elsa se agitara.

Se puso de costado y agarró la sábana, para luego cubrirlas a ambas —¿Así está bien?

La ceja derecha de la mayor tiritó, en absoluto nerviosa —H-Hey… no lo decía en serio.

Tenerla tan cerca no era para nada sano.

—¡Oh! ¿de verdad? Pero a mí me pareció que lo dijiste muy en serio.

Desvió sus celestes ojos, sintiéndose acorralada.

—O acaso... ¿te molesta mi compañía? —prosiguió la pelirroja, haciendo un visible y tierno puchero.

Puchero que irónicamente la derritió. La observó de soslayo, meditando sus próximas palabras. No es que le molestara, es que le tentaba demasiado.

Bufó, en demasía agotada.

 _No debo hacerla sentir mal… ese no es el deber de una hermana mayor._

—Claro que no —contestó, poniéndose de lado y mirándola de frente— ¿Cómo podría molestarme?

—¿En serio?

Elsa emanó una susurrante risita, y deslizó la mano por su mejilla —Eres tan dulce…

Anna se perdió en aquella caricia, sonriendo levemente. Levantó el brazo y se aferró a su delicada cintura, provocándole un molesto estremecimiento a la platinada.

Un extraño pero cómodo silencio las irrumpió por unos largos minutos. Tanto duró aquello, que la pelirroja comenzó a cabecear.

—Anna.

—¿Hm? —murmuró, entreabriendo los ojos, que se habían apagado debido a la comodidad que sentía.

—No quiero que te pierdas el desayuno.

—Puedo comer en cualquier momento. Prefiero estar aquí contigo.

Elsa soltó un ahogado respingo inmerso de satisfacción. Uno que trató de ocultar.

—Hace bastante que no tenemos intimidad. —continuó la menor, ignorando por completo lo que esa frase significó para su hermana.

—¿H-Huh? ¿intimidad?

—Ya sabes, intimidad. Estar solas... divertirnos, sin esos molestos guardias o políticos dando vueltas a nuestro alrededor.

—Oh…

 _Vas a matarme, Anna._

La causa de su posible infarto, rió en un murmullo, burlona —¿Qué pasa? _¿_ a qué pensaste que me refería?

Elsa arrugó la frente debido a esa broma, que para ella de broma no tuvo nada.

—No pensé nada… idiota.

Una carcajada le respondió —¡Eres tan fácil de manipular, Elsa!

La nombrada se achicó en el lugar, ascendiendo más la sábana en un intento de tapar su sonrojo.

—Y tú eres una niña. Haciendo esas bromas…

—¡Oh! —Detuvo la risa en seco y la observó con cierta picardía— ¿No eres tú la que está actuando como una niña? Tapándote así…

Elsa sujetó con más fuerza la sábana —Es que… me sorprendiste.

Anna la miró con una transparente dulzura y volvió a estallar en una carcajada —¡Eres tan tierna!

Carcajada que esta vez le fue imposible no imitar. Verla reír alegraba a su corrompida alma.

—¡Cómo puedes dejarte manipular así! —Se burló entre risitas.

—Solo por ti.

La pelirroja posó los ojos en ella de golpe. Algo en cómo lo dijo la revolvió por dentro.

—¿Disculpa?

Elsa penetró aquella profunda mirada en sus confundidos ojos —Solo tú puedes manipularme a tu antojo, Anna. —susurró, acariciando su ahora, acalorada mejilla—. Solo tú…—Navegó aquellos fríos dedos por su cuello, generándole escalofríos.

—Elsa…

Aquella caricia continuó descendiendo por su brazo; luego por su cintura, delinéandola, hasta sujetar con fuerza su cadera. La impulsó hacia ella, provocando que sus cuerpos se apegaran en demasía.

Anna bajó la vista y detalló cómo sus pechos se apretaban entre sí. Tuvo que drenar a su garganta de saliva; aquel contacto la resecó.

Como pudo elevó los ojos y se perdió en aquellos celestes, que la contemplaban con una inmensa profundidad. Elsa le dedicó una amable sonrisa.

—Te amo, Anna.

Tal confesión la despertó. Le sonrió, complacida —Y yo a ti, Elsa. ¡Te amo muchísimo!

Se abrazó a su delgada espalda y escondió el rostro en su pecho. La mayor la estrechó con fuerza, apoyando el mentón en ese suave cabello que emanaba un aroma embriagador.

 _Sí, lo sé. Pero tu amor, Anna... es diferente al mío. Quién sabe cuánto más podré aguantar esa diferencia._

Al pensar aquello, la habitación comenzó a tornarse fría. Sus sentimientos nuevamente le estaban haciendo perder el control, y esta vez quizás su hermana no podría ayudarla. Porque después de todo, la causante de su descontrol era ella.

 _Sí… todo es tu culpa._

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo! Es solo una introducción, en un ratito subo el segundo :)

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	2. Alianzas

**Alianzas**

Luego de un importante tiempo jugueteando entre ellas, finalmente lograron levantarse. Fueron a desayunar, aunque por la hora eso de desayuno no tenía nada. Poco les interesaba tal detalle. Lo único importante es lo que estaban hablando; el progreso de Arendelle.

Sin embargo, la pelirroja, para pesar de la reina, no se contuvo en exclamar como Kristoff había sido de gran ayuda, tornando el ameno ambiente en uno más pesado.

Elsa se odió por ser incapaz de ocultar su disgusto. Tenía que reaccionar con urgencia.

—Lamento que tu boda se haya pospuesto tanto. —dijo, cortando sin muchas ganas la comida.

Anna negó hiperactivamente con la cabeza —¡Oh! ¡No te preocupes por eso, Elsa! Puedo entender que no es el mejor momento para casarnos.

La mayor la miró de soslayo —¿En serio?

Asintió, sonriente —Kristoff también lo entendió. Ya sabes que es muy comprensivo aunque parezca un salvaje.

Aquello la hizo reír en un murmullo —Sí que lo parece… sin ofender.

—¡Oh, no! ¡No me ofende, y a él menos! Es consciente de lo que es, eso creo… eso pienso, ¡Ya qué! —Le mostró los dientes, divertida.

Elsa se perdió en esa gran sonrisa que alegraba todos sus cotidianos días. Amaba cuando se la dedicaba, y también amaba como su hermana se perdía en sus divagues al hablar. Mucha gente no la soportaba por aquello; cosa que no podía entender. Le encantaba esa parte de su persona. Para ella esa brillante energía que emanaba todo el tiempo era su soporte; su escudo. Le ayudaba a levantarse una y otra vez en cada ocasión que caía.

La necesitaba. Necesitaba de aquella energía para sobrevivir.

La examinó de reojo, mientras una molesta presión se asentaba en su pecho.

Su hermana fue la única que de corazón la había aceptado y apoyado en todo. Y hoy en día seguía haciéndolo, a pesar de los múltiples errores que Elsa cometió con ella.

No quería lastimarla, no de nuevo; nunca quiso que sufriera.

 _Menos ahora... menos ahora que está por casarse._

¿Cómo siquiera pensar en confesarle sus sentimientos? ¿cómo atreverse a destruir su relación, que tanto esfuerzo conllevó arreglar, de esa forma? No, imposible.

Se sentía sucia y egoísta. ¿Enamorada de su propia hermana? ¿cuándo paso? ¿cómo pasó?

No lograba encontrar una respuesta que la convenciera. Nunca logró hacerlo. Solo una pequeña y tal vez no tan insignificante idea se asomaba por su mente.

Quizás… y solo quizás, en todos esos años que no se vieron, muy en el fondo de su ser dejó de verla como una hermana. ¿Por qué? Por obvias razones; porque habían compartido pocos años como tal.

La hermandad no evolucionó en aquellos perdidos años que estuvo encerrada, y lo poco que quedaba de esta, mientras más pasaba el tiempo más se opacaba. Apenas recordaba su infante rostro. Por ende, cuando se reencontró con ella y vio en la hermosa y amable mujer que se había convertido, en algún momento del camino descarriló.

Tal vez fue eso, o tal vez no. ¿De qué servía pensarlo? Anna no iba a corresponderle, y aunque milagrosamente lo hiciera, no era correcto. Era consciente de que no lo era.

Pero la realidad es que poco le interesaba que fuera correcto o no, lo único que no quería es que Anna sufriera y fuera vista diferente por todo el reino. Conocía bien esa sensación, y no se la deseaba ni a su peor enemigo.

Y pesar de todo ahí estaba Elsa, regalándole sonrisas traviesas y tomando su mano por debajo de la mesa de una cómplice forma.

Decir que se contradecía, se quedaba corto.

—Elsa, ¿quieres ir a montar a caballo?

Pestañeó varias veces, centrándose. En su meditación ni la había escuchado —¿Huh?

—¡El día está estupendo! —Reforzó el agarre en su mano— ¡Y hace mucho que no vamos a pasear!

Elsa sonrió de soslayo, inmersa en su ternura —Sabes que me encantaría, pero… lo siento, no puedo.

La pelirroja dejó caer los hombros, deprimida —¿Por qué? —preguntó, mientras la mayor ponía una mano en su hombro.

—Mejor dicho, no podemos. Hoy a la noche vendrán los gobernantes del Reino del Norte a cenar.

—¿Huh? ¿los del Reino del Norte? ¿para qué vendrán?

—Debemos formar nuevas alianzas, aún queda mucho por hacer. Es importante impresionarlos, así que tenemos que prepararnos. —explicó sonriendo levemente, mientras apretaba su hombro con delicadeza.

Anna, resignada, soltó un pesado suspiro —Está bien, me prepararé. Pero…

Elsa se inclinó un poco hacia ella, juguetona —¿Pero?

La menor elevó la mirada con cierta picardía —Pero solo si lo hacemos juntas.

La sonrisa de la reina desapareció al instante, dejando en su lugar una mueca inmersa de nerviosismo.

—¿H-Hacer qué?

—Ya sabes… —Hizo un desinteresado ademán con la mano—. Elegir la ropa, maquillarnos, vestirnos… lo de siempre.

—Oh…

 _Sí, confirmado. Vas a matarme._

Pensó la mayor, frunciendo los dedos contra sus rodillas. Los nervios no se dignaban a esfumarse. Anna la contempló, conteniendo una carcajada.

Poco éxito tuvo.

—¡Ja, ja! ¡Otra vez pensaste algo raro! —Le dio un travieso codazo— ¡Si que eres mal pensada, hermanita!

Elsa arrugó la frente y tironeó de su cachete —¡Anna! ¡ya deja de bromear así!

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —exclamó, aún entre risitas—. Eres un blanco perfecto, no pude evitarlo.

 _Ah… blanco perfecto mi culo, Anna._

-/-

Al llegar la tarde, Elsa se dirigió a su habitación en busca de unos papeles que debía presentar a la noche. Aunque su mente no se encontraba exactamente en aquella escritura.

Bufó, mientras comenzaba a dar unas incoherentes vueltas por su cuarto. Se refregó las manos entre sí con ansiedad al percibirlas en demasía frías. Poco tardaba para que empezara a nevar en ese lugar.

 _Todo es tu culpa… si tan solo dejaras de hacerme esas malditas bromas, no estaría tan nerviosa._

Se cubrió el semblante, apretando las mandíbulas.

 _¿Por qué me trata así? ¿será qué…? No, no, no… imposible. Ella siempre se pasó de bromista, pero llegar a tales extremos… conmigo._

Plegó los dedos sobre los papeles que tenía en la mano, y sin querer los congeló. Los soltó de golpe, impresionada.

—¡Agh, mierda!

Mientras por un lado el pánico irrumpía a la mayor, por el otro la princesa se encontraba en su habitación, acostada en la cama, y repasando la conversación que tuvo con Elsa.

Estaba tan cansada de las cenas políticas, de ese maldito, cerrado y corrompido mundo. Pero su hermana seguro estaba más cansada que ella, y callaba tal cansancio con tal de no preocuparla. Tenía que pensar en su bien estar y apoyarla, ese era su deber.

Su meditación se estancó en el ruborizado rostro que tenía Elsa cuando le hizo aquella broma. Solo las hacía con tal de ver aquel perfecto cuadro, a pesar de ser consciente de que incomodaba a la correcta Reina.

 _Es tan linda… no debería intimidarse así por mí. Es decir, solo soy yo…_

Pensó, jugando con una de sus trenzas. Entrecerró los ojos cuando en su mente halló una perfecta respuesta para la reacción de su hermana; aquel innombrable beso que compartieron. Ese que cambió para siempre su perspectiva.

 _¿Quizás... piensa que quiero ir más allá?_

Con el corazón comenzando a acelerar, se colocó de lado de golpe y abrazó a la almohada.

Nunca entendió porqué Elsa la besó, y menos comprendía porqué la correspondió como si nada. Así, tan… natural.

—La emoción del momento, un beso entre hermanas... solo eso fue. —se dijo en voz alta, no muy convencida.

Aferró con más fuerza la almohada. Con solo recordar ese momento su estómago se revolvía, ansioso.

 _Pero… se sintió tan bien, tan suave y… tan diferente a Kristoff. Si tuviese que elegir, me quedaría con los labios de Elsa toda la vida… eran tan fríos y cálidos al mismo tiempo._

Cerró los párpados con fuerza, como si esa acción pudiera opacar aquellos pecaminosos pensamientos. No le gustaba para nada estar comparándolos, siquiera sabía porqué lo hacía.

Ahogando un grito, se cubrió el rostro.

—¿Por qué... no me dijo nada? No… no soy quién para juzgarla.

En efecto, no lo era. Ella misma decidió no mencionar el tema al regresar a su mundo, porque pensó que la mayor le daría alguna explicación cuando se calmaran las cosas. No obstante, eso nunca sucedió, así que supuso que realmente fue algo del momento. Un saludo, por todos los años que estuvieron separadas.

Debía pensar así... eso era lo correcto.

O eso quería pensar. Pero el extraño actuar últimamente de la mayor, no ayudaba a sosegarla. Su celeste mirada se había tornado nostálgica y lejana. Cada vez que Anna trataba de expresarle su cariño, se apartaba; y otras veces solo aparecía de la nada misma para abrazarla con fuerza. No entendía para nada esas reacciones.

Sin embargo, más allá de todo ese enredo que ocupaba a su mente, estaba preocupada por ella. No quería que su hermana estuviera triste, y así parecía estar.

—Eres todo lo que tengo, Elsa... —Se destapó el rostro—. Solo espero que no te alejes de nuevo.

-/-

—¿Qué tal me queda?

Anna salió del vestidor de la reina luciendo un vestido verde escotado y muy elegante, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Su cabello se encontraba recogido, dejando algunos mechones en libertad, incluyendo aquel blanco que a petición suya, Elsa reapareció.

La platinada abrió los ojos de par en par, encandilada ante su belleza.

—Estás... hermosa. Absolutamente perfecta. —dijo, dedicándole una grata sonrisa.

La menor delineó una tímida sonrisa, ruborizada. Pero sus mejillas tomaron aún más color cuando captó la vestimenta de su hermana.

Tenía puesto un vestido blanco incrustado de diamantes, parecido a su celeste usual, pero mucho más elegante. Escotado también y bastante provocativo, ya que una de sus piernas quedaba casi al descubierto por el corte de la prenda. Su pelo estaba trenzado al costado, como siempre. Ese estilo claramente la caracterizaba.

La detalló de arriba hacia abajo, con la mandíbula desencajada —Woah...

—¿Woah? —repitió, sonrojándose.

—Elsa... ¿acaso pretendes conquistar al gobernador de las islas del Norte o qué? —bromeó, acercándose.

La nombrada suspiró, manteniendo una ligera sonrisa, y caminó hacia ella —No exactamente, pero tampoco estás muy alejada de la realidad.

—¿Huh?

—Parece que uno de sus hijos vendrá, y me tiene en la mira. Debo impresionarlo, si lo rechazo de inmediato el gobernador no querrá firmar el tratado, y es muy importante que lo haga. Sería de gran ayuda para Arendelle.

Anna frunció el ceño al escucharla —Espera, ¿qué? ¿es un pretendiente?

Elsa delineó una sonrisa todavía más falsa —Ya sabes cómo es esto, Anna —Acomodó un poco el vestido en la cintura de la menor—. Debo mostrarme interesada por un tiempo en la oferta que me propongan, y cuando obtenga la alianza entre países que deseo, simplemente lo rechazaré. —Finalizó de forma calmada, acortando más la distancia. Acarició con las yemas el collar de la estrella de los deseos que su hermana llevaba puesto.

Esta última desvió la mirada. Cierta incomodidad empezaba a atacar a su pecho —Ya veo.

Elsa no pasó desapercibido aquel brusco cambio de actitud. Intuyendo su preocupación, sonrió y sujetó su hombro.

—No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. No es que me guste hacer esto, pero la política es política. Si el príncipe cree que estoy interesada obtendré lo que quiero, y luego simplemente diré que todo fue un malentendido, que ellos entendieron mal las cosas...

—¿Y crees que se lo tomarán bien? No son estúpidos, Elsa —La cortó, cada vez más frustrada.

Sensación que no lograba entender ni ella misma.

—Si firman el tratado no tendrán otra opción. —respondió con una firme visión de fondo.

Visión que no le agradó a la pelirroja. Derivó el semblante de costado, con tal de no observarla de frente. Tal rutinaria acción le estaba costado.

—Vaya, Elsa… no sabía que podías llegar a ser tan calculadora. —Soltó con una indiferencia que no tenía planeada, alejándose de su agarre.

La mayor la miró, confundida —¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿piensas que nuestra madre y padre no hicieron esto?

No contestó, desesperándola.

—Debo reconstruir Arendelle, y eso no es fácil, Anna. Ya deberías saberlo; estas situaciones son necesarias.

—Ajá…

De acuerdo, su infantil actitud realmente la estaba descarrilando.

Tomando aire en un intento de calmarse, prosiguió —Además, no me mostraré como estás pensando.

Eso consiguió que al menos la pelirroja la mirara de reojo.

—Siempre estaré a la defensiva, dándole a entender que estoy dudosa. Pero ya sabes cómo son los hombres, seguirá intentando y entonces...

—¿Y entonces qué? —Puso una mano en su cadera, altanera— ¿Lo rechazarás?

—Exacto.

El silencio invadió el cuarto de la Reina. No obstante, cierto y frio vientito comenzaba también a adornarla.

Elsa clavó la visión en el suelo al percatarse, avergonzada. Lo que menos quería es que Anna se diera cuenta de cómo le dolía todo lo que le decía. Sus malditos poderes no paraban de traicionarla.

La menor la contempló de soslayo, y no tardó en posar los ojos en los suyos de golpe. Pequeños copos de nieve revoloteaban alrededor de su desconsolado semblante. Su pecho se oprimió, arrepentido.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿cómo podía tratarla así? Elsa estaba sacrificando su orgullo por el bien del país, y ahí estaba ella, transformando esa pesada tarea en una directamente insoportable.

Se mordió el labio con impotencia, maldiciéndose por dentro.

 _Soy… lo peor._

—Elsa… —musitó, rodeando con los brazos su cintura y atrayéndola hacia ella—. Lo siento tanto… —La abrazó con fuerza, acurrucándola en su pecho—. Solo… estoy preocupada por ti, no quiero que te esfuerces demasiado.

La Reina, inmersa en su desnudo torso gracias a ese glorioso vestido, aspiró aquel embriagador aroma que emanaba. Dejándose llevar por ese cálido aprecio, deslizó las manos por su espalda y la apegó más contra su cuerpo.

—Estaré bien, no te preocupes. —susurró en su oído, acariciando su cabeza. Besó su cabello con cariño, consiguiendo en recompensa una graciosa risita.

—¡Oh! —Anna se separó de golpe— ¡Tengo una idea!

Elsa sonrió de lado y enredó los dedos en aquellos rebeldes mechones que se escapan de su rodete.

—Dime.

—¿Qué tal si me dejas ese papel a mi? No es que quiera alardear, pero sabes que soy muy carismática y...

—No.

Anna la miró, perpleja. Esa tonada no sonó para nada amable. La mayor frunció el ceño y agarró su cabeza por detrás, para luego pegar la frente a la suya, dejándola aún más pasmada.

—¿Por qué no? —murmuró a escasos centímetros de sus labios, algo intimidada por esos fervientes ojos.

—No quiero que te toquen.

Sus pupilas se ampliaron, impresionadas —¿Q-Qué?

Elsa reforzó el agarre —Anna, yo soy la reina. Tomaré la responsabilidad de esto. Y además, todos saben que te vas a casar, ¿cómo explicarás eso?

—Ja… cierto —Desvió la mirada, en demasía nerviosa—. Lo siento, me apresuré y hablé sin pensar.

La mayor la contempló con seriedad, provocando que apegara los hombros al cuello. Tal tierno acto generó que una inmediata línea apareciera en sus labios, borrando aquel disgusto anterior.

—Para variar. —contestó, socarrona.

Anna sonrió al notarla más relajada. —Lamento ser así de entrometida.

—Está bien, sé que lo haces porque estás preocupada por mí —Acarició sus hombros suavemente con los dedos—. Tú solo quédate tranquila y apóyame como siempre lo haces. Eso es lo único que necesito, ¿de acuerdo?

La menor asintió, sonriente pero dudosa. Muy dudosa. Y antes de que pudiese replicar, el sonido de la puerta las distrajo.

Elsa la miró, indiferente —Adelante.

Su mayordomo, Kai, hizo acto de presencia —Su majestad, el gobernador de las islas del Norte ya está aquí.

—Ya vamos.

Regresó la vista a la pelirroja y le regaló una tranquilizadora sonrisa, para acto seguido alejarse unos pasos, hacer una elegante reverencia y tenderle la mano. Anna se sonrojó al observarla.

—¿Me haría el honor de acompañarme, princesa?

Fue incapaz de no sonreír, radiante —Por supuesto, Su Majestad. —Sujetó su mano con delicadeza.

En algún momento de sus vidas habían empezado a jugar con sus papeles.

Anna, devolviéndole la reverencia, reforzó el aferre. Elsa la miró de reojo, complacida.

—Vamos, princesa.

* * *

¡Les dejo rapidito el segundo capitulo! y en otro ratito posteo el tercero! (si, soy yo, no me clonaron ni nada de eso) por si se preguntan lo rápido que estoy subiendo los capítulos jaja. Es que ya los tenia escritos, así que aprovecho.

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. La cena

**La cena**

Todo iba por buen camino. El ambiente era tranquilo, la comida deliciosa, y tanto el hombre mayor como el menor se comportaban adecuadamente. Por otra parte, Elsa se mostraba más simpática que de costumbre. Innecesariamente simpática, según Anna. Ya que incluso cuando solo hablaba de temas políticos o relacionados con las exportaciones de alimentos, no se privaba de lanzarle una coqueta sonrisa al príncipe.

Sonrisa que lo dejaba más que encandilado, y eso solo reforzaba su masculina belleza.

Anna tenía que admitir que el pretendiente de su hermana era muy guapo. Imposible no serlo con esa combinación de cabello rubio, ojos azules, y un gran porte elegante.

Se encontró suspirando con pesadez. Realmente parecía la pareja perfecta para la reina.

 _Ouch… eso dolió._

Pensó, percibiendo como su pecho se presionó con fuerza al meditar sobre ellos. Era como si una espina se le hubiese clavado en él; pequeña… pero penetrante.

—Y dígame, Su Majestad...

Anna alzó la cabeza, que había decaído por la mala pasada que le jugó su mente, al escuchar al joven.

—Elsa está bien, príncipe —respondió, sonriéndole fugazmente.

El joven le devolvió el gesto, complacido —Entonces, creo correcto que también me llame por mi nombre, es James.

—James —Le sonrió— ¿Qué deseaba preguntarme?

Él acomodó su melena hacia atrás —Me imagino que ha estado muy ocupada últimamente, debido a todos los problemas que han surgido en su reino.

Anna intercaló los ojos entre ellos, nerviosa. Se suponía que ese tema no tenía que salir.

—Quizá le haría bien salir un poco, ¿le gustaría que algún día fuéramos a montar a caballo? Es una actividad muy relajante.

A pesar de que la conversación había dado un giro positivo, evitando hablar del reino, la pelirroja no pudo relajarse. Esa proposición no le gustó nada.

—¡Claro! Eso sería estupendo —Anna miró a su hermana de golpe—. Realmente he estado muy atareada, me vendría bien tomar aire fresco.

La princesa se achicó en el lugar, arrugando los dedos contra sus rodillas.

 _Oh, ¿así que con él si quiere ir a pasear, y conmigo no? Está bien… no hay problema. Ningún maldito problema._

Por poco y quiso golpearse al pensar en eso.

 _Ya basta, Anna… contrólate. Solo es una fachada… ¡Contrólate!_

Se aturdió en sus pensamientos. Algo en su interior estaba traicionándola esa noche, demasiado. Se estaba notando su nerviosismo; aunque aquello no era ninguna novedad ya que era extremadamente transparente. Pero ese día le prometió a Elsa que actuaría como toda una princesa, no podía fallarle.

Elsa la observó de reojo, algo inquieta. En efecto había captado la abrumadora y ansiosa energía que emanaba la menor.

 _¿Qué le pasará? Espero que no piense hacer alguna locura…_

Se mordió el labio, ardiendo de curiosidad.

 _O será que… ¿está molesta? ¿pero por qué lo estaría?_

Una vaga idea respecto a su extraño comportamiento se asomó por su mente; pero esa idea no podía ser cierta.

Regresó el rostro hacia el príncipe, el cual le sonrió —¿Sabe, James? A mi hermana también le encanta la equitación. Es más, ella me enseñó a andar a caballo.

—Oh… —La miró de reojo, indiferente—. Pero qué sorpresa.

Anna no pasó desapercibido el rechazo en su tonalidad. Hecho que solo incentivó a sus nervios y también a cierto enojo que comenzaba a trepar por su cuerpo.

—Podríamos ir los tres juntos, ¿qué le parece? —agregó Elsa, reposando la mano en el hombro de la menor.

Esta última detalló el aprecio, solo para encontrarse con el pulgar de la reina acariciándola en un claro mensaje que significaba "todo está bien".

La miró, desentendida. Elsa, con tranquilidad reposó los codos en la mesa y cruzó sus dedos entre sí, contemplándola con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Qué dices, hermanita? ¿quieres ir?

Anna pasó la vista al joven, el cual algo titubeante y decepcionado, asintió.

—Mientras más seamos, mejor, princesa.

La pelirroja olió la lástima a lo lejos. Un nudo se formó en su garganta. La mayor sabía bien que estaba incómoda, era más que obvio. ¿Pero por qué Elsa cedía a sus caprichos internos? ¿no se daba cuenta de que la fachada podría desmoronarse?

La culpa comenzaba a recorrerla. Su hermana lo hacía por ella, todo era por ella. Siempre... se sacrificaba por ella.

Otra voz masculina, que esta vez pertenecía al rey, se escuchó —Me he enterado que pronto contraerá matrimonio, princesa Anna. Debo felicitarla.

—Muchas gracias…

—Me imagino que está muy entusiasmada.

—Sí…

—¡Y muy enamorada! —exclamó, extendiendo las manos hacia ella.

Anna pestañeó reiteradas veces, detenida. Entreabrió los labios para contestar, pero por alguna extraña razón las palabras tardaron demasiado en emanar. Acción que no pasó inadvertida por la reina, que la miró con un grado de asombro.

—Sí... lo estoy —Por fin pudo decir.

Sin embargo, algo no iba bien. No se sintió para nada bien decirlo; no en esa reunión tan falsa... o tal vez eso quería creer.

Cerró el puño con fuerza, impotente. Su interior se revolvía, descontrolado. Tenía que detenerse, no debía mostrarse así.

Elsa la observó de soslayo, gesticulando una preocupada mueca.

—Kristoff es un gran hombre —empezó a decir la mayor, descolocándola—. Estoy segura que cuidará muy bien a mi hermana, confío plenamente en él.

—Si se ha ganado la confianza de la mismísima reina, debe serlo. —atinó a responder el rey, sonriente.

La pelirroja pasó la atención a Elsa, con el corazón fuera de control. Su hermana conservaba aquella sonrisa que ya la destacaba, pero sus ojos habían perdido brillo. Se mostraban opacados, sin luz alguna.

 _¿Elsa… por qué?_

Apretó los párpados en un vago intento de contener el incoherente llanto que quería escapar de ella. No podía aguantar más esa vergonzosa situación. Si continuaba sentada allí diría algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría; algo que trataba de reprimir.

Sin medir muy bien la fuerza, se levantó de la mesa de golpe. Todos posaron la visión en ella, desconcertados.

Cabizbaja, habló:

—Disculpen, debo ir al toilette. Ya regreso.

Con una reverencia un poco torpe, se fue casi corriendo del gran salón. La reina la siguió con la mirada, confundida y mucho más preocupada que antes. Tenía que ir tras ella, pero si se levantaba ahora sería sospechoso; daría a entender que a Anna le ocurría algo.

Presionó las mandíbulas, indecisa.

 _Pero… ¡pero!_

Se puso de pie con elegancia, a comparación de la menor —Discúlpenme también, en un momento regreso —Se dio la vuelta—. Sigan disfrutando de la comida.

No pudo con su genio.

 _Anna..._

 _-/-_

La pelirroja se mojó la cara y se la refregó con rudeza. Debía despertar, estaba haciendo el ridículo. Nunca se había sentido tan al borde del abismo. ¿Por qué no podía controlar sus emociones? ¿qué le estaba sucediendo? Se suponía que tenía que apoyar a Elsa, y sin embargo...

Se miró en el espejo y lo único que encontró en él fue un semblante abatido, casi irreconocible. Se lo refregó de nuevo, como si de esa manera pudiese borrar mágicamente la visible tristeza que lo adornaba.

No estaba funcionando.

Ahogó un grito, con la frustración en aumento —Déjalo ir... ¡Déjalo ir antes de que lo arruines todo!.

Regresó la vista al espejo con lentitud. La luz que tanto la caracterizaba no se dignaba a volver. No había manera; no había una maldita manera de sosegarse.

—Será mejor que… por hoy me vaya a dormir.

Estaba por darse media vuelta, pero un estrepitoso sonido, que resultó no ser otro que la puerta abriéndose, le hizo pegar un saltito en el lugar. Aterrada, vio a través del reflejo como Elsa entraba por ésta a paso rápido.

 _Mierda…_

—¡Anna!

La nombrada apegó los hombros al cuello cual cachorrito arrepentido, y se viró.

—Hey…

La mayor se plantó frente a ella con el ceño fruncido; parecía enfadada. Bien, cómo para no estarlo. Su actitud había dejado mucho que desear.

—¿Hey? ¿qué demonios te sucede? ¿por qué te fuiste así?

Desvió sus esmeraldas ojos, intimidada —Lo siento…

Acortó los pasos y la menor, como acto reflejo retrocedió. Elsa notó aquel rechazo y su pecho se oprimió, adolorido.

—Mírame —Atrapó su mentón, que se encontraba decaído— ¿Qué pasa, Anna?

La nombrada negó con el semblante, sin saber qué decir. O mejor dicho, qué excusa poner para su estúpido comportamiento.

Temía que su boca dijera de más.

—Lo siento Elsa. Solo… estoy un poco nerviosa.

Elsa bufó y liberó su mentón —¿Podrías dejar de estarlo y ser un poco más seria, por favor? —espetó, arrugando la frente—. Al menos solo por hoy.

Anna la observó, sorprendida por su repentino cambio de humor.

—Ya te dije que esta cena es importante. —agregó con dureza.

Apenas terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, la reina se arrepintió. No quería hablarle de esa manera, pero intuía que si la presionaba su hermana le diría la verdad. Porque era más que obvio que estaba mintiendo.

Lamentablemente, solo atinó a bajar la cabeza de nuevo, impacientándola. Chocó los dientes y con la tolerancia por el suelo, estampó las manos contra el lavatorio, acorralándola.

Anna dejó escapar un respingo, entre extrañada y asombrada.

—Dime de una buena vez qué te sucede o te haré hablar yo. —sentenció a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

La menor, ruborizada, corrió el rostro ante tal peligrosa cercanía —No es nada… en serio.

—Anna.

—Lamento haber actuado así… no volverá a pasar.

—¡Eso no es lo que quiero oír!

La princesa regresó con rapidez el semblante hacia ella, solo para toparse con una frustrada mirada.

Elsa descendió los párpados con dolencia —Anna... —Deslizó la mano por su mejilla—... Dime la verdad, por favor.

Anna se mordió el borde del labio, nerviosa. Cierto calor no se estaba apiadando de su cuerpo.

—Yo…

Elsa se inclinó más hacia ella, y ascendió la mano libre por su brazo hasta atrapar su nuca —¿Tú… qué?

Apagó sus verdosos ojos con ímpetu. Si antes se encontraba descontrolada, ahora directamente había perdido el camino. Todo lo que sentía y que con mucho esfuerzo había ocultado durante la cena, estaba trepando por su pecho hasta quedar estancado en su garganta. La percibía endurecida, como si todo el dolor que sentía estuviese acumulado ahí.

 _Mierda... ¡Mierda!_

Estaba a punto de cometer el peor error de su vida. Y sin embargo, ya no podía tranquilizarse.

—Anna...

Cerró los puños y eso fue todo, estalló en un mar de palabras sin sentido.

—¡Deja de actuar como si te importara! —Se deshizo de su agarre con rudeza, dejándola atónita— ¡Mejor vuelve con tu querido príncipe!

—Oye...

—¡Yo no pienso volver a esa cena!

Elsa abrió los ojos de par en par, en demasía alterada —¿Es esto un chiste? ¡Ya te expliqué que no quiero nada con él! ¡Es una fachad...!

—¡Fachada, lo sé!

—¡Entonces por qué haces tanto escándalo!

—¡Porque podrías intentarlo!

—... ¿Qué?

Anna desvió el rostro, evitando aquellos profundos ojos que ahora se mostraban dolidos —Podrías intentar... salir con él.

Elsa entreabrió los labios con una clara intención de oponerse, pero estos solo temblaron. No era cierto; no era cierto lo que su hermana quería para ella.

—Tú... podrías congeniar bien con él —continuó, aún sin atreverse a contemplarla.

—No. —Finalmente pudo responder, consiguiendo que la menor la mirase con una transparente inseguridad—. No quiero estar con él.

—Deberías. —dijo sin mucha convicción, evitándola de nuevo.

En esta ocasión Elsa pudo notar como sus pecosas mejillas se ruborizaban. Su corazón palpitó con intensidad al observar aquel precioso cuadro.

 _Ah... Anna. No podrías hacérmelo más difícil. ¿Acaso estás... celosa?_

Pensó, empezando a sentir como un eléctrico entusiasmo la recorría.

—¿Por qué debería? —cuestionó.

—... Tarde o temprano éste reino necesitará un rey.

Elsa, delineando una sugerente sonrisa que Anna no comprendió, se inclinó un poco hacia ella y rozó el dorso de la mano en su mejilla.

—O una reina...

La pelirroja elevó la cabeza en un impulso, sonrojada hasta las orejas —¿Q-Qué estás diciendo, Elsa? ¡Tú eres la reina! ¡Agh! —Se refregó la frente, impaciente y nerviosa; muchísimo más que antes— ¿Sabes qué? Mejor me voy. Está bien claro que estoy destruyendo tu "fachada" —Hizo una irónica seña de comillas con los dedos— , y sinceramente no tengo ganas de quedarme para ver como mi hermana se hace la put... —Se cubrió la boca de golpe, ahogando un grito.

 _Oh, oh._

—¿Hacerme la qué, Anna?

Ascendió la visión con una aterrorizada lentitud; una clara línea disgustada en la frente de la reina la saludó.

Su comisura tembló, ansiosa —Umm...

Elsa arqueó una furiosa ceja —Vamos, dilo. ¿Hacerme la qué? —cuestionó con una grave voz que poco la caracterizaba, acercándose.

Anna se achicó en el lugar, por poco y temblando. No era su intención decir eso; solo... estaba tan enojada con ella misma que terminó agarrándosela con su hermana.

Miró hacia arriba, ya que un helado e inoportuno fresquito la estremeció. Unas pequeñas grietas de hielo estaban apareciendo en los costados del techo. Descendió los párpados con pesar.

 _Yo... la hice enojar. No... peor todavía; entristecer._

En un arranque atrapó los brazos de la reina, gesticulando una preocupada mueca —¡Lo siento tanto, Elsa! Me pasé, lo acepto. No sé qué me pasa, solo... solo... ¡Agh, mierda! ¡Lo siento tanto! —divagó, cuando en realidad quería explicarle paso por paso cómo eran las cosas. No obstante, era imposible hacerlo si ella misma no comprendía qué le sucedía.

La ceja derecha de Elsa tiritó, en absoluto irritada —¿No lo sabes? —Atrapó su brazo, paralizándola— ¿Qué es lo que no sabes? ¿el porqué estás actuando como una idiota?

—E-Eso... ¡Eso es lo que justamente no sé!

—¿No se te ocurre nada, hermanita?

Su voz sonaba cada vez más peligrosa.

—Lo siento...

 _Es todo._

—¡Me tienes harta!

Elsa apretó las mandíbulas y como si de una iracunda avalancha de nieve se tratase, reforzó el agarre en su brazo y la giró, para acto seguido estamparla de espaldas contra la pared. Anna la observó, detenida.

—¿Elsa...?

La primera respuesta a su llamado se la brindó aquel elegante cuerpo que cada vez más se empecinaba en acorralarla. Se apegó más a ella, sujetando su cintura en la acción. La menor tiritó por tal hecho, con la garganta resecándose.

—Anna, tú... —susurró a escasos centímetros de sus labios, colocando la mano en su mejilla. La pelirroja podía sentir su agitado aliento, o quizás era el suyo propio; ya no lo sabía.

El calor, irónicamente, comenzaba a invadirla en ese baño que se congelaba cada vez más, con cada segundo que pasaba.

Elsa navegó las yemas por su pecoso cachete, sobresaltándola.

—¿Acaso... estás celosa?

Sus verdosos ojos se ampliaron. Tragó saliva con rudeza. Su cuestión la terminó por descolocar, y esa mirada tan penetrante que le estaba regalando la mayor, menos aportaba a su cordura.

—No tengo ningún problema con tus celos; es más, me parece muy dulce de tu parte que los tengas. —continuó, declinando un poco la cabeza—. Pero, no soy ninguna... —Descendió los párpados con un visible pesar—... Ninguna...

La reina tenía ganas de llorar. Su pequeña hermana, aquella que atesoraba con toda su alma... ¿ella la veía de esa forma?

Anna la detalló, odiándose. Realmente odiándose por crearle tal agonía. No se la merecía.

Sofocando un sollozo que quería emanar hacía rato, elevó las manos y atrapó sus mejillas —¡Elsa, lo sé! ¡No me des ninguna explicación! ¡Discúlpame, no quise herirte! —Reforzó el agarre, estremeciéndola—. No lo dije en serio; es decir, siquiera llegué a decirlo... quiero decir...

—Anna...

—Yo solo... —Se detuvo en seco; había algo que dejó pasar desapercibido—. Espera, ¿dijiste que estaba celosa?

La platinada, que tenía la mirada inmersa en el suelo debido a la tristeza, finalmente se dignó a contemplarla. Delineó una socarrona sonrisa.

—Sí, estás celosa.

El silencio se hizo presente; la menor no podía contestar. No porque no quisiera, sino porque tenía razón. No obstante, no era capaz de admitirlo. Su orgullo se lo impedía.

—¡E-Eso no es cierto! —Soltó su rostro de pronto, ruborizada.

—Lo es.

—¡Que no!

—¿Ah, no? —musitó, navegando los dedos por su espalda— . Supongo que... es una lástima. —Bajó la vista con una falsa pesadumbre.

Pesadumbre que solo la confundió más.

—¿Q-Qué?

Ya no sabía cómo controlar la situación, y la cercanía de su hermana no ayudaba. Mejor dicho, no entendía nada de lo que decía. Solo una cosa se hacía visible en su nublosa mente; la verdad.

Verdad que ya no era capaz de ocultar.

Mordió su labio, nerviosa —Bueno, quizás un poco...

—¿Ah, sí? —exclamó con una triunfante sonrisa, regresando la visión a ella.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño.

 _Solo está jugando conmigo..._

—¡Eres una...!

Enojada, trato de apartarla con las manos, pero Elsa tomó sus muñecas con facilidad y las estampó contra la pared.

Anna, intentando conservar el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones, contempló la situación desde afuera entre sonrojada y cada vez más irritada; porque su estúpida hermana mayor no quitaba esa estúpida expresión de su rostro.

—¡Ya basta! —Trató de zafarse, moviéndose estrepitosamente. Pero era imposible, ella tenía más fuerza y no parecía tener intenciones de liberarla— ¡Suéltame!

—No quiero.

—¡N-Nos están esperando!

—No me importa.

—¡Elsa!

—No... —Inclinó el rostro hacia ella—. No hasta que me digas qué te sucede realmente. —Sonrió de soslayo, burlona— . Más allá de que estás celosa, claro está.

No perdió la oportunidad para recalcarlo.

La menor tembló en el lugar, impotente. ¿Desde cuándo su hermana se había vuelto tan insoportablemente dulce? Ya no importaba, porque tal insistente dulzura de su parte había apagado lo que le restaba de lucidez. Y como si la paciencia no fuese su fuerte -y sinceramente nunca lo fue- su mente estalló.

—¿Quieres saber? ¡De acuerdo!

—¿H-Huh?

—¡No quiero perderte! ¿Feliz?

La mandíbula de Elsa decayó. No se esperaba tal regocijante respuesta.

—¿Pero qué dices, Anna? Tú nunca me perderás —Liberó una de sus manos, solo para poder acariciar su cabeza con ternura— ¿Qué tonterías estás pensando?

Anna la desafió con la mirada —Tarde o temprano pasará, lo sabes; nos alejaremos —continuó, plantando la atención en el piso. Le dolía pensar en el futuro, tanto, que sus ojos amenazaban con emanar unas dolorosas lágrimas— ... Algún día te casarás, yo me casaré con Kristoff, y nos veremos menos. Y un día seguro...

—Ni se te ocurra decirlo porque me obligarás a callarte. —sentenció, agarrando su mentón y obligándola a posar sus ojos en ella.

Cosa que no hizo. Desvió la mirada con tal de no encontrarse con ellos. Estos la cegaban.

—Seguro tú...

—Te lo estoy advirtiendo. —resaltó, arqueando una ceja.

—Tú... Ya no me necesi...

Sus palabras, como bien dijo su hermana, fueron calladas, pero de la forma que menos esperaba.

Los fríos labios de Elsa se encontraban sobre los de ella; empujándolos con fuerza, buscando su aliento, su ser. Paralizándola aún más, atrapó su nuca y la impulsó hacia sí, intensificando la unión. Entreabrió los labios lentamente, llevándose consigo su boca.

Anna parpadeó reiteradas veces, incapaz de salir de su consternación —¿El... sa? —musitó sobre su aire, agitada y ruborizada.

Ante tal llamado, la nombrada se detuvo. Sin embargo, no se dignó a despegar los labios de los suyos. Sobre ellos dibujó una leve sonrisa.

—Te lo advertí.

* * *

¡Acá les dejo el tercero! ¡Seguro mañana ya publico el cuarto! Espero que les esté gustando la historia :)

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Besitos!


	4. Sentimientos

**Sentimientos**

La mirada de la reina seguía impregnada en ella; profunda y expectante. Parecía como si estuviese esperando porque hablara. Cosa que ahora mismo resultaba imposible para Anna. Se había quedado inmóvil desde el beso; lo único que atinaba a moverse era su labio inferior, que trataba de sellarse con el superior reiteradas veces, sin éxito alguno. Su mente era una falacia; tenía tantas dudas... y no solo respecto a Elsa, sino a ella misma.

Lo que estaba empezando a sentir no era correcto. Para nada lo era, por varias razones. Primero que todo; se estaba por casar. Y segundo, había un pequeñísimo detalle que no podía pasar desapercibido... ¡Elsa era su hermana! No podía permitirse tal confusión.

La mayor continuaba sosteniéndola con delicadeza por el cuello, brindándole pequeñas caricias con las yemas. Seguía esperándola, lo sabía; pero la cabeza de la pelirroja no se encontraba en su mejor momento; las palabras no lograban ordenarse en su mente. Por no mencionar que un molesto calor estaba trepando por su cuerpo, imposibilitandole cualquier pensamiento cuerdo.

Elsa, dándose por vencida, entrecerró los ojos y suspiró con una triste sonrisa de fondo. Sonrisa que la destruyó. Comenzó a descender la mano por su piel, acariciando algunos mechones en el camino, hasta abandonarla; ésta emprendió un viaje de regreso a su cuerpo. Anna siguió con la visión ese desolado gesto, y su pecho se encogió.

—¡Elsa! —Atajó aquella mano antes de que cayera, inerte, al costado de su cuerpo. La reina la miró, sorprendida—. Elsa... yo... —La llevó hasta su torso con lentitud y la escondió entre sus palmas, bajando la cabeza con vergüenza.

No sabía lo que hacía, solo reaccionó. Aunque para variar fue algo impulsiva, al menos se alegró de haber despertado.

—Anna... —musitó, percibiendo como su piel entraba en calor gracias al tacto de la pelirroja— ¿Qué sucede?

La menor alzó el rostro de golpe, perpleja. ¿Realmente le estaba preguntando eso? Acababan de besarse... ¡de nuevo!

—Dios... —Llevó la mano a su frente y se la refregó— ¿Qué sucede? Eres tan...

Elsa se inclinó hacia ella —¿Qué? —Su voz sonaba rasposa y susurrante; tranquila pero sugerente, mucho más que de costumbre.

Anna la encaró con el ceño fruncido —¡Eres una idiota! —Golpeó su pecho levemente, mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Disculpa? —Atrapó su muñeca, sin inmutarse— ¿Por qué lo sería?

—¿Cómo qué por qué? —Elsa solo sonrió, impacientándola— ¡Agh! ¡Desde cuándo eres tan insoportable!

—Hm... —Rodó los ojos con cierta picardía—. Esa es una buena pregunta —Acarició su mentón, pensante—. Supongo que desde que volvimos a convivir juntas.

—¿Huh?

—Es tu culpa —La señaló, dibujando una juguetona sonrisa —. Tus infantiles costumbres se me pegaron, hermanita.

Anna se ruborizó y apartó la vista —De verdad... estás tan idiota.

 _Y además... me besaste._

Sus verdosos ojos se ablandaron, debilitados.

 _¿Otra vez lo dejaremos pasar?_

De pronto, la princesa escuchó como una grave risita empezaba a resonar. Con timidez regresó la atención a ella y ahí quedó, totalmente congelada por la imagen que estaba presenciando.

Elsa se encontraba un poco cabizbaja, ya que era más alta que ella, observándola detenidamente. Una dulce y pequeña sonrisa adornaba su cristalino rostro, además de un tenue sonrojo. Anna se encogió de hombros, nerviosa.

 _Si me miras así... No puedo..._

Apagó los párpados, suspirando —Lamento haber actuado tan egoístamente, Elsa.

La reina se sorprendió por sus inesperadas palabras, que nada tenían que ver con lo que en realidad quería hablar.

—No actuaste egoístamente... Yo también fui severa contigo, lo siento.

—Sí, lo hice. Esta cena es importante para ti, lo sé... y por mis estúpidos miedos eché todo a perder.

—¿Miedos?

Asintió.

—¿Miedo a perderme?

Asintió otra vez, esquivando sus profundos ojos.

—¿Solo por eso... te comportaste así?

Anna la contempló con la ansiedad en aumento. Por supuesto que no era solo por eso, pero tampoco tenía muy clara la verdadera razón. Y menos tenía claro el porqué su hermana estaba insistiendo tanto en el tema.

—Quizá hubo algo más...

El corazón de la reina se aceleró —¿Qué más?

—Yo... no estoy muy segura. No lo sé con exactitud. —susurró.

—¿No... lo sabes? —inquirió con cierta tristeza. Se inclinó un poco hacia ella y reposó la mano en su hombro—. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿no? —insistió, acariciándolo.

Anna dibujó una ligera sonrisa —Lo sé.

—¿Entonces...?

—Entonces, lo único que sé es que no quiero perderte. —Se aproximó y sujetó sus frías mejillas—. Te amo demasiado, por eso temo por todo.

Elsa entrecerró los párpados, entre complacida y frustrada. Frustrada porque sabía que su hermana la amaba, sí; pero también sabía que no de la forma que ella deseaba.

—Nunca me perderás, Anna. —Agarró aquel emblanquecido mechón de la menor y lo deslizó entre sus dedos—. Pase lo que pase siempre me tendrás. Tú nunca me juzgaste ni me abandonaste —emitió una corta risita—. Incluso cuando estabas hechizada por Ingrid.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos de par en par; éstos no tardaron en volverse vidriosos —Oh, Elsa... lamento tanto todo lo que te hice cuando...

—No... no me dejaste terminar —Puso el índice en sus labios, sonrojándola—. ¿Sabes? El motivo de Ingrid al hechizarte era demostrarme que tú realmente me odiabas y no aceptabas que fuera... diferente.

—Elsa... —La congoja se estaba apoderando de su garganta.

Su hermana le sonrió con amabilidad y acarició su mejilla con el pulgar, limpiando lo que pronto se convertiría en un llanto —Pero no resultó así, lo único que me dijiste fue lo abandonada que te sentiste al no tenerme... —Bajó la mirada—. Solo eso.

Anna tragó saliva con dificultad. Su garganta se encontraba tan cerrada gracias a sus palabras que le costaba hasta esa simple acción.

—Aún en ese estado demostraste que nunca me temiste ni me juzgaste. Eres la única persona que me ha demostrado tanto amor en mi vida... —Delineó con los dedos su mandíbula, buscando con la visión sus labios—. La única...

La princesa negó lentamente con la cabeza —No, no soy solo yo. Ahora hay mucha gente que te ama por quién eres, Elsa.

Sonrió al oírla —Pero tú fuiste la primera... Siempre serás la primera en todo para mí, Anna —Rodeó con los brazos su cintura y la impulsó hacia su pecho. Anna entrecerró los ojos ante la deliciosa fragancia que desprendía—. No solo por aceptarme, sino por todo. Por toda tu hermosa persona... Tu adorable... persona. —Reforzó el aprecio, subiendo una de sus manos por su espalda hasta atrapar su cabeza por detrás, generando que el palpitar de la menor aumentara a los golpes.

Ésta última ascendió las manos por su espalda y le correspondió —Elsa...

—No me interesa en lo más mínimo que los demás me quieran o no —musitó en su oído—. Solo me importas tú.

La pelirroja frunció los dedos contra su piel y escondió el rostro en su cristalino cuello. Necesitaba sentirla tanto que incluso se asustó de ello.

—Te quiero, Elsa. Tú también eres lo más importante para mí.

La mayor apoyó el mentón en su sedoso cabello, complacida —Y yo a ti, Anna. Nunca te dejaré, incluso aunque te quieras alejar de mí.

Anna pestañeó sobre su piel, confundida, y se apartó un poco, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro —¿Por qué me alejaría? Lo eres todo para mí.

Elsa se perdió en esos determinados y profundos ojos, emocionada. Un tenue rubor se estaba atreviendo a cubrir sus mejillas.

—¿De verdad lo soy?

—¡Claro que sí! —Enredó los brazos en su cuello, sacudiéndola por dentro— ¡Ni se te ocurra dudarlo de nuevo!

La mayor, comenzando a preocuparse por su autocontrol, descendió las manos por su espalda hasta atrapar sus caderas. Con una pausada lentitud la acercó más hacia ella, apegándola a su cuerpo. La pelirroja sintió que sus piernas temblaban, amenazando con dejarla absolutamente derrumbada en el suelo.

—Anna... —Aproximó el semblante al suyo. Su helada respiración ya resonaba con una fuerza que trataba de apaciguar, sin éxito alguno— ¿Quieres que se vayan? —murmuró de una sugerente manera que no pudo evitar emanar.

La nombrada pestañeó reiteradas veces —¿Q-Quienes?

—Sabes quienes... —susurró a una peligrosa distancia de sus labios—. Puedo echarlos en este preciso momento si es lo que deseas.

Anna desvió la visión, roja hasta las orejas —Y... ¿Te molestaría si quisiera eso?

—Para nada —Deslizó la palma lentamente de arriba hacia abajo por su cadera, provocando que su estómago se sacudiera en demasía nervioso—. Son una molestia, pero...

Regresó los ojos a ella con timidez —¿Pero...?

—¿Por qué quieres que se vayan?

—¿H-Huh?

—¿Porque quieres quedarte sola conmigo? ¿Es por eso?

La menor estaba perdiendo la cuenta de cuántas veces trató de drenar a su reseca garganta —Y ... ¿Si así fuera?

Las pupilas de Elsa brillaron con fervor, entusiasmadas.

 _Anna, si sigues así... perderé el control._

—Si así fuera... —Sujetó su cabello por detrás y se inclinó hacia su mejilla; la rozó con los labios—... Me harías muy feliz. —Besó aquella suave piel, estremeciéndola.

Anna, ruborizada, espió de reojo su acción y captó el momento justo en el que los párpados de la mayor se entreabrían. Sus azulados ojos se hundieron en los suyos profundamente, paralizandola. Elsa se apartó con lentitud, sin dignarse a soltar su cabello, y le sonrió.

—Dime... ¿Qué quieres que hagamos cuando estemos solas? —preguntó la reina con una incitante tonada, acomodando un pelirrojo mechón detrás de su oreja. La dueña de tal color apegó los hombros al cuello cual cachorrito asustado.

Elsa no dejaba de intimidarla con... a esta altura se atrevería a decir que, seductora actitud. Trató de sonreírle, pero estaba casi segura de que en su lugar dibujó una ridícula mueca.

—N-No lo sé.

—Hm... —Arqueó una elegante ceja— ¿No se te ocurre nada?

—Umm... —Acarició su pecosa nuca, mordiéndose el labio—. Es que...

—A mi se me ocurren varias cosas...

La miró de golpe —¿Cómo qué?

Elsa delineó una picarona sonrisa y descendió las yemas por su torso —¿Que tal...?

—¿S-Sí?

—Una... ¡Chocolatada!

Su quijada se desprendió —¿Qué?

La mayor reprimió una risita —¡Caíste!

Anna, luego de unos buenos segundos congelada, arrugó el ceño —¡Elsa!

La nombrada estalló en una carcajada —¡Oh, vamos! ¡Tú me haces esas bromas todo el tiempo!

—¡¿Pero tenías que vengarte justo ahora?! Ya me parecía que estabas actuando demasiado extraño... —Hizo un tierno puchero, mientras la reina se secaba las lágrimas ocasionadas por la risa.

—Pero no mentí respecto a lo que dije.

—¿Huh?

Sonrió de soslayo y acarició su mejilla —Si quieres que se vayan, ahora mismo los echaré.

Anna bajó el rostro, demasiado afectada por su gentileza. Cierta sensación de desolación se estaba alojando en su corazón. Desconocía la razón, pero intuía bastante porqué era. No obstante, tal razón debía permanecer escondida en su corazón.

—No... Tenemos que volver.

Elsa se sorprendió —No es necesario que...

—Lo es. Elsa —La miró con firmeza—, tú eres la reina y debes comportarte como tal. Y yo soy la princesa, y mi deber es apoyar a la reina. Al menos una vez en la vida haré lo correcto.

—Para mí siempre hiciste lo correcto...

La pelirroja sonrió de lado —Entonces, creerás correcto si opino volver.

La mayor no tardó en sentirse decepcionada; sí, quería quedarse sola con ella. Quería que esos insectos desaparecieran. Y sí, le jugó una broma; pero solo lo hizo para controlarse a ella misma. Todo lo que le dijo era cierto, y también era muy cierto que si hubiese seguido tan cerca de Anna, tal como antes, el autocontrol se le hubiera ido por las ramas.

No, mentía. Su control se esfumó en ese momento que la besó. No lo hizo apropósito, y al mismo tiempo sí. Cualquier excusa le venía bien con tal de rozar esos carnosos y perfectos labios.

Clavó su ahora, apagada vista en el suelo.

 _Soy... lo peor._

La espió de soslayo.

 _¿Pero qué hay de ella? ¿No va a preguntar sobre el beso? ¿Otra vez quedará esta maldita incertidumbre entre nosotras? Y además... ¿Acaso se dejó llevar con todo lo anterior? ¿Por qué le molestó tanto bromeara? ¿Será que...?_

Apenas podía tolerar las incontables cuestiones que la asaltaban. Tenía que decir algo, aunque después se arrepintiese _._

—Anna.

—¿Hm?

Tentando a la suerte y detallando la inocente mirada que ahora poseía, acortó la distancia de nuevo y rodeó con los brazos su cuello. La menor se sobresaltó.

—Dime, ¿de verdad quieres casarte con Kristoff? —musitó.

La cuestionada pestañeó, desconcertada.

 _¿De dónde salió esa descolocada pregunta?_

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —dijo, atrapando con ambas manos su cintura.

—Porque dudaste.

—¿Eh?

—Cuando el gobernador te preguntó si estabas muy enamorada... dudaste. —contestó, observándola penetrantemente. Quería descubrir la verdad, y los trasparentes y honestos ojos de su hermana eran la mejor opción para eso.

Anna bajó un poco el rostro, sonrojada —No dudé.

—A mi me pareció que sí. —Le sonrió con amabilidad—. No me malinterpretes, solo quiero que seas feliz. No me gustaría que hicieses algo que realmente no quisieras.

La princesa pareció meditar sus palabras, lo cual le asombró.

—¿Es eso? ¿Estás preocupada por mi felicidad? —preguntó con una determinada mirada, navegando las manos hacia arriba por sus brazos hasta atrapar sus hombros por detrás— ¿Crees que hay alguien más que podría hacerme aún más feliz?

El corazón de Elsa terminó en su garganta. Esa pregunta era en demasía peligrosa; y la respuesta que se asomaba traviesa por su mente, todavía más.

 _¿Lo está haciendo apropósito?_

Pensó, tragando saliva, y animándose a reducir más la distancia. Reforzó el aprecio con los brazos y la apretó contra ella, generando que sus pechos se aplastaran entre sí. Decir que tal contacto las estremeció de pies a cabeza, es poco.

—Anna, yo... La verdad es que yo...

Un inoportuno sonido de la puerta las sobresaltó a ambas.

—Su majestad, ¿se encuentra bien? El gobernador ha preguntado por usted y la princesa. —Oyeron a las afueras la opacada voz de uno de los sirvientes.

Cierto, tenían que volver a la realidad.

—Oh, dios... —Elsa se apartó de golpe— ¡Mierda, lo olvidé! E-Es decir, ¡dígale que en un momento regresamos! —Alzó la voz para que la escuche, contemplando la puerta con nerviosismo. Bufó y regresó la visión a Anna, que se encontraba riendo por lo bajo—. Creo que hemos estado aquí mucho tiempo. —Sonrió de lado.

Anna detuvo la risa en seco —Es verdad... Lo siento tanto, Elsa. Es mi culpa..., soy tan idiota cuando quiero —Largó un pesado suspiro—. Si todavía me quieres en la cena, prometo comportarme.

—Oh, Anna... no seas tonta.

La mayor se acercó a ella y sujetó sus hombros —Por supuesto que te quiero ahí. Eres mi soporte, ¿no te lo dije antes? Si no fuera porque estás a mi lado, jamás podría controlar mis emociones. Menos estando frente a gente tan...

—Especial, lo sé. —Terminó su frase con una resignada sonrisita.

La reina la imitó —¿Vamos? —Le tendió la mano.

—Espera. ¿No crees que deberías...? —Elevó la visión y detalló las paredes inmersas de hielo—. Umm, bueno, ¿descongelar el baño?

La reina la observó, curiosa, para luego pasar la mirada a su alrededor. Al instante se llevó la mano a la frente, avergonzada.

—No me di cuenta... —dijo con una lamentable tonada—. Agh...

Bufando, levantó los brazos con delicadeza y cerró los ojos, concentrándose. Un transparente aire comenzó a emanar de sus manos; lo dirigió hacia el techo y descongeló todo a su paso. Otra vez suspiró, en este caso aliviada. Anna la admiró, sorprendida.

—¡Woah! ¡Realmente has aprendido a controlarlo!

Elsa la contempló con una agradecida sonrisa —¿Te parece? Hace unos minutos atrás fui yo la que congeló todo esto.

—Ah... —Quedó en blanco—. Bueno, sí... ¡Pero igual fue impresionante! —Se recuperó, radiante—. Además, fue culpa mía que perdieras el control. Yo te provoqué.

—Hm... —Se cruzó de brazos y apoyó la espalda contra la pared— ¿Provocar, eh?

Asintió una y otra vez, pasando por alto el doble sentido que tuvo esa cuestión —¡Oh! ¡Y antes no sabías descongelar tus hechizos, ahora lo sabes! ¡Eso es un gran progreso!

La reina cerró los ojos, apacible.

 _Esta niña nunca cambiará... Tan infantil._

Los entreabrió y divisó su hermosa sonrisa.

 _Adorablemente infantil._

Sonriente, se incorporó y caminó hacia ella, para acto seguido tomar su mano y abrir la puerta. Extendió el brazo, cediéndole el paso. La pelirroja la contempló de soslayo, saliendo por ésta.

—Deja de ser tan caballerosa.

—¿Te molesta? —inquirió Elsa, alcanzándola. Agarró su mano de nuevo y continuaron caminando.

—Claro que no. Es solo que...

Se inclinó hacia la menor, curiosa —¿Qué?

Bufó con cierto fastidio —Ni Kristoff es tan caballeroso.

Soltó una corta carcajada debido a su resignado comentario —Solo me gusta ser así contigo. Pero si te hace recordar lo incompetente que es el chico reno, dejaré de hacerlo. —bromeó.

No obstante, no hubo respuesta a esa burla. Tan solo sintió como el agarre en su mano se fortalecía. La miró con sigilo, pero Anna escapó de sus penetrantes ojos, y susurró algo que le costó entender.

—¿Qué? —Se aproximó más a su pecoso rostro —¿Qué dijiste?

—... Que si sigues con esa actitud, me enamoraré de ti.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. El calor comenzaba a arder en sus cristalinas mejillas. Entreabrió los labios para hablar, pero apenas pudo articular. La princesa, ante tal súbito silencio que se apoderó de ellas, posó la visión lentamente en la suya. No tardó en delinear una juguetona sonrisa al captarla tan estupefacta.

—¡Caíste! —La señaló, triunfante.

Su exclamación se clavó en su pecho como una daga; una dolorosa daga. La mayor suspiró con pesadez y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Me la estás devolviendo?

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué te sorprende? Sabías que tarde o temprano lo iba a hacer.

Elsa dibujó una pequeña sonrisa. Su hermana, para su suerte, seguía actuando como siempre a pesar del desliz que tuvo. Aunque por dentro pensaba que de suerte no tenía nada.

—Idiota. —Se limitó a decir, pasando la vista al frente.

Anna rió más fuerte —Y pensar que hace unos minutos estábamos por poco y agarradas de los pelos... Esto no tiene sentido.

—Oh, sí —Arqueó una coqueta ceja—. Realmente pensé que estabas bajo el hechizo de Ingrid de nuevo, ¡estabas fuera de ti! —exclamó, incapaz de no imitar su risa.

La menor enmudeció la suya y estrechó la mirada —Tú tampoco fuiste muy delicada que digamos... estampándome contra la pared y... —Se mordió el labio con tanta rudeza en un intento de callarse que por poco y se desangró. Su habla había dicho de más, para variar.

Y también para variar, aquel beso había quedado en un oscuro pero recordable olvido. ¿Nunca iban a hablar de eso?

Elsa la contempló de reojo con un indiferente silencio de fondo.

 _Quizás no hay necesidad de aclarar las cosas. Para Elsa solo es una muestra de cariño entre hermanas... Sí, debe ser eso._

Trató de auto convencerse Anna, agachando la cabeza con una tristeza que no podía evitar percibir.

 _Y aquí estoy yo, volviéndome loca y tratando de descifrar esta maldita situación... Mierda._

La reina continuó admirándola en silencio. Poco más duró así; la ansiedad que percibía no le permitía quedarse callada mucho tiempo. Las palabras ya estaban subiendo por su garganta, y antes de darse cuenta ya se encontraba tomando aire para modular.

—Sabes que no tengo mucha paciencia —Finalmente respondió—. No iba a lastimarte, solo quería... imponer mi presencia —Le guiñó un travieso ojo—, y dejarte saber quién manda aquí.

—¿Ja? —Elevó el mentón, altanera— ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿La reina o algo así? —continuó el juego.

—Para tu desgracia, lo soy. Pero esta reina solo quiere lo mejor para ti. —Acarició el dorso de su mano con el pulgar, logrando sacarle una dulce sonrisa.

—Lo sé. Sé que nunca me lastimarías, no hace falta que lo aclares.

Elsa detuvo los pasos al escucharla; por ende, Anna también.

—Yo ya te lastimé. —dijo con una transparente angustia.

—¿Huh?

Descendió el rostro, apenada —Y más de una vez.

La menor la observó detenidamente, sabiendo bien a qué se refería. Su hermana aún se sentía culpable por haberla lastimado en el pasado, y en especial, por haberla rechazado por tantos años.

—Elsa... eso ya pasó. Sé que nunca fue tu intención; solo querías protegerme, deja de sentirte culpable.

No respondió; tan solo se dignó a perder la visión en un punto lejano frente a sí. Ahora parecía apagada, tal como los ojos que vio la primera vez que se reencontró con ella; unos ojos sin vida alguna. Su pecho se cerró. No iba a permitir que esos hermosos zafiros volvieran a opacarse.

—Elsa... —Levantó su decaído mentón con los dedos y le sonrió—. Te amo, hermana mía. Lo único que me lastima es que te lastimes a ti misma, así que por favor... deja de hacerlo.

—Anna... —La contempló, ensimismada.

—Además, ¿a qué te refieres con más de una vez? Solo fue una, cuando congelaste mi corazón sin querer.

El corazón de la reina galopeó con rapidez, atemorizado. Cierto, Anna había perdido las memorias del accidente cuando eran pequeñas. Por alguna extraña razón pensó que las había recuperado, pero claramente no era el caso. Ella le contó una vaga historia de lo que había sucedido, sin querer revelar toda la verdad. Y aún en su pacifista presente, temía que la menor la descubriese; temía que se alejase al descubrir que la lastimó mucho más de lo que pensó.

—S-Sí, tienes razón. —Sonrió, nerviosa—. Lo siento.

—Deja de disculparte, tonta.

Asintió, dubitativa. Sin embargo, ahora que sabía que la pelirroja no tenía recuerdos de su infancia, no iba a revelarlo. No porque pensara que no la perdonaría, sino porque de alguna forma le hacía sentir menos culpable, ya que nunca pudo olvidar por completo su pecado. No era fácil. Lastimar a la persona que mas amas y olvidarte de ello como si nada... era algo imposible para ella.

No deseaba sentir nunca más el dolor que sintió en esos perdidos años encerrada en su habitación.

—¡Su majestad!

Ambas pegaron un saltito en el lugar por aquella inesperada voz. Elsa divisó como el príncipe se acercaba a paso rápido.

—Estábamos preocupados —Intercaló la mirada entre ellas—, ¿se encuentran bien?

Anna por poco y se atraganta con su propia saliva al verlo. Ella había armado todo aquel alboroto, ahora tenía que arreglarlo. No por él, sino por ella; su querida hermana mayor.

—Discúlpeme, príncipe, fue mi culpa. —Elsa giró el rostro hacia ella, impresionada—. Me sentí un poco mareada y mi hermana vino a auxiliarme; lamento mucho la demora. —finalizó con un porte elegante y una perfecta sonrisa que hasta logró encandilarlo.

La cena debía seguir su curso; debía comportarte, lo haría. Lo único que le importaba era apoyar a Elsa. Sin embargo, no era consciente de que a la mayor lo único que le importaba era ella.

* * *

¡Listo el capitulo cinco! ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! :D

Dentro de poquito traigo el capitulo seis.

Besos!


	5. Frialdad

**Frialdad**

Finalmente todo concluyó. El gobernante y su heredero al trono, para suerte de ambas, se fueron más que contentos a pesar de la no tan pequeña interrupción.

El príncipe quedó fascinado con Elsa, por ende, el gobernador prometió afianzarse con su país. Nunca mencionó nada respecto a un casamiento entre su hijo y la reina, pero dio a entender de una indirecta manera que ambos podían llegar a conocerse mejor, y quizás salir alguna vez. Por supuesto que su plan seguía siendo que la Reina de Arendelle se casara con su hijo, de eso no había duda.

La menor de las hermanas, que no se encontró muy complacida con ello, se tiró de espaldas en el sillón de cuero de aquel gran living.

—Ah... —suspiró aliviada, soltándose el cabello— ¡Por fin terminó! Estoy tan cansada... —dijo, refregándose la cabeza con pereza.

—¿Tú? ¿Y yo qué? ¿Sabes lo que es estar fingiendo una sonrisa tanto tiempo? —acotó Elsa, sentándose en la punta del sillón, ya que Anna por estar acostada en el lo ocupaba casi todo—. Me duelen los cachetes... —Se frotó uno gesticulando una fastidiosa mueca.

Con una divertida sonrisa de fondo, la princesa levantó la cabeza del apoyabrazos —¡Al menos todo salió bien! Podrás firmar el tratado, tal como querías.

—Sí, pero...

—¡No te preocupes! —La interrumpió, sentándose de golpe—. Si ese querido príncipe trata de conquistarte, yo me encargaré de él.

Elsa elevó una sarcástica ceja y sonrió con cierta arrogancia —¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo harás eso?

—¡Oh! ¿Eso? —Elevó el índice, radiante— ¿Recuerdas cómo quedó el ojo de Hans?

Asintió.

—Bueno... ¡Eso mismo le haré!

La reina rió en un murmullo, negando con la cabeza —Siempre tan delicada...

—¡Huelo el sarcasmo a lo lejos, hermanita!

—¿Sarcasmo? No, para nada...

—Hm... —Achinó la visión, sospechosa— ¡Como sea! Para delicadeza estás tú. Yo, mi querida hermana, soy la fuerza física de esta familia. —Puso ambas manos en su cintura, orgullosa.

Elsa, sonriente, reposó el codo en el apoyabrazos y descansó el mentón en su palma —¿Fuerza física, eh? No me pareció que la tuvieras hoy.

Anna se sonrojó. Sabía bien a qué se refería.

—¡M-Me agarraste desprevenida! —La señaló, y su voz decayó hasta convertirse en una pequeña y tímida—. Además, jamás usaría mi fuerza contigo...

La sonrisa de la mayor comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente hasta desaparecer —¿Por eso dejaste que te besara?

Pestañeó, perpleja. Esa pregunta sí que no se la esperaba —¿H-Huh?

—¿Porque no podías defenderte contra mí?

¿Aquello estaba sucediendo? ¿Por fin iban a hablar sobre esos besos?

Nerviosa, Anna bajó la mirada —No fue por eso. Tú me tenías agarrada y...

—¿Pero no dijiste que eras la fuerza bruta aquí? Pudiste haberte liberado si lo hubieras querido...

¡Boom! La reina le estaba dando con toda la artillería necesaria para aflojarla, y tenía que admitir que tenía un punto. Es cierto que no la apartó apropósito. Es cierto que se dejó llevar; pero, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Elsa se veía tan hermosa... No pudo resistirse a tal belleza. Todavía le parecía un milagro el haber tocado sus carnosos labios por segunda vez. Y la peor parte de todo, es que un lado de ella agradecía ese milagro.

Decir que estaba confundida era quedarse corto.

Se mordió el labio con los nervios en aumento. Nervios que no le permitían contestar; y que la intensa mirada de Elsa no dejara escapar a la suya no ayudaba.

—¿Anna? —La llamó ante su largo silencio. Con sigilo se acercó más a ella— ¿Por qué no me respondes? —musitó.

La nombrada desvió la visión, sintiéndose en demasía acorralada —Yo... —La regresó con vergüenza y sus pupilas se ampliaron al encontrársela a una corta distancia de su rostro. De nuevo sus propios ojos la estaban traicionando, estancándose en los pálidos de la mayor; imposibilitándole cualquier pensamiento cuerdo.

Elsa entreabrió los labios con un grado de sorpresa al captar la profundidad con la que la estaba detallando. Sus mejillas no tardaron en arder.

—Anna... —Extendió el brazo y sujetó su mejilla; la acarició con dulzura. La menor entrecerró los párpados ante la placentera sensación de sus fríos dedos. Actuaban como calmante para su acalorada piel—... Estás sonrojada.

Los abrió de golpe, mientras su cuerpo se ponía tan rígido como una estatua —¡N-No lo estoy!

—¿Ah, no? —Sonrió de lado, socarrona.

Anna rodó los ojos —Ahí empezamos de nuevo...

La reina rió por lo bajo —Lo siento. Es que... me encanta cuando te pones así. —dijo. La princesa la contempló de reojo, avergonzada.

—¿Así cómo?

Elsa le sonrió de una sugerente forma que provocó que su corazón se acelerara los golpes —Nerviosa. —susurró, pellizcando su mejilla. La asaltada entrecerró un ojo, inquieta.

Tenía que devolvérsela; no podía permitir que la mayor la intimidara de tal modo. Estaba claramente tomando el control de la situación y aquello no le agradaba. Más que nada porque su inesperada y seductora actitud no le aseguraba nada; necesitaba preguntar de una buena vez lo que hace tiempo debió haber cuestionado; quería saber con urgencia si estaba jugando con ella.

Si eso solo era un maldito juego entre hermanas.

—Elsa. —La nombrada la soltó debido a esa severa tonada— ¿Por qué me besaste?

Su labio inferior se desprendió por tal contraataque; aunque sería mentir decir que no se lo esperaba. Por supuesto que lo esperaba, y por supuesto que había meditado sus palabras con anterioridad. El problema era que cuando aquella pregunta tomó forma ya fuera de su mente, la presión no se privó de invadirla.

No quería perderla. Y si su respuesta no era la misma que la de Anna, todo estaría perdido. Su hermana seguro trataría de permanecer a su lado a pesar de no ser correspondida, lo cual solo derivaría a una incómoda convivencia. Definitivamente no podrían volver a ser como antes.

Tragó saliva y ese natural acto le costó —Yo pregunté primero. —Fue lo único "coherente" que pudo responder.

Anna elevó una arrogante ceja —Pero tú empezaste este temita de los besos, Elsa.

Impecable jugada; la dejó sin habla. Entreabrió los labios con intenciones de cambiar eso, pero solo un helado aire emanó de ellos. Sus palabras estaban estancadas en su mente que, a todo esto, no tardaría mucho en estallar.

Elsa plegó los dedos sobre el cuero del sillón, ansiosa y pensativa. La menor le mantenía la mirada, firme.

Tal vez debía decírselo. Tal vez era momento de dejar de ser una maldita cobarde y afrontar lo que con tanto empeño había escondido por años. Era un hecho que el día a día a su lado cada vez se le hacía más difícil; no sabía cuánto más iba a poder tolerar sin perder el control en el medio. Y siendo sinceros, perdía el control con facilidad. Pero no solo el exterior peligraba ante la falta de control, el interior más. Sus sentimientos reprimidos poco a poco estaban congelando a todo su ser. Esa forma de vivir... era una agonía.

En resumen, era tiempo de arriesgarse.

Elevó la visión, que había decaído debido al caos que irrumpía a su mente, y la enfrentó. La pelirroja pestañeó al observarla. Sus celestes ojos ahora se mostraban tan determinados y brillosos que por poco y la cegaban. No obstante, había algo que contradecía bastante a esa determinación. Deslizó la vista hacia el costado de la reina al advertir como pequeños copos de nieve empezaban a revolotear a su alrededor, dándole a entender que se encontraba extremadamente nerviosa. La regresó a ella, suspendida.

—¿Elsa?

La nombrada tomó aire con lentitud. Iba a hacerlo; iba a decírselo.

—Anna... —Reposó la palma sobre su mano, que estaba apoyada en el sillón, y con la otra atrapó su mejilla de nuevo—. La verdad es que yo...

—¡Anna!

Pegaron un saltito en el lugar por ese inoportuno grito. En serio, muy inoportuno.

Elsa, mirando de reojo al futuro marido de su hermana, soltó su mejilla con lentitud, se alejó unos considerables centímetros e hizo un rápido ademán con la mano para desaparecer la nieve que la rodeaba.

Anna, nerviosa, miró a la mayor con cierta culpabilidad y luego miró al joven —¡Kristoff! —Se puso de pie, algo tensa.

—¡El mismo! —Extendió los brazos hacia ella, juguetón.

La pelirroja fue incapaz de no sonreír y de no saltar a sus brazos. Él la rodeó en un cálido abrazo y la levantó en el aire, para luego comenzar a girarla. Anna, entre risas, golpeó su hombro para que la bajara.

—¡Sigues igual de estúpido!

—¡Mira quién lo dice! —La bajó, riendo, y en un rápido movimiento que su novia no previó, besó sus labios—. Te extrañé.

Elsa, desde su lugar, desvió los ojos apretando con rudeza los puños. No quería contemplar aquella escena que solo destruía cada vez más a su corazón. Suspiró, odiando al paso del tiempo. ¿Por qué? Porque el muchacho se había ido de viaje hacía una semana; necesitaba recuperar algunas cosas de su hogar. Apenas se enteró de esa noticia la emoción no le fue indiferente. Hacía tiempo que no tenía a la menor para ella sola, era una preciada oportunidad. Pero ahora, ahí estaba de nuevo Kristoff, más bronceado que nunca y abrazando al amor de su vida.

Anna, por su parte, también había aprovechado al máximo esa semana con la mayor, y se maldijo internamente por ese instantáneo pensamiento que la drenó al ver a su prometido otra vez.

 _¿Ya volvió? ¿Tan rápido?_

La voz en su cabeza no sonó entusiasmada, lo cual era su idea. Sí, todavía no quería que volviera. Deseaba estar al menos unas horas más con Elsa; en especial porque por fin estaban aclarando aquel tema que tanto rebotaba en su cabeza. Pero también tenía que admitir que extrañó a Kristoff. Él era como su otra mitad, literalmente. Nunca conoció a alguien tan parecido a ella. Por ende, tan idiota.

Y hablando de él, parece que al fin se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hermana.

—¡Elsa, que bueno verte! —Comenzó a caminar hacia ella que, se puso de pie sin ganas alguna—. Perdóname, ¡no me di cuenta que estabas aquí! —La abrazó. No fue correspondido.

La reina se alejó con el mayor tacto que pudo hallar en medio de la furia, y trató de sonreír —Es bueno verte, Kristoff.

—Lo... mismo digo. —respondió, desorientado por su conducta. No es que ella fuera cariñosa con él antes, siempre se mantenía neutra. Pero hoy... más que neutra parecía irritada—. Lo siento, ¿interrumpí algo?

Elsa abrió la boca dispuesta a disparar un directo "sí", pero la menor se le adelantó.

—¡No, no! ¡Nada en absoluto! —Se colgó de su brazo con una forzada y tensa sonrisa. Espió de soslayo a la mayor y se topó con un peligroso entrecejo fruncido. Mala señal; tenía que actuar con urgencia. En otras palabras, echar a su prometido— ¡Kristoff, sabes que me alegra verte! —Alzó la cabeza para verlo—. Pero... ¿sabes? Hoy hemos tenido un día muy agotador.

—Oh, ¿y eso?, ¿qué sucedió?

Hizo un desinteresado ademán con la mano —Nada grave, solo una molesta cena con el gobernante de las tierras del Norte, ¿no, Elsa?

La nombrada esquivó su inquieta visión sin decir palabra alguna. Anna se achicó en el lugar.

—Umm... —Regresó los ojos a él—. Por eso estamos un poco cansadas, ¿te molestaría volver mañana?

Su prometido negó con la cabeza, comprensivo —Claro que no, tonta. Además, yo también estoy cansado por el viaje y Sven me espera. Solo vine a saludar.

Anna le sonrió con agradecimiento —¡Gracias! ¡Eres el mejor! —Enredó los brazos en su cuello y se inclinó para besarlo. Por supuesto, aquella reacción le salió sin pensar; ignorando por completo que Elsa todavía se encontraba ahí.

Ésta última observó otra vez algo que ya no quería ver; y sin poder soportarlo más, se dio media vuelta y empezó a retirarse a un furioso paso, dejando rastros de escarcha en el camino. La pelirroja se alarmó al detallarla.

 _Estoy harta de esto._

Pensó Elsa al borde de congelar todo el castillo. Para su mala suerte, unos apresurados pasos detrás de ella resaltaron esa idea.

 _Oh, no... no ahora._

—¡Elsa! —Con solo escucharla las escarchas se hicieron más visibles— ¡Espera, por favor! _  
_

Una testaruda mano atajó su brazo. La reina se detuvo en seco, pero no se volteó.

—Aún... no me has... respondido... —dijo con la respiración entrecortada por la maratón que se mandó. Elsa se dio vuelta con lentitud y la miró con desdén.

—¿Responder qué? —preguntó secamente.

Anna apegó los hombros al cuello, intimidada por esa nueva persona —¿P-Por qué me besaste? —dijo en un hilo de voz.

—¿Cuándo?

Pestañeó, confundida —¿Cómo que cuándo? ... Bueno, sí, fueron dos veces. No es que esté mal tu pregunta, pero...

—Dime cuándo. —repitió, tajante. Sus ojos no se dignaban a borrar esa frialdad que ahora los destacaba. Pero Anna la conocía, detrás de esa frialdad había una inmensa tristeza.

Sin embargo, a pesar de saber eso se sentía estúpida e incoherentemente acorralada por esa mirada.

—La primera vez —musitó, sonrojada—... Cuando nos reencontramos.

—Ah... eso —dijo con desinterés, clavando la atención en la puerta de su habitación que muy lejos no estaba—. Lo siento, no me di cuenta.

Su quijada se desprendió —¿Q-Qué? ¿No te diste cuenta?

—Estaba emocionada por volverte a ver, y me dejé llevar.

El corazón de Anna se encogió con esa maldita respuesta —¿Solo fue eso? ¿Un beso por el reencuentro?

—Así es. —Regresó los ojos a ella sin mutar esa distante conducta—. No entiendo porqué te lo tomas tan a pecho. ¿Acaso has estado preocupada por eso? —Negó la cabeza con una burlona sonrisa.

Burla que destruyó a la menor completamente.

La reina era consciente de su frialdad para con ella; en realidad no quería decir nada de eso. Estaba a punto de morderse la lengua con tal de callarse de una buena vez. No obstante, cada vez que trataba de detener las malignas palabras que escapaban de su garganta, su traicionera visión se estancaba en esos rosados labios, recordándole que fueron besados por alguien más que ella.

Besados... y quizás algo más.

Se llevó la mano a la frente con solo pensarlo, en un vago intento de cubrir a su arrugado entrecejo. Anna la contempló, preocupada.

—¿Elsa?, ¿qué pa...?

—¿Necesitas algo más? —La silenció. El pasillo amenazaba con bajar más la temperatura.

Aún así; aún con ese semblante tan enfadado frente a sus narices, y con su propia nariz empezando a congelarse, Anna no iba a darse por vencida tan rápido. Algo le sucedía a Elsa, aunque ésta se empecinara en negarlo, y necesitaba averiguarlo. Las pruebas estaban frente a sus ojos revoloteando por doquier. Ella perdía el control de su poder cuando algo la alteraba.

En un acto de valentía, robó su brazo de nuevo —¿Y qué tal hoy? ¿Por qué me besaste?

La mayor se descubrió la frente y dejó entrever una iracunda visión. Estaba harta de su insistencia; harta de su maldita inocencia. Si realmente querría algo con ella, no estaría besuqueándose con su novio en su cara. Aquella situación había opacado lo que le restaba de paciencia.

—Para callarte. —respondió finalmente.

El silencio invadió el lugar mientras los ojos de Anna se cristalizaban. La mayor lo notó, sintiendo como lentamente la culpa comenzaba a irrumpirla sin su permiso.

La princesa, conteniendo el fuerte llanto que deseaba dominarla, aflojó el agarre en su brazo hasta soltarla —Ya veo... Pero, ¿sabes?, no tienes porque hablarme de esa forma. Yo no te hice nada...

—Te hablo así porque eres demasiado insistente, ¿no ves que estoy cansada? —Bufó—. Gracias a ti tuve la cena más agotadora de mi vida.

Anna bajó la mirada, apenada. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no llorar, pero en cualquier momento explotaría. Elsa la detalló de soslayo, mordiéndose el labio.

 _¡Cállate de una vez, Elsa! ¿No ves que la estás lastimando? ¡¿Qué culpa tiene ella de que no sea un monstruo como tú que se enamoró de su propia hermana?!_

Le dio la espalda. Si seguía observándola iba a enloquecer, y eso era lo último que deseaba. Lo que realmente necesitaba era estar sola. Sin esperar más y evitando el lamentable rostro de la pelirroja, emprendió los pasos hacia su habitación. Anna se quedó quieta en el lugar con los puños cerrados y apretando las mandíbulas con ímpetu.

Era todo. Su maldita actitud la sacó de sus casillas.

—¡Me prometiste que nunca más seríamos así! —exclamó con la voz rasposa.

Elsa abrió los ojos de par en par, deteniéndose en seco.

—¡Que no te alejarías más!

Descendió los párpados, arrepentida. Su mano se encontraba en la perilla de la puerta de su cuarto, pero pocas intenciones tenía de girarla.

—¡Y ahí estas, alejándote nuevamente!

Su voz ahora sonaba entrecortada; agitada, pequeña. Elsa giró el rostro hacia ella y allí quedó, congelada. Las lágrimas corrían por sus pecosas mejillas. Tenía la cara roja como si estuviese conteniendo un llanto mayor, y se sostenía de la pared como si no pudiera aguantar su propio peso.

Ante tal lamentable imagen, su pecho se oprimió con tanta fuerza que juró que iba a dejar de respirar —Anna... —Viró los pasos y con desesperación comenzó a caminar hacia ella—. Anna, escucha...

La nombrada, chocando los dientes, le dio la espalda y salió corriendo al instante. No quería que la viese en ese patético estado, pero menos quería verla a ella. No cuando le rompió el corazón por segunda vez. A la reina no le importó su berrinche; continuó siguiéndola hasta que ella se metió en su habitación. Le cerró la puerta en la cara y escuchó como puso el cerrojo.

—¡Vete! ¡Ahora soy yo la que no quiere verte! —Oyó del otro lado.

Elsa elevó una soberbia ceja —¿Crees que esto va a detenerme, hermanita? —Colocó la mano en la cerradura y la congeló. Como si nada abrió la puerta. Anna saltó de la cama, en la cual estaba boca abajo segundos antes, y la miró con el labio inferior desprendido por la sorpresa. No obstante, sus iracundas cejas no se dignaban a relajarse.

—¡Eso es invasión a la privacidad! —exclamó, yendo hasta ella. Se plantó frente a su extrañamente calma persona.

—Anna... Lo siento. —Trató de acariciar su mejilla, pero no lo logró. La menor se fue hacia atrás, cruzándose de brazos.

—Deja de disculparte. Ya me dejaste muy claro que soy insistente y molesta, así que, ¿por qué no aprovechas la oportunidad y te vas? ¿No ves que te estoy dejando en paz?

El pánico atacó a Elsa con esa sentencia.

 _¿Dejarme en paz? No... no podría tolerarlo._

La mayor arqueó las cejas de un angustiado modo —No... —murmuró, y en un arranque sujetó su cintura y la impulsó hacia ella, pegándola contra su cuerpo. Anna pestañeó en el lugar, con el calor subiendo por su piel—. No quiero que me dejes en paz... —musitó sobre sus labios, divisándolos—. No podría soportarlo.

La princesa tragó saliva con una importante dificultad. Tal cercanía volvía a drenarla de eléctricas sensaciones que se establecían en diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Una cerca de su entrepierna la alertó.

Corriendo el rostro hacia el costado con tal de alejarse de ese perfecto semblante, puso las manos en su pecho y la apartó —¡Déjame en paz! —exclamó y pasó a su lado con unas obvias intenciones de escapar de su propio cuarto.

Sin embargo, unos obstinados brazos rodeando su cintura por detrás y aprisionándola contra un esbelto cuerpo, la detuvieron.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —inquirió Elsa contra su oído con una traviesa tonada.

Anna se sonrojó y atrapó aquellas descaradas manos que se empecinaban en apretarla hacia ella.

—Déjame... —Pidió con la voz sofocada. Era un hecho que tal cercanía la debilitaba.

—No quiero.

—¡Elsa...! —Podía sentir su helada respiración sobre su cuello—. Por favor...

—Mentí.

—¿Huh?

—Todo lo que dije es mentira.

La princesa trató de voltearse hacia ella, pero no se lo permitió. Hizo fuerza en su vientre y se aferró con más ímpetu.

—¿Por qué mentiste?

Elsa suspiró y apoyó el mentón en su hombro —Porque estaba enojada conmigo misma. Perdóname...

—... ¿Por qué estabas enojada?

Volvió a suspirar y besó su hombro con delicadeza. Anna se estremeció.

—Porque soy una mala hermana; la peor.

La menor trató de darse vuelta de nuevo. Todo en vano. Elsa reforzó el agarre por segunda vez en su vientre, y comenzó a ascender por el con las yemas, generándole unas tentadoras cosquillas.

—No eres insistente, ni molesta —prosiguió en un murmullo— ... Bueno, eres un poco insistente, pero nunca me molestó que lo seas. Sé que actúas así porque no quieres perderme. Por eso... perdóname, Anna.

La nombrada plegó los dedos sobre el dorso de sus manos. Quería preguntarle algo con urgencia; necesitaba saber si una importantísima parte que omitió era mentira. Y esa parte era la de los besos. No obstante, si la omitió fue por algo; no deseaba incomodarla o mostrarse aún más insoportable preguntándole.

Tal vez... en otra ocasión. Justo ahora parecían estar en medio de una amorosa reconciliación.

Finalmente pudo deshacerse del agarre. Se giró para verla. Sus pupilas se ampliaron al divisar otra vez aquellos conocidos copos de nieve revoloteando alrededor de ella.

 _Elsa..._

 _—_ No eres un mala hermana, eres la mejor. —Le sonrió.

La reina bajó la cabeza, apenada.

 _—_ Excepto cuando quieres alejarte de mí. —agregó.

La levantó de golpe.

 _—_ Elsa... _—_ Con lentitud enredó los brazos en su cuello y la aprisionó contra su cuerpo _—._ No te alejes de mí, te necesito. Eres todo lo que tengo. Solo... nos tenemos la una a la otra, ¿entiendes lo que significa eso?

—Anna... yo...

—Sé mi hermana por siempre, Elsa. No te alejes.

La reina no sabía si alegrarse o entristecerse por su petición. Lo único que sabía es que lo correcto era solo ser su hermana.

Vacilante, asintió con lentitud para luego rodear la parte baja de su cintura y corresponder tan cariñoso abrazo. Suspiró sobre su hombro al ser invadida por su embriagador aroma, y fue incapaz de no ladear el rostro y besar su cuello con suavidad. Anna se sobresaltó entre el aprecio y la observó de reojo.

—Estoy cansada... ¿Qué hay de ti, Anna?

La menor reposó la mejilla sobre su pecho, sonriendo de lado —Mucho.

—¿Quieres...? —Empezó a decir, deslizando hacia arriba las manos por su espalda— ¿Quieres que hoy durmamos juntas?

La princesa pestañeó sobre ella, ruborizada —Si tú quieres...

—Quiero.

Anna entrecerró los párpados, complacida —Si no te molestan mis peluches... Eduardo va a estar en medio de nosotras.

—¿Eduardo? —Rió por lo bajo— ¿Ese es la jirafa?

La pelirroja se apartó un poco y señaló al peluche en su cama —Esa misma.

Elsa siguió con la mirada su dedo y sonrió.

 _Linda..._

—No hay problema, Eduardo puede dormir con nosotras. —Retornó la visión a ella y atrapó sus hombros. Con un leve tirón generó que ambas cayeran de costado sobre la cama. La menor la contempló, sonrojada. La reina no se dignaba a borrar esa perfecta sonrisa.

—Anna... —Se incorporó un poco y la observó desde lo alto—. Se te arrugará el vestido.

—Oh... me lo quitaré.

—Te ayudaré.

Quiso decirle que no hacía falta, pero Elsa se adelantó. Con toda la paciencia del mundo se inclinó hacia ella y rodeó su cintura hasta llegar a su espalda.

—Levántate un poco.

Nerviosa, obedeció. Solo para percibir como su hermana empezaba a bajar el cierre de éste; pero no fue lo único que bajó. Comenzó a quitárselo por los hombros y lo descendió hasta los talones. La mayor, con el corazón apresurado, espió de soslayo sus perfectas piernas. Trago saliva, y con sigilo elevó un poco los ojos y se encontró con su firme vientre. De inmediato devolvió la atención a sus talones, ansiosa, y se lo terminó de sacar. Solo su ropa interior quedó expuesta.

No obstante, a pesar de que trató no pudo evitar volver a mirarla. Se quedó contemplandola con una hipnotizada visión que claramente intimidó a la princesa. Ésta última delineó una tensa sonrisa y se sentó de golpe.

—¡D-Déjame ayudarte también!

—¿Huh? —Apenas pudo pronunciar en un murmullo. Antes de llegar a reaccionar y preguntarle a qué se refería, Anna llevó los brazos hasta su espalda y comenzó a bajar el vestido. Sus pupilas saltaron de golpe.

—¡Anna, espera! —Atrapó su brazo de pronto—. No hace falta...

La pelirroja rió —¡Tranquila! ¡No es la primera vez que te veo desnuda, Elsa! — dijo, bajándoselo por los hombros hasta dejar al descubierto su torso. Sin embargo, se detuvo a mitad de camino al percatarse de que la Reina no llevaba brasier. Pestañeó reiteradas veces, y se fue un poco hacia atrás para admirarla— ¿Por qué no te pusiste un brasier?

Elsa se cubrió de golpe, sonrojada —Eso más el vestido... me aprieta.

Anna derivó la vista a su costado con tal de tratar de impedir que sus ojos la traicionaran —Y-Ya veo... —Todo para nada; de igual forma la traicionaron. La miró con timidez. Pero tal mirada lentamente empezó a transformarse en una ensimismada. Quedó encandilaba por sus perfectos y simétricos pechos. Sí, ya la había visto desnuda, pero ahora sentía que estaba apreciándola de un modo diferente—. Eres preciosa... Elsa.

Su hermana se acaloró al oírla. Para su mala suerte, ese tedioso calor decidió establecerse más en su rostro y entrepierna. Arrugó los dedos contra su desarmado vestido y contempló sus propios pechos en libertad.

—No... no es así.

 _No soy preciosa, soy un monstruo._

—¿Pero qué tonterías dices? —cuestionó la princesa en un susurro, y se inclinó hacia ella—. Eres la mujer más preciosa del universo, Elsa. Por dios, mírate... —Elevó las yemas y las colocó sobre su vientre; empezó a ascender con ellas por su piel, concibiéndole escalofríos—. Tu piel es tan suave y perfecta...

Elsa la contempló con sus pálidas mejillas ruborizadas y con los ojos apagados por la excitación que solo iba en aumento. Y ya en demasía agitada pero intentando camuflarlo, se abrazó a su espalda de golpe. Anna se desconcertó entre sus brazos.

—¿Elsa, qué...? —Se detuvo en seco cuando la apretó más contra ella. Ahora sus desnudos pechos estaban inmersos en su cuerpo, que solo estaba cubierto por la ropa intima. Trago saliva con rudeza al percatarse de cómo sus sensibilidades comenzaban a endurecerse sobre su piel. Con la sensación de vértigo en aumento, entrecerró los párpados y desplazó las manos por su espalda hasta rodear sus hombros por detrás—. Elsa...

Sus cuerpos no podían encontrarse más tensos por lo que estaban conteniendo, pero sus mentes estaban mucho peores. Sin embargo, como siempre, una quedaba más en evidencia que la otra. El techo de la habitación congelándose era la prueba.

—Anna... —Se desprendió lentamente y la miró con profundidad. La menor se ruborizó en demasía por esa visión que parecía desear más de su persona—. Te equivocas. Aquí la única hermosa eres tú. —musitó, escondiéndose en la curva de su cuello. Entreabrió los labios y lo besó con delicadeza.

—Eres tan hermosa... —prosiguió de una perdida forma, y tentada, se fue hacia adelante y la tiró de espaldas contra la cama, acrecentando su desconcierto. Descendió más el rostro, acariciando su piel con sus rubios cabellos en el camino, y reposó los labios justo encima de sus pechos. Anna se estremeció de pies a cabeza—. Espero que... Kristoff te cuide bien.

—E-Elsa...

—Porque eres un tesoro, Anna. —Con la respiración volviéndose pesada, pasó las manos por su delgada cintura de arriba hacia abajo, intentando controlar a sus labios que deseaban explorarla más—. Un verdadero tesoro.

La menor, admirándola desde lo bajo con un potente rubor, se abrazó a su espalda con fuerza. No supo porqué; pero unas dolorosas lágrimas decidieron escaparse de sus ojos.

—Elsa... —Las aspiró tratando hacer el menor ruido posible. No quería que la viese llorar.

La nombrada descendió los párpados con agonía y descansó todo el cuerpo sobre el suyo —Te amo, Anna. Solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

 _Y yo... no lo soy._

La princesa, con sentimientos encontrados, se aferró más a su espalda y reposó el mentón en su cabeza —Yo también te amo, Elsa.

—Eso... me alegra.

—¿Te ayudo? —inquirió en un vago intento de cambiar de tema. Si no lo hacía iba a explotar, y tal vez a hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

—¿Con qué?

—Lo que queda de tu vestido...

Elsa sonrió con tristeza sobre su pecho —Sí, ayúdame.

 _Ayúdame... por favor. Que alguien me ayude. Ya no puedo tolerar todo lo que siento por ti._

 _-/-_

El sol entrando por la ventana la encandiló, provocando que emanara un pequeño gruñido. No quería levantarse, estaba psicológicamente agotada. Demasiado para su gusto.

Giró el rostro solo para encontrarse con un espacio vacío a su lado. Anna ya había despertado; no estaba allí.

Durmieron toda la noche juntas, por ende, no durmió muy bien; ya que toda la maldita noche se estuvo conteniendo. En especial porque la menor se quedó dormida en ropa interior. Hace un tiempo ya... que no le estaba resultando para nada fácil el solo dormir con su hermana. Quería más de su persona, y no se podía permitir tal deseo.

Largando un pesado suspiro, se levantó y se puso la bata. Comenzó a encaminarse hacia el baño, pero unas risas proviniendo de las afueras la detuvieron. Viró los pasos y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Afinó la visión y se encontró con el lejano pero sonriente rostro de su hermana. Estaba persiguiendo a Sven de una estúpida forma, y para variar, Kristoff la estaba persiguiendo a ella.

 _—_ ¿Acaso tienen cinco años o qué? _—_ se dijo, sin poder evitar delinear una media sonrisa al verla tan radiante _—_. Parecen unos niños...

Sí, sonrió. Aunque su corazón no sentía lo mismo; le apretaba demasiado, luchaba contra su pecho como si fuera a salir despedido en cualquier momento. Llegó a pensar que quizás necesitaba un cuerpo más grande para que éste se sintiera más cómodo. Pero sabía que no pasaba por ahí el problema. Su alma estaba en contra de lo que su mente pensaba.

Apretó los párpados con los labios tiritando.

—No sientas... No sientas... —Se aferró la ropa en su torso, sintiéndose asfixiada—. Por favor... No sientas.

Cerró los puños con fuerza, provocando que leves escarchas de hielo aparecieran en ellos. Al percatarse se maldijo internamente y trató de calmarse. Lentamente el hielo comenzaba desaparecer, pero eso no le aseguraba nada. Aquel hielo seguía estancado en su corazón.

 _Se suponía que ya había controlado a mis miedos, pero ahora de nuevo me siento... un poco perdida._

Pensó, dedicándole una última mirada a su hermana. Bufando, se alejó de la ventana y se plantó frente al espejo. Se observó con detenimiento.

 _—_ Sé mi hermana por siempre... Eso dijo y eso debo ser.

-/-

Anna, entre risas, cayó sobre el prado de golpe. Se suponía que tenía que atrapar a Sven, pero éste escapó con una orgullosa sonrisa de fondo. Se quedó riendo en el lugar y empezó a rodar sobre el pasto, descolocando al joven que venía detrás de ella.

—¡Anna! —Agitado, Kristoff la alcanzó y se agachó— ¿Te encuentras bien? Esa caída sonó dura...

—¡Tuve peores! —dijo aún entre risitas— ¡Deja de ser tan dramático! ¿Los trolls te lavaron el cerebro o qué, mi querido?

Él sonrió de soslayo, burlón —Idiota. —Se acostó a su lado y puso un brazo detrás de su cuello—. Ah... Extrañaba esto.

—¡Solo te fuiste una semana!

—¿Y qué? —La miró con una mueca inmersa de reproche— ¿Tú no me extrañaste? ¿Tengo que empezar a preocuparme, mi querida?

Anna meditó un crucial segundo su pregunta —¡Tonto, claro que no!

—Veo que sigues igual de enérgica.

—Ajá. Y tú igual de sobreprotector.

 _—S_ olo me preocupé...

—¿Por si no te extrañé? —cuestionó, socarrona.

—Además, pero... —Detalló de soslayo su trasero—. Más me preocupé por tu querido culito. —Anna soltó otra carcajada.

—Está en perfectas condiciones, no te preocupes.

—¿Ah, sí? A ver... —Se sentó de golpe y tanteó con las manos su trasero, sobresaltándola—. Hm... sí, parece estar todo en orden.

—¡I-Idiota! —Le dio un manotazo— ¡No en público!

Kristoff dejó caer ambas cejas —No hay nadie aquí. Y por si no te diste cuenta, aún no hemos tenido... ya sabes, desde que volví.

—¡Volviste ayer!

—Suficiente tiempo.

Le mantuvo la mirada, indignada. Kristoff por su parte, le sonrió, altanero.

—Agh... —Se refregó la frente—. Tenías que ser hombre.

Él alzó una desconfiada ceja —¿Y qué si lo soy? ¿Preferirías que fuera una mujer? —inquirió en una obvia broma. Anna no se lo tomó así.

—¿Sería raro?

—¿Huh?

—Es decir... no me refiero a mí. —Buscó con la mirada algo, lo que fuere, para no quedar incriminada—. Últimamente han habido algunos casos así en Ardendelle.

—¿Te refieres a...? —Se inclinó hacia su rostro con una curiosa visión. Anna asintió, avergonzada. Cosa que trató de ocultar.

—Sí, personas del mismo sexo queriendo estar juntas.

—Hm...

Lo observó, intrigada —¿Qué significa ese "hm" ?

—Nada, solo... no me parece raro.

Abrió los ojos, asombrada —¿En serio?

—Oh, vamos —Se tiró de espaldas sobre el prado otra vez—. Anna, me crié con los Trolls. Los seres más pacifístas y libres que existen. Para mi no es anormal, es más...

—... ¿Qué?

—Pienso que es normal. El amor es normal, ¿por qué no lo sería entre gente del mismo sexo?

La pelirroja no podría estar más sorprendida por sus sinceras palabras. Le sonrió con amabilidad y rodó sobre el pasto hasta quedar encima de él.

—De verdad... eres el mejor.

Él rodeó con los brazos su cintura y sonrió de soslayo —¿Y eso?

—Es que... eres tan comprensivo.

—Oh, sí. Lo soy. —Elevó un poco la cabeza y besó sus labios. Anna se tensó al sentirlo, hecho que no pasó desapercibido Kristoff. Se alejó un poco y la observó con un preocupado gesto— ¿Te encuentras bien? Y no me refiero al golpe que te pegaste...

La menor desvió la vista y rodó de nuevo hasta quedar a su lado —¿Sabes? A veces siento como si te conociera de toda la vida. Sabes exactamente cuando algo me pasa. —Giró el rostro y le sonrió.

Kristoff la imitó —Aunque te resulte extraño, de alguna forma sí te conozco desde toda la vida.

—¿Eh?

—Desde que eras pequeña, mejor dicho.

Anna se acomodó sobre su codo —¿Disculpa? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Él la detalló, extrañado _—_ Ese día que tus padres te llevaron con los Trolls, yo estaba allí, me imagino que no me viste. Bueno, es obvio, estabas inconsciente.

Ella lo miró cada vez más confundida _—_ Espera, espera, espera... ¿Cuándo me llevaron mis padres con Grand Pabbie?

Kristoff ascendió una ceja, más desconcertado que su prometida _—_ Deja de hacerte la tonta, ¿no lo recuerdas? Fue el día del accidente.

Anna negó lentamente con la cabeza, comenzando a sentir como su pecho se oprimía, ansioso. Una inexplicable sensación de pánico la estaba dominando.

 _—_ Dime de qué mierda estás hablando.

—Esa boquita...

—¡Kristoff!

El joven se calló inmediatamente al caer en la cuenta de un poderoso detalle. Ella no sabía nada; sus memorias no habían vuelto. En otras palabras, había metido la pata. Juró que Elsa le había contado toda la verdad.

—Eh... Lo siento... —Volteó el semblante con una gran gota de sudor recorriéndole la frente—. Seguro te confundí con alguien más. —Rió, nervioso.

La princesa arqueó una irónica ceja —Kristoff...

Se paralizó al escuchar su nombre con aquel amenazante tono; lo conocía bien. La examinó de soslayo.

—Anna, si aún no sabes la verdad es porque Elsa no quiere que la sepas, seguro por alguna buena razón. No deberías indagar.

—¿Inda... gar?

Él entrecerró los párpados con un grado de nostálgica —Eso quizás solo consiga que tu hermana se entristezca, ¿quieres eso?

—¡No! ¡Solo quiero la verdad! —Clavó los ojos en el prado, conteniendo cierto enojo que no se estaba apiadando de su alma. ¿Su hermana le mintió?—. Nunca la culparía por ocultarme nada, sé que si lo hizo fue por mi bien, pero... detesto no saber qué pasó en ese tiempo, ni recordar la verdadera razón por la que se alejó.

—... Se alejó porque tus padres querían protegerte de ella. Ya sabes... Por sus poderes.

—¡Lo sé! Pero no había nada de qué protegerme. Yo hubiese estado siempre a su lado a pesar de eso... —Declinó la visión—. Fue tan repentina la separación... Definitivamente algo pasó para que de un día para el otro la encerraran en su habitación. —Regresó la vista a él, determinada a sacarle la verdad—. Tal vez si ese acontecimiento que desconozco no hubiera ocurrido, Elsa no habría estado confinada del mundo. —Su tonada decayó hasta transformarse en una lamentable.

Kristoff la contempló, indeciso. —Anna...

La nombrada se aferró el pecho, tratando de calmar la opresión pero también la emoción que sentía. Emoción porque estaba a punto de descubrir algo olvidado.

—Ella sigue sintiéndose culpable por algo del pasado... Necesito saber lo que sucedió para decirle que ahora todo estará bien. Que no debe preocuparse más. —Lo miró con una cara de cachorrito abandonado que apenas podía tolerar—. Kristoff, por favor... Necesito saber la verdad. Cuéntame.

El chico reno no podía encontrarse más entre la espada y la pared. Bufó, y delineó una tenue sonrisa. No podía negarse a la desesperada petición de su amada.

—Bien..., te contaré. Pero prométeme que no le dirás a Elsa, y que tampoco te enojarás con ella.

—¿Por qué me enojaría?

—... No sé, quizás podrías llegar a culparla. Pero conociéndote... Ja, eso jamás pasará. —Cerró los ojos, apacible—. La amas.

Anna los abrió, sorprendida.

 _Demasiado..._

No tardó en recomponerse y asentir.

—Sí, la amo con todo mi corazón. Así que, lo prometo.

Kristoff suspiró —Aunque ahora que lo pienso bien, no debo ser yo quien te lo cuente. Lo mejor sería que directamente recuperes tus memorias.

—¿Recuperarlas?

La miró con una seria expresión —Ve con Grand Pabbie. Él las tiene.

Ella le sonrió, agradecida —Kristoff... ¡Eres el mejor!

Le dio un fuerte abrazo; ajena a que justo en ese preciso momento su hermana puso un pie en el patio. Su entrecejo se frunció por contemplar aquella sentimental escena. Tomó una buena bocana de aire y se dio la vuelta, tratando de endurecer a sus emociones.

 _No sientas..._

* * *

¡Listo el capitulo cinco! ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! :D

Dentro de poquito traigo el capitulo seis.

¡Besos a todxs!


	6. Memorias

**Memorias**

—¿Kristoff? ¿Estás aquí? —inquirió Elsa, entrando a paso rápido al granero del castillo. Kristoff se asomó sobre el lomo de Sven.

—¡Elsa, aquí estoy! —Atrapó su hombro— ¿Qué sucede? Te ves un poco...

—Tensa, lo sé. —Asintió una y otra vez, nerviosa—. Dime, ¿dónde está Anna? Ya esta anocheciendo y no hay rastros de ella.

Kistroff esbozó una ansiosa sonrisa, y se rascó la nuca. No podía ni debía contarle a dónde había ido.

—Umm... ¿Te fijaste en su habitación?

La reina arrugó el entrecejo —Por supuesto que lo hice, chico reno. Fue el primer lugar donde me fijé, no soy estúpida.

—Oh, cierto... Ja, ja... —Soltó una nerviosa risita mientras trataba de esquivar aquella inquisitiva pero fría mirada. Elsa se estaba impacientando con su silencio.

—Kristoff, te lo advierto. No estoy de buen humor, y sabes bien lo que pasa cuando no estoy exactamente feliz...

El joven tragó saliva con fuerza y retrocedió unos pasos. El miedo comenzaba a hacer su trabajo.

—Sé que sabes dónde está. Vamos, dímelo. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Ya deberías saber que los bosques de noche son peligrosos, no es seguro que ande sola por ahí.

—E-Entiendo. Pero aún así... —Titubeó—. Le prometí a Anna que...

—¡No me interesan sus promesas amorosas! —Estiró el brazo hacia él, iracunda. Estaba dispuesto a congelarlo— ¡Dime de una buena vez dónde está o congelaré todo este lugar, y eso te incluye a ti!

Él quedó paralizado en su sitio con la mandíbula desencajada. Nunca había visto a la reina tan fuera de sí. A ésta última también le estaba resultando extraño su propio comportamiento; pero poco duró esa sensación de rareza en sus pensamientos. Hablábamos de Anna; de su querida Anna. Si algo le sucedía...

Chocó los dientes, mientras en su palma empezaba a formarse una peligrosa escarcha de hielo.

—¡Habla o lo congelaré! —Cambió la dirección del brazo hacia Sven. Kristoff abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¡Espera! —Se puso frente a él— ¡Cálmate! ¡Está bien, te lo diré!

Elsa bajó el brazo con lentitud, pero su enfurecida visión no dejó de apuntarle.

—Habla.

—Está bien... Pero no le digas que te conté, porque sino...

—¡Habla!

No podía sosegarse; no había manera. Se estaba descontrolando, y la granja amenazaba en demasía con quedar absolutamente congelada. No entendía porqué estaba perdiendo tan rápido el control. Tenía una vaga idea, pero esa idea le hacía daño. El solo pensar que era por todo lo que venía reprimiendo; por su odio hacia ese joven que tuvo el descaro de robarse a su hermana, por el odio hacia sí misma por ser un verdadero monstruo...

Tuvo que contener las lágrimas por esos agridulces sentimientos que la estaban consumiendo entera.

—Fue con Grand Pabbie.

Aquello la despertó, y de la peor manera.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Por qué fue con él? —preguntó con cierto terror. Tenía que ser mentira lo que su propia mente respondió.

Kristoff suspiró.

—Anna quiere recuperar sus memorias de la infancia.

Abrió sus celestes ojos de golpe, aturdida. No podía ser... No podía pasar. ¿Anna iba a recordar aquel acontecimiento? No, imposible. Eso no debía ocurrir por nada del mundo.

—¡¿Por qué no se lo impediste?! —exclamó, desquiciada. Su voz se quebró apenas terminó de hablar. El sollozo que estaba conteniendo era el culpable.

—Y-Yo... Bueno...

Cerró los puños, iracunda, y estos se congelaron.

 _Dios, ¡¿por qué mierda se enamoró de alguien tan estúpido como él?!_

—¡No tienes idea de lo que has hecho, Kristoff!

El nombrado la observó de reojo con pesar.

—No, eres tú la que no tiene idea de nada.

—¡¿Huh?! —Dio otro paso adelante en una clara amenaza. Pero en esta ocasión, el joven no retrocedió.

—Elsa, ella lo hace por ti. ¿No te das cuenta?

Pestañeó, confundida —¿Por... mí?

Asintió y para su extrañeza, le sonrió amablemente —Ella quiere recordar para demostrarte que no le importa el pasado; que no importa lo que haya sucedido entre ustedes, siempre estará a tu lado.

La reina ahogó un penoso sonido.

—No quiere que te sientas culpable por nada, solo quiere... —Bajó la mirada, pensativo—... Ver a su hermana feliz.

Elsa descendió el rostro y se aferró el pecho —Hermana...

Kristoff la miró, curioso, ante esa lamentable tonada que pronunció.

—¿Elsa?

La nombrada aspiró el aire con lentitud, como si aquello pudiera tranquilizarla, y trató de regalarle una tenue sonrisa.

—Gracias, Kristoff, por decirme la verdad. Al menos ahora sé a lo que deberé enfrentarme.

—Ja... —Soltó una burlesca risita—. Sí, deberás enfrentarte al incondicional amor de tu hermana. ¿Duro, no?

Elsa lo contempló con una media sonrisa, pero ésta no tardó en desaparecer cuando recordó como actuó con el.

—... Lamento la escenita que hice.

—¿Lo lamentas? —Alzó ambas cejas— ¡Oh, no! No debe hacer eso, reina. Usted es la que manda, puede tratarme como quiera. —Hizo una exagerada reverencia.

Elsa elevó una coqueta ceja y negó con la cabeza, riendo por lo bajo.

—Si tú lo dices... Entonces la próxima vez no me contendré. —Señaló con el dedo a Sven—. Tu animalito terminará congelado.

Él rió por su falsa amenaza y se dio media vuelta —Debo irme. Pero antes... —Giró el rostro hacia ella—. Elsa, no la vayas a buscar.

—¿Q-Qué?

—No la obligues a seguir creyendo una mentira. Ella te aceptará igual. —Sonrió y comenzó a alejar los pasos. La reina lo siguió con la mirada; su pecho se estaba oprimiendo con tanto dolor que juró que iba a dejar de respirar.

—Anna...

-/-

—¿Grand Pabbie? ¿Estás aquí? —cuestionó la princesa, agitada, mientras terminaba de subir una gran colina. Agotada, colocó las manos sobre las rodillas en un intento de recuperar sus piernas, que estaban tan acalambradas que las sentía endurecidas— ¡Dime que sí! No sabes todo lo que he escalado para llegar a... —Se detuvo al observar como una roca se asomaba por otra colina y empezaba a rodar hacia ella. Delineó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esperando por su llegada.

Estacionó frente a ella y se desarmó hasta transformarse en una pequeña persona rocosa.

—Anna. —Le sonrió. Acción que fue correspondida y en demasía.

—¡Gran Pabbie! —Lo abrazó con fuerza— ¡Ha pasado tiempo!

—Sí que ha pasado, ¿qué tal los preparativos de la boda?

—Umm... ¡Todo en su lugar! —Se apartó un poco y se agachó para quedar a su altura—. Pero no vine por eso...

La sabia roca sonrió comprensivamente.

—Sé a que has venido, Anna. Pero, ¿estás segura de esto? Recuperar tus memorias puede darte seguridad, pero hay mucha tristeza ligada a ello.

Anna asintió, determinada —Necesito saber la verdad.

Pabbie asintió también e hizo un ademán con la mano para que se acercase. La puso sobre su cabeza y cerró los ojos.

—Estas... son tus memorias. Úsalas sabiamente. —De su rocosa mano se desprendió una luz violeta y se impregnó en la frente de la ahora, consternada joven.

Sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás mientras su mente se apagaba, solo para dejarle el espacio necesario para que miles de imágenes empezaran a transitar por ella.

Ahora todo lo que podía visualizar era a Elsa y a ella misma de pequeñas jugando con la nieve; Anna pidiéndole que hiciera más magia, desbordada de energía. Elsa accediendo. Y luego..., luego...

Abrió sus verdosos ojos de par en par.

—Y luego... Ella... —Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalarse por sus mejillas.

 _Ella me lastimó sin querer por tratar de salvarme... Y por eso nuestros padres la encerraron; nos separaron._

Se cubrió el rostro, apretando las mandíbulas con ímpetu.

 _Todo fue mi culpa... Por ser una maldita niña caprichosa._

Cayó de rodillas y golpeó el pasto con tanta furia que juró que había atravesado la tierra.

—¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué demonios fui tan...?! —Se detuvo en seco cuando otro resplandeciente recuerdo la asaltó, quitándole el aire.

Un recuerdo demasiado doloroso.

Detalló a sus padres sosteniendo su propio e infante cuerpo, que parecía inconsciente. Otra niña se asomó detrás de la pierna de su madre.

 _Elsa... Parece tan asustada._

—¿Anna va a olvidar que tengo poderes? —Escuchó la finita pero entristecida voz de su hermana, y fue incapaz de no sonreír con ternura.

 _Linda..._

—Es por su bien, Elsa... Tus poderes tienen algo muy hermoso, pero también muy peligroso. Debes aprender a controlarlo. —le dijo Gran Pabbie.

Solo pavor desprendía la mirada de la futura reina.

—Aprenderá —dictó su padre de una severa forma—. Hasta entonces, cerraremos las puertas.

Sus pupilas saltaron de sus órbitas.

 _Padre... ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste aislarla así? Fuiste tú.. Todo este maldito tiempo fuiste tú._

—¡Tú la alejaste de mí! —exclamó, estirando el brazo hacia él. Sin embargo, solo lo atravesó. Cayó al prado de nuevo, frustrada. Demasiado frustrada con ella misma, mientras al mismo tiempo otro recuerdo que esta vez no parecía suyo, la invadía.

Elevó el rostro, aún con las lágrimas recorriéndola, y posó la visión en la pequeña Elsa. Estaba sola en su habitación, acurrucada en una esquina y abrazando sus rodillas con pesar.

—Anna... —la llamó, aspirando su potente llanto, para luego esconder la cabeza entre sus rodillas—. Quiero verte...

—Elsa...

 _Yo fui tan insistente... Le insistí tanto para que abriera esa maldita puerta, y ella solo quería protegerme..._

—Tan sola... Estuviste tanto tiempo sola... —Su cabeza decayó. Plegó los dedos sobre el pasto y lo desgarró. El odio que sentía hacia su propio padre ahora no tenía nombre.

—Anna... —La voz de Gran Pabbie la despabiló— ¿Sabes que no fue culpa de Elsa lo que te ocurrió, no?

De inmediato se puso de pie, enfurecida —¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Fue mi culpa, no la de ella!

—No..., tampoco fue la tuya. Debes dejar esto atrás, Elsa no toleraría...

—¿Dejarlo atrás? —interrumpió, aspirando el llanto y cerrando los puños con fuerza—. Claro que lo dejaré atrás, ¡voy a hablar con ella!

Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de allí, oyendo de fondo las advertencias de Pabbie. No le importó.

Ya nada le importaba más que hablar con su hermana.

-/-

Elsa estampó la espalda contra la ahora, fría pared de su habitación, y se resbaló por ella hasta caer sentada sobre el suelo. El hielo ya era parte de la decoración.

—Anna... ¿Por qué...? —Escondió la cabeza entre sus rodillas, ahogando un sollozo— ¿Por qué querrías saber...?

—¡Elsa!

Se sobresaltó de golpe cuando escuchó la agitada voz de su hermana a las afueras de la habitación. Apretó los párpados con fuerza en un intento de calmarse; poco pudo lograr. El hielo ahora se estaba desplazando por el suelo, amenazando con llegar hasta la puerta.

—Vete, Anna. Estoy durmiendo. —Fue lo único coherente que pudo decir. La pelirroja rodó los ojos.

—No escucho ronquidos... ¡Deja de jugar! Puedo ver el hielo saliendo de abajo de la puerta.

Elsa aferró los dedos contra su vestido, nerviosa y odiándose por perder tanto el control.

—¡Te dije que te fueras!

La menor se sorprendió por su ferviente negativa. Solo había una razón para que reaccionara así. Ella lo sabía... Elsa sabía a donde había ido. Suspiró, al menos eso le ahorraría la explicación.

—¿Vas a... hacerme lo mismo otra vez? —Se apoyó de espaldas sobre la puerta y se dejó caer, afligida— ¿Vas a evitarme?

La reina elevó la cabeza con lentitud y le dedicó una desolada mirada al muro que le impedía ver a su adorada princesa. Sí, a ese que le impidió verla por tanto tiempo. Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, y no quería hacerlo. Pero tenía miedo... Tanto miedo de enfrentarla, que su cuerpo estaba entumecido; no podía moverse.

No soportaba que ella supiera la verdad.

Anna bufó otra vez y pegó la cabeza contra la madera —Supongo que es normal que quieras evitarme, ya que yo... destruí tu vida.

La reina pestañeó, confundida y dolida.

 _No..._

—Lo siento tanto, Elsa... Todo es mi culpa.

La mayor se puso de pie de un salto, como si su culpabilidad la drenara de la energía que le faltaba. A paso rápido se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió bruscamente. Anna pestañeó en el lugar al percibir como su cuerpo perdía el sostén y se inclinaba hacia atrás con rapidez.

—¡Woah! —Se estampó contra el suelo, sofocando un quejido, y abrió los ojos— ¿Q-Qué? —No podía ver bien por la oscuridad.

De pronto, unas pálidas manos se estamparon a los costados de su cabeza, sobresaltándola. Elevó la cabeza hacia atrás para ver a la reina, y terminó divisándola al revés. Pero no solo divisó eso, también notó casi en cámara lenta como unas pequeñas lágrimas caían en picada y se derrumbaban en su pecoso rostro.

—¿Elsa?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —dijo en un hilo de voz. Ésta sonaba quebrada, derrotada—. Yo fui la que arruinó tu vida.

El pecho de la pelirroja se cerró, entristecido. No iba a permitir que la mayor se echara la culpa de todo. No de nuevo.

—¡No es así! —Se levantó de pronto y atrapó sus hombros. La incitó a ponerse de pie— ¡Elsa, debes dejar de pensar así! —Sujetó sus manos; se encontraban tan frías que por poco y parecían muertas.

—Anna...

—No es justo... —Las ascendió y plantó suaves besos en su dorso, ruborizándola—. No arruinaste nada, fui yo. No es justo que por mis caprichos hayas tenido que sufrir tanto.

—No... —Negó con la cabeza, sollozando—. No, no... No es así. ¡No me hagas esto más difícil culpándote... Anna! —En un arranque la abrazó con fuerza, y escondió sus lágrimas en la curva de su cuello— ¡Tú eres lo único bueno que tengo! ¡Nada fue tu culpa!

La menor correspondió el abrazo con todas sus fuerzas —Entonces, tampoco fue la tuya. Entiéndelo por favor... Nunca debiste ocultarme algo tan importante.

Elsa apoyó el mentón en su hombro —Lo siento... Tenía miedo de que me temieras si te enterabas de la verdad.

—Oh, Elsa... —Acarició su sedoso cabello por detrás— ¿Por qué te temería? Ya pasamos por esto antes... —Sentía a la reina negar con la cabeza sobre su cuello; su llanto no parecía querer cesar—. Te amo, Elsa. No te alejes otra vez, por favor... —suplicó, aferrando los dedos contra su espalda.

La nombrada entrecerró los ojos, captando como sus lágrimas se desplomaban en el pecoso cuello de la menor. Se desprendió con lentitud de sus brazos y se perdió en esos verdosos ojos que la contemplaban con un incondicional amor.

—¿Cómo podría alejarme? Eres todo lo que tengo —susurró, apegando la frente contra la suya—. Eres lo que más... amo.

Anna dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro por tal cercanía. Nuevamente estaba pasando; otra vez su hermana la estaba desarmando en más de un sentido.

—Elsa... —la llamó, buscando con la mirada sus labios. Estaban demasiado cerca... Casi no podía soportarlo. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente mirar hacia otro lado? ¿Por qué no podía consolarla como una verdadera hermana, sin tener que contenerse de besarla?

Se detestó por eso, pero en especial... se detestó por lo que estaba pensando. Por primera vez odió haber nacido como su hermana. Porque si la sangre que ambas poseían fuera diferente, nada de aquello sería un problema. Nada...

Alzó su debilitada vista solo para encontrarse con la profunda mirada de Elsa, aún impregnada en lágrimas. Se perdió en ella y con la razón apagándose, se inclinó y besó esas heladas lágrimas una por una.

—Elsa... —musitó, sujetando su mejilla. La reina la observó de reojo con intensidad.

—Anna...

La princesa ocultó el rostro en la curva de su cristalino cuello. Su respiración se estaba volviendo pesada; insoportablemente pesada. Necesitaba controlar sus instintos con urgencia. No obstante, no parecía estar resultando.

—Hueles bien... —susurró contra su oído, provocando que la mayor sintiera un escalofrío recorrerla de pies a cabeza.

Las manos de Anna ascendieron desde su cintura hasta su espalda; la apretó más contra ella. Gracias a eso, Elsa pudo percibir a la perfección el rápido latir de la menor. O quizás era el suyo... Ya no sabía nada con seguridad.

Lo único que sabía es que si seguía entre sus brazos ese inocente aprecio terminaría en una locura.

Sonrojada, descendió las manos por su espalda y rodeó con los brazos la parte baja de su cintura. Sus dedos se atrevieron a ir más allá, y desesperados por sentirla más, se sumieron debajo de su playera con sigilo; Anna se estremeció ante ese frío contacto que contrarrestaba con su acalorada piel.

—¿Acaso nunca me harás las cosas fáciles, Anna? —murmuró en su oído, para luego besarlo con suavidad. La nombrada, ruborizada, delineó una juguetona sonrisa.

—Jamás. Soy tu hermana, existo para complicarte la vida.

La reina cerró los ojos e imitó su gesto, mientras sus yemas seguían recorriendo la curva de su espalda, subiendo por ella. Pensó que era perfecta.

—Pero también —agregó—, existo para quererte... eternamente. —Se apartó un poco, quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios. Elsa bajó la visión y detalló los suyos unos segundos, embelesada, para luego regresar a sus verdosos ojos. Le sonrió con agradecimiento, y llevó la mano a su pecosa mejilla.

—Entonces, ¿no estás enojada?

Anna pestañeó, confundida —Tú deberías estar enojada, no yo. —dijo con cierta tristeza. Las lágrimas tenían ganas de escapar. Pero ya no sabía porqué quería llorar; si por todo lo que tuvo que pasar Elsa, o por lo que estaba conteniendo.

Posiblemente era por ambas.

La sonrisa de la reina se opacó al escucharla. Limpió su dolor con el pulgar, generando que la pelirroja posara sus ahora, tímidos ojos en ella.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Anna. Ya te lo dije —musitó a una corta distancia de su boca.

Estaban hablando demasiado cerca. Era en absoluto peligroso esa situación, y ambas lo sabían. Sin embargo...

—Elsa... —Se inclinó más hacia ella. La mayor abrió los ojos de par en par al percibir como sus labios rozaban suavemente los suyos. No supo si fue un accidente o si lo hizo apropósito. Lo que sí sabía es que ese simple roce la desmoronó—. Prométeme que nunca me dejarás...

Sus fríos labios tiritaron, tentados.

 _Anna... Vas a volverme loca._

Elsa tragó saliva con un esfuerzo sobrehumano y trató de hablar.

—Lo prometo.

Sus labios se rozaron de nuevo gracias al movimiento de su boca. Era todo, la reina estaba a punto de perder la cabeza.

El silencio invadió la habitación. Anna continuaba observándola con fervor. Elsa poco pudo mantenerle la mirada; sus celestes ojos, hipnotizados, se deslizaron hacia su rosada y carnosa boca. Se mordió el borde del labio inferior, ansiosa.

 _Tengo que... alejarme._

Pensó al borde de colapsar. Se apartó un poco para poder respirar; esa cercanía la estaba asfixiando. Tenía tantas ganas de besarla y hacerla suya en ese mismo momento; Anna no parecía lejos de eso también. No obstante, cada vez que meditaba sobre ello, las palabras que le regaló el día anterior aparecían en su mente.

 _Sé mi hermana por siempre._

¿Pero Anna realmente quería eso? Y si ese fuera el caso, entonces ¿por qué la provocaba de esa forma? Porque eso es lo que hacía, no podía ser otra cosa.

No... Debía controlarse. La menor solo la veía como lo que era; su hermana. No podía confundir sus extrovertidas acciones con amor. Iba a casarse, no quería arruinarle la vida con sus pecaminosos sentimientos. Realmente deseaba que fuese feliz, aunque no fuera con ella...

Elsa sonrió para sí con tristeza al darse cuenta del inmenso sacrificio que estaba haciendo. La amaba con toda su alma, y si eso significaba que alguien más le brindara la felicidad, lo aceptaría.

S _í..., lo aceptaré._

Se alejó por completo de sus brazos, provocando que la pelirroja emitiera un sonido de sorpresa.

—Anna, no te preocupes. Me alegra que sepas la verdad, de alguna forma me has liberado. —Dibujó una forzada sonrisa—. Ahora sí siento que podemos empezar de nuevo. —Acarició sus hombros con los dedos.

La princesa la contempló unos instantes, vacilante. Algo no andaba bien, era consciente. La reina no era la mejor mintiendo. Pero... ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Preguntarle qué le sucedía? No... ¿Cómo preguntarle si ni ella misma sabía con claridad lo que ocurría en su corazón?

Se obligó a sonreír, al igual que la mayor —Me alegra oír eso. No quiero que nos ocultemos nada más. —Posó la mano en la suya, que todavía seguía inmersa en su hombro—. A partir de ahora, si algo te preocupa me lo contarás. Yo haré lo mismo, ¿prometido? —Estiró la mano hacia ella cordialmente. Elsa la miró, elevando una burlona comisura, y la tomó.

—Prometido. —respondió. Aunque para nada estaba segura de esa promesa.

 _¿Contarte todo, Anna? ¿Pero cómo decirte que estoy enamorada de ti? Lo siento..., pero no podré cumplir esa promesa._

Su alma estaba a punto de salir disparada de su pecho gracias a las desaforadas emociones que la atacaban. No podía respirar con naturalidad, se sentía encerrada.

Ya no podía aguantar más aquella situación, debía terminar de una vez por todas con sus corrompidos sentimientos. Su lucidez estaba en juego.

 _Sí, voy a terminar con esto de una buena vez._

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! Dentro de poquito todo se va a descontrolaaar ;)

¡Besos!


	7. Despedida

**Despedida**

Tanto Elsa como Anna retomaron su fraternal relación con el solo objetivo de que fuera eso, fraternal. Ambas internamente se lo propusieron por obvias razones; ninguna se podía permitir los sentimientos que las estaban agobiando, en especial a la reina.

Querían pensar que todo estaba mejorando, que lo estaban logrando. Palabras que iban y venían; cariño acentuados en suaves miradas, abrazos de hermandad. Todo parecía estar volviendo a la normalidad desde que Anna recordó sus memorias perdidas.

Hasta que un día, Elsa la desconcertó por completo.

—¿Que has dicho? —preguntó Anna con la comida escapándose de la boca de lo impresionada que estaba. La reina dibujó una media sonrisa al verla.

—He dicho que ya puedes casarte, Arendelle se ha recuperado bastante. ¿No crees que es momento de celebrarlo?

Sus palabras quedaron rebotando en la mente de la menor, pesadas... Fastidiosamente pesadas.

—Es decir que...

La reina le sonrió con amabilidad; sonrisa que no fue correspondida.

—Es momento de que seas feliz, Anna.

La pelirroja estampó las palmas contra la mesa y se levantó bruscamente del asiento.

—¡Yo ya soy inmensamente feliz, Elsa!

La nombrada arqueó una ceja, confundida.

—Anna..., solo estoy diciendo que ya puedes casarte. ¿No es lo que siempre has deseado? ¿Por qué te pones así?

Anna bajó la mirada, frunciendo los dedos contra el mantel.

—Lo has pospuesto tanto por mi culpa... —continuó—. Es hora de que hagas lo que tú desees.

Cada palabra que pronunciaba, cada sílaba... le generaba un punzante dolor en el pecho. Su garganta se estaba tensando. Sabía que hacer lo correcto iba a ser difícil, pero ahora ese término le quedaba corto. No había manera de describir la agonía que transitaba por su cuerpo en ese momento; por poco y le costaba respirar.

Tenía que centrarse. Se había prometido a sí misma detener la locura que se estaba desatando cada día más en su frío corazón. Solo deseaba que la menor fuera feliz. Aunque, la realidad era que quería que fuera feliz, sí, por supuesto, pero... con ella. Que ella le brindara esa felicidad.

Los últimos días trató de ser la hermana que Anna necesitaba, conteniendo sus emociones y demostrándole solo un amor fraternal. Hasta se podría decir que impuso cierta distancia. Este era el último paso; el casamiento. Debía olvidarle y la única forma, por no decir la más rápida, era casar a los dos jóvenes lo antes posible. Quizás así, observando la ceremonia, su testarudo corazón entendería de una buena vez que no había esperanzas para ella.

El silencio inundó aquel inmenso comedor mientras Elsa detallaba a una pelirroja con el entrecejo fruncido y una mirada inmersa de frustración. Siguió con sus celestes ojos como se sentaba con lentitud de nuevo. Los de Anna se perdieron en la comida frente a sus narices.

 _¿Qué demonios le sucede ahora?_

—No te veo muy feliz... —Se animó a romper ese pesado ambiente.

La menor elevó la vista lentamente hasta capturar sus penosos ojos. Porque eso es lo que daban, pena. La reina trataba de ocultar una tristeza que era más que visible para su hermana; no estaba consiguiendo su cometido. No obstante, no tenía mucho tiempo de pararse a pensar en qué le ocurría a Elsa; ella misma se sentía acorralada entre la espada y la pared, y odiaba sentirse así, porque justamente debería estar sintiéndose feliz de por fin poder casarse con el amor de su vida.

Tal emoción por esa noticia no estaría llegando. Y su respuesta a la pregunta de la mayor, menos.

Apretó las mandíbulas, nerviosa.

 _Debo estar feliz..., ¿verdad? Tengo que estar feliz. Pero..., ¿cómo estarlo si me miras de esa forma, Elsa?_

Anna desvió la mirada con tal de que esos firmes pero tristes ojos no siguieran carcomiéndola. Elsa suspiró ante su silenciosa reacción.

—Bien, si no tienes nada que decir, empezaremos con los preparativos. —dijo, levantándose de la mesa. Anna siguió con la vista como se alejaba, achicándose en el lugar. Cada vez más una incomprensible sensación de pánico se estaba apoderando de ella.

No se sentía preparada para tal evento.

—Pareces mas entusiasmada que yo —musitó, clavando el tenedor en la comida distraídamente— ¿Tanto deseas que me aparte de ti?

La reina se detuvo en seco, pestañeando con cierta sorpresa. Se dio media vuelta y la observó con una preocupada ceja arqueada.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿No te das cuenta que hago todo esto por ti? Y además... ¿porque te apartarías de mi?

Anna volvió a desviar la mirada, impacientándola.

—¿Acaso no vendrás a visitarme cuando vivas con Kristoff? —Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse. Pero no era lo único que se estaba quebrando; su corazón estaba en un estado aún peor.

¿Por qué demonios nunca podían estar en paz? Últimamente sus charlas solo terminaban en malentendidos. Quiso creer que era una etapa; parte del conocerse y del aprender a ser hermanas otra vez. Sin embargo, esa etapa ya estaba durando demasiado para su gusto.

Notó como la pelirroja tomaba aire y se ponía de pie.

—No es eso.

—¿No es eso, qué?

—Vendré a verte. Jamás me alejaré de ti, Elsa, lo sabes.

La mayor cerró el puño. Algo en ese "vendré a verte" no le gustó nada, porque eso significaba que sí, que en efecto algún día se iría del castillo. Confirmó una idea que la venía aterrando desde hacía tiempo.

—¿Entonces qué te pasa? —Se aclaró la garganta; la fuerza no estaba de su parte y la paciencia menos— ¿Por qué te estás comportando así?

Anna se mordió el borde del labio y comenzó a jugar con la punta de una de sus largas trenzas, en demasía nerviosa. Al contrario de ella, la ceja izquierda de Elsa tiritó, en absoluto irritada.

—¿Quieres casarte o no? —Elevó la voz, sobresaltándola. Al instante se detestó gracias a aquel vulnerable rostro que ahora la contemplaba. Bufó y se refregó la sien; tenía que calmarse—. No quiero que pienses que te estoy obligando, porque no es así.

—Elsa... Yo... —empezó a decir, acercándose a ella con cautela. La nombrada dio un sabio paso hacia atrás—. La verdad es que yo...

 _Yo... no sé qué me pasa. ¿Por qué estoy dudando tanto? Mierda... No puedo dudar así._

Elsa por poco y ya se estaba preocupando de su extraño actuar.

—Anna...

—Sí, quiero.

Pestañeó, confusa —¿Qué? —Su mente definitivamente pensó de más. Anna elevó la visión y trató de sonreír.

—Quiero casarme con Kristoff. Perdóname... Me congelé un poco, ¡pero ya estoy bien! Supongo que serán los nervios, ya sabes...

—Oh... Ya veo. —Entrecerró los párpados en un vago intento de contener las traicioneras lágrimas que querían escapar—. Bien, entonces es hora de preparar todo. —Le dio la espalda justo a tiempo de que una pequeña lágrima se le escapara. Se la limpió con rapidez, giró el rostro hacia ella y le regaló una dulce sonrisa—. Será una hermosa ceremonia, lo prometo.

Anna quedó parada en el lugar, inquieta... irónicamente. Pero la inquietud estaba atascada en su estómago, revolviéndolo, desesperándola. Se cubrió el rostro, ahogando un grito.

 _¿Qué mierda me pasa?_

Se destapó y detalló el elegante pero también decaído caminar de la reina, que poco a poco iba desapareciendo de su vista.

 _Es por ti... Elsa. ¡Es tu culpa que me sienta así!_

—Si tan solo dejaras de mirarme... con tanta tristeza.

 _-/-_

Anna se detuvo frente al granero, dudosa. Muy dudosa. Tomó una buena bocanada de aire y se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Solo tenía una misión; contarle a su prometido las buenas noticias sin quebrarse en el medio.

—¡Hey, Anna! —Atrapó sus hombros por detrás— ¿Me buscabas, cariño?

La nombrada alzó una picarona ceja y le dio un juguetón codazo.

—¿Cariño? ¿Desde cuándo tu vocabulario decayó tanto, cielito? —inquirió, a lo que él rió, para luego darla vuelta y abrazarla.

—Solo quería innovar un poco.

—Si de innovar se trata, tengo una noticia que te gustará. —respondió sobre su gran torso. Kristoff se apartó un poco para verla.

—Escúpela.

—Nos casaremos. —Le sonrió.

—Ajá... Sí, en eso habíamos quedado. ¿Perdiste la memoria de nuevo? —bromeó. La princesa negó con la cabeza y sujetó su rostro con ambas manos.

—Idiota, lo que quiero decir es que ya podemos casarnos.

Su prometido abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿C-Cómo?

—Elsa ha decidido que ahora todo está bastante despejado para hacerlo. Ya sabes... Arendelle está volviendo a la normalidad, así que... —Unas fuertes manos que la levantaron en un santiamén no la dejaron terminar.

—¡Eso es magnífico, Anna! —La giró entre alegres risas que por supuesto correspondió— ¡Ya era hora! —prosiguió, elevándola más en cortos saltitos.

Cosa que fue una mala decisión.

—¡Ouch! —Se refregó la cabeza, porque esta terminó estrellada contra el techo.

—Ah... —Kristoff la bajó de inmediato— ¡L-Lo siento! —Acarició su cabeza con torpeza— ¿Te dolió?

—¿Te parece? —dijo entre risitas—. Esto es tan típico de nosotros... —Enredó los brazos en su cuello, todavía riendo.

—¿Huh? ¿Qué cosa?

—Somos la pareja más estúpida del mundo, ¿lo sabías? —susurró y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Kristroff le sonrió y se lo devolvió.

—Lo sé, por eso somos perfectos el uno para el otro. ¿No, Sven? —Miró por encima del hombro de la pelirroja. Su querida mascota hizo un indescifrable pero amigable sonido, y se acercó hacia ellos.

—¡Hey, Sven! ¡Cálmate! —exclamó Anna en una carcajada al percibir su pegajosa lengua frotando su cachete.

—Déjalo, ¡está emocionado! —Kristoff acarició su lomo con una dulce sonrisa de fondo. La princesa lo admiró con el pecho oprimiéndose.

—Elsa... dijo que nos espera hoy a la noche para cenar.

—¡Oh, eso es inusual! ¿Por qué?

Anna negó delineó una media sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

—¡Porque nos vamos a casar, idiota!—Rió ante su nata habilidad de no hilar las ideas—. Quiere... festejar con nosotros, ya sabes... —Su voz decayó en las últimas sílabas, porque una parte de ella sabía que festejar estaba lejos de lo que la reina quería.

La pregunta era: ¿por qué?

Largó un pesado suspiro que el muchacho notó. Tenía que cambiar de tema con urgencia.

—Tendremos que comprarle un traje para la ceremonia. —Señaló a Sven, divertida. Su prometido elevó una disgustada ceja porque sabía lo que se venía—. Y a ti también, y no aceptaré un "no" como respuesta, ¿de acuerdo, cielito?

—Agh... De acuerdo. Solo por esta vez. —Bufó, mientras Anna lo envolvía en un fuerte abrazo. Pero al hacerlo, la pesadez en un pecho aumentó.

 _Sí..., somos el uno para el otro. Pero a pesar de que lo somos... ¿por qué siento este vacío en mi interior?_

Pensó y como si reforzar el aprecio opacara ese pensamiento, lo abrazó con más ímpetu.

-/-

Solo el ruido de los cubiertos haciendo su trabajo se escuchaba, además de los grillos a la lejanía.

De acuerdo, no era la cena más cómoda del mundo. Anna se encontraba al lado de su hermana, espiándola de reojo ante su mudo comportamiento. Kristoff estaba en frente; no le sorprendió que eligiera sentarse a su lado. De alguna manera conocía su lugar, sabía bien que Elsa ocupaba el primer puesto en el corazón de su prometida. No tenía intenciones de quitárselo, después de todo, sus puestos eran completamente diferentes.

Elsa era su hermana; Anna su prometida. Competir no estaba en su sangre, menos separar a la única familia que le quedaba a la princesa.

No obstante, algo le hacía ruido... Un molesto ruido que se activaba en su mente cada vez que las veía juntas. Desde ese día que presenció en Storybrooke como la mayor sin pudor alguno le regaló un apasionado beso a la menor, ese molesto ruido nació.

Se obligó a opacar ese pensamiento que de sensato no tenía nada.

—¿Y cómo se sienten? —Cortó el tenso ambiente Elsa, para sorpresa de ambos—. Me imagino que están muy felices. Lamento que la boda se haya atrasado tanto. —Intercaló la mirada entre ambos y trató de sonreír. Esperó haberlo logrado.

Anna la observó de soslayo, incómoda. En demasía incómoda con esa maldita cena. Kristoff carraspeó y se dispuso a contestar, ya que parecía que su prometida no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

—Por mi parte, por supuesto que estoy feliz. Pero también… algo confundido. Nunca pensé que Anna seria mi chica ideal.

Ambas arquearon una disgustada ceja. El joven se tensó al verlas.

—¡N-No es lo que piensan! Quiero decir... Cuando la conocí ella estaba comprometida con un hombre que apenas había conocido ese día, me pareció extraño. —Se detuvo un segundo, apoyando el semblante en la palma—. Pero luego me di cuenta que ella realmente no lo amaba. Es decir, tú no sabias lo que era el amor, ¿verdad Anna?

La pelirroja estrechó la mirada. Algo en aquellas palabras no le gustó para nada.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¡Por supuesto que lo sabia! Solo... elegí mal. Me dejé llevar.

Kristoff rió por lo bajo y la señaló con una burlona mueca de fondo.

—A eso mismo me refiero. Por lo que me contaste, hasta tu mayoría de edad no pudiste salir del castillo. En otras palabras, no tuviste contacto alguno con las demás personas.

—... ¿Y?

—El amor que sentiste fue superficial, es imposible enamorarte de alguien por solo conocerlo un día. Por eso digo que no lo conocías. Porque el amor de verdad... —Clavó los ojos en la copa de vino con cierta nostalgia—... no sucede al instante, sino con las experiencias que vives con esa persona. Allí es cuando decides seguir a su lado, sin importar sus defectos. Aceptar tal cual es a la persona es el verdadero amor... Aunque, claro, es solo una opinión. —Rió, nervioso, debido a que las mujeres frente habían sellado el habla de una súbita forma.

Tales palabras pegaron duro en el corazón de ambas hermanas. Demasiado duro para el gusto de las dos; en especial para la implicada pelirroja, ya que gracias a esas palabras la frase que la reina le dijo en el día de su coronación vino a su mente.

¿ _Tú que sabes del amor de verdad, Anna?_

Frunció los dedos contra el borde de la mesa, arrugando el entrecejo.

Por supuesto que no sabía nada.

Elsa la miró de soslayo. Realmente deseó que su mente se apagara en ese mismo instante; porque esta también le estaba jugando malas pasadas gracias a las palabras del muchacho.

Todo lo que pasaron juntas... Su lamentable infancia; el sacrificio que Anna hizo por su patética vida. Todo... la estaba asaltando sin piedad.

¿Por qué el amor verdadero tenía que ser tan doloroso? ¿Y por qué el maldito chico reno parecía saber tanto de eso? Vivir con los Trolls seguro tuvo que ver.

Las hermanas giraron el rostro con lentitud y se observaron profundamente.

—Aceptarla... tal cual es. —dijeron al unísono en un susurro.

Kristoff intercaló la visión entre ellas, extrañado.

—¿Anna?

—¡Ah, sí! —Desvió la mirada hacia él, nerviosa— ¿Q-Qué decías?

Él delineó una pequeña sonrisa y se llevó un gran bocado a la boca.

—A pesar de que haya sido corto también el tiempo en el que me enamore de ti... Vivimos muchas experiencias juntos, y descubrí que eras una persona amable y cariñosa. —dijo con la boca llena, para luego darle un buen sorbo al vino. Dejó la copa en la mesa y le sonrió con amabilidad—. Y también capaz de sacrificar su propia vida por la gente que ama. —Miró de reojo a Elsa, manteniendo aquella suave sonrisa.

La reina se paralizó al escucharlo. Las palabras que el joven le dedicaba a su hermana le dolían profundamente, pero no por celos, sino porque lamentaba no ser ella la que le dedicara esas frases envueltas de amor.

Lo peor de todo, es que cada vez más crecía ese pensamiento en su mente que solo generaba que su garganta se tensara, acongojada. Él era todo lo que podía desear para su hermana; un buen muchacho.

Tenía que centrarse con urgencia.

—Es muy hermoso todo lo que dices, chico reno. —halagó, recuperándose—. Me sorprende que sepas tanto sobre el amor. —Le guiñó un ojo, para luego posar la vista en la consternada joven a su lado—. Tienes un gran prometido, Anna, valóralo.

La nombrada bajó la mirada, entristecida. Ya no sabía qué pensar. Lo único de lo que era consciente es de que quería salir huyendo de ahí. No soportaba más aquella maldita escena.

—Entonces... Dos de junio, ¿verdad? —inquirió Kristoff, cortando la densa energía que sentía alrededor de su amada. Anna asintió con lentitud y escondió las manos debajo de la mesa. Notó de soslayo como las de su hermana estaban sobre sus piernas también.

Tentada, llevó lentamente la mano hasta la suya y le dio un cálido apretón. Elsa la miró de golpe; Anna le sonrió. No obstante, no pudo descifrar ese dulce gesto. Solo pudo corresponder el aprecio y entrelazar los dedos con ella.

—¡Supongo que es momento de organizar mi despedida de soltero! —exclamó Kristoff, sobresaltándolas. La princesa arqueó una sarcástica ceja al oírlo.

—¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer exactamente...?

—¡No te preocupes! —Rió—. Me juntaré con mis amigos, nos embriagaremos... Lo normal.

—Hm...

—Obviamente Sven también estará ahí.

Anna rió por lo bajo y le guiñó un cómplice ojo.

—Entonces... —Contempló a Elsa, que atinó a reforzar el agarre en su mano por puro instinto— ¡Yo también tendré una!

La mayor pestañeó reiteradas veces.

—Elsa, ¿me acompañarías?

Dibujó una nerviosa sonrisa, claramente dudosa por su cuestión.

—¿Y qué es lo que pretendes hacer?

Puso un dedo en su mentón, pensante, para acto seguido comenzar a esbozar una peligrosa sonrisa que no fue del agrado de la reina.

—¡Una fiesta! ¡Aquí, en el castillo! Podemos invitar a nuestra prima Rapunzel y... ¡Ah! ¡También Merida puede venir!

Elsa, sonriente, acarició con el pulgar el dorso de su mano. Complacerla la hacía feliz, por ende...

—Si es lo que quieres...

—¡Oh! ¡Puedes invitar a tu amiga Emma también!

—Eso no es posible... —Cerró los ojos con un grado de melancolía—. Es muy complicado salir de Storybrooke.

—Oh... —Descendió la mirada, lamentando haber hecho esa pregunta—. Eso es una lastima... ¡Bueno! ¡De todas formas la pasaremos bien!

Se puso de pie de golpe, desconcertándolos a ambos. Anna parecía más entusiasmada con su despedida de soltera que con la boda misma.

Sin embargo, ese entusiasmo contradecía bastante a lo que la mayor estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento.

-/-

Maldijo que los días pasaran tan rápido; realmente lo hizo. Era casi increíble que el día de la despedida de soltera de Anna ya hubiera llegado.

Pero más increíble era el mal presentimiento que tenía sobre esa fiesta.

—¡Elsa!

Pegó un saltito en la silla dónde se encontraba sentada por ese inesperado alarido. Suspiró y se incorporó con intenciones de ir a abrir la puerta. No obstante, ésta se entreabrió sin su permiso; el alumbrado rostro de Anna se asomó por el borde.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Elsa negó con la cabeza, burlona, y estiró el brazo hacia el despacho en una clara invitación. La menor sonrió de oreja a oreja y entró a los saltitos.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —inquirió, pasando la vista por la pila de papeles que había en su escritorio—. Hoy es un día especial, ¿qué haces trabajando?

La mayor bufó y los acomodó —A diferencia de ti, yo soy una persona responsable aunque esté en una fecha festiva.

Anna elevó los hombros y los dejó caer con desinterés, mientras seguía con la mirada los pasos de la reina que se acercaban hacia ella.

—Responsable o no, Rapunzel y Merida llegaran en cualquier momento. ¡Debes prepararte! —Atajó su brazo, emocionada. La reina elevó una sospechosa ceja.

—¿Qué tienes pensado hacer hoy? Solo me dijiste que preparáramos comida...

Anna contuvo una traviesa risita.

—Nada loco, no te preocupes. Solo seremos nosotras cuatro... Bailaremos; cantaremos, jugaremos...

—¿Jugar? Anna, no tenemos diez años...

—¡No seas tan seria!

—No soy seria, soy realista.

—Deberías relajarte un poco... —Acarició sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo, provocándole un escalofrío—. Creo que nunca tuvimos una fiesta antes, deberías liberarte al menos por hoy.

—Es verdad, pero...

—¡Te gustará ese juego, ya lo verás!

—¿Ese... juego?

Asintió una y otra vez sin opacar esa maligna sonrisita. Ésta no sumaba a su mal presentimiento.

—¡Bien! —Soltó sus brazos de golpe y se dio media vuelta—. Ve a vestirte, yo iré abajo a esperarlas.

—De acuerdo... —dijo casi en un susurro, detallando su ida.

Más alarmada no podía encontrarse. Conocía a la menor, y ese travieso gesto inmerso en sus labios solo le aseguraba que esa noche de tranquila no iba a tener nada.

* * *

¡Capitulo siete entregado! ¡Gracias por leer!

¡Besitos!


	8. Juego I

**Juego I**

La noche hizo su aparición para la suerte de Anna y para la desgracia de Elsa. Sí, ésta última no estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea de una fiesta. La menor era consciente de aquello; poco le interesaba. Estaba cien por ciento segura de que podría dar vuelta la idea de diversión que tenía la reina respecto a la vida. Mejor dicho, ese era su cometido. Que al menos una vez en la vida Elsa se divirtiera.

Bien... Ése y quizás otro más.

Y como si su emoción acelerara mágicamente el tiempo, al dictar las ocho de la noche, su prima Rapunzel se hizo presente con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, junto con su amiga Merida.

—¡Vinieron! —Saltó de la puerta principal para recibirlas.

Ambas bajaron de un lujoso carruaje. Rapunzel fue la primera entusiasta en básicamente lanzarse a sus brazos.

—¡Claro que sí, prima! —exclamó, abrazándola con fuerza— ¡Me ofende que lo hayas dudado! ¡Jamás me perdería tu despedida de soltera!

—Espero que hayas organizado algo interesante. —Escuchó a su fiel amiga, que atinó a elevar una sarcástica ceja. Entre risitas, Anna se liberó de su prima y fue hasta ella. La abrazó con cariño y juguetona, revoloteó sus incontrolables rulos.

—¡Será la mejor fiesta de tu vida!

—Ajá...

—¡En serio! Sabes que eso está asegurado... Porque lo está, ¿verdad? —Se inclinó a su oído y susurró— ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

—Ja. —Sonrió de lado, traviesa—. Por supuesto, amiga.

-/-

—No..., no me convence... Éste tampoco... Mierda.

Elsa se encontraba en su habitación cambiando mágicamente una y otra vez su vestimenta. No podía decidirse.

—¿Por qué le doy tanta importancia? —Comenzó a reprocharse, mientras seguía cambiando reiteradas veces el atuendo—. Solo será una fiesta pequeña. Además... —Se detuvo en seco y se quedó mirando su inseguro reflejo en el espejo—. Esta celebración... solo acorta la distancia entre el casamiento de Anna y Kristoff.

Sus párpados se entrecerraron, afligidos, pero no tardó en volver a recuperar la compostura. Debía hacerlo.

 _Tengo que soportar un poco más... Pronto terminará todo._

Finalmente decidió llevar un vestido negro adornado con pequeños copos de nieve. Como siempre, nada protegía a sus hombros excepto esa larga trenza de costado que tanto la caracterizaba.

Bajó con lentitud las escaleras, rogando que las invitadas todavía no hubieran llegado. No obstante, ahí estaban las dos; entablando una alegre conversación en el living. Sin embargo, faltaba alguien; Anna.

 _¿A dónde habrá ido?_

Suspiró y se obligó a esbozar una forzada sonrisa.

—Ha pasado tiempo.

Las invitadas se dieron la vuelta desde el sillón donde estaban sentadas. Para variar, Rapunzel fue la más emocionada.

—¡Elsa! —Se levantó y la abrazó. La reina le correspondió sin ganas alguna— ¡Sí que ha pasado!

Elsa le sonrió, mientras pasaba la vista hacia la desinteresada joven detrás de ella. Merida, al notarla, solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza en un corto saludo. La mayor arrugó el entrecejo; nunca le había caído bien esa revoltosa chica. Creía que era mala influencia para la princesa.

Con la contagiosa risa de fondo de su prima, se sentaron en el sillón. La reina posó la atención en la antigua mesita ratona frente a ellas, que estaba inmersa de aperitivos. De inmediato se llevó varios a la boca; de esa forma no tendría que hablar, solo sonreír.

Mientras oía como las dos chicas se ponían al día con sus vidas, contando sus historias, buscaba con la mirada a su querida hermana.

 _Idiota... ¿Dónde estás?_

No habían pasado ni diez minutos y ya los sentía como una hora. Odiaba estar en medio de esas jóvenes; socializar de un informal modo no era su fuerte. No sabía qué hacer; qué decir y mucho menos cómo actuar. Pensó haber mejorado un poco al haber convivido con mas gente en Storybrook. No obstante, esa mejora parecía haber desaparecido cuando regresó a Arendelle. Sus deberes como reina otra vez solo generaron que se aislase de las personas y que solo se enfocara en salvar a su reino.

Pero a pesar de eso, a pesar de esa tediosa tarea que cada día más la volvía más fría y calculadora, Anna siempre estaba con ella. Si no fuese por su hermana, enloquecería. La necesitaba. Ahora no para controlar sus poderes, sino porque era la base de su cordura.

Aunque, irónicamente también era la base de su locura.

—¡Volví!

Elsa giró el rostro hacia la menor, alumbrada.

 _¡Por fin!_

Ese aliviado pensamiento no duró mucho, y menos la sonrisa en sus labios. Poco a poco se fue desfigurando hasta dar paso a una disconforme mueca. Las botellas de alcohol que tenía la princesa en las manos fueron las culpables.

—Anna... ¿Eso es?

La nombrada la miró y le mostró los dientes, divertida.

—¡Vino y cerveza artesanal! No puede ser una fiesta sin alcohol, ¿no crees?

Elsa, no muy convencida con la explicación, se puso de pie y se acercó a ella.

—No sé si es una buena idea...—musitó cerca de su rostro para que no la escuchasen las demás—. Sabes bien que...

—¡Elsa! —la llamó entre dientes—. Por dios, ¡ya somos mayores!

—Sí, pero...

—Tranquila. —Puso una mano en su hombro—. Nos controlaremos.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Nos? —Elevó una desconfiada ceja.

—Oh, sí —afirmó con una picarona sonrisa—. Tú también tomarás, hermanita.

—¿Q-Qué? —Dio unos pasos hacia atrás por puro instinto.

La tenía; Anna la tenía acorralada por completo. Era en demasía peligroso que alguien tan emocionalmente inestable como ella bebiera. Inestable gracias a la menor, claro está.

Tenía miedo de su propio comportamiento y por supuesto, de sus poderes. Y el no saber cómo iba a afectarle el alcohol no la dejaba muy tranquila que digamos.

—Yo... tendré que rechazar esa oferta. —dijo, dándose la vuelta.

—¡Elsa! —Atrapó su brazo, extrañada por la espalda que ahora estaba visualizando— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada, simplemente no me interesa beber. —Espió de reojo a las invitadas, que las observaban con cierta curiosidad— ¿Podrías dejar de hacer tanto escándalo?

—No. —Infló los cachetes—. Vas a beber conmigo. ¡Al menos un brindis! ¡Es mi despedida!

La reina ahogó un insulto y soltó un pesado suspiro en su lugar. Cierto... Se suponía que por hoy cumpliría los caprichos de su hermanita menor; o al menos eso se había dicho.

—Está bien... Solo una copa.

Anna sonrió, complacida.

—Pero si me prometes que no te pasarás. —La señaló— ¿De acuerdo?

La menor asintió una y otra vez, y besó su mejilla.

—¡Gracias! —Le dio una botella. Elsa la detalló, inquieta—. Sentémonos Els, las chicas parecen demasiado entretenidas sin nosotras. —bromeó, guiándola hasta el sillón. Se sentó de golpe, llevándosela consigo— ¡Disculpen la demora! —Colocó las otras dos botellas en la mesa— ¡Sírvanse, amigas!

Merida arqueó una divertida ceja y comenzó a servir en las copas el vino.

—¡Ahora sí que esto parece una fiesta! —exclamó, a lo que Anna rió, para luego posar la atención en su prima.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te va con Eugene? —inquirió, colocando la mano en su hombro. Rapunzel terminó en demasía rápido la copa de vino y sonrió con timidez.

—Muy bien. La verdad es mejor de lo que esperaba. Ya sabes... —Se sonrojó—. Es tan guapo... Y además conserva ese no sé qué de chico malo.

—Oh, sí. Comparado con Kristoff, tiene su toque.

—Anna... —Le dio un burlón empujoncito— ¡Es tu futuro marido! Hablar así es una falta de respeto.

—¿Respeto? —interrumpió Elsa con una sarcástica sonrisa—. Ninguno de los dos sabe lo que es el respeto.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño; Merida y Rapunzel intercalaron desentendidas miradas entre ellas.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Qué quieres decir, hermanita? —cuestionó, cruzándose de brazos. Elsa la observó, pero poco pudo mantenerle la visión. Desvió los ojos con una fastidiosa expresión de compañía.

Su intención solo era hacer una broma, pero gracias a los celos en su interior terminó haciendo un comentario de mal gusto.

—Nada. —Se limitó a decir, agachando un poco la cabeza—. Olvídalo.

Anna la contempló con el pecho apretado, aunque desconocía si éste dolía tanto por la impotencia que sentía o por la tristeza.

—¡Bueno, bueno! —exclamó Rapunzel, sujetando los hombros de ambas— ¡Acá lo importante es que debes estar feliz!

—¿Huh? —inquirió Anna— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—¿Cómo qué porqué? —Rió— ¡Porque te vas a casar, idiota! —dijo casi en un grito. Definitivamente estaba bebiendo de más; sus rosadas mejillas lo confirmaban.

—Oh... Sí. —Delineó una leve sonrisa—. Tienes razón.

Elsa la miró de reojo debido a esa extraña respuesta que, por segunda vez, no sonaba muy convincente.

—No pareces muy feliz, amiga. —acotó Merida con una cómplice tonalidad, sirviéndose de nuevo— ¿Hay algún problema?

La pelirroja la contempló gesticulando una tensa sonrisa, de esas que eran fácil de leer y solo podían significar una cosa; metiste la pata. Como si la calmara, le dio un largo sorbo a la copa. La bajó y clavó sus ahora, peligrosos ojos en ella.

—Merida, querida. ¿Por qué debería tener algún problema? Es más, creo que la del problema... —Se lanzó hacia ella de pronto y le estampó un almohadón del sillón en la cara— ¡Eres tú!

—¡H-Hey, cálmate! —exclamó entre risas.

—¡Yo también quiero jugar! —Rapunzel no se quedó atrás y se tiró encima de ellas, aplastándolas.

La reina observaba en silencio aquella conversación de personas ya ebrias. Tenía ganas de retirarse inmediatamente. Anna la miró de reojo al intuir sus intenciones; su incómoda cara lo decía todo.

—Elsa, ¡vamos! —Le acercó una copa. O mejor dicho, una temblante copa. Su tacto comenzaba a fallar—. Bebe un poco. Hazlo por mí, ¿sí?

La nombrada desvió la vista, irritada.

—¿Por qué debo beber por ti?

—¡Porque me quieres!

La reina entreabrió los labios como si hubiese sido emboscada, y un pequeño rubor se asomó por sus emblanquecidas mejillas. Bajó la mirada, sintiéndose en absoluto acorralada.

—Sí... —musitó, dibujando una triste sonrisa—. Lamentablemente te quiero.

Anna se enmudeció por esa respuesta que de afirmativa no tenía nada, a pesar de sonar así. Bufó y decidió no darle importancia; no podía dársela. No si quería que su plan funcionara. La fiesta tenía que continuar.

—Oh, vamos Els. —Se acercó y le sirvió en la copa—. Solo una.

La mayor la miró a los ojos con una clara inseguridad, y luego detalló la bebida que tanto terror le daba probar. Cerró los párpados, resignada. No podía negarse; era la fiesta de Anna, por ende, tenía que complacerla. Aunque sus ideas de complacerla no estaban ni cerca de lo que su hermana pedía.

Suspiró. Estaba demasiado cansada para llevarle la contraria.

—De acuerdo... —Agarró la copa y la llevó a sus labios—. Tus deseos son órdenes, princesa. —dijo y Bebió. Anna se sonrojó por cómo la llamó frente a sus amigas, que ahora observaban el inesperado acto de Elsa con la mandíbula desencajada.

—Ja. Por fin la reina se dignó a hacer algo divertido. —comentó Merida, conteniendo una macabra risita.

Elsa despegó la boca de la copa y le lanzó una asesina mirada. Anna se estremeció al notarla; sabía lo que se venía.

—¡Bien hecho, Els! —Rodeó sus hombros, sonriente, y derivó la atención a su amiga—. Y tú... ¿Podrías dejar de molestarla? ¡Es mi despedida, no quiero malentendidos!

—Nadie la molestó. —Atinó a decir con desinterés—. Además, ¿por qué hablas por ella?

—Cierto —acotó la mayor, soltándose con cierto enfado—. Anna, no necesito que me defiendas; puedo hacerlo bien yo sola. —Elevó una arrogante comisura, levantó la mano y cerró el puño, para luego congelarlo— ¿Qué dices, Merida?

—¿Huh? —Acortó un peligroso paso, arrugando la frente— ¿Me estás retando, reina?

—¡Hey, hey! ¡Cálmense! —Las separó Anna con las manos— ¿Alguien podría recordar que esto es una fiesta y no una guerra?

—¡Yo, yo! —exclamó su prima, levantando la mano y dando pequeños saltitos— ¡Yo puedo!

Anna rió por lo bajo, tentada por su alcoholizada reacción. Pero no era la única; los efectos de las copitas de vino también le estaban afectando.

—¡Ja, ja! ¡Eres genial! —exclamó la menor, abrazando a Rapunzel— ¡Apenas tomaste dos copas y ya parece que tomaste quince! —finalizó, por poco y cayéndose encima de ella.

—¡No te burles, prima! —La empujó, socarrona— ¡Hago lo que puedo!

Fue solo un pequeño empujón, pero eso no impidió que Anna perdiera importantemente el equilibrio. Elsa la atrapó por detrás justo a tiempo antes de que terminara estampada contra el suelo.

—¡Woah! —Giró el rostro hacia atrás—. Gracias, Els. ¡Me salvaste!

Su hermana mayor arrugó la frente cual madre decepcionada. La actitud de la princesa ya dejaba bastante que desear; hecho que no le fue indiferente.

—Hey, deberías controlarte. —musitó en su oído, reforzando el agarre en sus hombros—. No vayas a hacer ninguna locura, Anna.

—¿Locura? ¿Yo? —Se volteó por completo y atajó sus frías mejillas de golpe— ¡Nunca haría eso!

Elsa arqueó una desconfiada ceja y bajó sus manos.

—¿Lo prometes?

—¡Claro! Bueno... —Puso un dedo en su mentón—. Excepto que sea contigo.

La reina pestañeó, sonrojada.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Digo... —susurró, acercándose—. Excepto que sea una locura contigo. —finalizó con una sensual sonrisa, deslizando los dedos por su torso. Elsa se tensó y le dio la espalda.

—Tonta... Realmente estás mal.

Rapunzel intercaló los ojos entre ellas y soltó una carcajada. Elsa y Anna la miraron de reojo; una indignada y la otra tentada por su estado.

—Prima, ¿estás bien? —cuestionó la princesa, sentándose a su lado—. Pareces bastante... perdida. —dijo entre cortas risitas.

—¡Claro que estoy bien! —La abrazó de repente, sobresaltándola— ¿Y tú? Tú... —musitó, descendiendo la mirada hasta clavarla en sus labios. Sonrió y se aproximó más, hasta quedar a una corta y peligrosa distancia de ellos—. Tú... estás muy bien, primita.

Anna parpadeó reiteradas veces y emanó una fuerte carcajada que fue imitada por Rapunzel. Ésta última se tuvo que llevar la mano al estómago para controlarla; tanto, que perdió el equilibrio y terminó revolcándose en el suelo.

—¡Hey! —La pelirroja se agachó para levantarla, pero el equilibrio no parecía estar de su parte tampoco— ¡Ouch!

Por supuesto, cayó sobre ella.

—¡Ouch yo! ¡Pesas! —Atrapó sus hombros, aún riendo, y deslizó una de sus manos hasta su cintura— ¿Has aumentado de peso?

Anna estrechó la visión en una falsa amenaza.

—Cómo te atreves... —Empezó a hacerle cosquillas sin piedad, deleitándose con al desesperación de su prima— ¡Tú sí que engordaste!

Para esta altura, la reina se encontraba bebiendo un poco de más con tal de pasar aquella fiesta que solo parecía arrancar. Y no se equivocó, apenas estaba empezando. Lo confirmó y al mismo tiempo se atragantó cuando visualizó cómo esas cosquillas se estaban transformando en juguetonas caricias.

—¿Te gusta aquí, primita? —inquirió Anna sensualmente, acariciando su muslo de arriba hacia abajo. Rapunzel entrecerró un ojo, ruborizada. Contrario a ella, Elsa los abrió de par en par, paralizada.

—Oh..., prima. Sí que sabes como... ponerme. —Insinuó, sujetando su rostro—. Hazlo más...

—Entonces... —Se aproximó hasta casi rozar sus labios—. Lo ha...

—¡Ya es suficiente! —exclamó la reina, poniéndose de pie de pronto. Todas posaron la vista en ella, desentendidas.

Anna notó como sus puños se encontraban tan apretados que hasta estaban rojizos. ¿Estaba... enojada?

—Elsa..., fue una broma. —se excusó, incorporándose. Trató de llegar hasta ella, pero su hermana se sentó otra vez y no se dignó a mirarla—. Elsa...

La nombrada presionó las mandíbulas mientras hacía todo lo posible para evitar el contacto visual con la menor. La frustración que sentía no tenía ni pies ni cabeza; sabía que ella solo estaba jugando con su prima, y sin embargo...

 _¿Acaso ahora estoy celosa de mi prima? Dios, sacrifíquenme..._

Pensó, soltando un cansado suspiro. Suspiro que le resecó la garganta; se la agarró, desentendida.

 _Oh, oh..._

Sip, el alcohol empezaba a dar frutos en su ser. Su cabeza ya no estaba en las mejores condiciones.

Merida, sentada al lado de la preocupada reina, detalló como Anna se daba la vuelta, desganada, y volvía a hablar con Rapunzel. Regresó la atención a Elsa y sonrió, ensombrecida.

—¿Qué sucede, reina? ¿Te molesta que Anna sea tan cariñosa con su querida prima?

Elsa casi escupió lo que estaba bebiendo.

—¿D-De qué hablas?

—De que he visto cómo la miras. Eres bastante obvia, ¿sabes?

La reina desvió la visión a la chimenea —No se dé que hablas.

Merida sonrió. Algo en esa sonrisa no le gustaba; parecía saber un oscuro secreto.

—No debes avergonzarte. —Empezó a decir, pasando un tranquilo brazo por el respaldo del sillón—. Anna es muy bonita.

—... ¿Qué?

—Si no estuviera con Kristoff, definitivamente trataría de tener algo con ella.

Elsa escupió por segunda vez el vino, pero en esta ocasión terminó esparcido por toda la cara de su acompañante. Merida elevó una fastidiosa ceja y se limpió.

—Tampoco era para que me escupieras...

—¿Q-Qué has dicho? —Obvió por completo su acto anterior— ¿Te gusta Anna?

Asintió, indiferente.

—Pero ambas son... —Se detuvo en seco, perdiendo la mirada en su hermana menor que estaba bastante entretenida con Rapunzel.

No pensó encontrarse con alguien como ella en mucho tiempo, es decir, alguien homosexual. Al parecer tenían algo en común; eso era una verdadero milagro.

—Mujeres, sí. —La despertó—. Pero no creo que eso sea malo. —Se inclinó un poco hacia ella y le guiñó un ojo—. Mejor hablemos del incesto... ¿Qué dices?

Elsa tragó saliva con fuerza. ¿Merida sabía lo que sentía por su hermana? Esas no eran buenas noticias.

—¡¿Alguien dijo insecto?!

Tanto la reina como Merida posaron la vista en la notable y ebria Anna, que se acercaba a los saltitos. Se sentó en el medio de ellas y las miró una por una con una atontada sonrisa.

—¿Dónde está el adorable bichito?

La mayor se llevó la mano a la boca y reprimió una carcajada que Merida no se privó de emanar. Ésta última le dio varias palmaditas en la espalda, socarrona.

—¡Ya estás tan mal, amiga!

—¡No lo estoy! Solo estoy... alegre.

Elsa sonrió con ternura al verla. Solo Anna podía calmarla en esos momentos donde fue notablemente descubierta por su enemiga y no sabía dónde meterse.

—¡Tengo una idea! —exclamó de la nada misma Rapunzel, en un estado igual o peor que Anna— ¿Y si jugamos a algo? ¿Qué tal a la botellita?

La mayor se refregó la frente, deseando estar en el desolado castillo de hielo que había creado tiempo atrás para aislarse de la realidad.

 _Pensé que solo en el mundo de Emma existía ese estúpido juego..._

Estaba temiendo en demasía por esa velada.

—Somos solo mujeres. —acotó, a lo que todas la contemplaron con curiosidad—. No podemos jugarlo.

—Oh. —emitió su prima, desanimada—. Es cierto... Aunque la verdad no creo que sea tan malo. No me molestaría besarlas.

La reina la miró de golpe, entre sorprendida y horrorizada. Anna por su parte, se limitó a reír en un murmullo.

—A mi tampoco me importaría besarte, Rapunzel... —contestó con una seductora tonada que no le hizo ninguna gracia a la reina.

Su prima le guiñó un ojo a la pelirroja e hizo un sensual ademán con el dedo.

—Entonces ven por mí, primita... —Extendió los brazos y Anna, entre risas, comenzó a acercarse hacia ella. Para esta altura, Elsa no podía devolver el labio inferior al superior.

 _¡¿Pero qué mier...?!_

Sus pupilas se ampliaron hasta por poco y cubrir su celeste color, cuando Rapunzel rodeó con los brazos la cintura de la princesa y ésta última cruzó los suyos alrededor de su cuello. Frunció el entrecejo, tanto, que se desfiguró. Y guiada por la furia, elevó la mano y conjuró un inmediato muro entre ellas que las separó.

Ambas pestañearon y se soltaron, sorprendidas. Anna giró el rostro con sigilo y detalló a Elsa; su mano, ahora inmersa de escarchas, temblaba como si no pudiese contener la impotencia que la irrumpía.

—¿Elsa...?

—¡Esto es indecente! —exclamó, bajando el brazo. Se dio media vuelta, apretando las mandíbulas con fuerza.

¿Ahora la nueva era que su prima podía besarla y ella no? Eso sí que no lo iba a permitir.

La traviesa risa de Merida interrumpió aquel tenso momento.

—Cálmate, Elsa. —Puso la mano en su hombro—. Tengo una mejor idea.

La reina giró el rostro hacia ella con una clara expresión disgustada y se soltó con asco.

—No me fío de tus ideas, Merida. —espetó.

—Tendrás que hacerlo. —Se defendió, cruzándose de brazos—. Porque tu querida familia no está en condiciones de elegir un juego. —Señaló a Rapunzel y Anna. Ambas reían entre ellas; si es que esos indescifrables y ridículos sonidos se podían llamar risa.

Elsa suspiró, resignada.

—¿Cuál es tu magnífica idea, entonces? —preguntó.

Merida arqueó una picarona ceja y respondió:

—Verdad o reto.

—¿Esa es? Decepcionante...

—¡Pero! —La interrumpió, levantando el índice— ¡Con la botella!

—¡Oh! —exclamó emocionada Anna, agarrando sus hombros— ¡Suena bien!

—Esperen, esperen... —Apareció Rapunzel detrás de ellas, tambaleante— ¿Cómo lo haríamos con la botella?

—Muy fácil, querida. —respondió la escocesa, confiada—. La giramos y a quién le toque deberá decir una verdad. En caso de que no quiera revelarla, beberá.

—¡Bien hecho, amiga! —gritó en su oído Anna, ensordeciéndola— ¡Es una gran idea!

—Es una mala idea... —musitó para sí la reina, desviando la mirada.

—Y aún no termina. —agregó Merida, sentándose en el suelo—. Si alguien decide no confesar, no solo beberá, sino que también habrá un castigo.

—¡Woah! —exclamó Rapunzel, sentándose a su lado—. Sí que eres inteensa.

—Muy intensa. —La imitó su prima, sentándose. Elevó la vista y contempló a una titubeante Elsa— ¿Qué sucede? Siéntate con nosotras. —Le dio unas palmaditas al suelo, llamándola.

La rubia observó aquella situación, petrificada. Ese juego definitivamente era peligroso.

Suspirando, para variar, decidió sentarse. Sin embargo, no al lado de su hermana, sino enfrente. Su cabeza ya no se encontraba en el mejor momento como para tenerla tan cerca.

—No sé cómo terminé aquí... —murmuró, refregándose la frente.

Anna, que se extrañó por su evasivo comportamiento, atinó a forzar una sonrisa y dedicársela.

—Gracias a mí. Así que si quieres culpar a alguien, aquí estoy. —Ascendió una traviesa comisura e hizo un fanfarrón ademán con la mano.

La reina se achicó en el lugar, mientras un no bienvenido calor asaltaba a sus mejillas. Quería enojarse con la menor por su descaro, pero en vez de eso le había parecido en demasía sensual aquel gesto que hizo.

Algo le estaba provocando dejar de pensar racionalmente; algo que intuía bien qué era.

 _Mierda..., me estoy mareando. ¿Para qué bebí? Esto no va bien..._

Rapunzel colocó una botella vacía en el medio de la ronda que habían armado y se preparó para girarla. Justo al momento de hacerlo, Merida atajó su muñeca, deteniéndola.

—¡Espera! Este juego merece una verdadera bebida.

Anna, que se encontraba a su lado, clavó los ojos en ella con un mudo entusiasmo y detalló como sacaba de su mochila una botella que tenía un liquido verde y bastante extraño.

—¿Qué es eso?—inquirió Rapunzel, casi hipnotizada por ese mágico color. Anna, en el mientras tanto, tuvo que contener la maligna sonrisa que ahora deseaba esbozar con urgencia.

Su amiga había cumplido con su deber al traer esa misteriosa bebida. Merida, como si leyera su mente, le lanzó una vivaz mirada y regresó la atención a todas.

—Absenta... —susurró su nombre de una tenebrosa forma que daba a entender que esa bebida de sana no tenía nada.

—¿Absenta? —repitió Elsa, percibiendo un incoherente escalofrío recorriéndole la piel.

—Se dice que es la bebida de la verdad. —continuó con aire misterioso—. Ya sabrán porqué.

Aquellas palabras no tranquilizaban a la mayor; para nada. Sentía que su temperatura comenzaba a bajar y subir reiteradamente; no podía controlar las olas de calor que la atacaban. Por suerte, su helado poder luchaba en su interior contra eso.

Miró a la menor de reojo y se topó con una cómplice sonrisa que no era para ella, sino para su mejor amiga que, la recibió encantada.

—Perfecto. —musitó Anna, detallando la verdosa botella.

Su hermana no parecía sorprendida con esa bebida... Es más, lucía como si ya la conociese.

—¡Bien, comencemos!

Elsa regresó la vista al frente con rapidez, entumecida. Rapunzel ya había girado la botella, para su creciente mala suerte.

Todas la siguieron con la vista hasta que finalmente se detuvo.

—Oh... —emitió Merida al ser la elegida—. Veo que no puedo escapar, así que... vamos, ¿qué verdad quieren saber?

Anna fue la primera en levantar la mano, hecho que no paso desapercibido por su hermana.

—¿Hay alguien que te guste? —inquirió notablemente curiosa, inclinando el rostro hacia ella.

La escocesa la observó, pensante, para luego pasar la visión a la reina; le sonrió con cierta perversidad y respondió:

—Sí, hay alguien que me gusta.

Todas abrieron los ojos, sorprendidas; excepto su amiga, que parecía conocer mucho más que solo esa respuesta.

—Hey..., eso no es divertido. ¡Se suponía que tenías que mentir y beber! —exclamó Anna, haciendo un puchero.

Elsa, cautelosa, posó los ojos en la menor con un grado de alivio. Parecía ser que ésta desconocía el hecho de que su mejor amiga estaba enamorada de ella; si es que lo que dijo Merida era verdad.

 _Menos mal que es tan distraída..._

El sonido de la botella provocó que retornara la mirada al frente. Otra vez estaba girando; otra vez su cordura peligraba.

Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando la velocidad del giro empezó a disminuir, amenazando con detenerse en ella.

 _Oh, no... ¡Por favor, no!_

Y en efecto, se detuvo en la reina. Se tensó y frunció con rudeza los dedos sobre su vestido. Era su fin.

—Hm... Pero qué agradable sorpresa.

Reconoció a la perfección esa arrogante tonada antes de siquiera llegar a mirarla; Merida estaba disfrutando de su tortura. La espió de reojo y volvió a clavar la atención en la botella. Si no decía la verdad tendría que beber aquella extraña bebida que no parecía nada inocente.

—Esta vez yo preguntaré. —dijo Merida, inquietándola. Sabía lo que podía llegar a cuestionar.

Elevó la vista de golpe, furiosa. No obstante, en vez encontrarse con la socarrona mueca de esa chica que con el paso de las horas le caía peor, se topó con los expectantes ojos de su hermana menor.

 _¿Por qué me mira así?_

Esquivó aquellas esmeraldas antes de que el calor que ya sentía se tornara insoportable. Al hacerlo, chocó con la vacía mirada de Rapunzel. Ella claramente estaba en su propio y ebrio mundo.

—Elsa. —Merida de nuevo; pavor en camino— ¿Lista para responder?

Tratando de mantener la compostura, se acomodó mejor en sus flexionadas rodillas y levantó el mentón, dispuesta a contestar.

—Dime. —se limitó a decir.

Su némesis rió por lo bajo debido a su visible rigidez y entreabrió los labios de una lenta forma que a la reina le pareció en demasía exagerada.

—Elsa... ¿De quién estás enamorada?

La pregunta quedó rebotando en el lugar. Tragó saliva, nerviosa. No solo la había dejado expuesta, sino que había afirmado que ya estaba enamorada de alguien.

Apretó el puño con la furia en aumento.

 _Algún día voy a congelarla lenta y dolorosamente... Lo juro._

—¿Huh? ¿Mi prima está enamorada? —preguntó Rapunzel, pero poca importancia le dio. Estaba muy ocupada intentando pensar algún plan que no requiriera contestar pero tampoco beber— ¡Eso es inusual! ¡Dinos de quién!

Elsa ascendió la visión, titubeante, y aún sin un plan fresco que usar. Volvió a tragar saliva al notar a su hermana menor cabizbaja y con una expresión pensativa. Eso... sí era inusual.

 _Anna... No puedo decirlo._

Miró la botella con aquel elixir, para luego desviar la mirada otra vez hacia sus invitadas. Una en especial la contempló fijamente y le guiñó un burlón ojo.

 _Maldita Merida..._

—Vamos, reina. ¿Responderás o...? —Agarró esa peligrosa botella y la revolvió un poco— ¿Beberás?

Ahora directamente ni podía tragar saliva; su garganta se encontraba reseca.

 _¿Qué debo hacer? Espera... Podría levantarme tranquilamente y decir que todo esto es una estupidez. O simplemente podría congelarlas y escapar... O quizás..._

Se refregó la sien, perdiendo al paciencia.

 _¿Congelarlas? ¡¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando?!_

El vino le había afectado, era un hecho.

—Elsa... —La voz de su hermana retumbó en su ahora, pesada cabeza— ¿No vas a responder?

La reina la observó, consternada y boquiabierta. Su voz por poco y había sonado a una súplica, pero sus ojos... Esos verdosos ojos le suplicaban más que sus propias palabras.

 _Anna... ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? Si es así..._

Tomó aire, dispuesta a dar una respuesta. Ya no podía huir.

—Yo...

* * *

¡Primera parte de este capitulo! Ahora sí que esto se va a descontrolaaar (?

¡Gracias por leer y por los comentarios!

¡Nos vemos en el prox!


	9. Juego II

**Juego II**

Elsa se sintió literalmente obligada cuando agarró la botella de ese extraño elixir y la llevó a su boca. Bebió con tanto fervor que pensó que al momento de soltarla se desmayaría.

—¡Elsa, espera! —Escuchó a su hermana de fondo; poco caso le hizo.

La bebida tenía un gusto amargo; muy amargo y desagradable. Quizá fue por ese asqueroso sabor que su mente dejó de quedarse quieta para empezar a girar. O tal vez eso quería creer

Despegó los labios de la botella y ahí quedó, congelada y con una perdida mirada.

—¿Elsa...?—la llamó Anna, acercándose. Con cierta cautela se la robó; la dejó sobre el suelo y sujetó sus hombros— ¿Estás bien? —cuestionó, preocupada.

La nombrada parpadeó reiteradas veces en un intento de enfocarla, lo cual logró pero con bastante dificultad. Sonrojada, la apartó de golpe con las manos. Anna la observó, confundida.

—Els, ¿qué te suce...?

—¡Estoy bien! —La interrumpió casi en un grito—. Descuida.

Esas palabras no dejaron muy tranquila a la menor, que continuaba mirándola con preocupación. Elsa se refregó el brazo, avergonzada por el numerito que seguro estaba haciendo. Tenía que volver al eje, así que tomó aire y sonrió.

—En serio, estoy bien. —dijo, y como si la magia que poseía se hubiera traspasado a sus palabras, estas cobraron vida.

Era cierto, ahora se encontraba bien. Bueno, no bien bien, pero sí mucho mejor que ese maldito minuto en el que quedó paralizada y mareada. Era extraño, así de rápido como le afectó la bebida, desapareció.

—Tsk... —Oyó el molesto sonido que hizo Rapunzel, recordándole la existencia de las invitadas—. Eso no es divertido... Se supone que nos tenías que contar quién es tu príncipe azul.

 _Oh..._

Verdad. Era por eso que había decidido tomar; por poco y lo olvidó. Por un momento la reina pensó en decirle finalmente la verdad a su hermana y terminar con su maldita desgracia, sin embargo, la cobardía no dudó en apoderarse de ella en el último segundo y hacerla retroceder.

Cobardía que tenía como consecuencia el terminar ebria. Lo sabía; se arriesgó. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era centrarse y tratar de hablar correctamente, aunque la liviana sensación en su cabeza y el cosquilleo en su lengua se lo complicara un poco. Esos efectos sí que eran raros para ser solo alcohol. No obstante, de algún extraño modo no le preocupaba.

—Esto sí que es una lastima. Juré que la reina iba a desmayarse... Habría pagado por ver eso. —acotó Merida, sonriendo de lado con malicia. Elsa la miró de soslayo y le sonrió de igual forma.

—Eso jamás. No pienso darte esa patética imagen de mi persona.

—¿Y qué hay del príncipe?

—Me viste beber, ¿no, Merida? Ya no tengo que responder eso. —respondió con una orgullosa mueca y llevando hacia atrás su larga trenza con cierta arrogancia.

Se sorprendió a sí misma por sentirse tan confianzuda. Carecía de sentido de dónde y porqué había nacido esa confianza. Algo estaba cambiando.

Anna, arqueando una curiosa ceja por el obvio cambio de actitud de la mayor, contempló de reojo a Merida. Ésta última notó tan inquisitiva mirada y dejó caer los hombros, como si no supiera qué esperar ahora. La menor suspiró y volvió a mirar a Elsa. Parecía estar bien, quizás se estaba preocupando por nada.

Con ese pensamiento nació una pequeña y aliviada sonrisa en sus labios. Sonrisa que hizo sonreír también a su amiga.

Merida pasó un brazo por detrás de sus hombros y la apretó contra ella.

—Tranquila. —susurró en su oído—. No parece haberle afectado.

—Eso parece ser... —respondió, no muy segura.

—¿Te arrepientes?

La pelirroja bajó la cabeza, en efecto arrepentida.

—Al final creo no fue una buena idea... —contestó.

—Pero fue tuya —contraatacó la escocesa, elevando una divertida comisura—. No puedes culparme.

—¡No iba a hacerlo! —exclamó entre dientes. Su amiga rió por lo bajo y acarició su cabeza.

—Lo sé, solo estaba bromeando.

—Aunque... todavía queda una alternativa.

—¿Huh?

—Escúchame bien... —Anna se inclinó a su oído y empezó a hablarle en voz baja para que las demás no escuchasen.

Elsa apretó los puños, furiosa, al notarlas tan cercanas. ¿Qué demonios pasaba ahí? ¿Era ella la que estaba enloqueciendo de celos por nada o su hermana estaba tramando algo?

Merida se separó de un salto de Anna al percibir como un fresco vientito comenzaba a recorrerla de pies a cabeza. Tal como un escalofrío, pero helado. Supo a la perfección quién era la culpable, a la que espió de reojo. No dijo nada; si lo hacía el plan de Anna se iría en pique.

Un plan del cual se sentía algo responsable. El solo recordar porqué aceptó...

—¿Estás segura de esto, Anna? —preguntó Merida, dibujando circulares formas en la tierra del jardín de la princesa. Había ido de visita por petición de la chica que ahora jugaba con los dedos, nerviosa—. Esa bebida es muy fuerte. Conseguirás la verdad, pero también quizás un desmayo de su parte o del tuyo. Sabes bien que no eres muy tolerante al alcohol, y menos con este tipo de...

—Necesito saber la verdad.

—¿Hm? ¿Cuál verdad?

Anna descendió los párpados, pensante.

—La verdad de sus sentimientos.

—Anna...

—Pero más de los míos. Por eso..., por favor, tráela.

La escocesa asintió, insegura. No había entendido bien lo que quería averiguar su amiga. No quiso indagar cuando era más que visible que la princesa no deseaba contarle la verdadera razón de su pedido. Pero había una cosa que era segura; no era algo que beneficiaria a su casamiento. Pero intuía que tal vez sí beneficiaría a Elsa.

—Pero, ¿y si Elsa la bebe? —preguntó luego de unos largos segundos en los que dudó.

—Lo soportará. —Hizo desinteresado ademán con la mano—. Es la reina del hielo, después de todo. No creo que una bebida así le afecte.

—Yo... no estaría tan segura.

Apenas entró al castillo de Arendelle y vio a la reina, comprendió todo. O mejor dicho, confirmó todo. Ese brillo que emanaba de sus celestes ojos al cruzarse con los de su hermana menor, no eran por nada. Las conocía muy bien. Y ahora también conocía la razón de Anna. Una que siendo sinceras, no le sorprendió.

Merida giró la botella con esos recuerdos revoloteando en su mente. Sí, no había vuelta atrás; tenía un propósito e iba a cumplirlo. Anna siguió con la mirada como ésta giraba y poco a poco iba disminuyendo la velocidad. En medio del baile, la ascendió para ver a Elsa y se encontró con una inexpresiva mueca que no pudo descifrar.

 _Elsa..._

La botella se detuvo y como esperó, en ella.

—¡Oh! —Juntó sus manos, fingiendo sorpresa— ¡Parece que es mi turno! —La agarró y se la pasó a Merida; le guiñó un ojo en el camino—. Pregunta lo que quieras, querida.

La nombrada se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a cuestionar.

—Bien, querida. Dime..., ¿estás enamorada de Kristoff?

El labio inferior de Anna se desprendió. Había dado en el clavo. Era su cómplice en el juego, por ende, sabía que tenía que hacer una pregunta comprometedora, pero no se imaginaba que iba a ser a tal peligroso grado.

Ahora el tema era que tenía que responder. Y lo mágico de estar tan borracha era que no podía mentir, ni siquiera a sí misma. Esa era la idea. Finalmente descubrir la verdad de sus propios sentimientos. No obstante..., lo único más cercano a una respuesta que aparecía en su mente era "no lo sé". Solo eso; tan simple como insatisfactorio. No podía decir que sí, tampoco que no. Entonces, ¿esa era su verdad? La maldita verdad era que estaba completamente confundida; nada nuevo. Vaya verdad...

Observó con sigilo a Elsa y su corazón le golpeó fuerte al captar como ésta la estaba observando con profundidad. ¿Qué significaba esa mirada?

—Yo... —empezó a decir, pero no pudo continuar. Apenas vio como su hermana descendía los ojos hasta apagarlos con resignación, su garganta se cerró.

 _Elsa... ¿Por qué...?_

Impotente, chocó los dientes; agarró la botella con ese mágico elixir y le dio un largo y poderoso trago. Un inmediato mareo asaltó a su cabeza, durmiéndola.

Merida levantó el brazo con intención de detenerla, pero ya era tarde. Su amiga ya estaba despegando los labios del pico, dejando unas gotas caer en el camino. Tanto ella, como Rapunzel y la reina la observaron, confundidas.

—¿Anna...? ¿Acaso... hay algo que quieras contarnos? —inquirió Rapunzel, sujetando su decaído hombro.

La princesa tembló ante el tacto; le resultó extraño. Como si traspasara su piel. Parpadeó reiteradas veces en un intento de centrarse y de que el mareo cesara, y miró a Elsa. Ella se encontraba observándola con intensidad.

 _¡Deja de mirarme así!_

Imploró en sus adentros, acalorándose gracias a esos celestes ojos que no le quitaban la vista de encima. En su inocencia pensó que podía llegar a ser bastante tolerante al alcohol; pero qué equivocada estaba.

—Rapunzel... —comenzó a decir con la voz algo quebrada— ¿Cómo es que sabes con seguridad que estás enamorada de Eugene?

Su prima la contempló, curiosa —Bueno... Eso está más claro que el agua.

—¿Huh? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo lo puedes tener tan claro?

—¡Lo amo! —exclamó, sobresaltándola—. No me importan sus defectos, su pasado... Nada de eso importa. Solo deseo su felicidad.

Todas se sorprendieron por su honesta respuesta. En efecto, conocía lo que era el amor.

—Ya veo... —atinó a contestar Anna con una triste sonrisa. Bajó el semblante, sintiéndose derrotada.

Ya no sabía qué era lo que sentía por Kristoff. Aquella definición del amor que dio Rapunzel la conocía bien, pero no necesariamente se aplicaba al chico reno, lo cual era un problema. Sus emociones no podían encontrarse más descarriladas.

—¡Esperen! ¡Nos olvidamos de algo! —interrumpió Merida ese tenso momento—La consecuencia. Ni tú ni Elsa han tenido un castigo.

—¿Por qué deberíamos? —contestaron al unísono, ya de mala manera. Comprobado que Anna no era la única depresiva por la respuesta de su prima.

Merida las señaló y elevó una peligrosa ceja.

—Porque las dos evitaron sus preguntas, es lo justo.

Ambas hermanas se miraron entre si, pasmadas. Es verdad, no habían respondido y ahora tenían que afrontar las consecuencias..., literalmente.

Elsa suspiró. Esa noche no parecía tener fin.

—Bien... Dinos tu estúpida consecuencia.

—¡Elsa! —la llamó Anna en un reproche—. No le hables así.

—¿Por qué? —contestó, molesta— ¿Qué dije de malo?

Ajena a esa pequeña discusión, Merida comenzó a pensar un merecido castigo. Éste no tardó mucho en aparecer en su maquiavélica mente. Sonrió de soslayo y elevó el índice.

—¡Lo tengo! —Las hermanas posaron la visión en ella, temerosas—. Lamento esto... Pero es una despedida de soltera, debe haber algún acontecimiento loco para contar en el futuro, ¿no creen?

—¿Disculpa? —inquirió Elsa, lanzándole una asesina mirada— ¿Qué quieres decir?

La escocesa rió en un maligno murmullo y las señaló.

—Las desafío... a besarse.

Elsa abrió los ojos de par en par, estupefacta. Anna, por su parte, le regaló una disconforme mirada.

 _Ese no era el plan..., idiota._

—¡¿P-Pero qué demonios dices?! —Se desesperó la mayor— ¡Es mi hermana!

Anna rodó los ojos.

 _Si, lo soy. Y a pesar de eso ya me has besado dos veces, hermanita._

—¡Oh, vamos Elsa, es solo un juego! —exclamó su prima, colgándose de sus hombros. La reina se achicó en el lugar.

 _No lo es para mí..._

Observó a la menor, insegura. Anna le devolvió la mirada, seria, y le dedicó una amable sonrisa que no comprendió.

—Tranquila, Elsa. No debes hacer nada que no quieras.

Se asombró por esa respuesta; no se la esperaba. En todo caso esperaba la típica reacción juguetona que siempre tenía la princesa para con ella.

 _Pero quiero... Realmente quiero hacerlo._

Abrió los ojos de golpe por su propio e inapropiado pensamiento.

 _¿Pero qué mierda estoy pensando?_

En medio de todo ese caos, uno más decidió sumarse. Tuvo que apretar las mandíbulas debido a una fuerte punzada que amenazaba con atacar su psiquis. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y cerró los ojos con ímpetu.

 _Agh... ¿Qué está pasándome?_

Levantó la cabeza, tiritante, y analizó su alrededor. Su mandíbula se desprendió. Todo era diferente; colorido... Demasiado colorido.

 _¿Pero qué...?_

Derivó la visión de un lado a otro, boquiabierta. Todo pasaba literalmente lento y con delay. Las imágenes de las jóvenes frente a ella se difuminaban y duplicaban. Pestañeó una y otra vez en un intento de volver a la normalidad; no funcionó.

A pesar de todo, de alguna extraña forma no estaba entrando en pánico, al contrario. Ahora sentía una gran sensación de alivio y cierto placer que comenzaba a recorrerla.

De repente esa reunión le resultó agradable. Todo se veía tan armonioso, tan... perfecto. Hasta llegó a pensar que le hubiese encantado tener este tipo de interacción en su adolescencia más temprana, pero no pudo, al igual que Anna. La culpa no tardó en invadirla por pensar aquello.

 _Anna..., por mi culpa..._

Posó los ojos en ella. La princesa se estremeció al captar tan entregada mirada.

—¿Elsa...?

—Oh, oh... —expresó Merida, tapando su boca.

—¿Oh, oh? —repitió Anna, mirándola de reojo.

—Creo que ya está haciendo efecto. —respondió, delineando una nerviosa sonrisa.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso esta bebida es...? —No pudo terminar; su mente se nubló de golpe, provocando que su visión también se nublara— ¡Agh! —Atajó su cabeza, percibiendo como una dolorosa puntada la asaltaba. Merida la miró, entre preocupada y resignada.

—Es alucinógena, sip. —dijo, suspirando y acariciando su espalda— ¿Estás bien?

La princesa negó con la cabeza varias veces, como si así pudiera despertar de las alucinaciones que ahora la agobiaban. Los colores se estaban volviendo en demasía nítidos; los sonidos los escuchaba con delay y extremadamente fuertes, el sentido del tacto ya no parecía formar parte de ella.

 _Oh... Mierda._

Elevó la visión como pudo y detalló a Elsa; seguía mirándola con profundidad y posiblemente igual de perdida que ella.

—Elsa...

En medio de toda esa confusión, Rapunzel emitió un fastidioso sonido.

—Alucinógena o no, ¡¿pueden besarse de una buena vez?!

La reina giró con una exagerada lentitud el rostro hacia su prima y la contempló unos segundos, para luego regresar la atención a su hermana.

—Anna..., ¿quieres...?

Perdida en el delirio, gateó hasta la pelirroja, que atinó a inclinarse un poco hacia atrás, sonrojada. Elsa se detuvo en seco cuando la visión de la menor empezó a ser adornada por otra... Otra muy dolorosa.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, detenida.

 _¿Pero qué...?_

Anna siendo herida por ella; Anna abrazándola, Anna llamándola, Anna queriéndola... Anna... Anna y más Anna.

Apagó los párpados y sujetó su frente. No quería ver eso; la destruía. Sin embargo, no podía controlar sus pensamientos. Veía imágenes por doquier. Estaba a punto de enloquecer.

Un cálido agarre en sus mejillas la despertó de sus delirios. Levantó lentamente su perdido semblante y se encontró con la encantadora sonrisa de su hermana menor.

—Elsa..., no te preocupes. Te dije que no tenías que hacer nada que no quisieras. —susurró cerca de sus labios. Su voz parecía ida; quizás peor que la suya propia.

Había una razón; Anna también estaba en medio de un gran viaje que no parecía tener fin, por no decir en un limbo. Y anhelaba que ese fin estuviera en los labios de la mayor. Los deseaba con desesperación.

Recuerdos de ella y la rubia besándose la invadían por completo. Desvió la mirada con tal de resistir a la tentación; esta terminó sumida en el sillón. Su pecho se apretó cuando no halló salvación alguna, sino unas dolorosas alucinaciones; ella y Elsa jugando de pequeñas con sus muñecas.

Negó con la cabeza al percibir su propia locura. Iba en aumento y temía no poder detenerla.

 _Merida, te mataré. Debiste advertirme que esta bebida era..._

—Anna.

 _Esa voz..._

Volvió la vista a Elsa y se petrificó al instante. Su rostro ya no se mostraba abatido, al contrario. Parecía tan tranquila; tan pura, tan transparente..., que pensó que esos ojos de cielo le atravesarían por completo el corazón.

—Te molestaría... —empezó a decir la mayor, acercándose a su oído— ¿Te molestaría que te besara?

Pestañeó, sorprendida —No...

—¿De verdad? —musitó, presionando los labios contra su suave lóbulo—. Porque quiero hacerlo.

Los colores subieron por sus pecosas mejillas sin piedad. Elsa estaba extrañamente sincera... o delirante. O borracha; sí, debía ser eso último.

Se apartó un poco para verla de frente; la reina la contemplaba con intensidad. Tragó saliva con fuerza y se relamió los labios, buscando con la mirada los suyos. Ya no podía más con esa situación, necesitaba sentirla, aunque supiera que era incorrecto. Aunque supiera que de alguna manera estaba abusando de la mayor, ya que esta se encontraba hipnotizada por la bebida. De otro modo no diría tales cosas.

 _Soy... tan egoísta._

—Lo siento, Elsa...

La reina pestañeó, ruborizada, cuando unos carnosos labios comenzaron a acercarse lentamente hacia los suyos. Bajó los ojos y los detalló, en demasía tentada.

 _Anna..., soy yo la que lo siente._

En absoluto entregada a esa impensable situación, Elsa llevó la mano hasta su mejilla y acortó la distancia que restaba. Presionó los labios sobre los suyos con delicadeza; alargando ese momento, disfrutando de esa delicada piel que la recibía encantada.

Las atónitas miradas de sus amigas no pasaron desapercibidas, pero no le interesaba. Lo único que importaba era que después de tanto tiempo podía tomar los labios de su princesa otra vez.

Las respiraciones de ambas se volvieron pesadas mientras comenzaban a moverse acompasadamente. Anna, deseando sentirla más, entreabrió la boca para dejarle el paso libre a la ahora, sorprendida reina. Ésta última, incapaz de resistirse a tan perfecta bienvenida, descendió la mano por su piel hasta sujetar su cuello y la impulsó más hacia ella. Se adentró en esa cálida cavidad, intensificando el beso. La menor tiritó al sentirla. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban de una forma tan natural que juró que habían nacido para encontrarse.

Elsa dejó escapar un sofocado jadeo; esa unión era muy diferente a las que habían tenido antes. El placer comenzaba a afectarla, y si mal no recordaba, no era el momento ni el lugar para eso. En especial porque habían cuatros ojos observando el espectáculo sin perderse ningún detalle.

Ja, si claro. La realidad es que estaba a punto de perder el control. Tenía que detenerse.

Con mucha fuerza de voluntad, rompió el beso con lentitud y empezó a alejarse. La pelirroja abrió sus oscurecidos ojos y justo en ese preciso instante captó como Elsa se relamía los labios, deseosa. Tragó saliva, nerviosa. Ese acto resultó más fogoso de lo que esperaba, y se notaba en sus pecosas mejillas, que estaban en demasía sonrojadas.

La reina se deleitó con esa imagen tan inocente.

 _Hermosa..._

Se mordió el labio, impaciente. No podía creer lo que hizo; poco a poco todo comenzaba a atacarla. No tenía que besarla; no tenía que beber. ¿Por qué terminó haciendo todas esas cosas?

 _Mierda... ¡Mierda!_

Se cubrió el rostro, apretando las mandíbulas. En el medio de todo ese caos interno, unos gritos inmersos de emoción se escucharon. Elsa y Anna ascendieron la vista y no tardaron en ruborizarse; Rapunzel y Merida reían de una ganadora forma.

—¡Oh, dios! ¡No puedo creer que de verdad lo hicieron! —exclamó su prima—. Y además fue tan...

—Caliente... Oh, sí. —Terminó la frase Merida, arqueando una coqueta ceja.

Las hermanas se miraron entre ellas, pasmadas. ¿Qué demonios habían hecho?

Tratando de mantener la calma y en un rotundo silencio, cada una volvió a su lugar. Sus ojos no volvieron a encontrarse. La valentía que con tanto empeño antes las asaltó, desapareció, como si aquel beso se la hubiera robado.

La mayor aún no podía creer lo sucedido. El plan de olvidar sus pecaminosos sentimientos estaba fallando; claramente volver a sentir esos deliciosos labios no había ayudado. Ahora solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer; fingir. Fingir que podía terminar esa maldita noche con dignidad, aunque su cabeza todavía se encontrara en un limbo por lo que bebió.

Anna decidió lo mismo; tenía que hacerlo y lo haría. Fingiría. Era su despedida, ya se había desviado demasiado. Se suponía que tenía que disfrutarla.

Y así lo hizo. El tiempo siguió pasando mientras todas jugaban, bebían y hablaban entre ellas. La princesa disimulaba mucho mejor el acalorado acontecimiento anterior, sumándose a la conversación, pero para su mala suerte, Elsa seguía cabizbaja desde aquella gratificante aunque incorrecta unión.

La espió de reojo, preocupada. Quizás era momento de terminar esa reunión; era bastante tarde. Pasó la vista a Rapunzel, que ya estaba casi destruida sobre el suelo, y esa fue la excusa perfecta para darle un cierre a la fiesta.

—Creo que por hoy tuvo suficiente, ¿no crees, amiga? —le dijo a Merida, que un tanto mareada, atinó a asentir una y otra vez.

—La llevaré al cuarto de invitados. —musitó, pasando su brazo por detrás de sus hombros y levantándola—. Vamos, borrachita. Te resfriarás si duermes aquí. —Rapunzel dibujó una estúpida sonrisa y se dejó llevar por su andar.

La escocesa giró el rostro hacia Anna, que todavía seguía sentada sobre el suelo observándola con una inquietud que notó, y le guiñó un ojo.

—¡Suerte!

Se tensó al escucharla y miró de soslayo a Elsa. La mayor, suspirando, se puso de pie y bajó los ojos para verla. Sus miradas se encontraron por unos largos segundos en los que se tornaron profundas. Solo bastaba quedarse solas para sentir que el ambiente mutaba mágicamente.

Anna tuvo que romper ese mágico encuentro para ponerse de pie. O mejor dicho, intentar. Un poderoso mareo la atacó al hacerlo.

—¡Agh! —Se tambaleó hasta caer de culo en el suelo—. Mierda... —Se refregó el trasero, adolorida.

—No tienes caso, eres un desastre.

Levantó la visión justo para notar el momento exacto en el que una cristalina mano se acercaba a ella.

—Ven.

La pelirroja, luego de salir de su parálisis, le sonrió y la tomó. Por fin volvía a dirigirle la palabra.

—Gracias.

Era increíble que la mayor no hubiese huido al retirarse las invitadas. Tal vez debía agradecer a lo que había consumido, ya que tampoco parecía estar en su mejor momento. Eso significaba que los pensamientos cuerdos en su mente habían disminuído de forma crítica.

—¿Estás mejor? —cuestionó en un murmullo, acomodando un pelirrojo mechón detrás de su oreja. Anna sonrió de lado y colocó las manos atrás de la espalda con timidez.

—Creo que sí. Al menos las alucinaciones se han detenido... un poco.

Elsa frunció el ceño —Sí que te has excedido... No pensé que tu despedida terminaría en esto.

—¿Yo me excedí? —Alzó una altanera ceja—. Tú no dudaste ni un solo segundo en tomar esa "mágica" bebida, hermanita.

—¡No sabía que era alucinógena! —Se cruzó de brazos, fastidiosa—. Debería ser ilegal.

—Umm... Lo es.

—... ¿Qué?

Anna se achicó en el lugar cual cachorrito castigado al notar la asesina mirada que le dedicó.

—Lo siento...

—Dios mío... —Se refregó la cien, bufando—. Mejor ni pregunto porqué tu querida amiga tenía esa cosa.

—¡No es culpa de ella! —Se apresuró a decir, provocando que su hermana se fastidiase aún más—. Fue todo idea mía.

—¿En serio? —Puso ambas manos en su cadera— ¿Vas a defenderla?

Los celos en el interior de la reina solo atinaban a crecer, pero también la preocupación. En sus adentros se culpó. Sentía que los actos rebeldes de su hermana eran su culpa, ya que no había estado en su infancia enseñándole lo que era correcto y lo que no, lo cual le angustiaba de una forma que no podía describir con palabras.

—Els, tampoco fue para tanto... Solo fue una fiesta, relájate. Deberías divertirte de vez en cuando, ¿sabes? —Acarició su espalda, tranquilizándola—. Es más, pienso que esta celebración debe seguir.

—Anna..., ya basta. Estoy cansada.

—No, no lo estás. Solo tratas de escapar de mí por lo que pasó, ¿verdad?

Elsa desvió la vista, sintiéndose acorralada. Tenía razón; la conocía a la perfección.

—Respecto a eso..., lo lamento. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo. —mintió. Anna la contempló, pensante.

—¿No sabías, eh?

La reina regresó los ojos a ella ante esa sarcástica tonada. Trató de descifrar esas esmeraldas, sin éxito alguno. Después de todo, la menor también era bastante buena guardando secretos.

Por no decir que era una experta mutando el pesado ambiente.

—¡Vamos, Els! ¡Está todo bien! ¡Olvida lo que pasó y sigamos! —Se colgó de su brazo, sobresaltándola— ¡Podemos charlar un poco más!

 _Olvidar lo que pasó..._

Descendió la mirada, dolida.

 _¿Cómo olvidarlo? ¿Para ti es tan fácil olvidarlo, Anna?_

La menor acercó el rostro hacia el suyo, curiosa por su silencio.

—¿Els? ¿Estás aquí?

La nombrada la observó con desolación.

 _Cuando ella se case... no podré pasar tanto tiempo a su lado. Debería aceptar su propuesta, al menos por hoy._

—Está bien, Anna. —Le sonrió tenuemente y agarró su mano. —Lo que tú desees. —La llevó hasta sus labios y plantó un pequeño beso en el dorso.

Anna se sonrojó y dibujó una tímida sonrisa.

—Eres tan caballerosa cuando quieres... —atinó a decir, reforzando el agarre en su mano y llevándola hasta la mesa principal—. Deja de tratar de conquistarme, hermanita.

La reina elevó una seductora ceja, mientras tomaban asiento una enfrente de la otra en la larga mesa del comedor.

—Se ha hecho una costumbre.

—Una peligrosa costumbre, querrás decir. —respondió, colocando dos copas sobre la mesa.

—¿Peligrosa?

—Oh, sí. —Las llenó de vino—. Muy peligrosa, hermanita. No deberías jugar con fuego.

Elsa, sospechosa, detalló como le daba un buen trago a la copa.

—¡No puedo creer que Rapunzel haya quebrado de esa forma! —Rió, bajándola. Cambió de tema por completo—. Es decir, es típico de ella hacer un papelón, pero nunca dejo de sorprenderme cuando lo veo.

La mayor rió por lo bajo y sujetó su copa con delicadeza.

—Sabes bien como es, su tolerancia es absolutamente cero. Estoy pensando que todo esto fue un maligno plan tuyo para verla quebrar.

Anna soltó una carcajada —¡Para nada! Jamás le haría eso... —Rodó los ojos con picardia.

—Ajá... —Le dio un buen sorbo al vino. Ahora se sentía más tranquila para tomar; la tormenta ya había pasado. O al menos eso creía.

La menor posó la visión, ya un tanto desenfocada, en su preciosa hermana. Esta sostenía su rostro con la mano, sonriente, y no apartaba la atención de ella. Sus esmeraldas ojos, traicioneros, comenzaron a examinar cada detalle de su perfecto rostro; su blanca tez, sus celestes ojos, sus... carnosos labios.

Carraspeó, en un intento de centrarse. Estaba mirando de más.

—L-Lamento que la hayas pasado tan mal, Elsa.

—¿Huh?

—No pensé que la fiesta se iba a descontrolar tanto. Ahora que lo pienso..., tenías razón. Se me fue de las manos.

—Oh... —Cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa, pensativa—. No te preocupes, Anna. No la pasé mal, solo... —Se detuvo en seco al recordar el apasionado beso que le dio. Un inmediato calor asaltó a sus mejillas—. Solo... evitemos las bebidas fuertes en el futuro, ¿si?

—Sé a lo que te refieres —respondió, avergonzada—. Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

La reina asintió, mientras rodeaba con el dedo el borde de la copa. Había algo que deseaba preguntarle con urgencia.

—Dime, Anna...

—¿Hm? —Bajó la copa que estaba tomando.

—¿Por qué hiciste que Merida trajera esa bebida? Sabías que era fuerte.

—Ah... Eso...

—Me pregunto... —Agarró la copa y divisó su reflejo en el vino— ¿Por qué harías eso?

Anna se mordió el labio, nerviosa —Bueno... Porque quería saber la verdad.

—¿La verdad?

—Se dice que esa bebida es un elixir que revela la verdad. —Su tono fue decayendo hasta casi terminar mudo. No deseaba decirle la verdadera razón, pero si seguían así, ésta saldría a la luz.

La mayor la miró, sin entender.

—¿La verdad sobre qué, Anna?

La princesa drenó de saliva a su garganta. La valentía la estaba abandonando.

—La verdad de mis sentimientos. —susurró.

Elsa se acomodó mejor en el asiento, en demasía curiosa. Tenía la sensación de que estaba a punto de descubrir un importante secreto.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Quería saber... —suspiró, en absoluto resignada. Ya no tenía caso ocultarlo—. Quería saber si realmente estaba enamorada de Kristoff.

La reina abrió los ojos de par en par, suspendida.

—Pensé que la bebida funcionaría, que me sinceraría conmigo misma.

Elsa negó con la cabeza lentamente, incapaz de creer la estupidez que hizo. ¿Estaba dejando bien claro que desconocía sus propios sentimientos y que era incapaz de descubrirlos por sí sola?

—¿Y?

Anna la miró —¿Y qué?

—¿Funcionó?

—Oh... —Delineó una desesperanzada sonrisa—. No, creo que no. Solo me confundió más. Al final fue una mala idea, como todas las que tengo... —Soltó una lamentable risita.

—Anna...

La reina la contempló con tristeza, hecho que la carcomió por dentro.

—¡N-No te preocupes, Els! —Rió de forma nerviosa—. La boda se llevará a cabo, después de todo ya hiciste todos los preparativos. No podría...

—¡Anna! —la interrumpió, sujetando su mano— ¡No debes casarte si no quieres hacerlo! ¡No importa que todo ya esté programado! ¡Aún tienes tiempo de elegir!

—Elsa...

—Se supone que debes estar segura de querer pasar toda tu vida con él... —Reforzó el agarre—. No hagas nada que no quieras, por favor.

Anna, consternada, observó la cristalina mano que la acobijaba y sonrió. Posó la suya sobre ella y acarició aquella suave piel.

—Esto es lindo.

Elsa pestañeó, confundida —¿Qué cosa?

Emanó una pequeña risita, y la liberó, solo para servir más vino en sus copas.

—Estar así contigo, como verdaderas amigas.

—¿Amigas...? —repitió, extrañada. Anna asintió, enérgica.

—¡Claro! Además de ser mi hermana, por supuesto que también eres mi amiga. Es más, siempre te he sentido más como una...—Cubrió su boca de inmediato, aterrorizada. La lengua se le estaba escapando, culpa de todo lo que tomó. Ese revelación sería demasiado como para que la digiriera.

Para su sorpresa, la reina le sonrió con amabilidad.

—¿Más como una amiga? —Terminó su frase.

—Y-Yo... ¡Lo siento, Elsa! —Atrapó sus manos, frenética—. Sé que suena como una declaración fuerte. Es decir, no una declaración... Eso sí suena fuerte, ja, ja. —Rascó su cabeza con los nervios pendiendo de un hilo—. Lo que quiero decir es que...

—Anna. —La cortó, apacible—. No te preocupes, puedo entenderlo.

—¿E-En serio?

—Aunque suene extraño, sí. Lamento decirlo, pero... yo también siento lo mismo.

La menor no podría estar más sorprendida. Su mandíbula desencajada era la prueba; prueba que hizo reír a Elsa.

—No me mires así, Anna... Tú misma dijiste que te sientes igual.

—S-Sí, pero no pensé que tú...

—Es probable que el hecho de haber estado separadas tanto tiempo haya influido. —Descendió los párpados, nostálgica—. No nos criamos como las hermanas que debíamos ser. Lamento eso...

Anna se alertó.

—¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡No lamentes nada! —Le dio unas palmaditas en las manos— ¡No es tu culpa, Els! Nada de lo que pasó lo es.

La reina bajó la cabeza para así poder evitar sus deslumbrantes ojos. Le hacían sentir peor; eran demasiado honestos como para enfrentarlos.

—Además, no me dejaste terminar. —Le sonrió. Elsa levantó la mirada con timidez—. También te veo como una hermana, ¡siempre serás mi hermana! No me malinterpretes, por favor...

Elsa sonrió de lado, agotada. Realmente agotada de esconder todo lo que sentía.

 _Sería más fácil para mí si no me vieras como una hermana._

—Eso es obvio. —Llevó la mano a su cabeza y la acarició—. Somos familia y siempre... lo seremos. —musitó, intentando ocultar la congoja. Tarea que no era fácil.

Su garganta se encontraba tan endurecida por la angustia que dolía. El solo hecho de que por unos escasos minutos se alegró de que Anna la viese como una amiga y no como una hermana, le carcomía. No podía estar deseando haber nacido en otro lado..., en otra familia. No ser su hermana.

Era incorrecto.

No obstante, más incorrecto eran los fuertes sentimientos detrás de ese deseo; la realidad. Ella quería ser su hermana, sí. Pero también su amante.

 _No hay forma... No tiene que haberla. Soy de verdad... un monstruo._

* * *

Al igual que el creador de Once upon a time, trato de humanizar lo mas posible los sentimientos de Elsa y Anna. Me acuerdo que en una entrevista que vi de los creadores, ambos dijeron que iban a humanizar a todos los personajes que metían en OUAT, dando a entender que también son personas que sienten y tienen inseguridades (como todo el mundo). Básicamente que la vida no es de color rosa y que no siempre un príncipe azul es la respuesta a todo (? Por eso en este fic trato de hacer lo mismo, haciendo hincapié en sus personalidades y sus miedos, detallándolo más. Así que mil disculpas por las idas y vueltas de nuestras queridas chicas jajajajaj

Ya ni recuerdo porque terminé explayándome así, supongo que solo tenía ganas (? Disculpen los delirios de esta humilde escritora.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! Mil gracias por los comentarios y la buena onda :D

¡Besotes!


	10. Déjate llevar

**Déjate llevar**

A pesar de esa pequeña intervención nostálgica, en la cual ambas dejaron bien claro que algo faltó en la infancia de las dos, continuaron hablando alegremente y bebiendo cada vez más.

Mucho más.

Anna ya sentía que los párpados le pesaban y que el inconsciente empezaba a hablar en vez de su cordura. Su hermana, por su parte, mantenía una estúpida sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

—Y entonces, ese día que desobedecí a papá, ¡me lancé a la terraza del castillo! —Estiró el brazo dramáticamente— ¿Sabías que desde ahí se siente como si pudieses tocar la luna? Era como si estuviera encima de mí... ¡Debo mostrarte ese lugar!

—¿Acaso padre no te dijo que no fueras porque era muy congeloso? Digo, ¿peligroso? —Se insultó por dentro al no ser capaz de modular como correspondía—. No es una terraza, siquiera hay de donde agarrarse, Anna. —La señaló, elevando una desaprobada ceja.

La menor rió ante su tropiezo —Sabes bien que apenas escuché la palabra "peligro", no podía dejarlo pasar.

—Naturalmente. —Rodó los ojos.

—Obviamente. —Enfatizó.

Se miraron por unos mudos segundos y las risas no tardaron en estallar. Era como si se estuviesen conociendo de nuevo. Había tantas cosas que desconocían de la otra. Detalles, pero que cobraban importancia con cada historia de fondo.

Y así siguieron varios minutos, contando historias. Anna aprovechó para contarle paso a paso lo que sucedió cuando Elsa se extravió en Storybrook, y ésta última le contó su aventura en ese extraño pueblo. Antes no habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar de esa experiencia con lujo de detalles debido a las obligaciones de la mayor, y vaya que se habían perdido de interesantes relatos.

En medio de ellos, la reina soltó un gran suspiro que preocupó a la princesa.

—¿Elsa? ¿Qué pasa?

La nombrada se sostuvo la cabeza con la palma y cerró los ojos.

—... ¿Sabes? Todavía me parece tan irreal que podamos estar aquí juntas. —empezó a decir. Anna la observó, curiosa—. Y pensar que no hace mucho estuvimos separadas por treinta años... Realmente pensé que enloquecería. —confesó sin el permiso de su mente. Se sentía demasiado cansada como para ocultar sus sentimientos.

La menor le regaló una amable sonrisa al escucharla.

—Lo sé. Es como si el mundo se empecinara en separarnos... Pero como ves, ¡el universo nunca logrará su cometido! —exclamó, levantando el brazo triunfalmente— ¡Siempre estaremos juntas!

La reina le sonrió con cierto agradecimiento y entrecerró los párpados, nostálgica.

—De verdad, ha sido muy duro... estar tanto tiempo separada de ti.

—Elsa...

—Si supieras todo lo que traté de hacer para volverte a ver, Anna... Temí tanto perderte.

La pelirroja tragó saliva con fuerza, ruborizada. Su hermana estaba siendo inocentemente honesta. ¿Acaso era consciente del peligro que significaba mostrarse así?

El silencio invadió la sala en medio de sus delirios. Elsa, con una tenue sonrisa, pasaba un dedo alrededor de la copa, perdida en ella. La princesa la contemplaba con detenimiento, aún incapaz de modular palabra alguna.

Sus perfectos rasgos; su dorado cabello, sus ojos, sus labios... Quizás era lo que estaba consumiendo, pero creía que se veía más hermosa que nunca.

La reina se percató de aquella intensa mirada y le sonrió.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió con una dulce voz.

¿ _Qué sucede? ... Todo._

Anna sentía su sangre hervir como nunca. Una desconocida valentía comenzaba a domar a su cobarde interior. Y tal valentía estaba encerrando de una importante forma a la cruda realidad en un lugar donde no molestaría; donde le permitiría hacer lo que quisiese con su hermana mayor.

En otras palabras; estaba absolutamente ebria.

—¿Anna? —la llamó ante su extenso silencio.

—Acércate... —habló por fin con una apagada tonada. Elsa esbozó una socarrona sonrisa.

—¿Para qué?

—Vamos..., quiero decirte algo.

Riendo por lo bajo, se incorporó un poco y se fue hacia adelante hasta pasar el torso por encima de la mesa. Anna, complacida, la imitó y se dirigió a su oído.

—Mírame... —susurró, generando que su cálido aire le hiciera cosquillas.

La mayor volteó la cabeza con cautela y al instante abrió los ojos de par en par. Había quedado a escasos centímetros de sus labios, y eso era tanto una buena como una mala noticia.

Mala porque el autocontrol no estaba de su lado, y buena porque era un hecho que su hermana la estaba incitando, lo cual significaba que tal vez había esperanzas para ella.

Anna sonrió en la tenue oscuridad y empezó a acortar la distancia entre sus bocas. Elsa se humedeció los labios, tentada.

 _Anna, no... Si haces eso..._

—... ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó ya con la voz dos octavas por debajo de lo normal.

—Lo que deseamos. —musitó contra su boca, generando que tragara saliva con fuerza.

Quiso contestar, pero no pudo. Las ansias se estaban apoderando de ella, endureciéndole la garganta. Tan solo se limitó a descender sus celestes ojos y clavarlos en el objeto de su deseo, que cada vez se aproximaba más. Estaban tan cerca que podía oler su afrodisíaco aroma; la estaba corrompiendo.

Elevó la visión con lentitud y Anna le sonrió de un travieso modo. Ese fue su fin.

 _Ah... Ya no puedo más._

Exasperada, Elsa rompió esa maldita distancia que restaba y capturó sus labios con necesidad; una auténtica necesidad. Anna cerró los ojos y se entregó a esa boca que la devoraba sin pudor alguno, y a esa cristalina mano que se enredaba en su cabello, pasaba por el y sujetaba su cuello.

—Mh... —escapó de los labios de la reina, mientras los entreabría en un áspero jadeo y asomaba la lengua por ellos, impaciente. Su mente le rogaba que se detuviera, pero su alma estaba en contra de esa orden.

La princesa percibió su agitada y fría respiración sobre la suya, y le dejó el paso libre. Las puntas de sus lenguas se rozaron con cierta timidez. Sin embargo, no duró mucho aquello. Al sentir esa suave piel acariciándoles, no tardaron en comenzar un acompasado y frenético baile en el que ambas se enredaban, degustándose.

Las cosquillas que atacaban el estómago de la mayor eran insoportables. Deseaba más... Deseaba conocer más ese travieso lado que la menor le estaba mostrando.

Gracias a la falta de aire, entre roncos jadeos se despegaron lentamente. Fatigadas, sus ojos se encontraron. Ambas notaron la confusión y al mismo tiempo el deseo de proseguir ese acto.

Elsa, algo intimidada por esas esmeraldas que no le daban descanso, se alejó unos centímetros.

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo...?_

Tenía que detenerse.

—Anna, escucha... Yo...

—Elsa.

Se sobresaltó por esa inesperada y diría que casi severa tonada. Ascendió la visión, que había decaído por la vergüenza, y captó el momento justo en el que una delicada mano sujetaba su rostro y la obligaba a contemplar a su hermana menor de frente. La reina se perdió en esos ahora, determinados ojos. Anna le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora y se inclinó hacia su oreja.

—Sígueme. —musitó, sujetando su mano.

La puso de pie y empezó a guiarla. Elsa, notablemente hipnotizada por ella, la siguió. Sabía a dónde se dirigían; a su habitación. Y sabía que no era una buena idea. Pero contrario a lo que pensaba, obediente, continuó siguiéndola sin oposición alguna.

Su cabeza daba vueltas; casi veía doble, no podía pensar bien. Creía que se encontraba en uno de esos húmedos sueños que la tomaban desprevenida algunas noches.

—¿Por qué... mi habitación? —Fue todo lo que pudo decir la reina cuando estacionaron frente a la puerta. Giró el rostro y miró a Anna, mientras pasaba una mano por detrás de su espalda y le sujetaba la cintura.

La princesa dibujó una provocativa sonrisa y atajó aquella mano que se empecinaba en no abandonarla.

—Siempre creí que era más adecuada que la mía...

—¿Adecuada? —inquirió, apegándola más a su cuerpo— ¿Para qué? Espera... ¿Siempre?

Anna rió por lo bajo y giró la perilla. Entró, arrastrándola consigo.

—La mía está llena de peluches y esas cosas... No es muy sensual que digamos.

—Me gustan tus peluches... —musitó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La menor rió.

—No sabes lo que dices, Els. —contestó de un inocente pero falso modo, poniendo las manos detrás de su espalda. Elsa arrugó el entrecejo, apretando los puños. Algo en esa confiada tonada no le gustó.

¿Anna estaba jugando con ella?

—Claro que lo sé —respondió por fin—. Y también sé... —Se frotó el rostro, tratando de despertar—... que deberías irte.

Sus acciones contradecían a sus palabras, ya que mientras más hablaba, más se acercaba.

—¿Por qué? ¿No me quieres aquí? —preguntó, acortando la distancia y enredando los brazos en su cuello—. Me seguiste tal como un cachorrito, Elsa. No creo que tu deseo sea que me vaya. —finalizó, bajando las manos por su nuca hasta atajar su espalda. La reina se sobresaltó cuando sintió y escuchó como el cierre de su vestido empezaba a a ser descendido.

—A-Anna, ¿qué haces?

Su cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse. Hacía falta una sola caricia de su parte para desarmarla.

—Te desnudo —dijo como si nada, mirándola. Un travieso brillo se asomaba por sus ojos—, ya que veo que tú no tienes las intenciones de hacerlo. —Sonrió.

Elsa, sonrojada, volteó el rostro.

—Por supuesto que no. Eres mi... hermana. No debemos hacer...

—¿Esto? —la cortó, mientras comenzaba a bajar su vestido de una lenta y tortuosa forma. La reina, avergonzada, se cubrió el pecho al percibirlo desnudo.

—Anna, no... —Sujetó su muñeca, deteniéndola y quedando a medio vestir—. No es correcto.

Desconocía de dónde salía el valor para oponerse a tal manjar. Hacía años que la deseaba y ahora ahí la tenía, servida en bandeja. No obstante, no podía evitar pensar que era una abominación lo que estaban por hacer; que destruiría la vida de su querida hermana menor.

Anna negó lentamente con la cabeza, delineando una tenue sonrisa.

—Pero Elsa, ambas lo deseamos. Tú lo sabes. —Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y rodeó su cintura en un cálido abrazo—. No es como si te fuera a violar o algo así, ¿verdad?

—¿V-Violar? —repitió, abrazándola también—. Soy la hermana mayor, así que en todo caso yo sería la violadora. —musitó contra su oído. La princesa rió en un murmullo sobre la helada piel de su pecho, y pasó sus delicados dedos por su desnuda espalda.

—Es imposible que sea una violación para mí, ya que quiero hacer esto. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—¿H-Huh?

—¿Te estaría forzando si decido... querer hacerlo contigo? —Levantó el rostro y la encaró. Su semblante se mostraba serio, absolutamente decidido.

Elsa abrió los ojos de par en par, conmocionada y entusiasmada. Una eléctrica sensación se estaba estableciendo en su pecho. No podía respirar con normalidad; la sentía pesada.

—Anna... —la llamó, entrecerrando los párpados. Mordiéndose el labio, se inclinó hacia ella y escondió el rostro en la curva de su cuello— ¿De verdad deseas hacer esto? —murmuró contra aquella sensible piel, reforzando el agarre en su cintura.

Inhaló su delicioso aroma. Como siempre, esa fragancia lograba hipnotizarla más que el mismísimo y mágico absenta.

La menor la espió de reojo y sonrió —Solo por hoy... no te cuestiones nada. Yo tampoco lo haré. —Se desprendió lentamente y tomó su mano. La guió hasta quedar parada y de espaldas a la cama.

Elsa se achicó en el lugar, nerviosa.

—Anna... —La miró profundamente, cada vez más perdida en aquellas esmeraldas.

¿Realmente estaba por pasar lo que había deseado por años?

La pelirroja sonrió de soslayo ante sus obvios nervios y sujetó sus hombros.

—¿Confías en mí? —preguntó.

—Siempre. —respondió al instante, y en recompensa consiguió una radiante sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pero también, un leve empujón que provocó que su espalda se estampara contra el colchón.

Pestañeó, detallando como Anna la seguía hasta quedar sentada en su regazo. Se inclinó a su oreja y la besó.

—Te amo, Elsa.

Su corazón terminó en la garganta gracias a esa perfecta confesión.

—Te amo demasiado... No puedo tolerar más todo lo que siento por ti.

Y eso fue todo, el detonador de la reina se activó.

Casi con furia sujetó su mejilla y la atrajo hacia ella, para luego devorar sus labios en un desesperado beso que le quitó la respiración.

—Hm... —gimió Anna sobre su cuerpo, entreabriendo los labios una y otra vez; encontrándose y entrelazándose con esa deliciosa lengua que no le daba tregua alguna.

Elsa se reincorporó, quedando sentada también, y se desprendió de su boca, agitada, solo para comenzar a descender por su mentón hasta quedar asentada en su cuello. Ascendió la lengua por el y lo succionó, dispuesta a dejar su querida marca.

—Mh... —Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir los helados labios de la reina sobre su piel. Esa combinación de frío y calor la estaba enloqueciendo—. Els...

La nombrada volvió a su boca, exasperada, mientras empezaba a bajar el vestido de la pelirroja por los hombros. Sus adorables pecas hicieron acto de presencia; pecas que no pudo evitar la tentación de probar. Besó su hombro, para luego pasar la lengua por su clavícula, delineándola, grabando en su memoria cada parte su cuerpo.

Anna se retorció sobre su cuerpo, y enredó las manos en su desordenado cabello.

La situación era en demasía irreal. No podía creer que tenía a su querida hermana menor toda para ella, tal como siempre soñó.

Dejándola solo en ropa interior y sin perderse ningún detalle de su perfecto cuerpo, llevó la mano a su pecosa nuca y volvió a sus labios. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron, mientras descendía por la piel de su espalda con las yemas y atrapaba el gancho del sujetador. Anna parpadeó con debilidad.

—¿Elsa...? —pronunció sobre su entrecortada respiración. La reina le sonrió y lo desenganchó, para luego con su mano libre empezar a levantar el sujetador por delante. Sus pechos rebotaron frente a su opacada visión.

La princesa se tapó de inmediato, avergonzada. Ella había empezado ese fogoso juego, pero la reina lo estaba dando vuelta de un impecable modo.

—Déjame verte...—musitó, sujetando sus muñecas y apartándolas. Un complacido respingo huyó de sus labios al observar como las pecas se detenían antes de llegar a sus perfectos y simétricos pechos—. Dioses... Eres tan hermosa, Anna.

La nombrada se mordió el borde del labio, entre nerviosa y ansiosa, y detalló como Elsa atajaba la parte baja de su cintura, la impulsaba más hacia ella, apegando sus abdómenes, y agachaba un poco la cabeza.

—Tan... hermosa. —murmuró de una hipnótica forma, acercando peligrosamente los labios a uno de sus pezones.

Anna frunció los dedos contra su brazo cuando el agitado aire de la mayor le acarició esa sensible parte, generando que creciera. Elsa sonrió y se inclinó más.

—E-Espe... ¡Hm! —jadeó al sentir sus labios apresándola. La sujetó del cabello, tratando de no enloquecer, mientras la mayor comenzaba a rodear su pezón con la lengua, para luego succionarlo y atraerlo hacia ella, arrastrando su piel— ¡Ah!

La reina admiró, satisfecha, como sus intentos de mantener la calma resultaban inútiles; su cuerpo la dejaba expuesta.

—Anna... ¿Estás excitada? —inquirió con una áspera voz, regresando a su debilidad, en este caso a su gemelo, y succionándola con ímpetu—. Dime... —Se desprendió lentamente, dejando solo un pequeño hilo transparente conectado entre su pezón y sus labios.

La princesa descendió los párpados, agitada —¿Q-Qué estás diciendo? —Volteó el semblante, avergonzada— ¿Por qué me preguntas algo tan obvio? Tú... no eres así.

—Lo soy. —respondió, volviendo a sus labios— ¿Era esto lo que querías provocar? ¿Así querías verme, Anna?

Dio en el blanco. Por supuesto que quería verla así.

Bajó el rostro, ruborizada y sintiéndose bastante intimidada por la mujer en la que estaba sentada. Ésta elevó una picarona comisura.

—Ahora no tienes más remedio que aguantártela. —Amplió su ahora perverso gesto, y la tiró de espaldas contra la cama. Se sentó sobre su vientre al instante, sin dejarla reaccionar.

Anna la miró con detenimiento desde lo bajo, mientras Elsa llevaba las manos a su cintura y ascendía su vestido hasta quitárselo por completo, quedando en ropa interior también. La menor refregó las rodillas entre ellas, nerviosa, al detallar aquella seductora y oscura lencería que tenía puesta. Sin embargo, sabía bien que no era momento de ponerse nerviosa, sino de actuar.

Así que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que recuperar la compostura.

Elevó la visión, que seguía plantada en su firme abdomen, y le sonrió, arrogante.

—Por supuesto que puedo aguantármela, hermanita.

La reina sonrió al escucharla y se inclinó. Besó sus labios en un corto encuentro, para acto seguido deslizar la lengua sobre el superior, logrando sacarle un sofocado quejido. Sus manos, sin querer quedarse fuera del juego, comenzaron a navegar por los bordes de su cintura hasta elevarse por ella; atrapó sus pechos con cierta cautela, y comenzó una maquiavélica danza circular sobre ellos.

La princesa entrecerró los ojos, fatigada. No quería que tomara el control; no todavía. Estaba más sensible de lo que creyó. Trató de culpar al alcohol, pero era consciente de que no era culpa de ello.

Con un notable esfuerzo se incorporó y sujetó su espalda.

—Es hora de quitarte esto. —susurró sobre su helado y escaso aliento, desabrochándole el sujetador. Sus atributos rebotaron en su presencia, dejándola perpleja. Los había visto incontables veces, pero por alguna extraña razón quedó algo paralizada.

Elsa se tapó, sonrojada —¿Quieres imitarme? ¿Tienes que copiarme en todo? —bromeó.

—¿Imitarte? —Rió por lo bajo, mientras sus manos, tentadas, la destapaban y no se privaban de tantear sus pechos, encontrándose con una suave piel—. No, hermanita. No solo voy a imitarte, voy a hacer mucho más que eso. —sentenció, segura de sí misma. Y alzando una divertida ceja, se dio la vuelta rápidamente, dejándola debajo de ella.

Elsa se estampó contra la cama y la miró, curiosa.

—¿Anna? ¿Qué estás?... ¡Ah! —gimió, al notar como su lengua recorría su pecho en tortuosos círculos. Su mano no se quedó atrás, acariciando a su gemelo. La atacó de golpe sin compasión alguna—. A-Anna...

Mordió uno con sutileza, provocando que arqueara la espalda. Su mano libre ahora navegaba hacia abajo por su cintura en un peligroso camino que intuía cuál sería el final.

Llegó a su muslo y lo rodeó con la palma, para luego subir por el y rozar su entrepierna. La reina levantó un poco el rostro, ruborizada e impaciente.

—Deja de jugar...

—¿Jugar? —repitió, sonriente— ¿Te parece que estoy jugando? —susurró, dirigiendo los dedos a esa fina tela que cubría su intimidad. Comenzó a acariciarla de arriba hacia abajo, estremeciéndola.

—Ah... —Apretó los párpados—. A-Anna... ¿Qué es lo que... estamos haciendo? —dijo entre jadeos, empezando a sentir como el sudor la recorría.

La menor posó los ojos en ella al escucharla. La observó con una indiferente expresión que Elsa no comprendió.

—Creo que estamos haciendo el amor... Y estamos borrachas, así que no te preocupes.

La reina arrugó el entrecejo, enfadada.

—¿Acaso crees que me voy a olvidar de esto tan fácilmente?

Anna delineó una burlona sonrisa y agachó la cabeza hasta quedar de frente con su vientre.

—Me pregunto... ¿Cuántos habrán querido hacer esto contigo? —cuestionó, presionando los labios en su piel. Elsa, cada vez más con el corazón fuera de control, sonrió.

—Muchos. Pero solo a ti te dejaría llegar tan lejos.

La menor levantó la cabeza de golpe y la contempló con una apagada mirada. La desvió unos segundos, como si estuviera meditando si hablar o no, y se inclinó hacia ella.

—¿Por qué solo a mí? —preguntó en un hilo de voz sobre sus labios. Elsa bajó los párpados, pensante, y reposó la mano en su acalorada mejilla.

—¿Aún no lo sabes, Anna?

La nombrada entreabrió los labios dispuesta a contestar, pero no lo hizo. Una parte de ella estaba segura de la respuesta, y la otra no quería creer en ella. No quería escucharla porque aquello cambiaría todo.

No estaba para nada preparada para tal cambio.

Y como si sirviera para evadir la dura realidad, volvió a sus labios con desesperación, impidiendo que la mayor continuara hablando.

—A-Ann...

Estampó una mano a su costado, y la otra descendió por su abdomen hasta encontrar de nuevo su intimidad.

—No digas nada. No ahora. —dijo sobre su aliento y la besó otra vez, al mismo tiempo que con mucha cautela empezaba a sumir los dedos debajo de la tela que la cubría.

La mayor se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos, pasmada. Pero no fue la única.

—Elsa... estás...

Elsa cubrió su rostro con el brazo, sonrojada; sabía lo que iba a decir. Su humedad era notable y eso le avergonzaba en demasía.

Anna le sonrió con ternura —Eres hermosa...

Se destapó al oírla y volvió a ser prisionera de los carnosos labios de su hermana. Mientras, esos osados dedos jugaban con su centro; rodeándolo, presionándolo con sutileza. Gimió dentro de su boca y comenzó a danzar las caderas hacia ella de forma inconsciente, intensificando las sensaciones.

—Anna... Si sigues así...

Una presión tratando de entrar en ella detuvo a sus palabras en seco. Al instante atajó sus mejillas con ambas manos, agitada. Sus miradas chocaron, hambrientas.

—Anna, no sé si...

—Lo siento, Elsa. Pero no puedo detenerme... —musitó, empezando a adentrar dos de sus dedos en su intimidad. La reina frunció los suyos contra su rostro, mientras percibía a la perfección como los de la princesa se arqueaban en su interior.

Soltó un sofocado quejido que la menor no llegó a descifrar. Se detuvo en seco, alarmada.

—¿Duele?

La reina negó lentamente con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Se aferró a su espalda como si su vida dependiera de ello, y llevó los labios a su oído.

—Continúa...

Anna sonrió de soslayo y besó su mejilla.

—Lo haré. —Se sumió aún más, estremeciendo cada parte de su ser.

—¡Ah...! —Arrastró las uñas por su espalda, rasguñándola sin querer. Las sensaciones eran tan profundas que apenas podía aguantarlas.

Sentirla tan dentro de sí... moviéndose acompasadamente, la estaba enloqueciendo. La pelirroja la observaba desde lo alto, ensimismada.

—Elsa...

Aceleró los movimientos, desesperándola. La reina estaba a punto de estallar, y su acompañante lo sabía. Su interior la estaba apresando sin piedad alguna.

Elevó sus verdosos ojos, perdida, al captar como la temperatura empezaba a bajar considerablemente. Copos de nieve revoloteaban a su alrededor.

—Anna... Y-Yo... —Siquiera podía hablar. Ni en sus más sucias fantasías se imaginó ver a su hermana así, poseyéndola por completo. Estaba a punto de culminar.

La pelirroja selló sus labios, acelerando aquel intenso acto.

Su cuerpo húmedo contra el de ella; embistiéndose. Sus pezones rozándose desaforadamente... No podía más.

Una última embestida bastó para que la reina frunciera los dedos contra la sábana, congelándola, arqueara la espalda y emitiera un largo jadeo. Su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar debajo del de Anna, que la contemplaba hipnotizada. Cayó de golpe sobre el colchón, agitada y sudorosa.

Los espasmos aún la recorrían, tornando su respiración dificultosa. Anna sonrió, realizada, y empezó a quitar lentamente los dedos de su interior, provocando otros pequeños espasmos en la mayor. Se sentó en su abdomen, percibiendo como el cuerpo de Elsa subía y bajaba velozmente. Con la visión oscurecida, pasó la atención a sus propios dedos, donde aún yacía el néctar de la reina, y los observó con hambruna. Los llevó hasta sus labios y comenzó a relamérselos, drenándose con su placer. Elsa la detalló, perdida en la lujuria que solo atinaba a aumentar.

Deseaba más... Deseaba probarla.

Una inesperada rodilla presionó la intimidad de la princesa, generando que se sobresaltaba. Ésta última bajó la mirada, pestañeando.

—¿Elsa?

Lo próximo que llegó a detallar fue como una cristalina mano atajaba su brazo y la jalaba hacia abajo. Cayó de espaldas en las ahora, heladas sábanas.

Desde ahí la miró, confundida.

—Els... —No pudo terminar su llamado. Un perfecto cuerpo gateando entre sus piernas se lo impidió. Elsa quedó a la altura de su rostro con una excitada expresión que la estremeció de pies a cabeza.

En ese momento pensó que la reina era realmente especial. Se sentía como si una criatura misteriosa y extravagante estuviese a punto de poseerla.

—¿Creíste que dándome placer evitarías tu castigo? —susurró en su oído, para luego lamer el borde de éste. Anna entrecerró los párpados con los latidos en aumento.

—¿Q-Qué castigo?

Elsa sonrió de una sombría forma que no reconoció.

—El castigo que mereces por provocarme de esta forma. —Mordió su oreja, provocando que emitiera un pequeño quejido. Su voz sonaba mucho más grave que de costumbre.

Entreabrió los labios para objetar, pero otros más hambrientos sellaron su futura habla; estos se encontraban más fríos que antes.

La reina sujetó su mejilla y la sumió más en ella, profundizando el beso; entrelazando sus lenguas con fervor. A los pocos segundos se despegó de ellos, dejándola con ganas de más, y elevó una sensual comisura.

—Quiero probarte, Anna.

Comenzó a bajar por su cuello en un húmedo recorrido de besos y lamidas. La menor entreabrió los labios una y otra vez en un intento de recobrar el ritmo normal de su respiración. No había caso; en especial porque en cada beso que le regalaba, dejaba heladas escarchas de hielo sobre su piel, generándole tortuosos pero placenteros escalofríos. Esas heladas gotas no tardaban en derretirse gracias al calor de su cuerpo, que solo atinaba a acrecentar.

—Ah... Elsa... Frío... —Se cubrió el rostro, sacudida—. E-Está frío... —moduló como pudo, tratando de detenerla con las manos. Pero la mayor, más astuta, atajó sus muñecas y las estampó a los costados de su ahora, perplejo rostro. Las congeló lo justo y necesario para que no pudiera moverse, dejándola más que suspendida.

El labio inferior de la pelirroja se desprendió —¿E-Elsa?

La nombrada le sonrió, perversa.

—De esta forma no podrás detenerme. —susurró con una oscura sonrisa y volvió a su gacha posición, desplazándose por su vientre y lamiéndolo en círculos, mientras la princesa trataba de zafarse del agarre, absorta en el placer y a punto de perder la cordura.

Ese acto estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Nunca pensó que Elsa tuviera un lado tan dominante. Una mezcla entre miedo y placer aparecía en su mente y cuerpo, deteniendo cualquier pensamiento alguno.

Bajó la mirada al percibir como la mayor descendía aún más sus caricias, estacionando en su intimidad. Abrió los ojos de par en par, tragando saliva con rudeza.

—E-Espera...

Elsa, conservando esa arrogante mueca, beso la tela que la separaba de su anhelo, para acto seguido navegar la lengua hacia arriba por esta, sofocando un ronco jadeo. Anna llevó el cuello hacia atrás, agitada.

—E-Els... —la llamó placenteramente, satisfaciéndola en demasía.

Y guiada por ese llamado, atrapó los costados de la prenda y empezó a descenderla por sus piernas hasta quitársela y dejar libre a su pureza. La admiró con una apagada visión y la boca entreabierta. Anna no pasó desapercibido aquello.

—No me mires así...

—¿Hm? —Elevó la vista con una falsa inocencia— ¿Por qué? —inquirió, posando un dedo en su centro y deslizándolo de arriba hacia abajo—. Si eres hermosa...

La pelirroja tiritó y antes de poder responder, percibió como acercaba con sigilo los labios a su intimidad y los entreabría; su entrecortado aliento le acarició.

—Elsa... ¡Hm!

Una voraz lengua navegando por su centro; tanteándolo, presionándolo, detuvo su habla en seco. La reina la lamía con desesperación, descubriendo cada parte de su ser, saboreando su néctar, que quedaba sostenído de sus labios.

Anna se mordió el suyo ante las intensas sensaciones. Pero por poco y se desangra cuando comenzó a sentir como esa intrépida lengua se animaba a resbalarse por su intimidad hasta quedar sobre su entrada.

Apretó los puños y tironeó las muñecas de nuevo en un fallido intento de liberarse.

—¡E-Espera! ¡Eso sí que no!

Solo consiguió que Elsa emanara una ligera risita y empezara a penetrarla cuidadosamente. Su espalda se arqueó, al igual que su cuello, debido a la fuerte sensación que sintió en su interior.

La sumió por completo dentro de ella y arrancó una perversa danza de adelante hacia atrás, sacudiéndola en demasía. Apenas podía tolerar los espasmos que la estaban recorriendo de pies a cabeza gracias a eso.

—E-Espera... V-Voy a...

—Hazlo. Quiero probar más... —Llegó a escuchar ya con delay, mientras percibía como Elsa emigraba de su ser, solo para reemplazar su lengua con dos de sus dedos. Los impregnó y devolvió los labios a su centro; Anna chocó los dientes al borde de enloquecer.

—Mh... Eres deliciosa, Anna... —musitó sobre esa delicada piel. Su cuerpo estaba por colapsar, y no podía permitir eso.

También quería sentirla.

En un rápido movimiento se incorporó, dejando a la princesa al borde del abismo. Atajó su pierna y la apoyó sobre su hombro, para luego entrelazarse con su cuerpo y apegar sus intimidades. La menor abrió los ojos de golpe; poco duraron así. Estos cayeron en picada cuando sintió como Elsa se mecía de adelante hacia atrás sobre su pureza, provocando que sus templos se frotaran.

—¡Ah!

—A-Anna... —Apagó los párpados, percibiendo a la perfección como sus pliegues se rozaban, estimulándola— ¡Ah!

Anna entreabrió los ojos con un esfuerzo sobrehumano y admiró cómo el firme vientre de Elsa danzaba hacia ella. Estaba a punto de sucumbir.

Solo ásperos y roncos jadeos se escuchaban en el aire en esa oscura habitación. La princesa perdía fuerza cada vez más, pero al mismo tiempo una vibrante energía se estaba estableciendo en su interior, amenazando con estallar. Elsa se encontraba en las mismas y debilitadas condiciones. Y siendo consciente de ello, se aferró más a su muslo y aceleró las embestidas. Anna apretó las mandíbulas; sus ojos le siguieron.

—¡E-Elsa! —Desgarró su nombre y empezó a temblar de pies a cabeza, extendiendo las piernas.

La reina, tiritando igual que ella, se fue hacia adelante y enredó una mano en su despeinado cabello, para luego acelerar la acción de una infartante forma, logrando que ambas culminasen.

Sus gemidos retumbaron en la habitación, mientras Elsa terminaba ese acto con otras leves y lentas embestidas más.

—A-Anna...

Se derrumbó sobre su pecho, agotada; tanto, que la magia que mantenía cautiva a la menor se derritió al instante. Ésta última, aspirando el aire reiteradas veces con tal de recuperarlo, rodeó con los brazos su húmedo cuerpo, protegiéndola. Sus verdosos se entrecerraron con lentitud; apenas podía mantenerlos en su lugar.

En medio del poderoso sueño que la estaba atacando, rogó en sus adentros no cuestionarse nada de lo ocurrido a la mañana siguiente.

Realmente imploró por ello.

Elsa alzó un poco la cabeza, debilitada, y la admiró.

—Anna... —Se inclinó y besó sus labios en un corto encuentro—. Te amo, Anna.

La princesa abrió los ojos con pesadez. No obstante, estos no tardaron en volver a cerrarse gracias al cansancio.

—Siempre te he amado.

Escuchó en un eco, antes de caer completamente dormida.

* * *

¡Y llegamos al esperado capítulo! (guiño, guiño)

¡Pero! Si piensan que los problemas terminaron, lamento decirles que están cometiendo un graan error. ¡Apenas empiezan! (ríe malignamente)

¡Gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Los veo en el próximo!

¡Saludines!


	11. Arrepentimiento

**Arrepentimiento**

Anna entreabrió los ojos con pesadez. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza al sentir un agudo dolor; era como si un huracán hubiese arrasado con su mente.

—Ah..., mierda... —Refregó su descontrolado cabello, acostumbrándose a la luz que entraba por la ventana de su... ¿habitación? No..., ese no era su cuarto.

Con ciertos nervios desatándose en su interior, pasó la mirada de un lado a otro. Sus pupilas se expandieron, aterrorizadas, cuando divisó el desnudo cuerpo de su hermana durmiendo plácidamente a su lado.

No bastó mucho más que esa imagen para que miles de recuerdos de la noche anterior la invadieran por completo.

 _No... No puede ser._

Se cubrió la boca, impactada. Realmente impactada.

 _¿Pero qué...? ¡¿Pero qué mierda hice?!_

Se sobresaltó al notar como la reina se revolvía en el lugar, y aún con los ojos cerrados buscaba con la mano su cuerpo.

—Elsa... —musitó, sonrojada.

Encontró su cintura y se abrazó a ella. La menor descendió la visión, entristecida.

¿Cómo pudo haber hecho eso con su hermana sin estar completamente segura de lo que sentía? O quizás la cuestión era, ¿aceptaba lo que sucedió?

Bajó el rostro, apretando los puños; la culpa no dejaba de recorrerla. Quería llorar; quería gritar y si es posible golpearse también. Elevó los ojos y se perdió en su tranquilo semblante. Parecía tan serena... Era la primera vez que Elsa mostraba una mueca tan pacífica y aliviada, como si todos sus problemas hubieran desaparecido por esa magnífica noche que pasaron.

Anna emitió un quejido interno y se cubrió el rostro; las lágrimas finalmente se resbalaron entre sus dedos. Había lastimado a la persona que más amaba en el universo, y lo peor de todo es que estaba a punto de lastimarla aún más.

 _Soy... lo peor._

Aspirando el llanto reiteradas veces pero intentando que no se escuchara, se inclinó hacia ella y desenredó su brazo con sutileza. La miró unos segundos más, afligida, y se levantó.

Debía escapar de ahí.

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido; apenas podía procesarlo. No comprendía qué sucedía con sus sentimientos. Nunca se sintió tan perdida en su vida. Aquella energía positiva que la caracterizaba había desaparecido por completo.

Habían hecho algo imperdonable, y sin embargo, una parte de ella no se arrepentía. Esa parte pensaba que estaría dispuesta a hacerlo una y otra vez con tal de sentir de nuevo como esas heladas yemas navegaban por su acalorada piel; como esos fríos labios presionaban los suyos con ímpetu. No obstante, la otra parte era como una molesta punzada en su cabeza que solo le recordaba un pequeño detalle que anoche pasó desapercibido: eran hermanas.

Hermanas de sangre.

Algo en ese fuerte acto que hicieron se lo resaltó. Para nada se comparaba a ese estúpido juego de besos que solían hacer; eso apenas le movía un pelo. Pero esto...

Tomó sus ropas que se encontraban esparcidas sobre el suelo y se vistió lo más rápido que la depresión que tenía encima le permitió.

 _Es todo mi maldita culpa._

Subió la tira del vestido en su hombro, dándose vuelta hacia ella. Detalló su tranquila respiración, que resonaba como música en sus oídos.

—Lo siento, Elsa... —susurró. Y regalándole una última y culposa mirada, giró los pies y salió de la habitación.

Comenzó a dirigirse a la suya a un paso lento y desganado. Tenía que escapar antes de que su hermana se despertara, pero no tenía la energía para acelerar.

—¿Haciendo la caminata de la vergüenza?

Se detuvo en seco al escuchar esa socarrona y conocida voz. Se volteó hacia la dueña de ésta; Merida elevó una insinuante comisura.

Cierto; sus amigas se encontraban en su casa. Lo había olvidado por completo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —cuestionó, a lo que recibió una confiada mueca.

—No intentes ocultarlo —empezó a decir, acercándose—. Te vi salir de la habitación de tu hermana. —La señaló, guiñándole un ojo. Anna se tensó.

—¿Y eso qué? Es mi hermana, a veces dormimos juntas. Eso no significa que...

—¿Qué...? —Alzó una ceja, burlona—. Anna, ya lo sé todo.

—¿T-Todo? —Se cubrió el pecho como si eso fuese evidencia de lo sucedido.

—¡Oh, vamos! Es más que obvio por cómo se comportaban ayer.

—¿Obvio? —inquirió, confundida.

Merida asintió y empezó a dibujar una picarona sonrisa.

—Ahora entiendo todo. Así que por eso querías que trajera la...

—¡No! ¡No fue por eso! —Negó con la cabeza, hiperactiva; pero ahí quedó, sin saber cómo excusarse—... ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Rapunzel? —Trató de cambiar de tema.

—Oh. —Rodó los ojos—. Tu prima está desmayada en el cuarto de invitados.

—¡Oh, dios mío! ¿Está bien?

—Lo está, no te preocupes. —Hizo un desinteresado ademán con la mano—. Yo solo salí para ir al baño y justo te vi.

—Ya veo... —Bajó la cabeza, sonrojada. Se sentía completamente expuesta y avergonzada; su amiga había dejado bien claro que conocía su máximo secreto, y si eso era verdad, estaba en problemas.

Merida detalló como se revolvía incómoda en el lugar y delineó comprensiva sonrisa.

—Anna. —Puso la mano en su hombro, generando que la mirara—. Tranquilízate, sabes bien que tienes mi apoyo. Además, lo venía sospechando.

—... ¿Apoyo? —repitió con una sarcástica tonada, esquivando sus ojos— ¿Apoyo con qué? Siquiera sé lo que está pasando por mi mente... —Arrugó el entrecejo—. Solo puedo pensar que todo esto fue un gran error.

La escocesa abrió los ojos de golpe.

—Oh, santo dios... ¿Entonces realmente lo hicieron? —La señaló, impresionada, y soltó una importante carcajada— ¡Ja, ja! ¡Eres la mejor, Anna! —Le dio unas burlonas palmaditas en la espalda. La menor le lanzó una asesina mirada.

—¡Y tú eres una estúpida, Merida! —Se cruzó de brazos, apartándose.

—¡Tranquila, era una broma! —Elevó las manos hacia ella, calmándola.

—Ajá...

—¡Pero lo que dije es cierto! Tienes mi total apoyo. —Le sonrió—. Aunque, ahora parece que necesitas pensar, ¿no?

La princesa soltó un pesado suspiro —Más que pensar, necesito volver el tiempo atrás.

—Hey...

—No sé cómo verla a la cara ahora... Es mi hermana... —Se cubrió el rostro, apretando las mandíbulas— ¡Mí hermana! ¡¿Entiendes?! Lo que hicimos está mal, ¡está totalmente...!

—¡Anna! —Atajó su brazo—. Cálmate, entrar en ese estado no ayudará.

—¡¿Y qué mierda puedo hacer?! —La miró con lágrimas en los ojos— ¡Nunca me sentí tan jodidamente perdida en la vida!

Merida entrecerró los ojos, comprensiva, y acarició su espalda.

—Primero que todo, no dejes que tu sentido de la moral te confunda, amiga.

Anna pestañeó, desorientada —¿Qué...?

—El amor es amor. —musitó, dibujando una honesta sonrisa—. Y nunca está equivocado, no lo olvides.

Se sorprendió al escuchar tales sabias palabras proviniendo de ella. Digamos que Merida no se destacaba por ser una experta en temas románticos.

—Gracias... —Elevó una pequeña comisura—. Pero aunque eso sea cierto, todavía tengo que...

—Pensar, lo sé. —Le dio unas palmaditas más y comenzó a alejarse—. Tómate tu tiempo, después hablaremos.

—¡Ah! —Estiró el brazo hacia ella. Su amiga se dio media vuelta, curiosa— ¿Puedes despertar a mi prima? En un rato desayunaremos.

Merida asintió y continuó su camino, no sin antes levantarle un victorioso dedo pulgar. La pelirroja sonrió de lado y siguió caminando hacia su cuarto. Al entrar, cerró la puerta de un portazo y puso el cerrojo.

Se apoyó sobre la madera, pensativa.

—El amor es amor... Ja. —Apagó los párpados con una triste sonrisa de fondo—. Ojalá fuera tan fácil.

Se incorporó y entró a su baño privado. Abrió la ducha con pereza, esperanzada porque el agua le aclarase un poco las ideas. Para variar, mucho no ayudaron esas gruesas gotas que ahora caían sobre su desnudo cuerpo. Tan solo le recordaron lo inútil que estaba siendo.

Primero que todo, había engañado a Kristoff, de eso no cabía duda. Y segundo y no menos importante, ¡lo había hecho con su propia hermana! Y aún así no podía dejar de pensar en que esa experiencia resultó maravillosa y en demasía sentimental.

Tan placentera... Tan delicada.

Desplazó la palma por el húmedo azulejo mientras unas no bienvenidas cosquillas empezaban a atacar su entrepierna.

Las sensuales y penetrantes miradas que le regalaba la reina; las palabras que le susurraba al oído inmersas de pasión y amor. Su helado cuerpo contra el suyo, que contrarrestaba con el calor que lo invadía...

Tragando saliva con fuerza, abrió el agua fría. Su excitación era inminente, lo cual le avergonzaba. No había caso, apenas pensaba en el cuerpo de su hermana y en ese desaforado encuentro, perdía el control.

—Esto es peor de lo pensé...

-/-

Elsa entreabrió los ojos con lentitud. Refregándose la cara, se incorporó con un notable esfuerzo que no recordaba necesitar.

—Agh... Mi cabeza... —Se refregó su largo y rubio cabello, y volteó el rostro hacia el costado. Ahogó un sorprendido sonido al encontrarse con que Anna ya no estaba.

Regresó la mirada al frente con rapidez, descolocada.

—¿Anna...?

Con una vaga esperanza, asomó un poco la cabeza para ver el baño. Tampoco estaba ahí.

Entrecerró los ojos con dolor al imaginarse lo que se avecinaba.

—Lo sabía. Ella solo estaba borracha... —musitó, arrugando las sábanas con los dedos—. Mierda... ¡Mierda! —Golpeó el colchón con el puño, iracunda y dolida.

Se sentía enfadada; usada, despechada. Su propia hermana había jugado con sus sentimientos. Sí, era consciente de que la noche anterior había intuido bastante que Anna no se estaba tomando muy en serio ese encuentro que para ella fue algo sagrado, pero de igual manera le sorprendió tal abandono sin explicación alguna.

Debió haberla detenido anoche, de esa forma ahora no se encontraría sollozando. No obstante, la realidad era que no pudo ni quiso detenerla.

La deseaba demasiado.

Chocó los dientes y abrazó sus propias rodillas, hundiendo la cabeza entre ellas. No podía creer que su dulce princesa le hubiese hecho eso. Tenía que haber una explicación, un porqué... ¡Algo!

Con la temperatura empezando a descender abruptamente, se destapó con rudeza y se levantó. Unas frías lágrimas ya recorrían sus pálidas mejillas, emprendiendo un viaje sin retorno.

—No pienso dejar pasar esto.

En efecto, no iba a dejarlo pasar. Habían cruzado una importante línea, ya no había vuelta atrás. Tenía que hablar con ella cueste lo que cueste. Si no lo hacía, todo el reino de Arendelle amenazaba con congelarse.

Cerró el puño y éste se congeló.

—Anna —la nombró, frunciendo el ceño—. No vas a escapar de esto.

-/-

La pelirroja se vistió, desganada, para luego bajar a la cocina a desayunar. Todo, con la leve esperanza de no encontrarse a la culpable de su confusión. Al menos no todavía.

—Buenos días, princesa.

Se dio la vuelta con una indiferente expresión, encontrándose con su fiel sirviente, Kai.

—Buenos días. —respondió sin ganas.

—Veo que ayer la pasaron muy bien. —Le sonrió, amable—. La señorita Rapunzel y su amiga Merida aún están en sus habitaciones. Me dijeron que en unos minutos bajarán. —explicó, mientras preparaba la mesa— ¿Debería decirles que se apresuren?

—Déjalas tomarse su tiempo, bebieron mucho anoche —atinó a decir—. En especial mi querida primita, no creo que... —Se detuvo en seco al divisar como dos conocidas figuras se acercaban. Una a paso rápido y otra esbozando un gran bostezo.

—¡Anna! —la llamó su prima, yendo a abrazarla— ¡Lo siento, ayer morí!

La nombrada rió en un murmullo y correspondió el abrazo.

—No pasa nada, aguantaste más de lo que pensé. —bromeó, sacándole una sonrisa— ¿Qué tal? ¿Durmieron bien? —preguntó, pasando la atención a Merida, que elevó una traviesa comisura.

—¿Bien? —repitió, alzando una ceja y señalando a su prima—. Esta muchachita se la pasó lanzando toda la noche. No pude pegar un ojo.

—¡Hey! —Clavó el dedo en su pecho—. Tampoco tenías que decirlo de esa forma.

—Es la verdad. —respondió con una aburrida mueca.

—¡Bien, bien! ¡De acuerdo! Me excedí un poco, ¡pero ustedes también! —Las señaló, estrechando la visión—. No es mi culpa tener tan poca resistencia y que ustedes sean unas borrachas expertas.

Anna rió ante sus incoherentes excusas, mientras todas tomaban asiento alrededor de la mesa. Rapunzel pasó la mirada de un lado a otro, curiosa.

—¿Y Elsa?

Con solo escuchar ese nombre se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

—Creo que todavía duerme. —Se limitó a contestar, nerviosa.

—Ustedes sí que se pasaron. —Soltó una carcajada—. Jamás voy a olvidar lo que presencié. —le dijo de una incitante forma, sonrojándola—. Bueno, en realidad es lo único que recuerdo... —Rió de nuevo, pasando desapercibido el pasmado rostro de la princesa.

 _Cierto..., ellas vieron ese maldito beso. Que vergüenza..._

—E-Estaba ebria, no sabía lo que hacía. —se excusó, pasando la vista a su desayuno. Lo que menos quería era comer, tenía el estómago cerrado. Pero si hacerlo significaba callar a su habla para evitar decir detalles de más, lo haría.

—Ajá, ebria... —resaltó Merida, provocando que Anna le lanzase una amenazadora mirada. Su amiga, en respuesta, apagó los párpados apacible, por ende, desquiciándola más.

 _Llega a decir algo y juro que la colgaré._

Unos pasos que resonaban en un eco empezaron a acercarse. Anna, sobresaltada, golpeó sin querer el plato con el tenedor y allí quedó, sin poder levantar los ojos.

Contrario a éstos, los de Elsa, que estacionaron frente a la gran mesa del living, no le quitaron la vista de encima. La menor se animó a espiarla de reojo, pero no tardó en devolver la atención al plato, que de interesante no tenía nada, cuando se topó con un poderoso y enfadado brillo en ese celeste color.

La reina frunció el ceño ante su infantil comportamiento.

—¡Hey, Els! —La saludó su prima, levantando la mano— ¡Ven, siéntate con nosotras!

Ni lo dudó. Con un paso firme y sus tacos resonando, llegó hasta la mesa; agarró la silla y se sentó frente a su hermana. Anna sintió como su penetrante mirada no la abandonaba.

 _¡Mierda! ¡No podría estar más nerviosa! Que alguien hable... ¡Por dios que alguien hable!_

Como última alternativa observó a Merida con una desesperada mueca. Ella entreabrió los labios, sorprendida, e intercaló los ojos entre todas las presentes.

—¿Y-Y qué tal la pasaron ayer? —preguntó la escocesa, aliviando a su amiga— ¿Se divirtieron?

—¡Claro! —respondió Rapunzel de inmediato— ¡Tienes que hacer más de estas fiestas, primita! ¡Hasta Elsa parecía divertirse!

La ceja derecha de la reina tiritó, mientras en silencio llevaba una taza de té a sus labios. Su prima la examinó, intrigada por tal mudo comportamiento.

—¿Estás bien, Elsa? ¿Te sientes mal?

La mayor descendió la taza y delineó una irónica sonrisa.

—Algo. Tuve una noche un poco... agitada. —enfatizó aquello último, espiando de soslayo a su hermana menor, que se paralizó en el asiento.

—¿Huh? ¿Por qué? ¿Lo dices por la fiesta?

—Hm... Digamos que alguien decidió quitarme el sueño. —continuó con una incitante tonada, removiendo un poco la taza—. Y sí que lo logró.

Anna sintió como un maldito y helado escalofrío empezaba a recorrerla. ¿Acaso pensaba revelar lo que pasó entre ellas? Como sea, tenía que seguir esa conversación sin arruinar el ambiente, aunque ya lo daba por arruinado.

Y así lo hizo, entre bocado y bocado, para evitar hablar, se limitó a escuchar las palabras que iban y venían, más que nada de Rapunzel y Merida. Elsa solo acotaba indirectas hacia su persona que ya no solo la estaban incomodando, sino también molestando.

Las invitadas terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron a sus cuartos para organizar las maletas. Debían partir; sus reinos no podían cuidarse solos.

La pelirroja siguió con la visión como se alejaban; Elsa continuaba frente a ella en silencio y observándola penetrantemente, como si con la mirada tratara de aflojarla.

En efecto lo estaba haciendo, apenas podía soportar a esos celestes zafiros que la estaban fulminando. Por ende, Anna colocó las manos en la mesa y atinó a levantarse. Si era incapaz de mirarla a los ojos, solo le quedaba huir de ahí con urgencia hasta que pudiera hacerlo. Era consciente de que se estaba comportando como una niña, pero el temor podía más que todo.

¿Cobarde? Por supuesto.

—Así que ahora eres tú la que huye.

Se detuvo en seco, pestañeando.

—¿Lo haces apropósito? —continuó con un indiferente tono, poniéndose de pie— ¿Es una venganza por todos los años que te evité?

Anna, perpleja por sus palabras, se dio la vuelta y la encaró. La reina la observaba desde lo alto con una fría visión que provocó que diera un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo? No estoy huyendo, solo tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿Ah, si? —Arqueó una desconfiada ceja —Pensé que yo era la única ocupada en este castillo.

—¿Disculpa? —inquirió, a la defensiva—. Como ves, te equivocas. Así que si me permites... —Se volteó con intenciones de escapar de nuevo. Sin embargo, una firme mano atrapando su brazo se lo impidió.

—Ni se te ocurra hacerme esto.

Quedó paralizada en el lugar debido a esa iracunda voz que retumbó en sus oídos. Por poco y temía convertirse en una estatua de hielo otra vez.

Elsa reforzó el agarre, frunciendo el entrecejo. Le dolía; le dolía en demasía el hecho de que Anna la rechazara. Podía entender que estuviera confundida, no obstante, creía que aquello se podía solucionar hablando. O al menos enfrentando la situación, cosa que la menor no parecía querer o ser capaz de hacer.

Pero lo que más le lastimaba era cómo lo estaba haciendo; cómo la estaba evitando. De una forma tan indiferente que traspasaba a su congelado corazón.

Anna posó la atención en su mano, que aún la agarraba con fuerza, y elevó los ojos.

—¿De qué hablas, Elsa? ¿Qué es lo que te estoy haciendo? —Trató de decir con seguridad, pero por dentro de segura no tenía nada.

La reina chocó los dientes, iracunda, y sujetó sus hombros de golpe.

—¿Vas a decirme que no recuerdas nada de anoche? —cuestionó, al borde de perder la paciencia. La princesa la contempló con los ojos bien abiertos, estupefacta por su exasperación. Podía sentirla en su aferre, que atinaba a aumentar.

 _Mierda... De verdad está enojada._

Entre ansiosa y asustada, bajó la visión. Elsa, impaciente, atajó su mentón con los dedos y la obligó a mirarla de frente. Sin embargo, la menor no tardó en desviar los ojos de nuevo.

—¡No puedo creer que no te dignes a mirarme, Anna!

La nombrada tiritó y en un pequeño acto de valentía ascendió la visión con lentitud. La reina sonrió, irónica, y se inclinó a su rostro.

—Así está mejor. —Deslizó los dedos por su mejilla, estrechando los ojos de un peligroso modo—. Tú y yo vamos a hablar, ahora.

* * *

¡Y llegamos al capitulo once! La historia se alargó mas de lo que pensé jajaj Este capitulo resultó mas cortito, pero pronto les traigo el próximo, que espero que sea mucho más largo.

¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios y besos a todxs!


	12. No sientas

**No sientas**

Anna, notablemente nerviosa, se limitaba a seguir a pasos torpes los de su hermana, que comenzó a arrastrarla por los pasillos del palacio sin mucha delicadeza y con algo de impaciencia. Se detuvo en seco frente a su despacho, generando que la menor se estrellara contra su espalda, y abrió la puerta.

—Els, escucha... ¡Hey, no me empujes así! —Se quejó, entrando tambaleante.

Elsa cerró la puerta tras de sí. Solo el sonido posterior de ésta quedó rebotando en el aire; un incómodo silencio se estaba haciendo presente. Anna arrugó una y otra vez los dedos en su vestido, ansiosa, y se acercó a la puerta. Apoyó la espalda sobre la madera y no se dignó a mirarla, cosa que estaba molestando bastante a su compañía.

La reina arqueó una disgustada ceja y decidió que era momento de cortar ese maldito y lúgubre ambiente. La tolerancia no estaba de su parte.

—Entonces, ¿vas a quedarte callada como una niña o vas a decirme porqué me estás evitando? —cuestionó dando pasos hacia ella con los brazos cruzados. Anna pestañeó, incapaz de que la sorpresa no la atacara por tal, en su opinión, estúpida pregunta.

—¿Es una broma, Elsa? —La señaló— ¡¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que hicimos anoche?!

—¡Por supuesto que lo recuerdo! ¡Y también recuerdo que...! —Cerró los puños, apretando las mandíbulas— ¡Tú lo empezaste! Fue tu propia voluntad, ¡yo no iba a hacer nada que no quisieras!

—¿En serio? —Elevó una irónica comisura—. Yo no te vi muy en contra de la situación, hermanita.

La reina arqueó las cejas de un angustioso modo; el dolor comenzaba a impregnarse lentamente en su corazón. ¿Por qué la princesa estaba siendo tan cruel? No creía merecer tal trato.

Sea cual fuera la razón tenía que continuar firme, no podía perder esa batalla. Así que manteniendo la cordura, relajó la frente y fingió que ese dolor no existía.

—¿Qué es lo que sugieres? —retomó, aclarándose la garganta— ¿Qué todo esto fue un error? ¿Qué no debió haber pasado?

Anna, sintiéndose cada vez más asfixiada por su presencia, notó como su mirada se tornaba fría e inexpresiva, y se odió. Se odió porque sabía bien que detrás de esos zafiros abundaba una agonía insoportable.

Para nada quería generarle todo ese dolor, pero no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Menos cómo reaccionar. Su mente apenas podía procesar todo lo sucedido. Se sentía extraña, y la peor parte era que esa sensación de extrañeza solo atinaba a aumentar.

—Elsa, somos... hermanas. —musitó esas palabras que la mayor tanto temía escuchar. Esta última la observó unos segundos, enmudecida.

—Eso mismo te recalqué anoche, y no le diste mucha importancia que digamos, ¿verdad? —contestó con una incitante tonada que escondía una enfadada.

La princesa elevó la vista de golpe, que estaba decaída por la vergüenza, y la contempló absolutamente sonrojada. Elsa sonrió de lado con cierta resignación y llevó la mano a su mejilla.

—No digas que no te lo advertí, Anna.

—¡E-Estábamos ebrias! ¡No sabíamos lo que estábamos haciendo!

La reina soltó una lamentable risita.

—Te equivocas, "hermanita" —murmuró, acercándose más. Lentamente comenzó a aplastarla contra la pared, poniendo ambas manos al lado de su cabeza—. Yo sí sabía lo que hacía. Y pensé... —Declinó un poco el rostro, entristecida—... que tú también.

Anna se perdió en esos celestes ojos que cada vez la miraban con más profundidad. Estos emanaban todo el amor que sintió anoche, pero también había una gran dosis de decepción.

Se achicó en el lugar, incómoda. Algo en ese pensamiento no sonó bien.

 _¿Amor?_

Creía estar dejando pasar un pequeño pero importantísimo detalle... ¿Elsa la amaba? ¿Realmente la amaba? ¿No fue solo una aventura lo que sucedió entre ellas? Una simple... ¿atracción?

Se cubrió la boca, roja hasta las orejas.

 _Yo misma le dije que la amaba anoche... ¿Por qué demonios dije eso?_

—¿Anna...? —La llamó ante su extenso silencio. La nombrada levantó con timidez el semblante.

 _¿Será posible que Elsa me...?_

—¿Elsa..., acaso tú...?

—¿De verdad serás tan idiota como para preguntarlo? —la cortó en un susurro, deslizando las yemas por su mejilla—. Pensé haber sido bastante clara...

Anna desvió la mirada, ruborizada. Se sentía absolutamente expuesta, a pesar de que era la mayor la que se había expuesto diciendo eso.

Sí, quizás lo sabía... Quizás en ese último tiempo que pasaron juntas fue consciente de los sentimientos de Elsa por ella, pero había algo en su interior que le hacía imposible creer esa verdad. Por ende, nunca la creyó.

—Antes de lo de anoche pensaba... —vaciló, nerviosa—... que solo era una forma cariñosa de tratarme, que solo...

—¿Una forma cariñosa? —Elsa suspiró—. Anna..., ¿desde cuándo las hermanas se besan?

Su frío aliento rozaba contra su boca en cada palabra que decía. Anna tragó saliva, tentada, y declinó los párpados hasta estacionar en esos carnosos labios. Era imposible no recordar cómo los había tomado ayer.

Tenía miedo. Estaba aterrada de sentir tanto deseo por su hermosa persona.

—Pensé... que era un juego. —mintió en un hilo de voz. La reina abrió los ojos de golpe, incapaz de creer lo que escuchaba.

—¿Juego? ¡Anna, por dios! ¡Hicimos el amor! —exclamó, estrellando con rudeza la mano sobre la pared, provocando que se congelase— ¡Despierta de una buena vez! ¿Eso fue un juego para ti?

—¡C-Claro que no!

—¡¿Y entonces por qué lo hiciste?! —Atrapó sus brazos con fuerza, pero poco tardó en aflojar el agarre y dibujar una afligida mueca, como si tocarla la debilitara— ¿Por qué me provocaste de esa forma y luego huiste?

La menor entreabrió los labios, dudosa, y los volvió a sellar. Su mente estaba a punto de explotar; sus más temerosos sentimientos la carcomían por completo y no tenía la mas mínima idea de cómo manejarlos. Lo único que sabía es que estaba a escasos segundos de perder el control.

Se aferró el pecho, que lo sentía cerrado, como si aquello ayudara a calmarla.

—Anna, dime... —Deslizó las manos hacia abajo por sus brazos, mientras su cabeza también decaía— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Y eso fue todo. Esa triste tonada la terminó de destruir.

Chocó los dientes y su habla se descarriló.

—¡Porque no aguantaba más! —exclamó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Elsa ahogó un sorprendido sonido—. Lo venía sospechando..., pero ahora sé la verdad y no... —Negó con la cabeza, mientras unas traicioneras lágrimas amenazaban con escapar— ¡No puedo aceptarla! ¡No puedo aceptar esto que siento por ti!

Elsa sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta al oírla.

—Ayer finalmente me di cuenta de que... —Aspiró el ya, visible llanto—... de que deseaba estar contigo; abrazarte, besarte... —Se cubrió el rostro, avergonzada—. Aunque supiera que estaba mal lo que estaba sintiendo, pero...

La reina inclinó más el rostro hacia ella.

—¿Pero...?

—Pero hoy cuando me desperté, todo volvió a mí. Esa liberación que sentí ayer se esfumó y me pegó la dura realidad. —habló de un apagado modo, ya que aún no se dignaba a descubrirse.

Elsa entrecerró los párpados, intuyendo lo siguiente que diría. La pelirroja se destapó el rostro y la encaró. Otra vez esos celestes y ahora vulnerables ojos solo hacían estragos en su mente.

—Somos hermanas... —repitió, sollozando—. Está mal... ¡Todo está mal! ¡Yo estoy mal! ¡Por eso huí! —Sujetó sus brazos, exasperada— ¡Y para colmo estoy a punto de casarme! No podemos... ¡No podemos hacer esto!

—Lo hubieras pensado antes.

Se estremeció debido a la ira que emanaba su voz.

—Ayer no estaba pensando claro. No me percaté de todas las cosas que tenemos en contra... Me dejé llevar por lo que sentía. —Se limpió la nariz con la manga. Le ardían los ojos de tanto llorar—. Debí haberlo imaginado... Ja... —soltó una corta y resignada risita— ¡Debí haberme dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti antes! —explotó con la verdad, sin ser muy consciente de lo que eso significó para la mayor.

—¿Tus... sentimientos por mí? —inquirió con una pequeña esperanza creciendo en su interior. Anna asintió sin mirarla.

—Lo siento mucho Els, no quise lastimarte. Y lo que más lamento...

Elsa acortó más la distancia, quedando a una corta distancia de sus labios.

—¿Qué...? —Limpió con el pulgar sus lágrimas, provocando que la menor apagara los párpados, ya rojizos.

No soportaba más la angustia alojada en su pecho, y el hecho de que su hermana mayor fuera tan atenta con ella no aportaba.

—Lamento no haberme dado cuenta de lo que sentías por mí, fui tan descuidada... como siempre.

—¿Estás diciendo que no lo sabías...? —Se mordió el labio inferior, dolida— ¿Eso quiere decir que a pesar de que desconocías mis sentimientos, te acostaste conmigo solo para descubrir los tuyos?

Anna pestañeó, notablemente asombrada por tal revelación. Era cierto. Sí, lo era. No fue consciente de ello, pero ahora al escucharlo todo tenía sentido. No obstante, también era cierto una verdad que se estaba asomando por su mente; se acostó con ella porque quería hacerlo, porque la deseaba.

Elsa la contemplaba, expectante y realmente anhelando que su hermana dijera que eso era una mentira. Sin embargo, no tardó en sentirse una estúpida por tener una pizca de esperanza. Solo bastó detallar como la menor se achicaba en el lugar con una arrepentida mueca plasmada en el rostro para entender la realidad.

La princesa se cubrió de nuevo la cara con las manos mientras sus sollozos aumentaban. Elsa plegó los dedos contra la pared, tratando de contener con todas sus fuerzas sus poderes, que amenazaban con congelar todo el despacho.

—Fui solo un experimento para ti... —sentenció, dándole la espalda. Empezó a alejarse con la cabeza gacha y apretando los puños fuertemente. Anna levantó el semblante de golpe. Esa lejanía le aterró.

—¡N-No! Elsa, por favor, no pienses eso... —comenzó a decir, siguiéndola—. Lo que hicimos anoche, yo... ¡lo hice porque quería hacerlo! Jamás te tomé como un experimento. —Su voz se quebró—. Perdóname por estar tan confundida.

La mayor se refregó la frente, intentando controlar sus emociones, pero era imposible. La habitación ya se encontraba repleta de escarchas de hielo.

—Por un momento pensé que tú y yo... —Cerró los ojos con agonía. Las lágrimas se avecinaban—. Vete, Anna. No quiero hablar ahora.

—¡No! —Se abalanzó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda— ¡No voy a irme!

Sabía que si se marchaba todo terminaría. No pensaba provocar otra dolorosa separación.

Elsa percibió como sus dedos se fruncían contra su vientre, testarudos. Se detuvo en seco con un tedioso cosquilleo estableciéndose en esa zona asaltada. Ese solo tacto bastaba para dejarla suspendida.

Tenía que terminar con esa historia, o en el mejor de los casos empezarla. Pero para eso necesitaba saber una única verdad; la única que podría liberarlas a ambas.

—... Anna, te haré una última pregunta —dijo en un murmullo. Solo una cosa quedaba por decir para cerrar ese maldito capítulo— ¿Te gusto?

Esa cuestión terminó de colapsarla. Se sonrojó con intensidad, mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas para responderle dentro de su caótica mente.

—P-Por supuesto que sí. De otra forma no habría hecho... —Reforzó el agarre, reposando la frente en su cabeza—... lo que ya sabes contigo.

La reina bufó —Me refiero a más allá de lo físico. —Desenredó sus manos y se dio la vuelta. La miró penetrantemente, como si así pudiera sacarle la verdad— ¿Tus sentimientos por mí son igual de profundos que los que yo siento por ti? —finalizó, atrapando con ambas manos sus acaloradas mejillas. Las acarició con sutileza, perdiéndose en cada dulce peca que adornaba a su piel.

Anna entreabrió los labios para hablar, pero solo casi inaudibles vocablos escaparon de ellos. Su respuesta podía ocasionar una desgracia, por ende, era incapaz de contestar. Imágenes de Kristoff le venían a la cabeza, haciéndola sentir terriblemente culpable. Su corazón se debatía entre hacer lo correcto y lo que sentía, y para nada estaba hallando un equilibrio.

Elsa notó como en sus ojos el arrepentimiento y la tristeza ya era visible. Esa fue respuesta suficiente.

 _Ya veo... Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad._

Cerró los suyos delineando una triste sonrisa y liberó a sus mejillas.

—Entiendo.

La princesa se sobresaltó por esa lamentable tonada. La desesperación y el miedo por perderla no dejaban de atacarla.

—¡N-No, espera! Solo necesito tiempo para...

—No, ya basta Anna. —Le dio la espalda, tapándose los ojos. Bienvenidas sean esas malditas lágrimas que estaba reprimiendo—. Es suficiente...

Las de la menor acrecentaron a cántaros. Se sentía impotente por ser la que generase tanta tristeza en su querida hermana. Se suponía que tenía que cuidarla, hacerla feliz, y sin embargo...

Sollozando, dio la vuelta hasta quedar frente a ella y llevó una mano a su rostro, pero Elsa la esquivó.

—Vete... —Arrugó la frente, furibunda— ¡Vete y haz como si nada hubiera pasado! ¿No es eso lo que querías?

La pelirroja chocó los dientes. La situación la estaba superando.

—¡No! ¡Sí! No lo sé... ¡Carajo no lo sé! —gritó, sorprendiéndola por su vocabulario— ¡No sé nada! ¡Pero lo que sí sé es que no quiero perderte! ¡Eres mí hermana después de todo, no tenemos que volver a separarnos!

Elsa sonrió de lado, irónica, y largó un pesado suspiro.

—Después de todo, ¿eh? Sí, es lo que soy y lo que siempre seré. —La lanzó una enfadada mirada— ¡Solo tu hermana! —exclamó, para luego caminar a paso rápido hacia la puerta, dejando caer lágrimas en el camino, y cerrarla de un portazo.

Anna elevó la mano para detenerla, pero sus pies no se movieron.

—Elsa... —Bajó la visión, tiritando gracias a la frustración— ¡Mierda!

Cayó de rodillas y golpeó el suelo con rudeza. No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo que había causado.

—Es todo... mi culpa.

Las lágrimas no detenían su doloroso recorrido. Sonrió para sí con angustia al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba. De lo que Elsa siempre significó desde el principio.

—Sí, te amo Elsa. Te amo tanto que duele... —Se abrazó a su propio cuerpo, acurrucándose de frente contra el suelo—. Duele saber que no podré estar contigo...

 _Por eso no soy capaz de decirlo._

 _-/-_

Rapunzel y Merida intercambiaron miradas entre ellas, extrañadas por la desganada actitud de la princesa, que las estaba despidiendo. Estaban fuera de la puerta principal, era momento de partir.

—Muchas gracias por venir, la pasé muy bien. —atinó a decir con la voz un poco ronca, producto del llanto previo que duró horas. Su amiga hizo una preocupada mueca.

—Anna, ¿te encuentras bien? —inquirió con una cómplice mirada de fondo. La nombrada posó los ojos en ella sin ganas alguna y forzó una sonrisa.

—Estoy bien, pronto les escribiré —contestó, plantando un beso en la mejilla de cada una— ¡No se preocupen y tengan un buen viaje!

Su prima arqueó una confundida ceja y asintió con una leve sonrisa, cosa que Merida imitó, aunque no muy segura.

—¡Esperaré con ansias tu carta! —La abrazó— ¡Ah! ¡Despídeme de Elsa, por favor!

La pelirroja asintió sobre su hombro —Lamento que no haya venido, está... muy ocupada, ya saben. —mintió. Otra no le quedaba.

La reina estaba desaparecida desde que habían tenido aquella penosa conversación, lo cual ya empezaba a preocuparle. Su historial de huídas no era para nada tranquilizante.

Se desprendió de su prima, la cual atinó a darse la vuelta junto a Merida. Ambas subieron a un lujoso carruaje, mientras Anna las saludaba con la mano y detallaba como lentamente se alejaban.

Suspirando, se viró y empezó a cerrar la puerta, sin embargo, una desconocida mano se interpuso.

—¡Hey! ¿Le cierras la puerta en la cara a tu prometido, insolente?

Se petrificó en el lugar.

 _Oh, no. Realmente no deseo verlo ahora... No estoy nada lista para esto._

Completamente tensa, se dio media vuelta y le regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas. O al menos eso trató.

—¡Kristoff! —exclamó, rodeando su cuello con lo brazos unos cortos segundos que lo dejaron con ganas de más— ¡Lo siento, no te vi! ¡Pasa!

Caminaron hasta llegar al gran living del castillo y se sentaron en un extenso sillón. Sillón que fue cómplice de ese apasionado beso que sucedió entre las dueñas de la casa.

Anna se dedicaba a sonreírle cada vez que Kristoff le comentaba algo de un modo tan animado que casi sentía que le robaba la energía que le restaba.

—¿Y qué tal la despedida, prometida? —preguntó, pasando un brazo por detrás de sus hombros.

—¿Huh? —Su garganta se resecó— ¿P-Por qué lo preguntas?

—Umm... —Rodó los ojos irónicamente— ¿Solo... pregunto?

La pelirroja largó una nerviosa carcajada. Si seguía actuando así Kristoff iba a empezar a hacer molestas preguntas que no podría responder.

—Bien, nada loco. Hablamos, tomamos... _«_ _me acosté con mi querida hermana_ _»_ y nada más, ¿qué tal tú?

—Fuimos con mis amigos a la cabaña de Oaken.

—¿Tus rocosos amigos? —Elevó una burlona ceja. Kristoff le sacó la lengua.

—Esos y otros más. Solo por ese día convirtió la cabaña en un bar rústico o algo así. Y básicamente eso, bebimos y hablamos mucho al igual que ustedes. —Se refregó el mentón, dibujando una pícara sonrisa— ¡Oh! Y conocí a una rubia a la cual no me pude negar.

—Hm... Todo un ganador. —Anna le dio un pequeño codazo y su boca habló antes de pensar—. Y yo me acosté con mi hermana.

Kristoff giró el rostro hacia ella, impresionado —Oh... Eso... me supera completamente. —Intentó seguir la broma, pero la seria expresión de Anna no le permitía relajarse mucho.

La princesa lo admiró de reojo debido al visible cambio que mostró, y soltó una forzada carcajada.

—¡Idiota, es una broma! ¡Dime que no nos imaginaste!

—Ah... —Sonrió, aliviado— ¡Claro que no! Tengo mis límites, ¿sabes? Jamás le faltaría el respeto así a las mágicas gobernantes de Arendelle. —Enfatizó aquello último de una galán forma.

—Ja... —Bajó la visión, sintiendo que poco más iba a poder continuar con esa conversación—. Es una lástima que no hayas podido invitar a David... —Recordó a su amigo del pasado. Aunque más lo utilizó como una excusa para borrar esa "broma" de mal gusto que hizo.

—Sí... —Alzó los brazos en señal de derrota—. Es una lástima, pero ya sabes cómo funcionan los portales, si los usas no es seguro donde terminarás. Y además...

Y siguió hablando de esos malditos portales para la desgracia de Anna, que quería huír de allí inmediatamente. Ahora no solo no podía verle la cara a su hermana, sino que a su prometido tampoco.

 _Genial._

Lo había engañado, ¡y ni más ni menos que con su propia hermana! ¿Cómo explicarle eso? ¿Cómo explicarle que... se había enamorado de ella?

No podía hacerle eso, no debía dañarlo de tal forma a escasos días de su casamiento. Él siempre la había apoyado en todo, dejándose arrastrar por sus peligrosas aventuras solo para protegerla. Hacerle eso sería imperdonable.

Cerró los ojos, inundándose de pesar, al percatarse del resultado de sus irresponsables actos. Kristoff detuvo el habla en seco cuando captó cómo sofocaba lo que le pareció un diminuto sollozo. Pasó la visión a sus ojos; estaban rojizos.

—Anna...

Su prometido entrecerró los párpados, divisando cómo plegaba con rudeza los dedos en sus piernas, y en un mudo silencio la abrazó. La menor se sobresaltó sobre su cuerpo.

 _¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Por qué...? Tengo miedo de preguntar..._

Él se limitó a reforzar el abrazo, mientras las reprimidas lágrimas que Anna con tanto esfuerzo contuvo, emanaban de nuevo.

 _¿De verdad, Kristoff? ¿No vas a preguntar nada? ¿Solo vas a consolarme en silencio? ¿Tanto confías en mi? No te merezco..._

Unos tacos comenzaron a resonar cerca del living, pero la princesa se encontraba tan sumida en su llanto que ni se percató. Elsa se detuvo antes de entrar al comedor cuando contempló esa penosa escena.

Sin embargo, no fue esa cariñosa entrega lo que la paralizó, sino el lamentable estado de la menor. Esta lloraba sin cesar en el regazo de su novio.

Temblante, retrocedió de forma instantánea buscando con su mano la pared para sostenerse; ésta se congeló al instante. Observó su propio suceso, entristeciéndose. Últimamente congelaba todo a su paso.

—Anna...

Se dio la vuelta y retomó los pasos a su habitación. Entró y cerró con llaves; no deseaba ver a nadie.

Se tiró sin ganas en la cama y se cubrió el rostro con el brazo. Las horas pasadas en las que no tuvo contacto con su hermana le habían dado un poco más de lucidez y arrepentimiento al mismo tiempo.

 _Esto... es mi culpa. Yo la confundí. No debí tratarla mal, es solo que..._

Se destapó el semblante, abriendo los ojos con lentitud.

 _Me dio esperanzas, y luego me las arrebató tan rápido... No pude manejarlo._

Recordó las palabras que Anna le había dicho horas atrás. Trataba de entenderlas, pero el divague que había en ellas la confundían.

Se reincorporó hasta quedar sentada, agarrándose con fuerza de las sábanas.

—Si no entendí mal, Anna siente algo por mí, por eso... anoche... —Se ruborizó al recordar tal importante acontecimiento. Ladeó la cara hacia el costado y detalló las sábanas. Con un intrépido calor asaltando a sus mejillas, las acarició con las yemas, justo en ese sector dónde había dormido su princesa.

Esa memorable noche quedaría para siempre impregnada en sus recuerdos. Y quizás... lo conveniente es que allí quedara, que no se repitiera.

 _Anna tiene razón... Esto se ha salido de control._

—Aunque sienta algo por mí no puede hacerlo, está a punto de casarse... —Alzó una molesta ceja—. Oh, y además soy su hermana. Pequeño detalle.

Sus azulados ojos empezaron a tomar un tono grisáceo por las intrépidas lágrimas que otra vez se animaban a escapar.

 _¿Qué traté de hacer obligándola a corresponderme? Enojándome con ella..._

Se sentía tan incompetente. La había culpado de todo cuando ella misma tuvo gran responsabilidad en lo ocurrido. Pudo haberla detenido si hubiese querido, pero se dejó llevar al igual que la princesa, y sabía lo que ese concepto significaba. En ese momento que cayó de espaldas sobre la cama con el cuerpo de Anna sobre sí, supo muy bien que se estaban dejando llevar. Y sin embargo, la acusó de usarla.

Comprendía a la perfección lo que estaba sintiendo la pelirroja. Ella misma había pasado por esa etapa de confusión meses atrás. O tal vez años atrás... Ya no lo sabía.

En algún momento perdió la cuenta.

Sonrió para sí al percatarse de lo estúpida que fue. Siempre estuvo enamorada de ella, solo que lo que creía como un amor fraternal ocultó sus propios sentimientos.

 _No puedo arruinar su vida así... Ella debe seguir su camino._

—Tengo que disculparme.

Se levantó con pesadez y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió con cautela, dudosa.

—Sí, tengo que hacerlo. Aunque eso signifique no poder tenerla nunca como yo deseo. Debo liberarla de mí.

Comenzó a recorrer los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación. Tocó la puerta pero nunca se abrió; no estaba allí. Bajó las escaleras con esperanza de hallarla en la cocina robando un poco de chocolate, pero tampoco estaba ahí.

El temor la irrumpió de golpe. ¿Y si había huido?

Se cubrió la boca, preocupada. Realmente preocupada.

 _No, ella no sería capaz de..._

—¿Elsa?

Una dulce voz la libró de su consternación de un tirón. Se volteó con lentitud para encontrarse con la dueña de su corazón, a la cual le dedicó una amable y aliviada sonrisa al instante.

—Oh... Anna. —Sin poder controlarse, se acercó rápidamente y la estrechó en sus brazos. La nombrada, aludida, correspondió el abrazo con debilidad mientras su pecho saltaba precipitado.

—¿Q-Qué sucede?

—Pensé que te habías ido... —susurró contra su oído. La pelirroja sonrió de soslayo y acarició su espalda, tranquilizándola.

—¿A dónde? Solo estaba en el jardín.

La reina se desprendió lentamente, quedando aferrada a sus hombros.

—¿Qué hacías ahí?

—Pensaba...

El silencio ya característico de sus encuentros invadió el lugar. La reina la miraba de forma penetrante, al igual que ella, como si ambas estuvieran esperando porque alguna juntara valor para decir lo que era irremediable.

Y extrañamente la valiente resultó ser Elsa.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

Anna tardó en asentir. La mayor elevó una comisura y se dio la vuelta.

—¿Quieres chocolatada? —cuestionó con una encantadora sonrisa, agarrando dos tazas—. La noche está un poco fresca, nos vendrá bien.

—Claro... —respondió en un murmullo, intimidada por su belleza. Cuando sonreía de oreja a oreja ésta resaltaba aún más.

 _Dios... ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan dulce, Elsa? Deja de hacermelo tan difícil._

Ambas, con sus respectivas bebidas, se encaminaron hacia el living y se sentaron en el sillón. Ahora solo se oía en un eco el sorber del chocolate. Digamos que les estaba costando un poco retomar la conversación.

—Gracias. —dijo Anna, despabilándola. Elsa por poco y escupe la bebida.

La miró algo descolocada, cosa que la menor no dejó pasar. Contuvo una risita y levantó su taza.

—Por la chocolatada...

—Oh... —Le sonrió. Anna parecía en demasía inocente en ese momento, tal como cuando era pequeña. No obstante, la realidad es que ninguna de las dos era inocente hoy en día. No después de lo que sucedió.

Elsa se mordió el labio, nerviosa, y bajó la taza.

—Anna, quería... pedirte disculpas por cómo te traté hoy. Lo siento, perdí el control...

La princesa la contempló, boquiabierta. Eso la sorprendió, no se lo esperaba. Pero más que sorprenderla la entristeció.

 _Eres cruel... ¿Siquiera me dejarás asumir la responsabilidad?_

—Elsa, soy yo la que debería pedirte disculpas —murmuró, dejando la taza en la mesa ratona frente a ellas. Se acercó un poco, tentando a la suerte—. Lamento haber actuado tan irresponsablemente, pero quiero que sepas algo. —Hizo una vacilante pausa, reuniendo coraje.

La mayor la miró, esperando porque continuara.

—Lo he estado meditando mucho desde que Kristoff se fue y... —Tomó aire, para luego sujetar con delicadeza sus manos—. Y... quiero que sepas que siento lo mismo que tú, creo que siempre lo he sentido.

Elsa abrió los ojos de par en par y allí quedó, paralizada.

—Pero... no pude darme cuenta a tiempo. —Rió por lo bajo, acción que la reina no comprendió— ¿Aunque debí haberlo hecho, no? Es decir, aquel día el acto de amor que necesitaba para salvarme... provino de ti.

—¿D-De qué hablas? Si fuiste tú la que me salvaste..., la que me regresó a la normalidad. —dijo, confundida. Anna negó levemente con la cabeza.

—A eso me refiero, ese día te elegí a ti en vez de a él.

La reina ya no sabía dónde meterse. Si seguía confesándose así su plan de dejarla en libertad se iría en picada.

—Sé que puede sonar normal porque que eres mi hermana y daría la vida por ti mil veces si es necesario. —Reforzó más el agarre—. Pero resultó ser mucho más que eso. Cuando estaba reviviendo... lo sentí. —Sonrió con dulzura—. Tu cálido ser sobre mí, tu palpitar, todo en ti.

—Anna...

—Y en especial... —Navegó la mano por su brazo hasta llegar a su pecho—... tus sentimientos. —Presionó ese sensible sector, haciéndola tiritar.

Se ruborizó con intensidad, ya nada quedaba de la palidez que siempre la caracterizaba. Se mordió el labio, tratando de contener sus instintos de tumbarla y besarla desaforadamente en ese mismo instante.

—En ese momento no me di cuenta, pero internamente creo que lo sabía —prosiguió sonrojada y bajando la cabeza—. Yo solo quería estar contigo. Tú eres lo único que necesito para vivir. Siempre ha sido así, y siempre lo será.

—Anna... —La llamó de un apagado modo, e hipnotizada por ella, llevó la mano hasta su mejilla y la acarició con el pulgar. La menor se recargó en su palma, dibujando una suave sonrisa y dejando caer pequeñas lágrimas.

—Soy tan estúpida... Si me hubiese dado cuenta antes, tú no estarías... y yo...

—Te entiendo. —atinó a decir, comprensiva, para luego envolverla en un cálido abrazo. La acurrucó en su pecho y reforzó el aprecio como si necesitara fusionarse con su ser.

Anna se aferró de su espalda y deslizó las manos por ella, intentando juntar energía para terminar su discurso. El final no era agradable.

—Elsa..., yo...

La nombrada abrió los ojos con lentitud, que se habían apagado gracias a ese embriagante aroma que desprendía su cabello. Sabía lo que iba a decir y también sabía que era lo correcto.

—Lo sé, sé que a pesar de todo no podremos estar juntas.

La princesa tembló sobre su pecho.

—Tú no eres el tipo de persona que defrauda a la gente a último momento, y no lo harás con Kristoff. No lo merece.

La pelirroja se reincorporó un poco, quedando a la altura de su rostro.

—Yo... quiero estar contigo. De verdad quiero, pero...

—No es correcto, Anna. Ya lo sé —repitió en un murmullo, acariciando su sedoso cabello—. Y aunque no podamos estar juntas, me hace muy feliz saber que sientes lo mismo que yo. —Sonrió, pero sus ojos, traicionándola, se tornaron vidriosos.

Se suponía que estaba preparada para enfrentar aquella despedida. Se lo había propuesto, pero le costaba tanto... Su garganta se encontraba tan cerrada que apenas podía drenarla.

Anna frunció los labios, sollozando, y se sumió en su pecho.

—¡Lo siento tanto, Elsa! —exclamó, abrazándose con ímpetu de su espalda.

La mayor tragó saliva con un notable esfuerzo. Ya había dado el primer paso para liberar a su querida hermana de sus pecaminosos sentimientos. Debía seguir, aunque le doliese en lo más profundo de su alma.

—No te preocupes, estoy segura que serás muy feliz con él. Es decir, lo amas ¿verdad? Sino no hubieras querido casarte...

Dudo unos segundos antes de contestar —Sí..., lo amo, pero te amo más a ti.

Se congeló al escuchar por primera vez su amor profesado hacia ella. Y no como hermana, sino como mujer.

Las lágrimas que con tanto empeño retuvo finalmente se permitieron caer libres al vacío. Anna, al observarlas, se reincorporó y sujetó su cuello con delicadeza.

—Elsa..., no llores. —Se aproximó y las besó con ternura una por una. La mayor se sonrojó, mientras hacía lo imposible para evitar que sus labios modularan pequeños y sofocados vocablos gracias al llanto. Mucho no estaba logrando.

La princesa se apartó un poco y acomodó un rebelde cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Kristoff no es la única razón por la cual no podemos estar juntas, ¿verdad? —continuó. La reina la observó, desconcertada—. Sé muy bien que si el reino se entera de esto te perderían el respeto que tanto te costó obtener. Sinceramente... creo que es por eso que no debemos..., ya sabes...

—Anna...

—Más allá de Kristoff, no quiero ver como la gente te rechaza de nuevo.

Elsa, todavía con frías lágrimas en los ojos, le regaló una amable sonrisa y acarició su cabeza.

 _No, Anna. A mí no me interesa el rechazo de la gente, ya no. Lo único que me interesa es tu bienestar. Soy yo la que no soportaría que te dejen de lado, y a pesar de todo... he hecho casi lo imposible para estar contigo. Realmente... soy lo peor._

—Pero a ti también te rechazarían, tampoco quisiera ver eso... —contestó luego de unos incontables segundos en los que se dedicó a enredarse en ese suave cabello—. Por eso mismo apoyo tu idea.

 _Aunque me mate por dentro._

La pelirroja frunció el entrecejo —No me interesa lo que piensen de mí, pero si llegaran a decir algo de ti, juro que cometeré una masacre en todo Arendelle. —sentenció con firmeza, cosa que le hizo reír. La reina sabía que decía la verdad.

—Escucha, Anna... —Sujetó sus manos—. No quiero que te cases con alguien que no deseas, pero pienso que él es el adecuado para ti.

Le dolió tanto pronunciar esas palabras que por poco y se queda sin aliento.

La menor alzó una divertida ceja —¿Me está dando su bendición, mi reina?

Elsa soltó una resignada risita y asintió —Así es, princesa. Él te conviene, está igual de loco que tú.

—Lo está —afirmó de inmediato—. Pero... yo no soy adecuada para él, Elsa. Lo engañé sin siquiera pestañear. —Sonrió para sí de un lamentable modo. La mayor se apartó un poco, clavando la mirada en el suelo.

—Estabas borracha.

—Sí, pero sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

—Hoy me dijiste que no...

—Mentí.

El silencio inundó la sala de nuevo. Las miradas se hacían presentes, como si estas hablasen por si solas. Y en el medio de eso, Elsa meditaba.

Mientras más conversaban, menos quería dejarla ir, pero era lo correcto. No deseaba que eligiese un camino tan difícil para su vida, solo quería que fuera feliz. Si tan solo hubiese recapacitado antes...

Tomó aire, para luego posar la visión en ella, decidida. Era el momento.

—Hasta aquí, Anna. Hasta aquí ha llegado esta locura.

La menor soltó un sonido de sorpresa. No se esperaba esa evasiva.

—Perdóname por invadir tu mundo de esta forma tan... incorrecta. Estoy mal, lo sé. Pero te prometo que cambiaré, volveremos a ser las mismas de antes, solo... —Desvió un poco los ojos, avergonzada—... me tomará un poco de tiempo. —Se aferró el pecho, escondiendo su dolor—. Así que por favor, sé paciente, te prometo que puedo ser la hermana que deseas.

Anna pestañeó varias veces, descolocada.

—¿De qué hablas? Tú siempre has sido la mejor hermana para mí, no tienes que sentirte de esa manera... No quiero que cambies.

La reina, que se encontraba cabizbaja debido a esa conversación que ya no podía soportar, levantó el semblante de golpe. Lágrimas... Ahora solo lágrimas podía divisar en esos celestes ojos.

—¡Si no cambio jamás podré superarte, Anna! ¡¿No lo entiendes?!

Abrió los ojos, estupefacta. ¿Cómo pudo haber causado tanto dolor en la persona que más amaba? ¿Cómo pudo ilusionarla cuando tenía todo en contra?

Sabía que Elsa tenía razón, pero mientras más se la daba más sentía que se alejaba de ella. Superarla... No le agradaba cómo sonaba aquello, le hacía sentir cierta inseguridad. ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer para superarla?

Se tomó unos largos segundos para contestar, entretando se perdía en esos afligidos ojos que no dejaban de llorar en silencio.

 _Le he hecho tanto daño... Elsa está en lo correcto, esto tiene que terminar._

—De acuerdo, Els. —finalmente habló, aunque su voz dejaba mucho que desear; sonaba apagada—. Haz lo que creas conveniente. Solo quiero que seas feliz.

Elsa asintió, aspirando el sollozo.

—Y respecto a mí... —agregó, vacilante.

—¿Respecto a ti?—repitió, intrigada. Anna bufó y pasó la atención a la ventana; una fresca ventisca entraba por ella.

—No sé qué es lo que haré con Kristoff, no puedo casarme así. —Suspiró de nuevo, pero cuando una culpable mirada poseyó la suya, forzó una sonrisa— ¡Pero no te preocupes! Aunque no me case, no te molestaré ni estaré detrás tuyo o algo parecido. Solo... —Rascó su cabeza, intimidada por esos celestes ojos que ahora la observaban con profundidad y diría que con algo de hambruna—... ya no lo sé.

Elsa reposó la mano en su pierna por puro instinto. La menor se mostraba tan avergonzada, tan apetecible...

 _Me encantaría que estuvieses detrás de mí todo el tiempo, Anna..._

Se acercó más con solo pensarlo. Necesitaba sentirla con urgencia.

Anna, ajena a la desesperación que estaba atacando a la mayor, se llevó la mano al rostro y se lo refregó, agotada. Las circunstancias le estaban pesando demasiado. Por fin había descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero por culpa de la sociedad no podía hacer nada. No podía estar con ella de la forma que deseaba, era peligroso hacerlo. Solo ocasionaría en un futuro muy cercano agonía en su amada hermana. Debía protegerla.

—Anna...

Deslizó sus esmeraldas ojos hacia ella debido a esa ronca tonada.

—¿Els...? —Se detuvo en seco al percatarse de su cercanía; percibía su frío aliento contra sus labios. Tragó saliva con fuerza, sintiendo como su interior comenzaba a movilizarse.

Elsa se aferró a su cintura y con la mano libre sujetó su rostro delicadamente. Su mirada se encontraba perdida en la suya. No dijo nada, tan solo se dignó a seguir los continuos movimientos de sus pupilas, que resplandecían con fervor.

—Elsa, detente... —Trató de apartarse, ruborizada, pero la nombrada reforzó el agarre en su cintura, impidiéndoselo—. Te arrepentirás, lo sabes...

—Sí..., lo sé —susurró a escasos centímetros de sus labios con una triste sonrisa—. Pero más me arrepentiré si no hago esto... ¿Acaso no puedo despedirme como corresponde?

Esa impactante palabra se incrustó en el pecho de la menor, quitándole el aire.

—¿Despedirte?

Asintió, juntando sus frentes —Sí, de mis sentimientos por ti... Déjame despedirme, por favor... —suplicó, mientras Anna, tentada, buscaba con la visión sus labios. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Y tú deja de hablarme tan cerca...

—¿Te molesta?—inquirió, elevando una coqueta ceja.

—Me enloquece... —confesó, entrecerrando los ojos con resignación. Los de la reina se abrieron, sorprendidos.

—¿En serio?

—Elsa... —reprochó, inflando los cachetes—. No te hagas la tonta... Sabes bien que sí. —contestó, desviando la mirada. La mayor sonrió de soslayo y acarició su mejilla.

—Lo siento, me dejé llevar. Pero, entonces... ¿me dejarás despedirme? —Su voz parecía la de una niña pidiendo que jugaran con ella.

Anna sonrió, enternecida. No obstante, las lágrimas no se atrevían a detenerse, provocando que esa mueca no durase mucho. Odiaba lo que esa última entrega iba a significar.

Sin embargo, a pesar del tormento impregnado en su corazón, asintió. Elsa le regaló una hermosa sonrisa y deslizó los dedos por su mejilla hasta atrapar su nuca.

—Gracias, mí princesa... —murmuró contra sus labios y la impulsó hacia su boca.

Entre pesadas respiraciones, se unieron casi desaforadamente, como si ambas hubiesen estado impacientes porque llegara ese instante. Anna ahogó un jadeo en su interior, mientras entreabría los labios, dejándole el paso libre. Elsa la imitó, aspirando el aire con rudeza, y entrelazó sus lenguas, comenzando un acompasado y delicioso baile.

—Mh... —escapó de los labios de la menor, que arrastraba de arriba hacia abajo las manos por su delgada espalda, anhelando sentirla más. Elsa se enredó con más fuerza de su cabello al percibirla. El solo pensar que no iba a sentir nunca más esos carnosos y rosados labios la destruía.

El encuentro se estaba tornando salado gracias a las lágrimas de las dos, que cada vez que ladeaban el rostro para acrecentar esa unión se rozaban. La respiración de la reina empezó a exasperarse, al igual que la de Anna, que continuaba sofocando jadeos en su interior.

Definitivamente sus bocas estaban comenzando a perder el control, pero no eran las únicas. Las manos de la mayor ya se encontraban aventurándose por la cintura de Anna; rodeándola, escondiéndose dentro de su ropa, llevándosela consigo. La princesa apretó los párpados fuertemente y enredó los brazos en su cuello, generando que su espalda se estirara y arqueara.

Elsa se deleitó con la perfecta curva de su espalda, subiendo por ella lenta y tortuosamente con la punta de los dedos. La sujetó con ímpetu, aplastando con toda la palma su piel, que se acaloró por ese tacto.

 _Ah..., no. Estoy perdiendo el control._

Pensó, mientras su mano se deslizaba por su piel hasta atajar su abdomen. Empezó a subir por él, provocando que el vientre de la pelirroja se contrajera en el recorrido.

—M-Mh... —gimió entrecortadamente sobre los labios de Elsa, cuando percibió como sus osados dedos rozaban el borde de uno de sus pechos—. E-Elsa...

La nombrada entreabrió los ojos, agitada. Algo en cómo la llamó la despertó de puro milagro.

—Anna... —Comenzó a desprenderse con lentitud de su boca hasta abandonarla. Un claro rastro de ese corto pero fogoso encuentro quedó sostenido entre ambas.

La princesa bajó la mirada al instante, ruborizada hasta las orejas. Su entrepierna ardía, por poco y quemaba. Si seguía frente a su hermana iba a enloquecer. Elsa la admiró, absorta en ese intimidado pero perfecto estado.

—Qué linda eres... —musitó, limpiando con el pulgar el borde de su labio—. Discúlpame, ¿fui muy lejos?

La princesa negó con una perdida visión de fondo. Elsa sonrió de lado y se inclinó a ella; besó su frente, alargando esa acción en demasía, tanto, que Anna sintió como sus labios parecían fusionarse con su piel hasta dejar de sentirlos.

—Elsa..., ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer ahora? —comenzó a decir en un hilo de voz mientras la nombrada se despegaba lentamente— ¿Cómo vamos a olvidarnos de lo que sentimos? —Plegó las manos en su pecho, impotente.

La reina soltó una triste risita y levantó su mentón para mirarla de frente.

—Como he hecho toda la vida. Ocúltalo..., no sientas.

* * *

¡Llegamos al capitulo 12! A partir de ahora la historia va a tomar un pequeño giro, y debo decir que no quedan muchos capitulos :( O eso creo...

¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me animan un montón! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

¡Besos enooormes!


	13. Celos

**Celos**

Así como su hermana mayor le dijo transcurrió los días. Sin sentir; ocultando, deseando cosas prohibidas, extrañándola...

El casamiento se acercaba y debía tomar una decisión, pero su mente era un completo caos. No solo no podía decidirse, sino que también los últimos días tuvo la gran idea de evitar a Kristoff con la vaga excusa de que necesitaba pensar.

Rodó sobre la cama, inquieta.

Para sumar la mala racha por la que estaba pasando, tampoco veía mucho a Elsa. Aunque en la última conversación que tuvo con la reina ésta le dejo bien claro que no se alejaría, parecía estar ocurriendo lo contrario. Era más que obvio que la estaba evitando.

Entendía que necesitaba un tiempo, pero ella misma también lo precisaba y a pesar de eso estaba dispuesta a verla. ¿Por qué su hermana no podía actuar así también?

Descendió la cabeza, pensante.

—No puedo exigirle lo mismo. Después de todo, Elsa es...

 _Tú eres mucho más fuerte que yo, Anna._

Las palabras que alguna vez en el pasado le dedicó aparecieron en su mente.

Sonrió para sí con lástima.

—Te equivocas, Els. —Plegó los dedos contra la almohada—. Yo también pensaba que lo era, pero parece que he encontrado mi debilidad. —Delineó una leve sonrisa de lado—. Tú.

 _Siempre fuiste tú._

Suspiró y se sentó de golpe. No podía seguir sin hacer nada, no podía seguir permitiendo que Elsa la ignorase. Pero en especial..., no podía continuar sin comer un buen postre de chocolate.

—Siempre ayuda. —dijo, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Bajó las escaleras algo apresurada, para variar, y entró a la cocina. Una conocida espalda la recibió.

—¡Kai, querido amigo! —Atajó sus hombros por detrás, juguetona. El mayordomo se volteó con una amable sonrisa.

—¿Quiere desayunar, princesa?

—¡Sip, pastel de chocolate!

—¿Chocolate otra vez? —Arqueó una desaprobada ceja—. Si sigue comiendo solo chocolate su salud irá en picada.

—¡Oh, vamos! —Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda— ¡No seas tan exagerado! Y hablando de exagerar... ¿Sabes dónde está la reina del drama?

Los ojos de su mayordomo favorito fueron apagándose lentamente, afligidos. Acto que le extrañó.

—La reina... en este momento está en una reunión.

—¿Reunión? —inquirió, descolocada— ¿Con quién? No teníamos nada arreglado.

—Con... —Bufó con cierto fastidio que no comprendió—... el príncipe James de las Islas del Norte.

Anna abrió los ojos de par en par. Tenía que ser una broma, ¿qué hacía Elsa con él si básicamente lo odiaba? ¿Y qué pasaba con esa mirada cómplice que le estaba regalando Kai?

Tragó saliva, nerviosa.

Nerviosa porque en cualquier momento sus emociones la traicionarían. Kai la observó, preocupado, y puso una mano en su hombro.

—¿Princesa?

—Reunión... —musitó, cabizbaja y cerrando los puños— ¡Reunión mi culo!

Se dio la vuelta de golpe, dejándolo suspendido, y salió corriendo de la cocina. Si seguía allí terminaría desquitándose con él, lo cual no era su idea.

Estaba absolutamente segura de que esa "reunión" de reunión no tenía nada. Elsa sabía bien que el príncipe la deseaba, pero ella... ¿Acaso esta era su gran idea para olvidarla? ¿Reemplazarla?

A paso furioso traspasó todo el jardín hasta llegar a su árbol favorito, ese dónde solía dormir tranquilas siestas a menudo. Realmente lo necesitaba con urgencia; la calmaba.

Estrelló la espalda sobre su largo tronco y emanó un pesado suspiro.

—No debería molestarme, ella puede hacer lo que quie... —Unas coquetas risitas interrumpieron su habla. Pestañeó, curiosa, y asomó la cabeza por el tronco. Sus pupilas no tardaron en ampliarse.

Lo que menos quería ver ahí estaba, plantado frente a su nariz; Elsa y James. Su pecho se apretó mientras detallaba como entablaban lo que parecía una alegre y cómoda conversación.

Se escondió más detrás del árbol e inclinó la oreja hacia ellos en un intento de oír algo que le haga sosegarse, que demostrara que nada de nada ocurría entre ellos. Para su mala suerte, escuchó todo lo contrario.

—Me alegra que finalmente haya decidido acudir a una cita conmigo, reina Elsa.

La nombrada le sonrió levemente y acomodó de una grácil forma un largo mechón detrás de su oreja.

—Te dije que Elsa está bien, puedes obviar lo de reina... —empezó a decir, a lo que el príncipe sonrió en demasía complacido—. Umm...

—James.

—¡Eso es! —Lo señaló—. James, lamento haberlo olvidado. Soy terrible para los nombres...

 _Y también para elegir hombres._

Pensó Anna, arrugando el entrecejo.

—Debe ser lo único en lo que eres terrible, Elsa. —Sujetó su mano y la llevó hasta sus labios, para luego plantar un pequeño beso en el dorso que la incomodó—. Trata de recordarlo la próxima vez. —Le sonrió un galán modo—. Después de todo, si lo nuestro sale bien seremos familia.

La pelirroja no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Sus ojos estaban comenzando a arder y para nada quería eso. No tenía que llorar, claro que no. No sería justo para la mayor encontrarse con un berrinche de su parte, pero...

Regresó la mirada al frente, perdiéndolos de vista, y posó la atención en el cielo, que era adornado por las otoñales hojas del árbol.

 _Esto es lo correcto, ella tiene que elegir a un rey en algún momento._

Frunció los dedos contra el tronco.

 _El príncipe parece adecuado, además de idiota._

Negó con la cabeza, intentando centrarse.

 _Y hacen buena pareja, no tengo porqué entristecerme._

Su corazón muy en contra estaba de esos razonables pensamientos. La prueba era que las lágrimas que tanto trató de contener comenzaron a escaparse. Sofocó un sollozo, cubriéndose la boca. Lo que le faltaba era que Elsa la descubriese.

Tan incoherente no resultó ese miedo.

La reina giró el rostro hacia su dirección al escuchar leves y pequeños gimoteos que provenían del árbol favorito de su hermana. O alguien los estaba espiando o tenía que considerar seriamente contratar a un cazafantasmas, porque la idea de que un árbol llorara no sonaba muy bien.

Estrechó la mirada, intrigada, y notó como unas pelirrojas trenzas revoloteaban detrás del tronco.

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

 _¿Anna?_

Sus cejas se arquearon, angustiadas, y su pie ya estaba dando un desesperado paso adelante, pero se detuvo. O mejor dicho, se obligó a detenerse.

 _No... No debo ceder, esto es lo correcto. Si hago esto Anna por fin será libre... Libre de seguirme._

Descendió los párpados, desconsolada.

 _Libre de mis atormentados sentimientos._

—¿Ocurre algo, Elsa?

Las hermanas saltaron en el lugar; Anna horrorizada por ser descubierta y Elsa temerosa porque justamente el príncipe la descubriera. Sabía bien que el orgullo de la menor terminaría destruido si James averiguaba que estaba espiándolos. Tenía que entretenerlo hasta que ella escapase.

—No sucede nada. —Se limitó a contestar, forzando una sonrisa— ¿En qué estábamos?

Sin embargo, ya era tarde para pensar en su orgullo, para protegerla. Porque en ese mismísimo instante que el príncipe cuestionó a la reina, Anna supo que ella sabía que se encontraba ahí.

Avergonzada, cerró los ojos fuertemente, desgarrando su ropa con las manos, y arrancó una tremenda carrera de vuelta al castillo. La mayor la siguió con la mirada, conteniendo las ganas de detenerla y abrazarla con todo su ser.

 _Ya no puedo... detenerla._

 _-/-_

Nunca se había fijado en lo desolado que parecía el atardecer. Había algo en él... Algo que la drenaba de una nostálgica sensación. ¿Los colores, quizás?

O tal vez era mejor decir que desde que descubrió lo que sentía por la reina tanto el atardecer, anochecer y todo lo demás, dejó de ser algo común. Todo se volvió mágico, brillante. O en este caso... oscuro.

Porque así se sentía, oscura y entristecida.

Encerrada en su recámara, trataba de convencerse de que las acciones de Elsa eran las correctas. Ella misma la había impulsado a eso rechazándola. No debía comportarse como una estúpida niña. Lo sabía, pero aún así le dolía demasiado esa molesta sensación de abandono que no dejaba de carcomerla.

Se refregó su suelto cabello, exasperada.

—Mierda... ¡Mierda! —Apoyó la frente contra el frío cristal de la ventana, como si aquello ayudara a calmarla—. Tengo que tranquilizarme... Tengo que...

—Anna.

Esa dulce voz más el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada la sobresaltó. No pudo moverse del lugar; sabía quien estaba del otro lado del mural y no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones mentales para enfrentarla.

—Por favor, ábreme...

La princesa frunció el ceño mientras una impotente energía comenzaba a trepar desde la punta de los pies hasta terminar en su cabeza. Había una gran probabilidad de que en menos de un minuto dijera algo inadecuado, algo que la lastimaría. Así que en silencio rogó porque la reina desistiera, cosa que no hizo.

—Anna, por favor... —Tocó la puerta de nuevo, angustiada—. Hablemos...

 _¿Hablar? Ja..._

Solo eso bastó para perder el control.

—¿Para qué? —Se dio la vuelta pero sus pies no se despegaron del suelo. No pensaba abrir esa maldita puerta— ¿Para que te burles y me digas que estuviste jugando conmigo todo este tiempo? No, gracias.

La mandíbula de Elsa se desencajó.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Sabes bien que nunca jugué contigo! ¿Por qué eres tan...? —Tomó aire, juntando paciencia—. O me abres o forzaré la cerradura, y sabes bien que lo haré.

—Oh, sí hermanita. Claramente lo harás. —Sonrió de lado, burlona pero dolida—. Después de todo, eres la "gran reina del hielo". Puedes hacer cualquier cosa con quién quieras, ¿no?

—¿Qué estás dicien...?

—Como el hecho de coquetear con tu querido principito.

Y eso fue todo. Su cuerpo se tensó y la ira se liberó en forma de hielo, congelando esa puerta en un santiamén. De una patada la abrió, dejando petrificada a la menor en su lugar.

—¡¿Y qué esperaras que hiciera?! —Caminó hacia ella— ¿Esperabas que el paso del tiempo curase mis heridas? ¡Eso podría llevar años, Anna! ¡Y tú no tienes tiempo para eso!

Ahora fue la nombrada la que se dirigió vorazmente hacia su iracunda persona.

—¡Al menos podrías haberme dicho que estabas saliendo con él, en vez de evitarme toda la semana! ¡Dijiste que no te alejarías!

—¡Te dije que necesitaba un tiempo! ¡Pensé que lo habías entendido! ¡Y además...! —Vaciló— ¡No estoy saliendo con él!

—Ja, sí claro —espetó, dándole la espalda—. Vi cómo se miraban. —Giró el rostro hacia ella y elevó una irónica ceja—. Hiciste tanto escándalo para evitarlo en la cena pero al final resultó ser todo una farsa. —La señaló—. Tú eres una farsa, hermanita.

Elsa chocó los dientes, impaciente, y sujetó sus hombros con rudeza.

—¡Esto es una farsa, Anna! ¡Yo tratando de olvidarme de ti, sabiendo que es imposible!

La princesa ahogó un sorprendido sonido.

—¿No me dejas estar contigo pero tampoco me permites conocer a alguien más para aliviar un poco mi dolor? ¿Así de egoísta eres realmente? —Su voz sonaba tan lastimada... Tan perdida.

La menor desvió la mirada, sonrojada. Tenía razón.

—Es solo que... no pensé que actuarías tan rápido para olvidarme.

—¿Rápido? —Dibujó una sarcástica sonrisa—. Tú estuviste conmigo estando comprometida con Kristoff, ¿eso qué fue entonces?

Su corazón palpitó con rapidez, sintiéndose acorralado.

—Y además... —Bufó—. Créeme que no fue mi intención encontrarme con él. Ayer apareció el Rey de las Islas del Norte y básicamente me obligó a tener una cita. —Dudó unos segundos—. Lo pensé mucho, pero al final me dije: "¡Hey! Ya que tu pequeña hermana no piensa estar contigo de la enfermiza forma que quieres, ¿por qué no probar suerte con el príncipe?" —finalizó con una obvia ironía que entristeció a la más pequeña.

—Elsa...

—Aunque él no me gustara... —continuó, deslizando las manos por sus brazos— ... deseaba olvidarte desesperadamente. —Sus ojos decayeron, abatidos. Anna, a pesar de esa lamentable imagen que estaba presenciando, sintió una pizca de esperanza que no debía sentir cuando la escuchó.

—¿Deseabas? —repitió, llevando los dedos a su mentón y levantándolo con delicadeza— ¿Ya no lo deseas?

Elsa la miró de golpe con la furia en aumento.

—Así que realmente todo esto es un juego para ti, ¿verdad? —cuestionó, indignada— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Anna? ¡No te das cuenta que hago todo esto por ti!

—¡No necesito que hagas nada por mi! —Sujetó sus mejillas en un arranque; la mayor arrugó la frente entre sus manos.

—¡Te vas a casar! ¡Tengo que olvidarte! —Atajó sus brazos, exasperada— ¡Claro que necesito hacer esto para volver a actuar como una hermana normal! ¿No lo entiendes? —Bajó el rostro, reprimiendo las lágrimas que hacía rato querían emanar—. No puedo apoyarte en este estado...

—¡Te dije que todavía no sé si voy a casarme! —exclamó, apartándose. Le molestaba que Elsa ahora fuera tan testaruda con la idea de ello— ¡¿Por qué demonios estás actuando tan... correcta?!

—¡Porque somos hermanas! ¡No podemos...! —Se detuvo en seco como si la fuerza ya no formara parte de ella, y cayó de rodillas al suelo. No soportaba más el dolor que le causaba toda esa maldita situación—. No puedo hacerte esto...

 _No mereces este tipo de vida, Anna._

La princesa era la única persona en el mundo que lograba desarmarla y al mismo tiempo armarla. Pero estos últimos días, por no decir meses, solo parecía ocurrir lo primero.

¿Por qué diablos le había tocado una hermana tan testaruda e indecisa? Por no decir contradictoria.

Anna la observó desde lo alto con pesadumbre y se agachó para quedar a su altura.

—Elsa. —La rodeó con los brazos y apoyó el mentón en su cabeza—. Escucha...

La mayor se deshizo del agarre casi con rudeza, dejando unos incontrolados copos de nieve revoloteando a su alrededor.

—Por favor, déjame sola.

La princesa entrecerró los ojos con arrepentimiento al contemplar el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba. ¿Qué le había dicho? Estaba tan compenetrada en los celos que sentía que pasó desapercibido sus sentimientos. Elsa merecía ser feliz. Ella misma le había dejado claro que no podía corresponderle aunque quisiese, no podía ser tan egoísta.

—Lo siento, Els...

La nombrada elevó la vista, sorprendida por esa inesperada disculpa. Anna dibujó una tenue sonrisa.

—Lamento haber actuado así, hice un berrinche por nada. Tienes razón, tú puedes estar con quién quieras. Yo no tengo derecho de decirte nada. —explicó. La reina negó lentamente con la cabeza, reprimiendo las lágrimas.

—No, sabes bien que no puedo estar con quién... quiero. —Sujetó su mano sutilmente, mirándola con profundidad. La princesa detalló el agarre con un amargo sentimiento oprimiéndole el pecho, y como si esa sensación de asfixia fuera lo que necesitaba, tomó una decisión.

La que debió haber tomado hacía un tiempo.

Se puso de pie, dejando a Elsa contemplándola desde lo bajo con una desconcertada mueca.

—Cancelaré el casamiento.

Al oírla se levantó con torpeza y sujetó sus hombros en un arranque.

—¿Por qué?

La menor sonrió de soslayo mientras agarraba en el aire unos cuantos copos de nieve que seguían girando a su alrededor.

—¿No es obvio? —inquirió, acariciándolos hasta que éstos se convertían en agua sobre sus palmas—. No puedo casarme con alguien que no amo.

La reina era incapaz de creer lo que escuchaba. Se mordió el borde del labio, impotente. Después de todo había logrado su cometido, aquel que estaba escondido en un rincón de su corazón. Pero esa victoria se sentía en demasía vacía. Ella se sentía vacía. Por su culpa Anna estaba a punto de tomar una decisión que no la beneficiaría, y no podía sentirse más culpable por ello.

—Debes hacerlo, debes casarte con él.

Anna la observó con seriedad unos críticos segundos en los que Elsa contuvo la respiración.

—No.

—Anna...

—Y deja de culparte, porque sé que lo estás haciendo. —La señaló.

La mayor desvió la visión al suelo. Odiaba que su hermana la conociera tan bien.

—Aunque no te cases, yo...

—Lo sé, no tienes que aclarármelo. —Cerró los ojos, apacible—. Sé que igual no podremos estar juntas.

Elsa se achicó en el lugar sintiéndose terriblemente mal. Emociones encontradas luchaban en su interior; la tentación y lo correcto. Tentación porque ahora la menor podía llegar a ser toda suya... tal como siempre anheló.

Tragó saliva, nerviosa. Tenía que contenerse.

—Anna, sabes bien que quiero, pero...

—No es lo correcto y no te conviene.

—¡No es por mí! —Se exaltó, apretando más sus hombros— ¡Es por...!

—Mi. —Sonrió. Aunque esa sonrisa dejaba mucho que desear—. Pero no tienes que pensar así, Els. Yo puedo cuidarme sola.

—No puedes decirme eso como si nada... —Bajó la cabeza, sonrojada—. Aunque me asegures que estarás bien, yo siempre haré lo que crea mejor para ti.

—Ja... —Delineó una triste sonrisa—. Lo sé, eres tan testaruda...

—Mira quién habla. —Trató de sonreír, pero esa sonrisa no fue correspondida.

La princesa la contempló unos segundos en silencio, pensante, y tomando una buena bocanada de aire volvió a hablar.

—De cualquier forma, esta es una decisión que tomé por mi misma. Ya no se trata solo de nosotras... —Hizo una vacilante pausa—. Tarde o temprano la hubiese tomado, así que no te preocupes. —Llevó una mano a su mejilla y la acarició con el pulgar, generando que entrecerrara los párpados; su tacto la desarmaba—. Prometo no molestar más. Sal con el príncipe si quieres, te apoyaré.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas inmersas de frustración se escaparon de los celestes ojos de la reina, resbalándose hasta trepar por la mano de Anna. Pero no solo se escaparon por sus palabras, sino también por su voz. Una apacible pero al mismo tiempo segura voz que le hacía sentir que de hermana mayor no tenía nada.

—Solo espero... que puedas ser feliz con él. —La soltó, dejándola solo con la cálida sensación previa de su tacto sobre su fría piel.

Elsa no pudo decir nada a pesar de que había tanto que quería decir. Trataba de convencerse de que seguía haciendo lo correcto, pero cada vez le costaba más. Anna la analizó unos instantes, como si estuviera esperando por una respuesta que no estaba llegando, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con una resignada mueca plasmada en el rostro.

—¡Oh! —Se giró hacia ella antes de abrirla—. Y por una vez en la vida, ¿podrías tratar de pensar que soy capaz de tomar las riendas de mi camino? De lo que creo correcto para mí.

—Anna...

—Ya no soy una niña, no necesito que me protejas siempre. —Le lanzó una peligrosa mirada, paralizándola—. Sé lo que hago.

Sin más que decir se retiró de allí, dejándola completamente consternada.

No quería, realmente no quería salir con ese príncipe, pero no había nada más que hacer. Era la única forma de proteger a su hermana menor de una vida infeliz, de protegerla de ella misma y de darle una vida normal. Aunque Anna no quisiese ser protegida, debía hacerlo. Tenía que alejarla por su bien.

Sonrió para sí y se cubrió el rostro, sintiéndose abatida.

 _Me pregunto quién es la que está huyendo realmente..._

-/-

Le parecía increíble que hubieran pasado dos días y que en todo ese tiempo fuera imposible encontrarse con Elsa. Ésta utilizaba de excusa que estaba muy ocupada, tal como hacía cuando eran pequeñas, lo cual le causaba un pánico absoluto.

Sabía que ella no daría marcha atrás respecto al príncipe, después de todo lo hacía por ella. Y eso es lo que más le dolía, que estuviese sacrificándose. No obstante, como bien le dijo, eso no mutaba la decisión que tomó. Con Elsa o sin Elsa debía terminar con Kristoff.

Juntando valor, cosa que le costó bastante, se digirió al granero donde el chico reno solía estar.

—¡Anna! —exclamó alegre apenas la vio—. No esperaba verte aquí tan temprano, ¡esto un milagro! —prosiguió, acercándose. Se inclinó para besarla, pero su prometida retrocedió unos pasos. Él la observó, confundido— ¿Sucede algo? Desde hace unos días que estás...

—Distante, lo sé. —Cerró los ojos con pesadumbre. Tenía que decirlo. Por una vez en la vida era momento de hacer lo correcto, de recuperar la compostura.

Tomó aire, a lo que Kristoff se preocupó todavía más.

—Kristoff..., antes que nada quiero disculparme contigo.

—¿Huh? —inquirió, contemplándola con una arqueada ceja. Anna lucía demasiado afligida, estaba tallado en su rostro— ¿Por qué?

—Has sido tan buen amigo todos estos años, apoyándome incondicionalmente... Y sé que lo que te diré no será fácil de digerir, pero ya no puedo mentirte ni mentirme más. —Su voz detonaba una obvia tristeza; sonaba apagada.

Kristoff tragó saliva, nervioso, y apoyó la espalda contra el marco de la entrada del granero.

—Te escucho.

La princesa no pasó desapercibido el notable cambio en su voz. Parecía estar a la defensiva, y no lo culpaba por ello.

—Lo siento mucho, pero... —Clavó los ojos, ya rojizos, en él—. No puedo casarme contigo.

Su prometido abrió los suyos, sorprendido, pero no tardó en entrecerrarlos con un grado de melancolía. Anna tuvo cierta curiosidad porque la sorpresa que lo embargó no fue la suficiente. Al menos no la que esperaba.

—Lo siento. —repitió al no recibir respuesta alguna—. De verdad... Nunca quise que esto pasara.

Kristoff soltó un pesado suspiro y se refregó el tabique con los dedos.

—Es por... Elsa, ¿verdad?

La pelirroja pestañeó varias veces, incrédula. Se quedó inmóvil, absolutamente inmóvil y tensa por sentirse tan descubierta. ¿En qué momento la descubrió ese joven que se destacaba por ser tan distraído?

—La verdad es que... me lo veía venir. —Dibujó una triste sonrisa de lado, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿P-Por qué? —apenas pudo modular.

Suspirando de nuevo, despegó la espalda del marco y se acercó a ella. La miró penetrantemente mientras la princesa retrocedía unos pasos, sintiéndose intimidada.

—Ese día... cuando finalmente encontramos a tu hermana en Storybrooke, ella te besó.

Anna ahogó un grito, sonrojada hasta las orejas.

—Pensé... o quizás quise pensar que no había sido nada, que no significó absolutamente nada más que la emoción del momento. Pero muy dentro mío... —Apagó los párpados, conteniendo con fuerza el sollozo que deseaba emanar—... sabía que la amabas, pero eso es algo que ni tú misma sabías, ¿no?

La pelirroja descendió el rostro, dándole la razón. Él, por su parte, le dedicó una amable sonrisa que no previó ni pensaba merecer.

—Es por eso que fui tan insistente respecto a casarnos. —Desvió la mirada, avergonzado—. Tenía miedo de que descubrieras lo que sentías por ella.

—Kris...

—Fui egoísta, lo sé.

—¡No! —Sujetó sus brazos con las lágrimas huyendo— ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Yo fui la egoísta! Yo... —Su voz se apagó. Las palabras se le atragantaban cada vez más gracias a su endurecida garganta.

Kristoff volvió a sus ojos y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—Perdí.

—¡N-No es así!

—Lo es, Anna. —Sonrió—. Y está bien.

Negó con la cabeza, pasmada.

 _No... ¡Nada está bien!_

—Si realmente la quieres, lucha por ella. —La dejó detenida en el lugar—. Estoy seguro que te ama de la misma manera.

No podía creer que aquel muchacho fuera tan misericordioso. Chocó los dientes, iracunda consigo misma.

—¿No te parece extraño? —empezó a decir con la cabeza gacha—. Es mi hermana.

Él soltó una incoherente carcajada, dándole palmaditas en el hombro.

—Contigo ya nada me parece extraño.

Su comisura se elevó un poco gracias a sus palabras. Él siempre... le hacía sonreír, no importase que fuera un momento crucial.

—Yo... no quiero perderte —musitó, tomando su mano. Kristoff observó el agarre, pensante—. Sé que es mucho pedir, pero... ¿podemos ser amigos?

—Ja, sí que pides mucho princesa..., como siempre. Eres tan irracional...

Apegó los hombros al cuello, ruborizada —Lo siento...

Kristoff le regaló una triste sonrisa —Anna, necesito un tiempo para procesar todo esto. Sabes bien que te amo, por eso te deseo lo mejor, pero... —Liberó su hombro con lentitud—... no me será fácil olvidar lo que siento, por eso...

—Entiendo. —contestó al instante, asintiendo. No podía obligarlo. Bastante que la había perdonado.

Se mordió el labio, furiosa. Ya estaba harta de provocar esa lamentable mueca en sus seres amados. Todo lo que tocaba lo destruía.

—Gracias por ser tan comprensivo. —Se refregó el brazo, incómoda—. Y de nuevo... lo siento mucho. La verdad es un alivio que te lo tomaras tan...

—¿Bien? Anna, ya te lo dije. Te amo..., por eso no importa lo que suceda, solo deseo que seas feliz. Ya has sufrido demasiado.

 _Kristoff... ¿por qué eres tan...?_

Totalmente conmocionada, apretó los puños con fuerza y en un impulso se lanzó a sus brazos. Kristoff vaciló unos segundos antes de envolverla en un cálido abrazo. Al menos por última vez deseaba sentir su calor.

—Sabes bien que me iré por un tiempo, ¿verdad? —susurró en su oído. Anna asintió sobre su pecho.

—Sí.

No podía hacer nada para evitarlo, ni debía.

Se separaron con lentitud y se observaron unos mudos instantes. Él le sonrió por última vez y se dio la vuelta, sujetando el lomo de Sven. La pelirroja pasó la atención al amigable reno, se acercó y lo acarició con dulzura.

—Te veré luego, Sven. —Plantó un pequeño beso en su largo cuello, a lo que el animal se refregó contra ella, mimoso.

Kristoff sonrió de lado y la saludó con la mano.

—No te des por vencida, Anna. —Le dedicó unas últimas pero importantes palabras mientras se retiraba con su mejor amigo, dejándola estancada en el lugar.

Contempló su ida con la garganta seca.

—Mierda...

Se cubrió el rostro en un vago intento de esconder su dolor. ¿Cuándo todo se volvió tan difícil? Prefería mil veces estar peleando con lobos o monstruos gigantes de nieve a esa penosa situación.

Se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentada sobre la paja. Lo había perdido, realmente lo había perdido.

Aquel joven fue su primer amigo y posiblemente el último. Ya que a pesar de su extrovertida personalidad, le costaba encontrar gente que la aceptase tal cual era. Kristoff era uno de esos seres extraños que lograba tolerar su carácter, es más, le gustaba. Le gustaba tal cual era. Se sentía perdida sin su cómplice. Sin embargo, no había tiempo de descarrilar, tenía que recomponerse. Tenía que crecer.

Se secó las lágrimas, sollozando —Sí..., es todo lo que me queda.

-/-

Sentir el viento en contra; el sonido del galopeo, su cuerpo tan ligero... era una delicia que poco a poco lograba sosegarla de las horas anteriores en las que se la pasó llorando.

Definitivamente ir a cabalgar un rato era lo único que podía quitarle el mal sabor de boca, o al menos aligerarlo. Cuando era pequeña un amable soldado le enseñó a montar a caballo. Esa actividad la relajaba. Lograba olvidar sus lamentos por un rato. Aquel animal se había convertido en su mejor amigo en esos tiempos en los que no tenía a nadie, y allí estaba como siempre, fiel.

Recorrió el pueblo de Arendelle, pensante. No podía sacarse de la cabeza el semblante de su ahora, ex prometido. Su vida había dado un importante giro de trescientos sesenta grados y no estaba para nada preparada para ello.

—Debería disculparme con Gran Pabbie también. —habló para sí, girando un poco las riendas para que el caballo doblara—. Él esperaba la boda muy entusiasmado...

 _Pero no ahora, hoy ya tuve suficiente._

Desvió la vista hacia el inmenso y cristalino lago que rodeaba el pueblo, tratando de sacarse de la cabeza esos negativos pensamientos que la carcomían por dentro. Pero contrario a lo que quería lograr, lo que vió al hacerlo destruyó lo poco que le quedaba de cordura.

—¿Qué...?

Cerca del río se encontraba Elsa con el príncipe. Sin embargo, eso no era lo peor.

—No puede ser...

Él estaba a punto de besarla.

Entrecerró los párpados con dolor sin creer lo que visualizaba.

—Elsa... —Solo pudo balbucear su nombre mientras seguía su camino, pasando al lado de ellos. Como los estaba perdiendo de vista, volteó un poco el cuerpo hacia atrás para verlos; el caballo relinchó.

—¡Agh! —gritó, cuando por girarse perdió el equilibrio, soltando la rienda sin querer. Sus pupilas se ampliaron, aterrorizadas.

Elsa miró de reojo a su costado al escuchar el sonido de una galopeo sin control, y entonces la vió. Aquella imagen la petrificó por completo.

—Anna... —susurró, boquiabierta. Su querida hermana estaba a punto de caer.

De un empujón se alejó del príncipe y elevó las manos hacia ella.

—¡ANNA!

* * *

Quedan muy poquitos capítulos, ¡muchas gracias por llegar hasta acá!

¡Nos vemos en el próximo!

¡Besos!


	14. Verdadero

**Verdadero**

Sin pensar, elevó sus manos y una gran cantidad de nieve emano de estas, en dirección a ella.

Sus pupilas se ensancharon al percatarse de que estaba a punto de cometer el mismo error que ejecutó de pequeña. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y desvió el hielo, dirigiéndolo al suelo, donde Anna estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

Ascendió los parpados con lentitud, asustada por la futura visión. Al instante, largó un suspiró de alivio. Afortunadamente, la nieve amortiguó su caída.

De inmediato, corrió hasta su destino, con el aliento congelado, rezando porque se encontrara bien, ya que parecía no querer moverse.

-¡ANNA! ¡HÁBLAME!- exclamó, llegando hasta ella finalmente. La volteó, para luego tomarla de los hombros y sacudirla, en un vano intento de despertarla. Pero no lograba hacerla reaccionar.

Ahogó un grito, al observar como de su cabeza emanaba un líquido rojo, que ahora resbalaba por su propia mano.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, paralizada. Su mente quedó en blanco, sin saber qué hacer.

¿Estaba perdiéndola?

-¡A-A...ANNA!

La abrazó con fuerza, elevando su cabeza y acurrucándola en su pecho. Las lágrimas se fusionaban con su sangre.

-p-por favor no...no...no...- susurraba, negando, aferrando mas su agarre.

No podía estar pasando aquello...no podía perderla de nuevo. El miedo la invadió por completo, provocando que el suelo debajo de sus pies se congelase, extendiéndose a todo su alrededor.

-¡Ni se te ocurra dejarme sola...Anna...!- sollozó, tomando su rostro, brindándole caricias.

La nombrada, al escuchar su desgarrada voz en un eco, entreabrió los ojos con lentitud, para encontrarse con la desesperada mirada de su hermana.

Sonrió con dificultad, levantando con mucho esfuerzo su delicada mano, reposándola en su anonadado semblante.

Quedó boquiabierta ante sus movimientos, entre aliviada y aterrada, tratando de asimilar la situación. Todo paso demasiado rápido, el susto no abandonaba su alma.

-e-estoy bien Elsa...solo me golpee un poco la cabeza, t-tranquila...- musitó, percibiendo como la joven, reaccionando, reforzaba con la mano el agarre en su rostro.

-Dios...Anna... ¡No me asustes así!- expresó sollozando, volviendo a rodearla con sus brazos, en un impulso.

-Lo siento...

Luego de unos segundos, se apartó un poco, tratando de reincorporarla, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-¿te puedes mover?- inquirió, acercándose a su rostro.

Asintió, pero parece que su cuerpo no estaba muy de acuerdo. Los mareos eran constantes debido al golpe.

Chocó los dientes, al observarla en tal lamentable estado. Nuevamente, no había podido protegerla. Se sintió impotente con solo pensarlo. Solo una cosa podía hacer ahora, y era cuidarla.

En un rápido movimiento, la cargo entre sus brazos, provocando un leve rubor en sus pecosas mejillas.

-¡e-espera! ¡puedo caminar!

-no...te cargaré- habló con firmeza, emprendiendo sus pasos.

Se sorprendió ante la fuerza que desprendía, nunca pensó que pudiese alzarla.

-¡Reina Elsa! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Se encuentra bien?

La mayor se giró con lentitud, al escuchar una voz de fondo.

-Príncipe James...

Se petrificó al notar a la muchacha en sus brazos. Velozmente se puso a su lado, estirando los suyos -déjeme cargarla

-no- negó con tanta rudeza, que el joven dio dos pasos atrás -gracias, pero yo me encargaré- finalizó, retomando su caminar, dejándolo clavado en el lugar.

Por suerte estaban cerca del palacio.

-Elsa...puedo ir sola, ve con él...

Posó su vista en ella, furiosa, sin creer lo que oía -eres una idiota...

La menor, enfadada, trató de zafarse del agarre - ¿No ves que lo digo por ti?

-quédate quieta- atinó a decir, agarrándola con más firmeza e impidiendo su huida.

-¡Elsa!

-por favor...déjame llevarte...

Abrió los ojos, sonrojada, al observar la profunda mirada que poseía. Su voz sonaba a suplica. Otra vez, su pecho dolía tanto, que le hizo olvidar el daño en su cabeza.

Al llegar finalmente a su hogar, la ama de llaves, Gerda, las recibió alterada al notar el estado de la princesa. La reina la tranquilizó al instante, diciéndole que se haría cargo.

-bájame- sentenció, pasando su vista hacia las inmensas escaleras -no podrás subirme, y aunque pudieses, te harías daño

-no

-¡Elsa!- dijo ya en un grito, estremeciéndola, y logrando su cometido.

La rubia bufó, para luego bajarla con sutileza, posar el brazo de su hermana sobre sus hombros, y tomarla con firmeza de la cintura.

-vamos...- La incitó, comenzando a subir lentamente la tediosa escalera.

Con dificultad, llegaron por fin, al cuarto de la pelirroja. Esta se sentó en su cama y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, para luego observarla llena de sangre.

-wow...sí que me di un buen golpe esta vez- rió, de forma forzada.

Elsa la observó de reojo, frunciendo el ceño. Luego de unos segundos, contemplándola, rompió un poco la manga de su ropa y colocó la tela sobre la herida -sostente esto y espérame aquí, traeré las cosas para curarte

Asintió de forma obediente, esperando que saliese de la habitación. Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, bajo el semblante, derrotada.

-ahora si...que he tocado fondo...- se tapó el rostro, reprimiendo su llanto -si Elsa se siente culpable de nuevo soy capaz de suicidarme aquí mismo...

Después de unos minutos, apareció con varias toallas mojadas y alcohol. Cerró la puerta con cautela y se acercó a ella, agachándose un poco para mirar con detenimiento la herida. Su serio semblante detonaba preocupación y como bien había pensado la menor, culpa.

Retiró la tela que había puesto previamente en aquel lugar y la observó llena de sangre. Bajo su semblante, con impotencia. Anna por supuesto, captó su reacción.

-l-lamento que hayas arruinado tú bonito vestido por mí...- susurró, cabizbaja.

Suspiró con pesar, para luego sostener su rostro, tomar la toalla mojada y comenzar a limpiarla -puedo hacer otro igual...ya lo sabes...- sonrió levemente, por primera vez. Acto que hizo que le devolviese la sonrisa, un poco más tranquila.

El silencio penetró la habitación. Solo se escuchaban los actos de la reina, cuidándola.

La pelirroja sentía como si fuesen caricias en aquel momento. Cerró los ojos, tratando de disfrutarlas.

-Anna...

Su nombre emanando tan dolorosamente de sus labios, provocaron que los abriese de inmediato.

-yo...lamento no...

-no, Elsa, detente ahora mismo- sentenció, tomando la mano que estaba curándola -no es tu culpa, todo lo contrario, gracias a ti me salve de terminar...bastante mal...así que, ni se te ocurra pronunciar lo que ibas a decir...porque me obligarás a callarte...- finalizó, sonriente, al observar como la mayor abría los ojos con sorpresa, para luego imitar su gesto, con nostalgia.

Elsa le había dicho exactamente lo mismo en una ocasión, aquel día que el gobernador de las islas del norte concurrió a la cena.

-no me importaría que me callases de esa forma...- susurró, sin el permiso de su mente, cerca de sus labios.

Se sonrojó al instante al percibir la corta distancia, pero su alma al mismo tiempo, le jugó una mala pasada, recordándole el porqué había caído de su caballo.

Desvió la mirada, tratando de esconder su lamento. La rubia se encogió al notar su cambio repentino, sabía cual era el motivo.

-lamento haberlos...interrumpido...

La reina llevo sus frías manos a sus acaloradas mejillas -no interrumpiste nada...es mas...me salvaste...- rió un poco.

Pestañeó varias veces, extrañada por su confesión -¿-d-de qué hablas?

Bajo la mirada de forma apacible -yo...no quería besarlo, el príncipe se me abalanzo...créeme, estaba a punto de congelarlo, hasta que tu apareciste galopando y me salvaste...mi princesa...- enfatizo aquello último, sonriente, volviendo sus azulados ojos a los suyos.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron aun mas, al escucharla ¿-p-pero tú no querías tratar de estar con él?

Negó levemente -quería tratar...pero tu bien sabes que no se puede forzar al corazón, Anna...- acarició con sutileza su rostro, acercando el suyo propio y rozando su nariz con la de ella -te amo a ti...y aunque quiera...no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo...lo siento mucho...siquiera puedo - se atraganto ante su sollozo ahogado -siquiera puedo protegerte de mí misma...perdóname...

Abrió los ojos de par en par, paralizada. Sabía lo que sentía su hermana...pero nunca había escuchado las palabras mágicas en ese sentido...dirigiéndose hacia su persona.

Sin poder evitarlo, deslizo la mano hacia su rubio y sedoso cabello, acariciándolo con ternura.

Elsa descendió la vista al sentirla, avergonzada por sus emociones.

Un pequeño roce de su tacto era suficiente para desarmarla. Lo sabia...siempre lo supo...Anna...tenia absoluto control sobre ella.

-...pensé que si estaba con él, tú podrías estar tranquila con Kristoff, sin remordimientos...lo siento...soy un monstruo...por sentir lo que siento...realmente lo soy...

Frunció el ceño ante sus palabras. Sorprendiéndola, tiró un poco de su cabello, provocando que la mirase directamente a los ojos -no eres un monstruo ¡No vuelvas a decirlo de nuevo!- sentenció, dejándola perpleja.

-además, ya le conté todo a Kristoff...cancelé el casamiento, te dije que lo iba a hacer ¿verdad?- sonrió de lado, ahora acomodando un cabello rebelde detrás de su oreja.

Posó su mirada en ella, incrédula por su relato -¿Por qué lo hiciste? a pesar de que sabias que yo iba a empezar a salir con el príncipe...

Su sonrisa se ensancho aun mas -ya no pasaba por ahí el problema...Elsa...estés o no con él, no puedo casarme con alguien a quien no amo...como te amo a ti...

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar en el cristalino rostro de la reina -Anna...

En un impulso, se abrazo a su cuerpo, casi tirándola de espaldas a la cama. La menor la rodeó con sus brazos, apoyando el rostro en su cabeza e inhalando el delicioso aroma que desprendía de esta.

-¡oh! ¡Lo siento! ¡Olvidé que estabas lastimada!- se percató, apartándose con rapidez -ahora mismo terminaré de curarte...- atino a decir, reincorporándose.

Anna la detuvo, tomándola de la mano con delicadeza -ya estoy bien...

Dudó, observando la herida -¿Confías en mí?- inquirió, de la nada misma.

-por supuesto- respondió con seguridad, aunque sin saber la razón de su cuestión.

-entonces, quédate quieta

Llevo la mano a su herida y de esta se desprendió un poco de aire frió, actuando como sedante.

-ahh...eso se siente muy bien...- sonrió, complacida.

Le dedicó una amable sonrisa, para luego quitar su mano de ahí -pronto estarás bien

-gracias a ti- la interrumpió, tomándola desprevenida y besando su mejilla.

Entrecerró los ojos al sentir el cariño que emanaba de su ser. Se giró un poco, provocando que esta última, sin querer, desviase su beso a la comisura de sus labios.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos, pasmada, al observarse en tan peligrosa situación, y para variar, la profunda mirada de su hermana no ayudaba.

Estaba mal...lo sabían pero... ¿Qué podían hacer con aquellos sentimientos más que...sentirlos?

Elsa cerró los ojos lentamente, resignada a dejarse llevar, volteándose un poco más, logrando rozar finalmente sus deseosos labios. La necesitaba.

-Elsa...- susurró su nombre, imitándola, uniéndolos por completo.

La reina tomó su rostro entre sus manos y dejo su pesar en ella, intensificando el beso, mientras pequeñas lágrimas descendían sobre sus mejillas, encontrándose con las suyas.

Beso sus labios uno por uno, con todo el amor que le tenía, para luego entreabrir su boca y dejar que Anna la penetrase con su lengua, fusionándose.

Se movían acompasamente, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido...como si sus labios se hubiesen extrañado tanto...como si...no pudiesen vivir sin la respiración de la otra.

La mayor empezó a sentir como su corazón quería escapar de allí, asustada por amar tanto a su preciosa alma, asustada de arruinarle la vida.

Se desprendió de la unión tan rápido, que dejo a la joven en el mismo lugar, perpleja.

Levantándose, con el rostro tapado, camino con rapidez hacia la puerta. Tenía que huir de ahí, antes de que sus pecaminosas acciones se liberaran.

-¡Ni se te ocurra escapar de mi, Elsa!- .Escuchó, antes de sentir como unos brazos la rodeaban por la cintura, impidiendo su escape.

Arrugó la frente, comenzando a perder el control -Anna...no puedo hacerte esto...eres mi...

-¡hermana, lo sé! a mi también me llevo tiempo digerir esto, pero hoy...- tomo aire -finalmente me di cuenta... ¡Decidí arriesgarme! ¿Por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo?

-no podemos...- .La temperatura bajo precipitadamente, provocándole temblores.

-¿Por qué te opones tanto, cuando eras tú la que hace días me hizo un planteo porque te evitaba? ¡En ese momento estabas segura de avanzar!- sentenció, aferrando su agarre, estremeciéndola.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, al sentir la impotencia irrumpirla -¡No estaba pensando con claridad! pero ahora...sé que esto no debe pasar...

Alzó las cejas, consternada por sus mentiras. La conocía bien, solo estaba retrasando lo inevitable.

-¡pero...el amor es amor! ¡No importa de qué tipo sea, no importa nada más!

-Basta...Anna...

Perdiendo la paciencia, tomo su brazo, dándola vuelta y la estampó contra la pared, quedando frente a frente con ella.

Elsa se mordió el labio inferior, desviando la mirada. Si sus ojos se encontraban con los esmeraldas de la joven, seria el fin.

-ya no puedo mas... ¡ya no puedo vivir así, Elsa!- gritó, aferrándose con ambas manos al pecho de la consternada joven.

Descendió la vista, dolida -entonces...vet...

Sus palabras fueron calladas por los labios desenfrenados de la pelirroja. Trató de soltarse, pero en el intento, esta última mordió un poco su labio inferior, provocando un leve dolor en esta, dejándola aun más estupefacta.

Se llevo los dedos a la herida que le proporcionó, y observó un poco de sangre emanar de ahí -¿p-por qué?- susurró.

-para callarte- sentenció, tomando su rostro -estabas a punto de decir lo que me tomo años olvidar... ¡Aquellas palabras de rechazo...que estuvieron en mi corazón durante años!

Esas palabras atravesaron por completo su angustioso corazón.

Se deslizo por la pared, apenada, mientras recordaba lo dura que fue con su hermana en su momento -no fue mi intención...quería...

-protegerme...lo sé...- se agacho, para quedar a su altura, y abrazarla con fuerza, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello -pero aun así...me dolió...si vas a decirlo de nuevo, si esa es tu forma de cuidarme...prefiero que nunca lo hagas...déjame ese trabajo a mi...

-yo...soy la hermana mayor, yo debo...- sus palabras perdían potencia y su cuerpo comenzaba a desobedecerla. Deslizó las manos por su espalda, buscando mas su piel.

-las hermanas se cuidan mutuamente...no tienes que hacer todo sola, no tienes por que...evitar esto que sentimos.

-Anna...- musitó ruborizada, besando su lóbulo. Su lucidez se desvanecía.

-no hay nada de que protegerme, eres lo que más amo...Elsa...tu y yo...merecemos amarnos libremente...ya encontraremos una forma de hacerle frente a la sociedad- reforzó el agarre, besando con sutileza su cuello -no me importa lo que digan...

Descendió los parpados, desmoronada y emocionada por su discurso -a mi tampoco, solo me importaba...que tuvieras una vida feliz y normal...sin altibajos...

La pelirroja se reincorporo, quedando cerca de su semblante -no quiero una vida normal...si no vas a estar en ella...entiéndelo de una vez

-Anna...

-los altibajos son parte de la vida Els, nos hacen crecer...eso me dijiste hace un tiempo ¿recuerdas?- le sonrió, limpiando esa pequeña gota de sangre de la comisura de su labio, para luego lamer su propio dedo, limpiándolo, ruborizándola ante su acción -estamos unidas por sangre ¿y qué?- amplió su sonrisa.

La observó unos segundos, perpleja, sin creer merecerla por completo. El alivio invadió su alma.

 _Anna...si supieras...como destruyes y al mismo tiempo completas mi alma..._

De repente, veía todo claro. Aquellas nubes de incertidumbre que la perturbaban cada día se disiparon como si nada. Solo su querida princesa, podía lograr tal efecto en ella.

-¿y qué...dices...? ¡haha!- rió, confundiéndola.

La reina detuvo su risa, para luego, regalarle la sonrisa más hermosa y honesta que Anna juro ver en ella.

-eres increíble...Anna- habló, acariciando el mechón blanco de su cabellera -realmente...increíble y eres toda...- sin esperarlo, la tumbó en el suelo, posicionándose sobre su cuerpo, dejando sus brazos a los costados de su cabeza -...mía...

La menor, sonrojada, asintió con felicidad -sí, siempre lo seré

Elsa, perdida en su mirada, acortó la distancia entre ellas, besando sus carnosos labios, hundiéndose profundamente en ellos.

Ya no podía evitar lo que sentía, ni quería. No deseaba una vida sin ella, no más.

Entreabrió los ojos, observándola con todo el amor que le tenía, entregada a su acción, y por primera vez, y sin remordimientos, se dejó llevar.

* * *

Y ya estamos llegando al final! muchas gracias por los comentarios!

Los/as veo en el próximo capítulo!

Besotes grandes!


	15. Lo correcto

**Lo correcto**

La besaba con desesperación, pasando las manos por su cuello, dedicando caricias a este.

Anna emitió un gemido ahogado, al sentir su rodilla rozando contra su entrepierna.

Sonrió complacida, notando su instintiva reacción.

Desprendió sus labios de los de ella, posando la mirada en aquellos ojos que le quitaban el sueño -Anna...te amo- confesó, sujetando su rostro con ambas manos -no te dejaré ir...no de nuevo...

-y yo no me volveré a alejar...jamás...

-gracias por liberarme...- susurró, dibujando una amable sonrisa.

La miró con profundidad, la reina parecía tan brillante. Algo comenzó a despertar en su interior...un deseo insaciable.

Ahora fue ella la que tomó su semblante, con intención de volver a sus carnosos labios. Sin embargo, la presencia de alguien las interrumpió.

-¿Su majestad...princesa?

Escucharon, en un eco. Abrieron los ojos al instante, temiendo lo peor.

Elsa había dejado la puerta abierta. Gran error.

Esta se reincorporó de inmediato, agitada, observando a la persona que se encontraba en la entrada de la habitación.

-El príncipe desea verla...- su mayordomo, Kai, sonrió levemente -pero veo que tendré que decirle que se encuentra ocupada

-¡e-espera Kai! ¡No es lo que piensas!- .Se dirigió con rapidez hacia él, pero este negó con la cabeza, manteniendo su gesto.

-no debe darme explicaciones, mi reina...volviendo al tema anterior ¿Qué hará con él? parece que está preocupado por como lo dejo plantado en su cita- rió, en voz baja.

Frunció el ceño. No podía evitar aquella situación, no era conveniente para Arendelle.

-iré a verlo

Anna se levantó del suelo velozmente, al escucharla. Su hermana, adivinando sus pensamientos, le dirigió una cálida sonrisa.

-tranquila Anna...iré a terminar con esta farsa, solo eso...

La nombrada, dudó al principio, para luego asentir, y seguir con la vista su ida.

Caminaba con nervios hacia la entrada del comedor. Ahora tendría que dar explicaciones, actividad que odiaba.

-¡Mi reina! ¿Su hermana se encuentra bien?- . Lo escuchó, dirigiéndose a paso rápido hasta su persona.

 _-oh vamos, no te hagas el interesado, solo querías filtrear conmigo...-_ pensó, rodando los ojos.

Puso su mejor sonrisa y contesto con serenidad -está bien, no se preocupe, pero hay algo que debo decirle...o mejor dicho, pedirle...

La miró, confundido.

-lo lamento mucho, pero la verdad es que no estoy interesada en usted...de una forma amorosa, solo quería dejárselo claro- atinó a decir, inquebrantable.

El príncipe dibujo una mueca de disgusto, sorprendido por sus palabras - ¿Acaso hay alguien más? ¿Quien podría tener tan encandilada a la reina del hielo?- habló, con sarcasmo.

Le dedicó una mueca de repulsión, tratando de controlar su ira. Finalmente, aquel muchacho mostraba su verdadera cara.

-eso no es asunto suyo, si me disculpa, debo retirarme, no hay nada más que decir- respondió, dándose media vuelta, pero su voz, la interrumpió.

-esto no quedará así, mi reina...- susurró, con descaro.

Regresó su vista, esta vez, de forma intimidante -¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es lo que hará?- amenazó, levantando su mano con delicadeza, y comenzado a formar una escarcha de hielo en esta.

La observó, aterrorizado, para luego bufar con desprecio -con su permiso...- musitó, entendiendo el mensaje, y retirándose con lentitud de allí.

Ciertamente no podía hacer nada. No quería llegar a esos extremos...pero no le dejó otra opción. No deseaba mas invitados indeseados.

-Al fin...- emitió para sí, suspirando, llevando una mano a su propio pecho.

-¿Al fin podrá estar con quien desea?- Oyó, a su fiel mayordomo.

Posó sus ojos en él, inquietada. Las había visto... ¿Qué podía decir para cambiar su realidad?

Kai reposó la mano en su hombro, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora -calma, su majestad, no me sorprende lo que vi

Abrió los ojos de par en par, pasmada - ¿A qué te refieres?

-hace tiempo que noté...que estaba enamorada de su hermana- sonrió - ¿Quizás fue hace...3 años? no...10 años, si...estoy seguro

Pestañeó varias veces, sin creer lo que oía, ni ella misma estaba segura de cuando sucedió.

-siempre la trato de una forma muy especial, inclusive cuando no se podían ver, usted...la cuidaba desde las sombras, y decía su nombre en sueños...

-Kai...

-pensé que era normal ya que son hermanas pero, al ver el brillo en sus ojos, pude comprobar la verdad

Trago saliva con fuerza -¿No dirás nada, verdad?

El hombre rió -yo no, usted lo hará, tarde o temprano

Dudo unos segundos, ante su respuesta. No estaba segura de ello.

-pero...esto no es normal...somos mujeres, hermanas...tenemos todo en contra...no sé si es correcto revelarlo, podría perder el respeto de la gente...y también Anna saldría perjudicada, sabes bien que en este reino no es muy aceptado...el tema...

-creo que olvida algo importante...

Lo miró, curiosa.

-usted es la reina, puede aplicar las reglas que quiera- sonrió con picardía, paralizándola.

Pero vaya que tenía razón ¿Cómo no se le pudo haber ocurrido? Una nueva regla...un nuevo decreto, estaba segura que no era la única persona que se enamoraba de alguien de su mismo sexo, seguro había mas gente escondida y sufriendo por aquel hecho.

-ha estado tan ensimismada en sus miedos, que se olvido de esa parte tan importante ¿Verdad?- dijo, alejándose con lentitud y brindándole una honesta sonrisa.

La correspondió aliviada, al recibirla -gracias...Kai...

Cerró los ojos con serenidad. Ahora podía empezar de nuevo y hacer del reino de Arendelle un lugar mejor, un ejemplo para los otros países.

Subió las escaleras con prisa, ansiosa por encontrarse de nuevo con su princesa y darle la buena noticia. Finalmente podía estar con ella, la felicidad la llenaba por completo, era tan extraño...nunca se había sentido tan liberada en su vida.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto, o lo que quedaba de ella, ya que la había congelado anteriormente -¡Anna! ¡Volví!- pero no escucho su alegre voz contestándole, solo el ruido del agua cayendo llegó a sus oídos.

Deslizó la vista con incertidumbre, hacia su baño privado. Al instante se mordió el labio con deseo. Su querida hermana estaba detrás de esa puerta, completamente desnuda. No podía pasar desapercibida esa situación.

Una cabizbaja Anna, sentía el agua caer en su espalda.

 _-¿Habrá salido todo bien? quizás debí haberla acompañado...no...no es mi asunto pero ¿Por qué me siento tan intranquila?_ \- pensaba, apoyando su mano contra la pared, tratando de calmar sus ansias.

-Elsa...- escapó de sus labios.

-¿Si?

Se estremeció, al oír aquella dulce pero determinada voz que la carcomía por dentro. Se tapó de inmediato con la cortina, al percatarse de que la reina, había entrado en el baño.

¿Cómo demonios no se dio cuenta?

-¿E-elsa? ¿Estás aquí?- inquirió, ruborizada, comenzando a abrirla lentamente, para luego ser sorprendida de antemano por ella, que atino a hacer el mismo acto, pero con mas rapidez.

Observó su cautivante sonrisa, y sus ojos...había algo diferente en ellos, además de su excepcional brillo. Conocía bien aquella mirada que ahora, la observaba de arriba a abajo.

Se cubrió de forma instintiva, al percibirla -l-lo siento, no me di cuenta que entraste... ¿c-cómo fue todo?- sonrió, sintiéndose invadida.

Rió un poco, al notar su comportamiento, para luego posar su visión en ella, detallándola.

-¿Elsa?

Como respuesta, le sonrió con sensualidad, comenzando a desvestirse con lentitud -todo en orden, no volverá a molestar- atinó a decir, descendiendo su vestido.

Pero sus palabras ya no interesaban, lo único que le importaba, era como dejaba al descubierto su cristalino cuerpo, sin pudor alguno.

-¿E-elsa?- tartamudeó, sin poder quitar la vista de su perfecto ser y adivinando sus intenciones, mientras, la joven terminaba de quitarse la ropa interior.

Ya la había visto desnuda antes...aunque en ese instante, la notaba diferente...su aura no era la misma, esta se mostraba libre y sugerente...realmente atractiva.

 _-n-no es que no fuera atractiva antes, es solo que ahora es mas...que atractiva...es...mierda-_ divagó, en sus pensamientos, sonrojada. El fervor le estaba afectando.

-¿Qué miras con tanto entusiasmo?- la incitó, sin quitar su provocativo semblante.

-¿y-yo? ¡No miro nada! ¡No vi nada, lo juro!- soltó, dibujando una nerviosa sonrisa.

-mmm...- pronunció, alzando una ceja.

Tomándola por sorpresa, se acercó a su rostro, corriendo más aquella tela que le impedía verla por completo. Al observarla en su totalidad, se relamió los labios de forma instintiva.

Se encontraba estupefacta por el cuerpo de su pequeña. La otra noche, no pudo detallarla con detenimiento por la oscuridad, pero ahora disfrutaba de cada detalle, de cada peca...

Anna se sintió más expuesta que nunca. La vergüenza la irrumpió, sin saber cómo controlarla.

-¿q-quieres bañarte? yo ya terminé- tartamudeó, con intensiones de salir huyendo de allí, pero la mayor la agarró con firmeza del brazo, volviéndola a su lugar, y entrando con ella.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- .La acorraló contra la pared, apretando sus atributos entre sí, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos.

-¿e-elsa?- repitió, temblante y con la respiración entrecortada.

La reina sonrió, satisfecha - ¿Estás escapando de mi?- susurró, con sensualidad.

Negó rápidamente, aturdida por su cercanía.

-¿Qué te sucede? el otro día no estabas así de...tímida...- musitó, en su oído, mientras sujetaba su rostro con delicadeza, brindándole pequeñas caricias, provocando cosquillas en su vientre.

Desvió la mirada, acobardada -n-no lo se...apareciste tan de repente y...dios...tienes un cuerpo tan voluptuoso...digo... ¡hermoso!- corrigió, escuchando su risa de fondo.

-tú eres la que me tiene sorprendida, te has desarrollado bastante...hermanita...- continuó su descaro, lamiendo su lóbulo con lentitud.

Cerró los ojos, ante el placer que comenzaba a recorrerla de pies a cabeza.

Elsa se reincorporó, quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios -Anna...

 _-oh dios...no puede ser tan sexy... ¡No puede!_ \- .Explotó en sus pensamientos, perdiendo los estribos _-Elsa..._

Dejándose llevar, posó sus hipnotizados ojos, en sus carnosos labios, acortando la distancia que restaba y uniéndolos con anhelo, enredando los brazos en su cuello.

La rubia la tomó de la cintura, incrementando el beso, adentrando su lengua, sonriendo en el acto.

-mmhh...

Sus manos traviesas se patinaron por su pecosa clavícula, llegando a sus pechos, emprendiendo un tortuoso recorrido en ellos, masajeándolos, jalando levemente de sus sensibilidades.

El calor la invadió por completo, y el vapor del baño no ayudaba. Por suerte, tenía su frío cuerpo sobre el suyo, para contrarrestarlo.

Se apartó de su boca, para luego pasar a su cuello y lamerlo vorazmente.

-Elsa...

Sin esperarlo, recibió una efusiva mordida.

-¡Ah!- gimió, con sensaciones de dolor y placer mezcladas -¿m-me mordiste?

Sonrió ante su reacción -es mi venganza, por lo de hoy- señalo, llevándose un dedo a su propio labio.

-p-pero...quedará la marca ¿Y si...alguien la ve?

Volvió a descender la vista, acurrucándose en sus atributos, desplazando las manos por su espalda, atrayéndola más hacia ella.

-eso ya no importa...Anna...

Sorprendiéndola, se hundió en ellos, saboreándolos y succionándolos con fuerza.

-¡ahh...mmhh!- jadeó con rudeza, al percibirla.

Elsa deslizó una de sus manos por su cintura, hasta llegar a su trasero y apretujarlo levemente.

La menor no podía creer lo descarada que estaba siendo. Su interior iba a explotar.

-Elsa...

Dibujo una gratificante sonrisa, ante aquel hermoso sonido que emanaba cuando decía su nombre. Descendió aun mas sus fríos dedos, levantando un poco su pierna y aferrándola a su propia cintura, quedando así, su pureza más expuesta.

-tu piel es tan suave...- atinó a decir, perdida en el acto, recorriendo su mano de arriba a abajo, sobre su muslo, quitándole suspiros.

Sin avisar, dirigió sus caricias hacia su intimidad, rodeándola en círculos, brindándole una especial atención a aquel punto tan sensible.

Anna se llevo una mano a la boca, tratando de evitar sus gemidos, que hacían eco en ese lugar.

Ante su acción, la destapó y volvió a sus labios, devorándolos, mezclando su aliento, mientras comenzaba a penetrarla con lentitud.

-mmhh... ¡ah!

Entrecerró los ojos al escuchar sus eróticos sonidos, estos, la encendían a más no poder.

-Anna...

Sin su permiso, la dio vuelta con rapidez, quedando la pelirroja, de espaldas a ella. Besó su hombro, acariciándola con cariño, como si fuese un preciado tesoro, para luego aferrarse a su abdomen, incitándola a quedar más agachada

-e-elsa...

Pestañeó varias veces, sin poder despegar la visión de su trasero al descubierto. Se mordió el labio inferior, ahogando un pequeño suspiro. Aquel panorama podía hacerla llegar al cielo en un segundo.

-¿-q-qué haces?- ronroneó, mientras apreciaba como la mano libre de la mayor, regresaba a su sagrado lugar, adentrándose con deseo en ella.

-¡Ah!...¡Ahh!- jadeó con fuerza, al notar las embestidas. Se apoyó contra la pared, para evitar caer, debido a las sensaciones.

La reina rió de forma lujuriosa al observarla tan vulnerable. Aquella escena, quedaría plasmada para siempre en su mente.

Sintió su humedad en aumento. Tentada, introdujo un segundo dedo, besando su espalda, descendiendo su lengua por ella, provocando más espasmos en su estremecido ser.

-e-elsa...

Su voz la hizo perder la lucidez -Anna...

Se recargó contra su espalda, rozando sus pechos con esta, y depositando una mano en la pared, encontrándose con la suya. Estaba perdiendo el equilibrio debido al hormigueo que crecía dentro de su cuerpo.

-ah...elsa...- escapó de sus labios, percibiendo sus fríos pezones acariciándola.

Al oírla, se dejó caer más sobre ella, impulsándola, acelerando el ritmo, y jadeando al igual que la princesa.

-Anna...- susurró en su oído, mordiéndolo levemente, llevando la mano a uno de sus pechos, apretándolo un poco -hueles bien...- murmuró, aspirando su fragancia y concibiendo como la pureza de su amada comenzaba a latir con fuerza.

Todavía no podía creer tal situación, tal entrega. Todo era tan irreal.

El agua caía sobre ellas, ahogando sus voces.

-e-elsa...ya no...¡Ah!- .Se arqueó, sintiendo los espasmos recorrer su alma.

-Hazlo...termina para mi...

Cerró los ojos con vergüenza, sin ser capaz de asimilar sus palabras, y con un grito agudo, culminó, bajando su cabeza, chocando los dientes en el acto.

Se deslizo por aquellos azulejos, agotada, cayendo de rodillas.

Elsa por su parte, quedó de pie, un poco temblorosa, saboreando sus dedos. Le costaba mantenerse erguida. Estaba a punto de estallar.

La menor se dio vuelta con cautela, tratando de recuperar el aire.

-els...

Detuvo sus palabras, abriendo los ojos de par en par, al observar que había quedado frente a su integridad. Profundizó su mirada, detallándola.

-eres hermosa...

Inquieta y sacando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, alzo los brazos, depositando las manos en su trasero, atrayéndola hacia su ruborizado semblante.

-¿a-anna?- alcanzó a decir, para posteriormente, sentir un placer indescriptible, invadirla.

Sus labios la comenzaron a recorrer, succionándola y llevando para si aquel sensible punto, degustándolo, y luego soltándolo con delicadeza.

-n-no... ¡Ahh!- jadeó, entrecerrando los ojos, posando sus manos de forma instintiva, en el sedoso cabello de su amada.

Observó detenidamente, como aquella hermosa princesa la irrumpía, deslizando su lengua de arriba hacia abajo, para luego, penetrarla con ella.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al instante, y sin permiso de su mente, apretó más su intimidad contra sus carnosos labios.

-mmhh...- gemía en un susurro, dentro de su cavidad, ahora alejando su lengua, dejando un rastro de placer conectado con su ser, percibiendo como la reina movía un poco sus caderas, ante las sensaciones.

-Elsa...eres deliciosa

Descendió su visión, perdida en su mirada, al oírla.

Sin tolerar un segundo mas, se agachó, quedando entre sus piernas, sorprendiéndola.

-els...¡Oye!- .Fue todo lo que pudo decir, ya que una presión en su intimidad la hizo gritar.

-Anna...te amo...- musitó, besándola y pasando una de sus piernas fuera de ella, uniendo más sus intimidades.

-¡Ah...!

Sonrió por sus sonidos y comenzó a embestirse sobre la princesa, cada vez más rápido, perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Sus purezas rozaban sin compasión, enloqueciéndolas a ambas.

-¡Ah! ¡mmhh...!- .Oyó el delicioso gemir de la reina.

La pelirroja se sujetó con fuerza de su cristalina espalda, al mismo tiempo que enredaba las piernas en su cadera, chocando sus húmedos cuerpos entre si.

Pasó su deleitada vista al techo, observando cómo se formaban escarchas de hielo en los costados. Dibujo un satisfecho gesto, al imaginar lo que eso significaba.

-¡a-anna...ah...!- gimió fuertemente, agarrándose a su cintura, y juntando más sus intimidades.

-¡mmhh...ah!- la imitó, arqueando sus caderas de forma inconsciente, incrementando los movimientos.

Sus ojos se encontraron, revelando el deseo carcomido que estaban por liberar. Una última embestida, una última mirada, y ambas llegaron al cielo, emitiendo un placentero sonido, al unísono.

La rubia cayó sobre ella, agotada. Lo único que lograba sentir era el agua cayendo sobre su espalda, aliviando la humedad en su cuerpo.

Entreabrió los ojos, percibiendo como el pecho de su hermana subía y bajaba precipitado. La abrazó, deseando no separarse nunca mas. Deseando...estar para siempre con aquella preciada persona.

Anna deslizó los dedos por su platino cabello, acariciándolo tiernamente, enredándose en él.

-supongo que...esto significa...que finalmente podremos estar juntas... ¿Verdad?

Se reincorporó un poco, observándola perpleja, para luego soltar una pequeña carcajada.

-obviamente...Anna...- musitó, reposando la mano en su rostro, con una amplia sonrisa.

Se la devolvió, rozando sus labios contra los suyos, dejando impregnados en ellos, la promesa de una eterna unión.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos con pesadez -mm...- emitió desganada, tratando de reincorporarse, pero unos protectores brazos que la rodeaban, se lo impedía.

Desvió la vista a la dueña de estos, que la miraba con profundidad, y algo de duda.

-¿No te escaparás esta vez...verdad?

Notó la desolación en su pregunta.

Negó, sonriente -jamás volveré a irme de tu lado...Elsa...

Se abrazo a ella, reposándose en su descubierto torso.

Cerró los ojos de forma apacible, calmando su temeroso corazón -me alegra oír eso- susurró en su oído, arropándola con la sabana.

El sueño empezaba a invadirla de nuevo, se sentía demasiado a gusto entre sus brazos.

-mi princesa...debemos levantarnos...- musitó con dulzura, besando su frente.

-mmhh...- se quejó, elevando el rostro -¿Por qué?

Rió ante su infantil reacción -porque...hay algo importante que debo decirte... ¿Te gustaría pasear conmigo un rato por el jardín?

Al oírla, se sentó rápidamente, entusiasmada -espero que sea algo bueno- bromeó.

Como respuesta, Elsa la imitó, tomando sus mejillas y depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios -Lo es

* * *

yyyy estamos llegando al final de la historia! Muchas gracias a todos por acompañarme todo este tiempo!

Nos vemos en el último cap!

Besos!


	16. Libertad

**Libertad**

Anna se encontraba sentada en uno de los bancos de su elegante jardín, esperando impaciente por Elsa.

Observó el resplandeciente sol, con una radiante sonrisa.

 _-todo esto es tan irreal...que Elsa y yo estemos...juntas..._

-¿En qué estás pensando, tan concentrada?- Interrumpió sus pensamientos, una dulce voz, al lado de ella.

Al instante, dirigió su mirada a la ojiazul, sorprendida por su presencia -¡Elsa! no me di cuenta que estabas aquí- inquirió, levantándose para quedar a su altura.

Deslizó la vista por su cabello recogido, digno de una reina. Aquel peinado solo lo usaba en ocasiones especiales, lo cual solo sumo a su natural curiosidad.

La rubia le dedicó una amable sonrisa, depositando la mano en su brazo, aferrándose a él -¿Caminamos?

Asintió nerviosamente, emprendiendo sus pasos con ella. Paseaban en silencio, admirando la naturaleza a su alrededor.

La pelirroja se encontraba un poco inquieta, necesitaba saber con urgencia lo que quería decirle.

-mmm Elsa...- se animó a hablar. Su acompañante clavó la vista en ella, sin borrar su sonrisa.

-¿Si que eres ansiosa, eh?- bromeó, estirando un poco su cachete.

-no puedo evitarlo...si se trata de ti...- musitó, con timidez.

Detuvo su caminar, al escucharla. Su cristalina mirada se posó en sus ojos, dedicándole todos sus sentimientos en silencio.

Anna se perdió en ella, un poco intimidada.

Luego de unos segundos, cerró los ojos de forma apacible y sonrió para sí -¿Sabes? Kai ya sabe lo nuestro...mejor dicho, creo que se percató mucho antes que nosotras mismas- rió por lo bajo.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa -¿E-En serio? ¿Y cómo lo tomó?

-mucho mejor que nosotras al principio...eso es seguro - sonrió de lado -y me dio una gran idea...Anna...a partir de ahora las cosas cambiaran, para ti...para mi...y para todo el reino...

La observó, expectante ante sus palabras.

Pasó su vista al frente, decidida -crearé una nueva ley, que permita que una pareja del mismo sexo pueda casarse- soltó, divirtiéndose con su asombrado semblante.

-Elsa... ¿De verdad planeas hacer eso? es decir... ¿No causará problemas con los países vecinos? ¿Qué tal si deciden romper vinculo con el nuestro?

-es un riesgo que deberé correr, pero ya...no puedo vivir así Anna...sin poder expresarte lo que siento...no quiero ocultarme mas...ya lo he hecho demasiado tiempo...

-Elsa...

Sin esperarlo, la reina tomó sus manos, llevándolas delicadamente a sus labios, y besándolas con todo el amor que le tenía.

La pelirroja sonrió, ruborizada -Elsa...me parece perfecto, yo tampoco quiero ocultar todo lo que siento por ti...

Aún aferrada a su acto, la aventó a caminar un poco más, señalando un gran árbol a pocos pasos de ellas. Se sentó en él, dejando un espacio en sus piernas, incitándola con el dedo a sentarse entre ellas.

Sonrió de forma traviesa, para luego acercarse sigilosamente y gatear hacia ella, acortando la distancia, rozando sus labios con extrema cautela.

Antes de que la platinada pudiese fundirse por completo, la menor se alejó, dándose media vuelta y acomodándose entre estas.

-eres cruel...- ronroneó en su oído, juguetona.

\- ¿Por qué?- habló, de igual manera, percibiendo como sus brazos rodeaban su cintura.

-por tentarme de esta manera...princesa...- .Beso su cuello con hambruna, provocando que emitiera pequeñas risitas.

Esta última, reposó las manos en las suyas, aferrando el agarre.

-¿Sabes?- cortó el silencio, Elsa -creo que todos se dieron cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti...antes que yo misma...

Anna ladeó un poco su cabeza, curiosa -¿Por qué lo dices?

-mmm...bueno, no fui muy disimulada que digamos en Storybrook. Ese día que conseguí finalmente una forma de encontrarte...

-¿El collar de la estrella de los deseos?

Asintió, recordando -estábamos en un momento crítico, solo había dos opciones, hallarte o salvar a todos...y mi gran decisión fue, sacrificar la vida de todos con tal de encontrarte...

Pestañeó varias veces, asombrada, para luego dibujar una amorosa sonrisa -¡Wow! macabra...pero romántica...- bromeó, acariciando su rostro.

Rió ante sus palabras -lo sé...pero no me arrepiento, haría lo mismo de nuevo si es necesario...supongo que ese día todos, en especial Emma, se dieron cuenta de lo que sentía...

-eso es porque nuestra querida salvadora lo observó en primera fila- largó una carcajada, recordando el beso que esta había presenciado.

La imitó, sonriente, reforzando el agarre -¿Tu crees?- Apoyó el mentón en su hombro, dejándose descansar en este -te amo...Anna...quiero permanecer a tu lado siempre...todavía me parece todo tan irreal...estar así...contigo...

Se estremeció ante su sinceridad. Le costaba acostumbrarse a esta nueva Elsa tan abierta, despertaba todos sus deseos más ocultos.

-hay algo que quiero decirte, pero...tengo miedo de que suene...muy alocado...

Se dio vuelta con lentitud, al sentir su inseguridad. Le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora, para luego sujetar sus frías mejillas entre sus manos -no hay nada mas alocado que mi amor por ti...- confesó, ruborizándose -puedes contarme lo que sea...

Elsa profundizó la mirada, perdiéndose en sus ojos esmeraldas -¿Te dije alguna vez que te ves extremadamente dulce cuando te sonrojas?- susurró, sin permiso de su mente, acomodando un rebelde mechón detrás de su oreja.

Esas palabras solo provocaron que gesticulase sus labios, de forma nerviosa -¿t-tanto se me nota?

Sonrió con ternura, acariciando su rostro -bastante...hasta tus pecas parecen minis tomates...- bromeó.

-¡Elsa!- reprochó, pellizcando sus cachetes.

Las risas hicieron eco en aquel hermoso lugar, adornado por el delicioso aroma de las flores.

-Anna...- la nombró, derivando sus caricias a su nuca, y clavando su mirada en ella.

-¿s-si?- inquirió, expectante.

-¿te...gustaría gobernar conmigo?- cuestionó, mientras su rostro se teñía de un color carmesí.

Se quedó unos segundos muda, tratando de descifrar lo que esa pregunta realmente significaba. Al percatarse del mensaje oculto, abrió los ojos enormemente, llevándose una mano a su boca.

Elsa, se preocupó ante su silenciosa acción -¿n-no quieres?

Salió de su consternación al oírla, agarrando con energía sus manos -¡Por supuesto que quiero! es decir...es lo que estoy pensando ¿Verdad? porque sabes que a veces divago mucho y me voy de tema...pero creo que entendí bien cuando dijiste que...

-Anna...- interrumpió, sujetando una de sus manos, sonriente -no entendiste mal, lo que yo quiero...es esto...

Alzó un poco el dorso de su pecosa mano, y con la suya propia emanó un poco de aire frio, convirtiendo el hielo en un anillo, sorprendiéndola. Lo colocó en su dedo anular, paralizándola por completo.

Elevó la vista, penetrándola en ella -Anna...necesito una reina a mi lado...y no quiero que sea nadie más que tú...- confesó, con una gratificante sonrisa.

La menor llevó su dedo cerca de su rostro, observando el detallado trabajo en el anillo, este tenía una pequeña estrella de hielo en el medio.

-Elsa...es hermoso...es decir ¡Gracias! digo... ¡Claro que acepto!- divagó, lanzándose sobre su cuerpo, estrechándola con fuerza.

La rodeó con sus brazos, escondiendo su ruborizado semblante en su cuello -me alegra que aceptaras- murmuró, cerca de su oído.

Se reincorporó un poco al escucharla -¿En algún momento dudaste de lo contrario?

La rubia la miró, nerviosa -no lo se...es decir, es un gran paso...y un tanto rápido...

-Elsa...- la llamó, de forma picara -¿Recuerdas que te decía antes de dormirnos, cuando éramos pequeñas?

La nombrada alzó un poco su rostro, pensante, para luego pestañar varias veces, sonrojada -m-me decías que cuando fueras mayor...te casarías conmigo...

-y aquí estoy, aceptando tu propuesta, no tenias que dudar...mi reina- acarició sus cristalinas mejillas, acercando su semblante hacia ellas y besándolas con ternura -eres la persona más bella y amable del mundo, soy yo la sorprendida...

Elsa deslizó los dedos por su cuello, brindándole caricias -¿Por qué te sorprendes?

-por haberte enamorado de alguien tan impulsiva y caprichosa como yo...

Le dedicó una gran sonrisa ante su inocente sinceridad -pero si esa es la parte que más me gusta de ti...le das vida a todo lo que te rodea...aquella energía tuya...es lo que me hizo seguir viviendo todo este tiempo...Anna...

Se perdió en sus palabras, conmocionada.

-Elsa...

Sin poder aguantarse más, tomó su fría mejilla y acortó la distancia, uniendo sus labios de forma desaforada, mordiéndola un poco en el acto.

-mmhh...me harás hacer algo inadecuado en público si sigues así...- susurró, dentro del beso.

-hazlo...- sentenció, entreabriendo sus labios e introduciendo su lengua en ella.

Dejándose llevar, la atrajo más hacia sí, deslizando la mano por su pelirrojo cabello, revoloteándolo e intensificando la entrega.

Se movían acompasadamente, sus lenguas jugaban de forma insaciable. La reina desplazó sus dedos por su espalda, adentrándose en su ropa, percibiendo más su piel.

-ah...- jadeó, sin el permiso de su mente, al sentir su frío tacto.

Cuando pensaban que aquella acción iba a terminar descontrolándose, una voz las interrumpió.

-y yo que estaba preocupada por ti...pero aquí estas, toda amorosa con tu novia...

Ambas abrieron los ojos, al notar la invasión.

Elsa fue la primera en dirigir una mirada de rechazo a su misteriosa invitada, para luego transformarla en una de puro odio, al observar que era la "querida" amiga de Anna, Merida, la que habia interrumpido su apasionada sesión.

Anna se dio vuelta rápidamente, reconociendo aquella voz -¡Merida!

De inmediato se reincorporó, corriendo hasta ella, y lanzándose a sus brazos. Su amante desvió la mirada, mientras el recuerdo de las palabras de aquella joven venían a su mente "si no estuviera con Kristoff, definitivamente trataría de tener algo con ella..."

Se puso de pie, caminando hacia la menor a paso rápido, para luego abrazarla por la espalda, marcando su territorio.

Merida rió por su posesiva actitud -Elsa por favor...no es necesario estar a la defensiva

-¡¿No es necesario?!- repitió, indignada -pero tu dijiste que...- cayó sus palabras, atemorizada por revelar un secreto prohibido.

Arqueó una ceja, incrédula -lo que dije fue para que te animaras de una vez a liberarte...no te lo tomes a pecho ¿De verdad te lo creiste?

Abrió los ojos, sorprendida y sintiéndose absolutamente estúpida por haber caído en su trampa.

La princesa las miraba, extrañada -esperen ¿Qué sucede? ¿Me perdí de algo?

-¡No!- Respondieron al unísono, alteradas.

-mmm...- dudó un segundo, volviendo su vista a la joven -¿Sucedió algo amiga? ¿Por qué has venido?

-¿Por qué?...- repitió, frunciendo el ceño -la última vez que nos despedimos estabas en pésimo estado, dijiste que me escribirías y nunca lo hiciste, obviamente me preocupé y vine

Le sonrió, agradecida, apegándose de nuevo a su cuerpo, para luego tomar sus mejillas -¡Eres la mejor amiga de todo el mundo! gracias por preocuparte...pero estoy bien ¡Mucho más que bien!

Se alegró, tranquilizándose -si, lo noté...como para no hacerlo, al ver esa escenita hace unos minutos... ¡Búsquense un cuarto!

Amabas hermanas se sonrojaron al oírla.

-bueno...no es nada que no hayas visto antes...- bromeó, agarrando el brazo de Elsa con fuerza.

Merida posó la vista en su acto, para luego notar un brillo especial en su dedo. Se acercó a ella, perpleja, levantando su mano en un impulso -Anna...esto es...

Asintió efusivamente, despejando sus dudas -Elsa y yo estamos...comprometidas...

-¡Wow! ¡Eso si que fue un avance rápido! las felicito chicas...- habló con sinceridad, sujetando a ambas de las manos -si, también a ti...reina del hielo, bien hecho- le guiño un ojo, provocando por primera vez, que la nombrada le dirigiese una honesta sonrisa.

-¿Y cuándo será la gran boda?

Elsa rió, ante su tono -no lo sabemos, solo estamos comprometidas...en este momento...lo único que me importa es pasar el mayor tiempo al lado de Anna...- finalizó, mirando de reojo a su hermana.

-así es...esto es solo simbólico, no es necesario hacerlo de inmediato...además, eso significaría que tendría mas responsabilidades...por ahora soy feliz siendo solo una princesa...

La mayor alzó una ceja -¿Acaso estas evitando tus compromisos?

Anna desvió la mirada -algo así...

Su amiga levantó los brazos en señal de derrota -ay ay...nunca cambiarás...pobre de ti Elsa...lo que te espera

La rubia sonrió, agarrando la cintura de su pequeña -eso es lo que más me gusta de ella...aunque sea insoportable a veces

Todas rieron, ante la incoherente conversación.

El anochecer llegó, la pelirroja estaba en la cocina, preparando comida con su sirvienta, Gerda.

La reina y Merida quedaron solas en el gran comedor. Esta última pudo notar como la joven le dedicaba una mirada llena de incertidumbre.

-Elsa...si quieres preguntarme algo, házlo de una vez, me estas impacientando

-Tú me impacientas mas con ese acento extraño que tienes- se defendió, desviando la visión, pero conservando su elegancia.

-oye, no puedo evitarlo ¡Es el acento de mi país! no cambies de tema y dime lo que tanto te molesta...

El silencio invadió la sala. No quería mostrarse débil y vulnerable, pero tratándose de su hermana, no podía evitarlo.

-¿-d-de verdad no te gusta Anna?- soltó su duda, finalmente.

La joven de rulos se llevó la mano a la frente, negando con su cabeza -lamento el día que te hice esa broma... ¡Claro que no! ¡Quédate tranquila de una vez! dios...no pensé que fueras tan celosa...

-¡no lo soy!

Arqueó una ceja, callando sus insultos -bien... "no lo eres"

Se sonrojó intensamente, al notar su propia actitud infantil -bien...lo soy... ¡Lo admito! es solo que...Anna es lo que más amo...es todo lo que tengo...

-me imagino lo que el pobre de Kristoff habrá pasado contigo...lo compadezco...

La rubia bajo la mirada, avergonzada.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- apareció la princesa, con varios platos en una bandeja.

-sucede que tu querida novia es una celosa obsesiva compulsiva- largó, sin percatarse del frio que comenzaba a recorrerla de pies a cabeza.

Anna sonrió, afirmando su comentario -lo sé, pero me gusta así- atinó a decir, abrazando a la reina por la espalda, sorprendiendo a ambas.

Aquella conversación termino en risas, nuevamente. Al concluir la cena, Merida se dirigió al cuarto de invitados, había tenido un viaje agotador, necesitaba descansar.

Las hermanas por su parte, estaban en la habitación de la mayor, preparándose para dormir.

Elsa, sentada en su cama, observaba con detenimiento como la menor se desvestía con lentitud, para luego ponerse su camisón.

-si sigues mirándome así...me congelaré en cualquier momento...- bromeó, percibiendo los copos de nieve que revoloteaban a su alrededor.

La rubia evitó sus penetrantes ojos, ruborizada -como odio que mi poder me delate

-¡Haha! ¿Pero qué dices? ese es otro de tus grandes encantos- musitó, acercándose peligrosamente hacia ella.

-¿T-Tú crees?- respondió, nerviosa ante la cercanía.

-¡Claro! si no fuera por tu magia...cada vez que estamos juntas...me derretiría por lo que me haces sentir...- culminó, tomando sus manos y estampándolas sobre la cama, dejándose caer sobre su cuerpo.

Entrecerró los ojos con placer, al sentirla tan suya -¿Así que te derrites cada vez que hago...esto...?- habló de forma sugerente, desplazando la mano por su pierna, provocándole escalofríos.

-no me provoques...sabes bien que no te dejaré dormir si lo haces...- murmuró, cerca de sus labios, rozándolos.

-entonces...no durmamos...mi princesa...- .Dibujó una sonrisa perversa, uniendo sus labios, dejándose llevar por su afecto.

Anna reposó la mano en su rostro, intensificando el beso. Elsa acarició con sus dedos, los de ella, dándole una especial atención, al anillo que llevaba, para luego besarlo y observarla con profundidad.

Se sonrieron, ruborizadas, deseando vivir siempre los días de esa forma. Expresando su incondicional amor.

Dentro de poco, todo cambiaría para el reino de Arendelle, la reina se iba a encargar de ello.

-te amo...Anna...- liberó sus sentimientos, abrazándola con cariño.

-y yo a ti...Elsa...

Dentro del abrazo, prometieron en sus pensamientos, que jamás se alejarían, estarían juntas siempre...no importase las dificultades, las enfrentarían.

Después de todo, se tenían la una a la otra, y era todo lo que necesitaban.

 **FIN**

* * *

Y finalmente terminamos esta historia! que se alargó mas de la cuenta, pero que disfruté mucho escribiéndola! de verdad no pensé que iba a tener tantos capítulos haha!

Gracias por los comentarios y la buena onda!

Prontito nos vemos en un nuevo fic! ya que tengo demasiadas ideas en mi cabeza que necesito plasmar con urgencia!

De nuevo, gracias por leer!

Besitos a todos/as!


End file.
